Entrainée vers les ténèbres
by Katisson
Summary: Elle avait horriblement souffert. Elle avait commis un acte de folie, de pure folie. Mais la vengeance embrasée, mais l'amour infligé, l'ont poussée à commettre un crime, l'ont amenée à une douleur abominable. Elle avait souffert d'une façon continue, cuisante, terrifiante. Elle avait aimé cet homme passionnément… Mais l'avait-elle réellement aimé ?
1. 3 septembre 1934

C'est en début de soirée que commence cette histoire, Marion était assise par terre, dans sa chambre et dessinait ses joueurs de Quidditch préférés.  
Pendant ce temps-là, ses parents se disputaient.  
Encore.

\- J'en ai assez !

Comment quatre mots pouvaient-ils contenir autant de colère, de désespoir, de violence ?  
Elle essaya de se plonger encore plus dans son dessin pour tenter de ne pas les entendre.  
Mais n'y parvint pas.

\- J'en ai assez !

Alors qu'en temps normal la voix de sa mère serait empreinte de tristesse, aujourd'hui on en entendait que de la rage.

\- J'en ai assez tu comprends ! Assez de vivre avec un homme qui passe sa vie au travail. Assez de devoir toujours te réclamer un geste, une parole, un regard que tu ne me donnes jamais. Assez de devoir supporter tes idées raciales, tes assemblées secrètes avec Grindelwald et tes tas d'ambitions stupides que tu appelles Avenir.

Elle commença à dessiner minutieusement un Vif d'or devant la main de l'attrapeur.

Sa mère balaya la table d'un revers de bras, faisant tomber assiettes, couteaux, fourchettes, verres…  
Le bruit qu'ils firent en tombant sur le carrelage fut assourdissant.  
Le silence qui suivit fut autant écrasant.

\- Louise, tu es vraiment…

\- J'en ai assez, le coupa-t-elle. Assez d'être la femme transparente, assez de devoir casser la vaisselle pour attirer ton attention, assez de devoir mentir aux agents du ministère sur tes activités illicites, assez de me faire tromper par mon mari et de ne pas pouvoir réagir. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert ? Tu me penses assez forte pour tout supporter indéfiniment ?

Elle esquissait les buts, en s'appliquant à faire de beau cercle pour chaque anneau.

\- Arrête !

Un mot. Un cri. Plein de haine. Son père s'énervait.

\- Que j'arrête ? Je peux faire mieux que ça !

Elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers en direction des chambres et redescendre plus tard avec un objet trainé par terre. Un sac ? Une valise ? Les pas se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'était mise à colorier les joueurs.

\- N'y pense même pas!

\- Je fais ce que je veux David !

\- As-tu songé à Marion? Je n'aurai jamais le temps de m'en occuper ! Si tu pars sans elle, je serai obligé de m'en débarrasser. C'est toi qui voulais un enfant pour pouvoir occuper tes journées. Tu l'as voulue, tu la gardes !

Les pas se stoppèrent, hésitèrent, puis remontèrent les escaliers et se rapprochèrent lentement vers sa porte. Sa mère entra, pris son sac d'école et commença à y mettre ses vêtements sans avoir sorti les livres qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Marion, on s'en va, prépares-toi.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée.

\- Louise ! La porte !

\- Pis quoi encore ! Tu es à deux mètres d'elle, tu peux te lever ! Je ne suis plus ta bonne !

Mais personne n'alla ouvrir. On toquait toujours. Sa mère soupira.

\- Continue à préparer tes affaires. Dans cinq minutes tu as terminé et tu descends. Ne prends que le strict nécessaire.

Elle posa son crayon et se leva. Sa mère descendit ouvrir la porte et quelqu'un entra. Elle mettait dans son sac ses habits préférés, quand elle entendit du bruit à l'étage d'en dessous, un corps tomber, sa mère crier, puis du bruit dans les escaliers. Louise arriva en courant, effrayée, sa baguette en main et ferma son sac à dos alors qu'elle allait y mettre sa boite de crayons. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, enleva la bague que sa mère lui avait offerte de son doigt et la mit dans la poche de sa fille sans justification.

\- Marion, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal, je vais te faire passer par la fenêtre grâce à la magie et tu vas courir le plus loin possible pour te cacher. Tu ne vas vers personne, même si elle te propose de l'aide, même si tu la connais, même si c'est nos amis, même si c'est papa. D'accord ? Vas-y.

Sa mère avait parlé très vite et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tous compris mais elle hocha la tête, s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Sa mère lui mis son sac sur le dos et la porta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Louise pointa sa baguette sur elle et la fit léviter. A mi-chemin vers le sol, la fillette entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. A deux mètres de la pelouse, une lumière verte sortie de la fenêtre et le sortilège cessa de fonctionner. Elle tomba. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sentir si elle s'était fait mal que les mots de sa mère lui revinrent. Elle se mit à courir. Sa vie dépendait de sa course, elle le savait, alors elle traversa le jardin, passa par-dessus la barrière et entra dans la forêt, le seul endroit où elle était sûre de ne tomber sur personne, comme le lui avait demandé sa mère. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, sans regarder où elle allait, sa seule préoccupation du moment étant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, ses jambes commencèrent à devenir lourdes, sa respiration se bloquer, ses poumons s'enflammer, son sac s'alourdir et sa gorge prendre feu. Un goût de sang vint s'installer dans sa bouche et son corps réclamait de l'eau. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et remplit ses poumons d'air.

De la peur.

Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait.

Cette sensation insolite qui apparait dans les moments et les endroits les plus inattendus. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait presque jamais éprouvée.  
Au prix d'un terrible effort, elle trouva la force de se calmer, elle s'assit là où elle s'était arrêtée et ferma les yeux.

Les rouvrit.  
Son cœur s'accéléra. A moins que ce fut l'inverse.  
Elle avait perçu un bruit derrière elle.

«De simples animaux »

Se dit-elle pour se rassurer, après tout elle était dans une forêt. Mais la peur prit le dessus sur la raison en laissant son imagination inventer toutes sortes de créatures aussi terrifiantes les unes que les autres qui expliqueraient ces bruits.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
Se calma ou plutôt essaya de se calmer.  
Il y avait eu un nouveau bruit. Plus proche.

Tout en elle lui criait de partir en courant, alors que son corps, lui, était pétrifié et craignait le résultat que lui procurait le moindre mouvement, ses oreilles étaient à l'écoute de tout. Elle se sentait observée de tous les côtés. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire est de se coucher en boule sur ce sol humide et recouvert de feuilles mortes, des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues de petite fille.

Doucement, elle s'endormit.

Des pas. Des personnes s'approchaient d'elle.

\- Marion, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal, je vais te faire passer par la fenêtre grâce à la magie et tu vas courir le plus loin possible pour te cacher. Tu ne vas vers personne, même si elle te propose de l'aide, même si tu la connais, même si c'est nos amis, même si c'est papa. D'accord ? Vas-y.

Les mots de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu bouger, partir, continuer de courir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son corps était trop fatigué, trop lourd. Des gens parlèrent entre eux, puis quelqu'un s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, n'y arriva pas.

Paupières trop lourdes.  
Ou manque de force.

La personne qui la portait se mit à marcher. Les ballotements que produisaient les foulées de l'individu la firent replonger dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla couchée dans un lit. Les gens installés autour d'elle ne l'avaient pas remarquée et elle referma les yeux pour les écouter parler.

\- Nous avons de la place, nous pouvons la garder, dit une jeune femme.

\- Me voilà rassurer. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas pu la garder, je suis bien trop vieille pour éduquer une petite fille, avoua une femme dont la voix lui était familière.

\- Savez-vous où sont ses parents, ce qu'ils leurs sont arrivés, s'il lui reste de la famille ou autre chose en particulier, car ces informations sont importantes, nous aimons connaître le passé de nos orphelins, car en grandissant ils veulent le savoir et c'est rares que nous ayons les réponses à leurs interrogations…

\- Oui je comprends. Hier soir, j'avais commencé à préparer mon souper plus tard que d'habitude, quand j'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait de la crème. J'aurais pu m'en passer, mais puisque je savais ma voisine forte sympathique je suis allée lui en demander. Ma voisine était peut-être sympathique, cependant ce n'était pas le cas de son mari. Il ne me parlait jamais, me saluait que lorsque sa femme était à côté, je la soupçonnais d'ailleurs de l'obliger, il me regardait de haut, me méprisait, comme s'il était supérieur à moi d'une quelconque façon et travaillait tout le temps. Enfin bref, je m'égare. Je disais donc que je suis allée chez les Emérithe pour demander à la charmante Louise de la crème, en supposant qu'avec un peu de chance son mari ne serait pas là. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, la maison était en feu. J'ai appelé la police et les pompiers. Ils ont retrouvé David devant la porte et Louise devant la fenêtre dans la chambre de leur fille, morts, mais aucune trace de l'enfant. Les autorités ont cherché la petite partout et l'ont trouvée dans la forêt, avec ce sac à dos. Personne ne connait la cause de l'incendie, on pense que c'était volontaire. Je me suis rendue ce matin dans la maison pour essayer de retrouver quelques choses qui auraient échappé aux flammes, mais il ne reste rien, pas l'ombre d'un souvenir…

\- Bien… Merci pour votre récit Mme Palmas, Je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour Marion.

Les deux femmes sorties tout en continuant de discuter, la laissant seule.  
Morts.  
C'était impossible.  
Il n'y avait pas eu d'incendie ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle était chez des Moldus, elle ne pouvait pas en parler…  
Pourquoi n'était-ce pas des sorciers qui l'avaient retrouvée ?  
Pourquoi c'était la voisine, une Moldue, qui les avait trouvés en premier ?  
Où était-elle ?  
Après un bon moment de cogitation, elle se rendormit, les joues mouillées.

Des dizaines de chuchotements la réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit…

\- Bienvenue à l'orphelinat de Wesfold !

…pleins d'enfants de tous les âges autour d'elle. Elle était donc dans un orphelinat…  
Génial.  
Ils se rapprochèrent de son lit et lui posèrent des questions tous en même temps. Elle essaya de répondre à tout le monde du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Comment on doit t'appeler ?

\- Marion ou…

\- Samira?

\- Euh… Et bien… C'est comme vous voulez… Comment vous avez appris mes deux prénoms ?

\- C'est Mlle Cremia…

\- Qui nous les a dit, ils étaient écrits…

\- Dans ton agenda scolaire qui se trouvait dans…

\- Ton sac !

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les comprendre, ils parlaient tous en même temps. Le souvenir de sa mère qui m'était ses habits dans son sac d'école lui revint en mémoire et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint de l'anneau que sa mère lui avait glissé dans sa poche. Elle le ressortit et le passa à son doigt. Il était bien trop grand pour ses petits doigts d'enfants, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui restait, alors elle trouverait un moyen de le porter. Elle fit part de son problème aux orphelins qui y réfléchirent longuement.

\- J'ai trouvé ! cria un petit garçon blond, on n'a cas trouver une ficelle et l'utiliser comme un collier !

Des murmures d'approbations se rependirent dans la petite chambre.

\- C'est une très bonne idée John ! Allons vers Mlle Cremia ! Elle trouvera surement quelque chose.

Dans un grand « ouais ! » collectif, ils sortirent tous en courant dans le corridor. Elle les suivit, en prenant la peine de rester à l'arrière. Si son père voyait qu'elle allait vivre entourée de Moldus, que dirait-il ?

Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande pièce, avec tout le monde qui s'y trouvait, elle ne voyait pas comment elle était, mais elle laissait penser à une salle à manger. Tous les enfants parlaient maintenant en même temps et la femme, à qui ils essayaient d'expliquer le problème, avait l'air d'avoir de la peine à comprendre.

\- Marion ?

L'ensemble des orphelins se déplacèrent afin de lui laisser la place pour avancer vers la jeune femme qui devait être la fameuse Mlle Cremia. Elle marcha lentement vers elle en prenant le temps de la dévisager. C'était une jeune femme qui devait encore être dans la vingtaine, elle avait les yeux bleus, légèrement cachés par sa frange rousse. Ses cheveux mi-longs, lui arrivaient aux épaules en ondulant et un sourire bienveillant avait l'air de ne jamais se décoller de son visage.

\- Désolé de n'avoir pas été là pour ton réveil, mais je devais mettre la table pour le diner. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Et tu as mal à quelque part ?

Elle répéta son geste.

\- Les enfants m'ont expliqué pour ton anneau, je peux le voir ?

Elle lui tendit l'anneau de sa mère, hésitante. Et la jeune femme le vit.

\- Je te le rendrai juste après, promis, la rassura-t-elle, où l'as-tu eu ?

\- Ma maman me l'a donné juste avant de… de… Il appartient à la famille depuis longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête, n'ajouta rien, et alla dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une longue chainette. Elle y glissa l'anneau et la mit autour du cou de la fillette.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Je t'en prie Marion. Et bienvenue à l'orphelinat.


	2. Amants terribles et journal

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée.

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis deux ans.

Assise sur son lit, elle pensait à son anniversaire qui aurait lieu à la fin du mois.

Recevrait-elle des cadeaux? Aurait-elle un gâteau?

Aucunes importances. Elle voulait juste ses parents, sa maison,...

Était-ce réellement trop demander?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et quand elles n'eurent plus de place, elles formèrent des perles salées pour couler le long de ses joues et finalement s'écraser sur sa couverture.

Mais elle les ignora.

Son père lui avait pourtant répéter que les pleurs étaient réservés aux incapables, qu'ils ne servaient qu'à montrer ses faiblesses à son ennemi.

Mais il n'était plus là pour le lui dire.

Sa mère venait en cachète la consoler, l'encourager à se laisser aller dans ses bras réconfortants pour ensuite se sentir apaiser.

Mais il fallait toujours rester discret.

Le souvenir des câlins de sa mère déclencha des sanglots incontrôlables et elle se jeta sur son oreiller pour les étouffer.

Toujours rester discrète. C'était ce que sa mère lui répétait.

La discrétion était sa devise et deviendrait la sienne.

Etre banal pour mieux se fondre dans la masse.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire chez les Moldus, mise à part se comporter comme eux.

Elle ne pleurait plus, mais des soubresauts venaient régulièrement de sa poitrine.

Sa respiration se calma et un mal de tête apparut.

Elle était enfin sereine.

Jusqu'à la prochaine crise.

Lentement, elle s'endormit sur son coussin mouillé.

On toqua à sa porte. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière. Le petit miroir accroché en face du lit lui montra un visage pâle avec de petits yeux encore un peu rouge entourés de faibles cernes témoignant les cauchemars à répétition.

Rohan, un garçon brun aux yeux noisette, entra finalement dans la petite chambre, lassé de devoir attendre une réponse positive de sa part pour ouvrir la porte. Il lui annonça que leur tutrice voulait voir tout le monde en bas.

Elle descendit mollement du lit et descendit les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà là et les attendaient.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'il ne manque plus personne, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait qui est Noël Coward ?

\- C'est quelqu'un qui a écrit des pièces de théâtre !

\- Oui ! Bravo Margo ! Noël Coward est un écrivain et il a écrit une nouvelle pièce qui est jouée à Londres. Nous avons reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Il nous invite, nous et un autre orphelinat, à aller voir la pièce, demain après-midi. Vous voulez y aller ?

\- OUI ! crièrent tous les enfants en même temps.

Le théâtre fut donc le principal sujet de conversation jusqu'à l'après-midi fatidique. Tous les orphelins furent près à partir au moins une demi-heure à l'avance…

De tous les orphelinats dans les alentours de Londres, celui dans lequel avait atterri Marion était un des plus aisé, mais n'ayant tout de même pas les moyens jusqu'à leurs payer le bus, il était prévu de s'y rendre à pied.

L'air frais sur son visage ainsi que les rayons du soleil auraient pu être quelque chose de revitalisant, mais à ses yeux tout étaient morts et ternes. Ses seules sorties des six derniers mois avaient été une heure, chaque mardi. C'était son jour, ainsi qu'à deux autres enfants, d'accompagner un adulte aux magasins pour l'aider à porter les paniers remplis de nourriture.

Sinon elle descendait les escaliers pour manger et les remontaient pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Ils étaient les derniers arrivés au théâtre et s'installèrent rapidement. Les enfants de l'orphelinat Wool étaient assis quelques rangs plus en avant et elle les observa tous un part un, essayant de voir s'ils vivaient dans les même conditions qu'eux ou, si les autres disaient vrais, en racontant qu'ils étaient dans l'un des orphelinats les plus riches.

Rien qu'en regardant leurs vêtements usés, elle en conclue que ses « camarades » avaient raison…

Elle croisa le regard d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui était en train de dévisager les nouveaux arrivants.

Ses yeux sombres la transpercèrent, lui donna l'impression d'être mise à nue, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées…

Etait-ce possible ? Faisait-il de la magie ?

Magie… Un mot qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps…

Rohan la secoua et l'appela pour lui dire d'avancer dans les rangs afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

C'est alors que Les Amants terribles commença. (1)

Deux heures d'ennuis.

Deux heures où elle fixa davantage le garçon aux cheveux noirs, assis quelques rangs plus loin, que la scène.

Lui aussi ne semblait pas très intéressé par ce qui était joué et regardait ailleurs, pendant que le public riait.

Ce garçon lui avait fait reprendre conscience de plusieurs choses. La magie, les sorciers,... Poudlard.

Et ces lieux remplient de Moldus que son père haïssait par-dessus tout. Et qu'elle côtoyait à longueur de journée... depuis six mois.

Six mois...

Son père détestait les Moldus. Combien de fois il lui avait expliqué quelle sorte d'êtres méprisables ils étaient. Sa mère passait toujours derrière lui pour relativiser les choses, mais il avait raison. Il avait planté une graine minuscule et à présent elle germait.

Elle comprenait. Maintenant.

C'était eux qui l'avaient trouvée en premier et l'avaient mise dans cet orphelinat, l'obligeant à vivre un enfer.

Son deuil, son amertume et son chagrin furent troqués par une aversion profonde pour les Moldus et une nouvelle sensation apparue.

Elle se sentit se réveiller, émerger, revivre.

La fin du spectacle arriva enfin, ils quittèrent la salle, la faisant ainsi sortir de sa léthargie, et se rassemblèrent tous devant l'entrée.

\- S'il vous plait! Ecoutez ce que nous avons à vous dire, cria Mrs Cole, la dirigeante de l'autre orphelinat.

Elle attendit le silence complet pour continuer.

\- Vous avez une heure de libre. Vous devez être au moins deux, les plus âgés sont priés de prendre avec eux les plus jeunes. Vous restez dans cette rue et ne partez pas trop loin. Interdiction que l'on croise quelqu'un tout seul! Compris ?

N'avait-elle pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que tout le monde cherchait déjà une personne avec qui se mettre et formait des groupes. Marion observa autour d'elle, à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui aller, mais elle se rendit compte qu'aucuns ne s'intéressaient à elle. Elle était restée trop longtemps dans son coin à broyer du noir et malgré la gentillesse de certains orphelins qui avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'intégrer, elle était restée seule.

Une bouffée de haine bourgeonna et se déversa sur eux. Elle les détestait tous et les détesterait jusqu'à sa mort!

Elle vit au loin le garçon qu'elle avait observé durant la pièce. Il était tout seul et n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, comme s'il en avait l'habitude. Après une longue hésitation elle décida de réagir et s'approcha donc de lui, puisque de toute manière, tous les autres étaient déjà partis. Elle essaya d'avoir l'air amical en tentant d'oublier momentanément que c'était lui aussi un Moldu.

\- Salut ! Puisque l'on est tout seul on pourrait y aller ensemble.

\- Seulement le temps que les surveillants ne fassent plus leur travail correctement. Ensuite on se sépare.

Elle resta immobile un moment, un peu éberluée par la dureté de sa voix.

\- Parfait, lâcha-t-elle et ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

Mais il en fut autrement, car les surveillants, à l'inverse de ce que pensait le garçon, étaient partout et plus particulièrement vers eux puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas dix ans. Ils restèrent dans la rue du théâtre qui était longue et possédait beaucoup de magasin. Elle profita de ce moment de solitude en plein air, oubliant un instant la présence à côté d'elle. Machinalement, elle avait emmené avec elle le peu d'argent de poche qu'on leur offrait tous les deux mois.

\- Tu as un achat à faire?

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dit une phrase de son plein gré, que la voix qu'elle avait entendue ne paraissait pas lui appartenir.

\- Oui.

Elle observa ce garçon qui, de manière totalement involontaire, lui avait apporté beaucoup en quelques heures. Il avait suffi d'un regard dans la salle pour qu'elle se réveille, reprenne vie.

Elle aurait bien voulu connaitre son nom, car, même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, il l'intéressait.

Il ne connaissait pas le sien non plus, mais s'il ne s'y était pas préoccupé, c'était qu'il s'en désintéressait totalement. Elle ne l'embêterait donc pas avec cela. Après tout, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard vers un papetier. Ils entrèrent et observèrent la marchandise chacun de leur côté. Elle contempla longtemps les stylos multicolores, à l'orphelinat ils ne devaient utiliser que les plumes métalliques pour les cours, puis décida de le rejoindre pour voir s'il avait terminé. Elle le trouva au fond du magasin devant les piles de feuilles, bloque-notes, agendas,...

\- Tu as besoin de quoi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un cahier.

\- Le matériel pour les cours n'est pas offert à Wool?

\- Si, répondit-il sèchement, mais pas pour une utilisation personnelle.

Chaque mot qui était sorti de sa bouche depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble la blessait, il lui parlait avec froideur. L'inverse de ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait d'une certaine manière aidée à reprendre conscience, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester comme les autres.

C'était un Moldu.

\- Je voulais juste être amicale, pas besoin de me parler de cette manière, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être amicale.

Une gifle aurait eu le même effet. Elle se tut et ravala sa colère. Elle lui tourna le dos un instant, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux calendriers pour qu'il ne remarque pas les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Le garçon de son côté était déjà repartit dans le choix de son cahier.

Elle finit par remarquer que les pièces qu'il tenait dans sa main n'étaient pas suffisantes par rapport aux prix affichés.

Inconsciemment sa main glissa sur la poche de son manteau où se trouvait son argent.

Il avait été tout sauf gentil avec elle alors pourquoi une petite voix proposait de lui donner son argent. Le seul et l'unique argent qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était quelque chose de très important. Ses parents en parlaient souvent, de l'argent. Mais pour elle cela représentait peu de chose.

Son regard dans la salle, ses paroles sèches et son total manque d'intérêt pour elle lui avait pourtant fait un grand bien.

Elle soupira bruyamment et il se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'il l'observa sortir une petite bourse et trier les pièces avec soin, n'ayant pas encore trop l'habitude de la monnaie moldue.

\- C'est surement bientôt l'heure de rentrer, lui dit-elle en mettant les pièces dans sa main et elle l'attendit dehors sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, elle se remit à marcher en direction du point de rendez-vous sans l'attendre, mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence tout près. Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, ils virent au loin deux rangées d'enfants bruyants en rangs deux par deux. Elle allait rejoindre son groupe quand le garçon lui attrapa le bras.

\- Mais… Non attends !

\- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi te rembourser…

\- Oublie, prends ça comme un cadeau.

\- D'accord... Alors...

\- De rien, le coupa-t-elle en partant vers sa tutrice.

Une fois les retardataires arrivés et les enfants compter une dernière fois, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Ce n'est que le soir, couchée dans son lit, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom du mystérieux garçon…

Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, elle eut un sommeil sans cauchemars.


	3. Poudlard !

Elle l'avait reçue !

La lettre de Poudlard !

Elle l'avait reçue par le matin même et elle sautait de joie sur son lit qui faisait un bruit inquiétant.

Il était écrit qu'un professeur viendrait tout expliquer à Mlle Cremia et qu'il l'emmènerait directement au chemin de Traverse faire les achats pour sa première année !

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la chambre forte de Gringott, qu'elle aurait due hériter à la mort de ses parents, lui était fermée, l'école lui donnerait une bourse.

Il lui fallait donc attendre une semaine avant de partir…

Sept jours plus tard, elle sortait pour la première fois de l'orphelinat sans être accompagnée par une éducatrice. Après une discussion qui lui avait parue interminable, le professeur Têtenjoy l'emmena sur le chemin de Traverse sous les yeux méfiants de Mlle Cremia.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue, elle s'extasia devant chaque magasin et la vieille sorcière qui l'accompagnait lui donna le temps de redécouvrir le monde des sorciers.

A quatre heures et demie, le professeur la raccompagna à l'orphelinat et elle se précipita dans sa chambre avec ses nouvelles affaires. Elle eut juste le temps de l'entendre demander à Mlle Cremia de la déposer à la gare le lendemain. Elle observa pendant un moment sa baguette, la tournant entre ses mains, voulant à tout prix l'essayer, mais il fallait encore attendre.

Alors elle se précipita sur ses livres de cours, en feuilleta quelques-uns et lut le sommaire de chaque exemplaire. Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un des orphelins qui venait lui annoncer l'heure du repas du soir.

Elle se coucha tôt ce soir-là, espérant vite s'endormir, afin d'être plus vite au lendemain. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle l'avait prévue, puisqu'elle se retournait toujours dans son lit, trop excitée pour trouver le sommeil…

A son réveil, elle s'habilla en vitesse et courra prendre son petit déjeuné sous les yeux protecteurs de Mlle Cremia, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'en fin de journée, elle serait à Poudlard.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula si rapidement, que lorsqu'elle put enfin se poser, elle était installée dans un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express entourée de trois filles et deux garçons de son âge.

Francis, un blondinet très énergique, les mirent vite à l'aise en les amusant. Le voyage se passait donc très bien jusqu'au moment où le thème « famille » arriva.

Francis fut évidemment le premier à s'exprimer, ce qui encouragea les sœurs Russel à en faire de même. Tout trois venaient d'une famille de sang-mêlé.

Maureen, elle, était une sang-pure. Elle parla du statut de son père au Ministère et lorsqu'elle allait commencer de parler du reste de sa famille, Francis se précipita de lui couper la parole pour poser la question à Jasson.

Grave erreur.

\- Mes parents sont… Moldus, expliqua-t-il en utilisant avec précaution ce mot qu'il avait récemment appris.

Francis le mit à l'aise en le rassurant et lui promettant qu'il l'aiderait à s'adapter et les deux sœurs firent de même en souriant. Quant à elle, son éducation paternelle l'ayant obligée à détester les Moldus et son arrivée à Poudlard n'améliorant sans doute rien, elle eut soudain un profond dégout pour le garçon.

Maureen avait prétexté devoir retrouver un cousin avant de sortir du compartiment avec ses affaires, mais personne ne fit de remarque supplémentaire et la conversation continua, dévia et se perdit dans d'autres sujets moins critiques.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'elle aussi s'en aller à cause de la présence de Jasson, mais l'ignora simplement jusqu'à leur arrivée.

La sortie de Maureen lui avait finalement rendu service, car elle avait empêché Francis de la questionner. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à annoncer qu'elle avait passé une petite moitié de son enfance chez les Moldus, quand bien même cela n'aurait pas dérangé les élèves qui l'entouraient.

Ils finirent par se lever pour aller enfiler l'uniforme scolaire et prirent ensuite leurs bagages pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle y était enfin. Loin de l'orphelinat, loin des Moldus.

C'était encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé !

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée et le Professeur Dumbledore les guidèrent dans une petite pièce. De là, ils pouvaient entendre dans un immense brouhaha les autres élèves dans la salle d'à côté discuter.

Certains élèves s'étaient mis à gigoter, anxieux des futurs événements. D'autres chuchotaient avec leurs voisins, leur demandant en quoi consistait la Répartition.

Le stress commençait à lentement monter, mais elle essaya de rester impassible.

En observant le groupe de première année, seule une personne n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de la Répartition, mais plutôt impressionnée par le château.

C'était un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais et des yeux si foncés qu'avec l'obscurité de la pièce, elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses pupilles. Il observait chaque recoin de la salle et se tourna vers elle en se sentant dévisager.

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Son regard était bloqué sur lui, comme pétrifié. Il ressemblait au garçon du théâtre, celui à qui elle avait payé le petit cahier noir. Il avait certes grandit et changé, mais elle le reconnaissait.

… Mais ça ne pouvait être lui, il était Moldu ! Alors qu'en cet instant, elle était à Poudlard. Qu'il y soit aussi était tout simplement impossible…

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, ordonna Dumbledore.

Une fille sautilla jusqu'à elle et elles suivirent le reste du groupe. Devant la table des professeurs était installé un tabouret, mais la plupart des premières années ne l'avaient pas remarqué, trop absorbés par le plafond magique.

Le groupe s'arrêta d'un coup et elle failli rentrer dans la personne d'en face.

Le Choixpeau sur le tabouret se mit à bouger sous les yeux stupéfaits de certains élèves et commença sa chanson.

 _Il y a maintenant longtemps_

 _Lorsque j'étais encore charmant_

 _Vint un sorcier pour m'acheter_

 _Et ainsi me porter_

 _Il rencontra trois sorciers_

 _Avec qui il eut une grande complicité_

 _Ils partagèrent le même rêve_

 _Celui de former des élèves_

 _Ils travaillèrent donc en parfaite harmonie_

 _Pour crée une école de magie_

 _Ils avaient chacun leurs maisons_

 _Pour pouvoir ainsi enseigner à leur façon_

 _Gryffondor était un duelliste accompli_

 _Pendant que Serdaigle disait « tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit »_

 _Poufsouffle créait un bon nombre des recettes traditionnelles_

 _Pendant que Serpentard s'entraînait en bon Legilimens actuel_

 _De ses yeux cuivrés_

 _Rowena fit preuve d'ingéniosité_

 _Elle inventa des pièces changeantes_

 _Pour avoir des salles sur demande_

 _De ses yeux azurés_

 _Elga fit preuve de fraternité_

 _Elle rassembla des gens différents_

 _Pour construire ce château fascinant_

 _De ses yeux cendrés_

 _Salazar fit preuve de malignité_

 _Il construit la Chambre des Secrets_

 _Pour que l'école fonctionne selon ses souhaits_

 _De ses yeux couleur thé_

 _Godric fit preuve d'intrépidité_

 _Il lutta contre la discrimination_

 _Pour qu'il y ait une compensation_

 _Une voulait donner la culture à ceux qui avait une intelligence sûre_

 _L'autre ne voulait que des sang-pur_

 _Une voulait rassembler des modes de vie différents_

 _L'autre ne voulait que les vaillants_

 _La discordance arriva_

 _Et c'est ainsi que l'on me créa !_

 _Mais assez parler_

 _Vous êtes surement affamés_

 _Maintenant que j'ai fini de chanté_

 _La Répartition peut commencer !_

Tout le monde applaudit lorsqu'il eut terminé et le professeur Dumbledore déroula un parchemin en s'approchant.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, assoirez sur le tabouret et mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête. Amlec, Francis !

\- Serdaigle ! cria le chapeau peu de temps après.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent d'une table et Francis alla s'y asseoir.

\- Caume, Adrien !

Un garçon blond s'avança et s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret. On lui posa le chapeau sur la tête et après quelques secondes de silence il cria :

\- Serpentard !

Tout le monde se remit à applaudir.

\- Emérithe, Marion

Comme les autres, elle s'avança en cachant sa peur par des pas confiants. Le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux ce qui lui permit de ne plus voir les élèves qui observaient la Répartition.

Ses idées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus et elle sentait l'angoisse qui commençait à gentiment paralyser ses jambes en imaginant le nombre d'élèves qui la fixait.

Il lui semblait que son tour était beaucoup moins rapide que les autres, mais c'était probablement qu'une impression à cause du stress.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Dans quelle maison souhaitait-elle aller ?

Sa mère avait fait ses études en France et son père n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque préférence. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenir de ses parents finalement… A huit ans, que mémorisons-nous mise à part les meilleurs moments en famille que l'on a finalement peut-être idéalisés? Où était le vrai ?

La seule certitude résidait dans la haine que vouait son père aux Moldus.

Alors elle se l'était appropriée et se nourrissait de ce dégout. Ce fut ce qui l'avait maintenu debout durant les deux dernières années.

« - Intéressant, résonna une voix dans sa tête, ta maison sera donc… »

\- Serpentard!

Elle se libéra du chapeau et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la table des verts et argent.

Elle ne se préoccupa plus de la Répartition, trop occupée à faire connaissance avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle rencontra deux cousines de troisième années, Walburga et Lucretia Black, mais lorsqu'elle vit le garçon aux yeux noirs s'avancer vers Dumbledore, elle cessa de les écouter pour s'intéresser à lui. A peine le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête qu'il l'envoya à Serpentard. Il s'assit non loin d'elle et essayait de discuter avec les élèves à côté et en face de lui.

Plus tard, on les emmena dans leur salle commune où elle s'installa dans son dortoir tout en essayant d'apaiser l'euphorie et le soulagement d'être enfin à Poudlard.

La première année scolaire passa à une vitesse hallucinante. A son grand étonnement, elle se révéla plutôt douée en potion et avait attiré la curiosité de son professeur qui l'invitait régulièrement à de petites soirées qu'il organisait pour ses meilleurs élèves. Elle en était fière, mais surtout anxieuse à l'idée de le décevoir un jour.

Elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque en espérant trouver de quoi s'améliorer davantage et avait continué ses lectures avec intérêts. Elle engloutissait tous les livres parlant de près ou de loin aux potions et attendait les cours avec impatience pour pouvoir expérimenter les choses qu'elle avait lues.

Cependant les leçons devinrent rapidement ennuyantes, car à ses yeux trop faciles. Mais en milieu d'année l'enthousiasme et la motivation réapparues, car un adversaire se manifesta.

Tom Jedusor.

Il avait eu l'opportunité d'apprendre à maitriser la magie et en était très fier, mais une fois arrivée à Poudlard, ce fut la douche froide. Il était un orphelin parmi des élèves venant de bonnes familles, donc mis de côté, ignoré alors qu'entrer dans cette école aurait pu être un moyen de tout reprendre à zéro.

Orphelin et toujours cette certitude de le connaitre, elle s'était donc intéressé à lui. Au fil des cours, elle avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas dû bénéficier d'un très bon enseignement puisqu'il écrivait mal et avait beaucoup de peine à lire. Renfermé sur lui-même, elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander où il avait vécu, car en répondant, elle aurait probablement été obligée de parler d'elle. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, car cela signifierait d'être exclue à son tour.

De plus, il n'avait jamais mentionné venir d'un orphelinat moldu… Il se pouvait donc qu'elle n'ait jamais été en contact avec lui. Mais l'idée vu vite réfutée, car elle remarqua qu'il connaissait peu de choses du monde sorcier. Durant des mois, il passa son temps libre à travailler pour essayer de s'intégrer et se remettre à niveau.

C'était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'attention, de se faire remarquer. Pas de façon immature comme certains garçons, mais en ayant toujours un cran d'avance et en essayant d'être un élève model. Au fil des mois, il réussit à finalement gagner le respect des élèves de son année et même entamer de possibles futures amitiés

Il n'oublia néanmoins pas la manière dont il avait été accueilli et resta froid et distant avec tout le monde, mais lorsque des élèves tels que les cousines Black s'intéressaient à lui, Marion remarquait qu'il en était flatté.

Il avait été capable de combler ses lacunes, mais d'en plus prendre de l'avance dans le programme par intérêt, et cela dans toutes les branches enseignées. Contrairement à elle, il avait réussi à prouver qu'il était capable d'avoir de très bonnes notes partout. N'ayant pas réussi à être aimé auprès de ses camarades, il avait fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention de ses professeurs et plus particulièrement de Slughorn.

Les cours de potions prirent en fin d'année une tournure totalement différente, car à présent Tom Jedusor était là pour faire mieux qu'elle. Ne supportant pas qu'une personne soit meilleure dans sa branche fétiche, elle redoubla d'efforts en s'appliquant davantage durant la préparation des potions. Ainsi, une compétition s'installa entre eux.

Mais… C'était de bonne guerre !

1939 : 3ème année

Slughorn avait fini par remarquer leur petit manège pendant son cours. Jour après jour, Jedusor et elle se surpassaient pour avoir la potion la plus parfaite possible et cela l'amusait.

Ils avaient attisé la curiosité de leur professeur, mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il cherchait à savoir.

Au fil des ans, leur compétition était plutôt devenue un jeu et finalement… une habitude.

La fierté jouait sans doute un rôle important et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient tous deux de fortes têtes. Ils semblaient être d'accord d'arrêter, mais aucun ne voulait être celui qui serait le dernier à perdre.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais véritablement parlé, ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas, ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre et pourtant, d'un simple regard, ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'ils se connaissaient, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller le questionner et elle paraitrait idiote en le lui demandant trois ans après leur entrée à l'école.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle repense à cela maintenant, elle devait se concentrer et se méfier de Tom, car pour corser leur jeu, ils ajoutaient de la difficulté à leurs joutes silencieuses. La nouvelle tactique de Tom était de lui fourrer Adrien Caume lors des exercices par deux en potions depuis qu'il avait remarqué que cet imbécile s'intéressait à elle.

Adrien Caume était le genre de garçon très, mais vraiment très, collant. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie en début d'année et que elle l'avait envoyé balader, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se lancerait comme défi de sortir avec elle… ni que Tom en profiterait.

Car en plus d'être insupportable, Adrien devait être, en citant Slughorn, « le plus mauvais élève en potions de la volée ».

1941 : 4ème année

Ses affaires étaient prêtes et elle sortit de la salle commune pour se rendre à la gare, en chemin, elle dit au revoir à ses amis qu'elle avait peu de chance de croiser dans le train.

Elle croisa aussi cet imbécile de Hagrid, tenant dans chaque main un saut d'eau. Il avait récolté des heures de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année après s'être rendu dans la forêt interdite il y a deux mois.

Rester avec les monstres dans son genre, voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire! Cela leur aurait fait des vacances… Ces Gryffondors, ils acceptaient vraiment n'importe qui… !

Elle arriva au hall d'entrée, sortit du château et se dirigea vers les carrioles qui les amèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

L'année était passée si vite… Déjà les vacances d'été. Le retour à l'orphelinat.

Elle chercha un compartiment dans lequel elle pourrait faire le voyage et trouva Maureen. Elle allait s'installer dans son compartiment quand elle vit Adrien Caume assis à l'intérieur.

En la voyant, il fit un grand sourire et se leva pour l'accueillir quand elle prétendit retrouver des amis plus loin.

Quel abruti obstiné… A croire qu'il prenait ses refus pour des encouragements, mais elle ne craquerait pas, elle se l'était juré !

Elle traversa rapidement le wagon lorsqu'elle aperçut un compartiment libre, ou presque…

Jedusor y était installé, seul, et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, dont elle pouvait discerner un article sur Grindelwald en première page. Elle demanda si elle pouvait entrer, car il valait mieux un Jedusor silencieux qu'un Caume collant, et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'installa en face, contre la fenêtre, après avoir rangé sa valise. Quand il posa le journal à côté de lui quelques minutes plus tard, elle le lut à son tour.

La plupart des articles parlaient de la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald, de son envie de supprimer les nés Moldus, des précautions à prendre, des décès et des disparus,…

Joyeux.

Mais elle s'en fichait, théoriquement, elle n'était pas visée.

Théoriquement seulement, car ils ne vérifiaient pas les arbres généalogique des victimes qui se trouvent dans un lieu Moldu avant de les tuer…

\- Il y a des gens que tu connaissais dans les décès ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Jedusor. Il était complètement à la masse… Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu fixais dans le vide la page mortuaire…

\- Ce n'était qu'un hasard.

Elle se rendit compte que les conversations se faisaient très rares entre eux, et c'était bien dommage.

\- Et bien, Sam, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre pendant les cours de potion ces dernier temps…

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Ces dernier temps seulement ? dit-elle malicieuse.

\- Disons, plus que d'habitude…

\- Tu te défends pas mal non plus, avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit, ce qui l'a surpris, elle avait l'habitude de le voir concentré, peu bavard et plutôt fermé. En même temps, ils ne se voyaient que très peu en dehors des cours.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Sam ? réalisa-t-elle.

\- Samira n'est pas ton prénom ?

\- Le deuxième seulement, tout le monde m'appelle Marion.

S'étaient-ils en réalité si peu parlé pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas la manière dont il l'appelait ?

\- Je sais, mais je le préfère… Cela te dérange ?

Elle fit non de la tête et il se remit à contempler le paysage qui défilait pendant qu'elle profitait de ces dernières minutes dans le monde des sorciers.


	4. L'humiliation

Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs de ma fic et pour les reviews ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site, je ne maitrise donc pas encore tout à fait la mise en page lors de la publication, j'espère que ça va tout de même ;)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle rangeait ses affaires pendant que les filles de son dortoir répétaient pour la centième fois leur été en gloussant.  
Les vacances s'étaient comme à chaque fois déroulées dans la monotonie la plus totale. Une fois installée, elle s'assit sur son lit et écouta ses camarades discuter.  
Ariane, une jolie fille au visage de poupée, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, était en train de décrire un jeune homme auquel elle s'était intéressée.

Elle décrocha rapidement du sujet et se mit à préparer son sac de cours pour le lendemain, puis alla se coucher.

Elle eut du mal à se réveiller ayant perdu l'habitude de se lever tôt durant les vacances.  
Ce fut quand elle vit sur le réveil qu'il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant le premier cours qu'elle se leva et se prépara en vitesse. Elle tressa ses longs cheveux noirs, n'aimant pas les avoir devant les yeux pendant qu'elle travaillait. C'était devenu une habitude et, depuis quelques années, elle les attachait toujours.

Elle prit son sac qu'elle mit à son épaule, descendit à la Grande Salle, saisit une tranche de pain, la tartina de confiture et la mangea sur le chemin.  
Dans la classe de métamorphose, tout le monde était déjà installé et elle prit la dernière place qu'il restait, à côté de Francis. Le professeur Dumbledore commença son cours en parlant des examens qu'ils auraient à la fin de l'année, les encourageant à beaucoup travailler et à anticiper le travail le plus tôt possible.

Le même discourt sur les BUSES les attendait pour chaque cours de la journée.

Ereintée, elle essaya de manger le plus vite possible pour pouvoir finir la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà reçus afin d'aller se coucher. Elle fit un signe de tête à Tom lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Signe qu'il lui rendit alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de deux filles qui tentaient vainement d'engager la conversation tandis qu'il aurait préféré poursuivre sa lecture.

De son côté, elle avait eu l'agréable sentiment qu'Adrien Caume s'était calmé, mais malheureusement ce fut de courte durée et depuis quelques jours, elle essayait d'arriver la dernière aux cours pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'installer à côté d'elle…

… juqu'au jour où elle baissa sa garde en allant en potion.

Adrien la rattrapa et, pour une fois qu'il arrivait à l'avoir, ne la lâcha plus.  
Ils allèrent donc en direction des cachots côtes à côtes, elle désespérée, lui ravi.  
L'année passée, elle s'était lamentablement laissé marcher dessus et il avait réussi à s'imposer à chaque cours de potions auprès d'elle.

Pourquoi potions ?

Il était absolument affligeant dans cette branche et le fait de se mettre avec elle, lui garantissait non seulement une bonne note, mais aussi une chance de pouvoir être à ses côtés. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un problème de pot de colle en entrant dans la classe. Tom éprouvait une réelle difficulté à faire comprendre à Maureen qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et n'avait pas l'air très emballé de devoir faire une potion en sa compagnie…

\- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un !

Ce mensonge la fit sourire. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle pourrait en profiter pour…

\- Ah oui ? Et dit-moi Tom, avec qui es-tu ? Car, moi mise à part, je ne vois pas qui il reste…  
\- Avec moi Maureen.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à côté de Tom. Elle le vit discrètement soupirer de soulagement. Maureen était si mauvaise que ça en Potion ? Alors ce n'était pas Adrien qui allait pouvoir l'aider.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il pendant qu'elle s'en allait, passablement énervée, vers Caume.  
\- Cela m'a tout autant rendu service, rigola-t-elle.

Slughorn commença son cours en demandant de faire, par deux, un Filtre de Paix tout en les regardant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Marion, elle, ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à lire la préparation.

Ils commencèrent et elle eut un bref sentiment proche du remord en voyant Adrien et Maureen peinés avec leur portion pendant qu'eux avaient déjà une avance considérable, chacun sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Ca me fait bizarre de faire ce filtre avec toi, d'habitude on est plutôt en rivalité en potion… avoua-t-elle  
\- C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas si mal de faire un travail avec quelqu'un de doué, pour une fois.

Elle acquiesça en ajoutant les racines finement coupées à leur préparation.

\- Et ça fait un heureux….

Elle se tourna vers lui en attendant la suite, sans comprendre.

\- Slughorn, répondit-il devant son air perdu, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fait équipe. Il faut nous attendre à devoir répondre à quelques questions au prochain repas…

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers leur Professeur en quête d'indices. Le professeur Slughorn était en train d'enlever des points à Serpentard et de gronder Adrien et Maureen qui venaient de faire exploser leur chaudron. Les notes de Caume allaient mystérieusement chuter si, cette année, elle réussissait à lui échapper à chaque cours…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? lui demanda-t-elle se remettant face à leur chaudron.

Il haussa des épaules comme si la réponse avait peu d'intérêt.

\- Cette réponse satisfait peut-être certaines personnes, mais je n'en fais pas partie.  
\- Il faudra pourtant t'en contenter…

Ils rendirent leurs potions sous les félicitations de leur professeur avant de se séparer pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

OoOoOoO

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que l'année avait commencée, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard depuis au moins un mois. Chaque enseignant donnant une pile énorme de devoirs à faire. Pour une branche, il était déjà difficile de tout rendre le jour voulu, mais le tout relevait du miracle !

Elle traversa le parc sous le soleil brulant et se rendit vers le petit groupe d'élèves installés au bord du lac.  
Il était composé des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées dans le train le premier jour, excepté Maureen qui refusait toujours la présence de Vorel, le né-moldu qu'elle-même ignorait superbement depuis cinq s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour pouvoir enfin se revoir, car ne venant aucun de la même maison, mis à part les sœurs Rosa et Vorel de Gryffondor, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement et avaient décidé de passer ce vendredi après-midi ensemble, malgré leur nombre phénoménal de devoirs.

Ils prirent du temps pour raconter leurs vacances, sauf elle qui n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour leur expliqué sa situation. Ils avaient pris l'habitude du manque de détails de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard et ne posèrent pas de questions quand ils comprirent qu'elle ne raconterait rien. Elle se doutait bien que son histoire n'était pas totalement un secret, la mystérieuse mort de la famille Emerithe avait suffisamment fait de bruits pour que des rumeurs arrivent à leurs oreilles… ou pas.  
Dans tous les cas, ils avaient suffisamment de respect pour ne pas être insistant sur le sujet.

Francis monopolisa l'attention pendant le reste de la journée. Il était en train d'imiter un de ses petits frères crier le jour où il leur avait fait croire qu'une goule avait élu domicile dans leur grenier, quand Minerva Mcgonagall, une Gryffondor de septième année, accompagnée d'une amie de Poufsouffle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, s'approcha d'eux pour parler du prochain entrainement de Quidditch à Vorel.

\- Alerte au Caume, lui chuchota Francis, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, alerte au Caume… Je répète, dit-il plus fort, Caume en vue, Caume en vue…

Mais Marion écoutait Minerva et n'entendit rien, sous l'hilarité générale.

\- Adrien Caume vient dans notre direction, je répète une dernière fois avant son arrivée, A-dri-en Caume arrive vers nous.

L'information monta enfin au cerveau et la réaction fut instantanée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le vit, paniqua, prit ses affaires et se leva pendant que le groupe, sous les ordres de Francis, préparait un plan pour retenir Adrien lorsqu'elle essayerait de s'éclipser discrètement

Elle rentra au château tout en le maudissant d'être un abruti fini.  
Ils étaient encore en septembre et il faisait chaud, la plupart des élèves étaient dans le parc à discuter ou à faire leurs devoirs. Elle passa devant Tom qui était installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, lisant un livre. Elle le salua sans s'arrêter. Trop occupée à réfléchir au meilleur endroit où il ne la retrouverait pas, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un lui avait pris le bras pour l'arrêter.

Elle se retourna et cria à Adrien de la lâcher, mais fut surprise en se retrouvant face à Jedusor.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru que tu étais…  
\- Caume, j'ai cru comprendre…, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.  
\- Vraiment désolé… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Juste te prévenir.  
\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
\- Fais attention aux gens que tu fréquentes, cela pourrait te créer des ennuis.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires qu'il était déjà retourné lire.

OoOoOoO

Il faisait toujours chaud et, profitant au maximum des derniers jours d'été, elle s'était installée sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

Tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, dont la plupart des articles parlaient toujours de Grindelwald, elle suivait les essais pour la nouvelle équipe de Serpentard.  
Adrien Caume avait, malheureusement, postulé au poste de batteur et, depuis son balais, n'arrêtait pas de la regarder à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à renvoyer le cognard.

Quelques rangs en face d'elle était installé Tom qui était venu pour soutenir deux de ses amis qui se présentaient aux élections sans pour autant s'être donné la peine de lever yeux de son livre une seule fois.  
Etant derrière lui et légèrement décalée sur le côté, elle avait pu le regarder sans craindre d'être prise la main de le sac.  
Elle avait repensé aux mots qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, les retournant dans tous les sens afin d'en comprendre le sens caché, mais avait fini par abandonner, décidée à lui poser des questions dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le moment était parfait. Elle allait se lever quand Adrien vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, transpirant et fier de lui. Il commença à lui expliquer en mimant dans les détails chaque cognard qu'il avait réussi à envoyer à l'endroit voulu, une batte invisible dans ses mains.

Pitoyable.

Tom se retourna pour voir qui faisait un bruit pareil et croisa le regard de Marion. Lorsqu'il remarqua Caume, il lui fit un sourire moqueur et compatissant à la fois avant de se remettre à ses devoirs.  
Adrien, qui n'avait rien remarqué, continuait son mime, alors que pour elle le temps s'était arrêté au regard de Tom.  
Qui pourrait bien lui causer des ennuis ? Vorel ?  
C'était un Sang de Bourbe certes, mais leur relation s'arrêtait à une simple tolérance de leur présence lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient avec leurs amis communs.

Elle se leva pour rentrer au château puisque les essais étaient terminés, ignorant au mieux Adrien.

Plus loin, dans le parc, elle put voir une foule qui se rassemblait autour de quelques personnes.  
En s'approchant elle distingua une jeune Serdaigle au sol entièrement recouverte de Bombabouses, deux baguettes pointées sur elle dont une Serpentard qui rigolait ouvertement de cette fille dont le nom était connu de tous sous celui de Mimi Geignarde.

Marion ne s'arrêta pas et se contenta de contourner les élèves de plus en plus nombreux. Aider cette pauvre fille lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il s'agissait d'une Sang de Bourbe.

De toute façon, ce n'était que des blagues. Cruelles certes, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger.


	5. Une surprise pour Halloween

Octobre arrivait gentiment à la fin, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il pleuvait, malheureusement, il avait fallu que ce soit encore pire le jour où ils avaient les cours de soins aux créatures magique.

Génial.

Elle était gelée et priait pour que le prof ait une poussée de pitié afin qu'il les laisse partir plus tôt.  
A première vue c'était raté.  
L'eau avait imprégné ses vêtements et son corps entier était secoué de frissons.  
Les dix minutes qu'il restait passèrent encore plus lentement qu'un cours de Binns.

Lorsque l'enseignant annonça que le cours était terminé, elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée du château, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'était que l'eau de ses habits trempés et la boue de ses chaussures couleraient sur le sol que venait de laver le concierge.  
Il ne se gêna pas de lui dire le fond de ses pensées et lui donna une heure de retenue pour « souillure du château ».

Souillure du château…

C'était même pas grave, elle aurait pu nettoyer ce qu'elle avait salit et voilà, le problème était réglé !

Tout en maudissant intérieurement le concierge, elle marcha jusque dans la salle commune qui était bizarrement vide. Les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, alors elle se changea en vitesse avant de s'installer sur un canapé près du feu. Tom arriva peu de temps plus tard, posa ses affaires sur un des fauteuils et s'assit en souriant discrètement.

\- Cesse de t'énerver sur ce pauvre concierge, Sam.

\- Ce pauvre concierge ! Ce pauvre concierge ! Tu te moques de moi j'espère ?

Non mais de quoi il se mêlait ?  
Elle ne lui parlait !  
Parler…  
Avait-elle vraiment parlé à voix haute ?  
Il ne lui semblait pas…

Elle allait se retourner vers Jedusor pour lui poser des questions quand elle remarqua qu'il était parti.  
Sa colère était retombée en réalisant que Jedusor avait peut-être entendu ses pensées.  
La même question tourna en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporta dans la soirée.

Avait-elle parlé à voix haute ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle marchait dans un couloir, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Les questions envahissaient toujours son esprit, mais d'autres étaient aussi arrivées.  
Elle avait beaucoup repensé à Jedusor. Elle était persuadée de n'avoir pas parlé. C'était un fait.

Maintenant il y avait deux possibilités :  
Soit c'était une coïncidence, Tom avait bien pu voir la scène avec le concierge, puisqu'ils arrivaient du même endroit.  
Soit il était Legilimens.

Et cette deuxième possibilité la dérangeait. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir que n'importe qui puisse s'immiscer aussi facilement dans son esprit.  
Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire…  
Se défendre.  
Elle apprendrait donc l'Occlumancie.

Et même si elle s'était trompée et que Jedusor n'était pas Legilimens, et bien au moins elle serait protéger contre toutes intrusions futures.  
Depuis que cette décision avait été prise, une nouvelle question qui la taraudait depuis quelques jours…

L'Occlumancie était-elle considérée comme de la magie noire ?

Car en réfléchissant bien, la magie noire englobait tous les genres de magie interdits.  
Et l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie étaient interdites, enfin… étroitement surveillées par la Ministère.  
Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'apprendre, mais le fait de savoir que, peut-être, quelqu'un violait ses pensées à longueur de journée la motivait.

Quelqu'un l'appela, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête et vit Adrien Caume.

Elle soupira et s'arrêta néanmoins en se retournant. Il s'avança vers elle, très sûre de lui.

\- Marion voudrais-tu sortir avec moi à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? Parce que tu vois, ça fait quand même cinq ans que je…

\- Ecoute Adrien, lui dit-elle sans même écouter la suite, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le dirai. Arrête de tout le temps me demander la même chose. Tu m'ennuies… Fait preuve d'originalité pour une fois !

\- Tu veux que je fasse preuve d'originalité dans mes demandes ?

\- Non ! Je veux que tu les arrêtes tout court !

\- D'accord.

Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il aura fallu cinq ans pour que l'information monte au cerveau ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il avait compris !

\- Je dois faire preuve d'originalité, souffla-t-il pour lui, heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen pour pouvoir conquérir sa belle.

Toutes les horizons de liberté qui s'étaient ouvertes devant elle durant une fraction de secondes s'effondrèrent par la simple phrase murmurée par Caume.  
Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi !  
Elle continua à marcher toute seule jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours.

C'était décidé, elle commencerait l'Occlumancie.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'elle se servait d'une part de gâteau au noisette tout en observant les décorations qui avait été mises pour Halloween, une bonne partie de la tablée se tourna vers un seul et même point, certains rigolait d'autres posaient des questions à leurs voisins.

Elle finit par se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait et fut horrifiée de découvrir Adrien qui la fixait tendrement. Elle resta par contre bouche bée devant le déguisement ridicule qu'il avait mis. Il était habillé en prince médiéval, armé d'une épée, sans doute empruntée à une armure d'un des couloirs, et moulé de collant peu flatteur qui devait appartenir à sa cousine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle.

\- Miss Emerithe, la coupa-t-il, mademoiselle Marion, mon brin d'herbe fraiche. La première fois que j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les vôtres, aussi bleus qu'une gentiane printanière, aussi profond que l'océan, aussi beaux qu'un ciel sans nuage, j'en suis tombé fou d'amour.

Que quelqu'un la pince, elle devait rêver.

\- Sans parler de vos cheveux d'ébène magnifiquement tressés, semblables à la panthère dans la jungle, qui comme vous a un instinct animal mais qui est si désiré et apprécié. Comment ne pas comprendre ma soudaine envie de sortir du château après avoir connu une telle soif de liberté qui est la vôtre, proféra Adrien en faisant des simagrées toujours plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ainsi que votre éblouissant teint halé qui vous donne l'impression de n'être jamais malade, continua-t-il en approchant sa main pour caresser la joue de Marion qui ne se laissa pas faire et recula. Marion Emerithe, voudriez-vous devenir Marion Caume et ainsi être ma princesse?

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Que dire ?

Elle regrettait de lui avoir proposé d'être imaginatif et espérait juste qu'il s'en abstiendrait lors de ses prochaines déclarations…  
Les autres tables étaient trop absorbés dans leur conversation ou leur repas pour avoir entendu ou vu Adrien, mais quelques personnes s'étaient retournées pour observer son costume… spécial.

Francis, depuis la table des Serdaigles, avait contemplé la scène et avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il était à moitié couché sur la table, pris d'un énorme fou rire. Ses camarades assis à côté de lui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il riait. Elle le voyait essayer de leurs expliquer, mais il avait vite abandonné, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il commençait une phrase, le fou rire recommençait, ce qui exaspérait ses voisins…

Elle, elle hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter l'humilier, l'ignorer ou simplement refuser ?

\- La réponse ne presse point mon amour, continua Adrien, je comprends votre incertitude et je l'accepte. Laissez-moi seulement essayer de vous convaincre et partons nous promener dans le château afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle commença simplement à manger son gâteau aux noisettes, ignorant superbement la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

Elle avait hésité, elle aurait voulu prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier, mais en avait déduit qu'il ne le méritait même pas. Elle avait trop souvent pris le temps de lui répondre, trop souvent accepté de passer quelques minutes avec lui, elle était trop souvent restée gentille.

S'en était assez.

Elle examina les gens de sa table pour savoir si l'attention était toujours sur elle, mais les élèves étaient retournés à leurs occupations, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Adrien était resté un long moment à côté d'elle, la regardant manger sa tranche de gâteau, guettant une quelconque réaction. Il avait fini par s'avouer que sa petite prestation n'avait pas eu les effets escomptés et s'en était allé, déçu.

Discrètement, elle chercha Tom des yeux. Il n'était pas là.

Elle s'était surprise à faire plus attention à lui. Elle s'était souvent surprise à guetter la porte de la salle commune en attendant qu'il apparaisse.  
Elle avait alors remarqué qu'il n'était presque jamais avec ses amis, qu'il était souvent absent.

Etait-ce tout le temps comme ça ? Faisait-elle si peu attention aux gens qui l'entouraient ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Elle venait de terminer ses devoirs à la bibliothèque et allait retourner à la salle commune quand elle croisa Francis.

\- Tu es au courant ?! lui demanda-t-il complètement affolé.

Pitié que cela n'ait rien avoir avec Caume…

\- Non, dit-elle inquiète.

\- C'est Maggi ! Elle a été…

\- Qui ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Maggi ! Tu te souviens au début d'année on avait fait une sortie au parc avec tout le monde. Minerva nous avait rejoints avec une fille de Poufsouffle avant qu'Adrien arrive. Ben c'était Maggi, récita-t-il rapidement.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens! Alors ?

\- Elle a été pétrifiée !

Il s'agissait déjà du troisième cas. Des élèves retrouvés pétrifiés dans le château sans la moindre trace de l'agresseur.

\- Une de ses amies était inquiète de ne pas la voir revenir alors elle est partie à sa recherche. Elle l'a retrouvée au sol complètement figée. Tu n'es réellement pas au courant ?

\- Euh… Non. Pourquoi c'est si grave que ça ?

\- Mais elle est pétrifiée Marion ! Encore ! Même l'infirmière ne sait pas comment faut faire pour les ramener à la vie ! Pétrifiés ! Marion ! Pétri…

\- Pétrifié ! C'est bon Francis, je crois que j'ai compris !

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as pas vu !

Elle soupira devant l'affolement, à son avis, exagéré de son ami. C'était Poudlard… Des accidents ou des duels pouvaient parfois survenir, mais des solutions étaient souvent rapidement trouvées.

\- Bon faut que j'y aille, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Je dois encore aller poser mes affaires dans ma salle commune avant d'aller manger.

Elle allait repartir quand il lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Lui, si souvent souriant, était toujours le premier à relativiser et à détendre l'atmosphère…

\- Ne me laisse pas tout seul !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de te servir de moi comme bouclier?

\- Peut-être que l'agresseur est un Serpentard, aucune pétrifiés n'est à Serpentard. En restant avec toi, je serai peut-être immunisé.

\- Si tu le dis…

Elle recommença à marcher, Francis à ses côté, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage des Serdaigles, ils se séparèrent. Francis continua donc seul et aucunement rassuré, pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle finit par enfin arriver à la salle commune où tous les élèves parlaient de la même chose : Les agressions.

Elle décida de s'installer au fond de la salle où il n'y avait presque personne. Elle s'assit à côté de Jedusor et sortit ses livres.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait aucune avance puisque son esprit était pris par les mêmes questions que ceux des autres.  
Elle se tourna vers Tom, peut-être que lui était plus au courant, après tout si ses idées s'avéraient exact, il était Legilimens…

\- Tu as une petite idée de l'élève qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Pas plus que toi je suppose, répondit-il en levant la tête vers elle. Pourquoi demander ça à moi ?

\- Parce que tu es la seule personne à être à côté de moi.

C'était une question plutôt banal vu la situation, pourquoi réagir ainsi ?

Ils se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux et son regard l'oppressait. Elle savait que s'il était réellement Legilimens cet échange lui faciliterait la tâche, mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les yeux la première. Sa fierté sans doute.  
Il sourit légèrement, satisfait, et se remit à lire le livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

\- Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'en étant dans la maison de Salazar on a moins de chance de se faire agresser, qu'en penses-tu quoi? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Tu as l'air inquiète.

\- Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

\- Non.

Il coupa net l'échange en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie, ce qui lui fit remarquer que le repas allait bientôt se terminer. Elle l'imita et se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande Salle.


	6. Pré-au-Lard

Elle avait rassemblé les maigres informations sur l'Occlumancie qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque et tentait de s'entrainer dès qu'un moment se présentait à elle. La réserve aurait probablement été une source de renseignements plus vaste, mais la peur de se faire prendre l'avait envahie à chaque fois qu'elle s'en était approchée.  
Installée dans un coin de la salle commune, elle essaya de fermer son esprit. Les coudes sur la table, le menton appuyé sur les mains, elle regardait fixement son livre, les sourcils froncés.

Un rire dans la salle l'a fit revenir à la réalité. Elle doutait sérieusement avoir réussi à tenir son esprit correctement fermé tout du long. Même l'Occlumancie élémentaire demandait de la pratique afin de vider son esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion.  
Elle leva la tête pour se reconnecter avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Quelques élèves cachaient le panneau d'affichage sur lequel était annoncé la sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue pour cet après-midi.

Elle se souvint qu'elle devait retrouver son groupe d'amis habituel après le repas. Maureen les accompagnait, mais la convaincre n'avait pas été chose aisée en sachant que Jasson Vorel serait avec eux. Elle comprenait qu'elle les accompagnait seulement pour lui faire plaisir et qu'elle ne resterait en leur compagnie que le temps d'arriver au village. Jasson était plutôt sympathique, cette qualité-là, on ne pouvait pas la lui enlever. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle acceptait de tolérer sa présence quelques heures.  
Quant à Marion, elle n'avait jamais avoué son dégout pour les Nés-Moldus à ses amis. Non seulement ils ne comprendraient pas, mais en plus elle risquait de briser quelque chose dans la précieuse amitié qu'elle partageait avec Francis.

Après avoir mangé et s'être changées, elles arrivèrent en bas du grand escalier où elles décidèrent d'attendre les autres en discutant. Un groupe de Serpentard passa à côté d'elles et un des élèves ralentit pour arriver à leur hauteur. Le groupe, en voyant Tom tarder, fit de même.

\- As-tu aussi reçu l'invitation de Slughorn? Pour le douze décembre…

\- Oui ce matin.

Ils y allaient tous les ans depuis leur première année et il le savait. Alors pourquoi lui poser cette question ?  
Francis et le reste du groupe arrivèrent lorsque Jedusor descendit les dernières marches pour rejoindre les Serpentards qui l'attendaient.

\- Alors nous nous y verrons, lui répondit Jedusor.

Il s'éloigna vers ses amis en la laissant un peu perplexe. Maureen et Julie semblaient surprises, mais Francis, lui, paraissait irrité.

\- Fait attention Marion, ce gars est bizarre, la prévint-il à voix basse.

\- Il ne l'est pas tant que ça. Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne te concernerait pas, lui répondit-elle calmement, mais assez sèchement pour qu'il comprenne que le sujet était clos.

Ce qu'il ne compris vraisemblablement pas.

\- A partir du moment où un mec étrange s'intéresse de manière suspecte à mon amie, je trouve que ça peut me concern…

\- Il n'a rien fait de suspect, le coupa-t-elle. Et on est dans la même maison, il me semble que je le connais un peu mieux que toi, continua-t-elle en tentant de rester posée.

\- C'est toi qui vois… Mais plus le temps avance, plus il devient louche. Ajoute à cela tous ces élèves mystérieusement pétrifiés… Je crois que je préfère encore te voir trainer avec Caume.

\- Et moi je préfère la compagnie de Tom à celle d'Adrien !

\- Tu fais plus que la préférer…

\- Si tu veux que l'on en discute, alors fait-le clairement Francis. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer ? Hein ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il allait lui répondre quand Julie le coupa timidement.

\- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais… on pourrait y aller ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y ! dit-elle, ravie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour contourner la discussion, mais le regard de Francis lui fit comprendre que ce n'était qu'un court répit et qu'il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis très bientôt.

Lorsque Maureen commença à trainer à l'arrière avec elle et Jasson à accélérer le pas en discutant Quidditch avec lui, ils comprirent que leurs amis tentaient de les tenir le plus éloignés possible afin de repousser au maximum le moment où le sujet serait à nouveau abordé.

Julie et sa sœur les quittèrent rapidement, ne trouvant personne d'autre particulièrement intéressé à l'idée de s'acheter des nouvelles robes de socriers. Marion avait d'ailleurs horreur des magasins, car ils lui rappelaient sans cesse l'orphelinat, le monde moldu et le peu d'argent qu'elle possédait. A sa grande surprise, Maureen passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à ses côtés. Elle la soupçonnait de rester juste pour lui éviter de se retrouver face à Francis. Maureen sauta néanmoins sur l'occasion pour engager poliment la conversation avec Black quand elle les salua en passa près d'elles. Elle ne lui en voulut pas non plus lorsqu'elles se mirent à discuter de Divination. Les élèves avec qui était Lucretia s'approchèrent et elle remarqua qu'ils s'agissaient du groupe qui accompagnait Jedusor.

\- On va boire quelque chose aux Trois Balais, tu viens ? lui cria sa cousine impatiente.

Lucretia jeta un coup d'œil à Maureen, partagée entre une boisson chaude et leur discussion.

\- Viens avec nous, proposa-t-elle. C'est notre dernière année et Walburga veut absolument gouter tous les thés avant de quitter Poudlard, rigola-t-elle.

Maureen était tentée par la proposition, elle le voyait bien.

\- Ca ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle au groupe, mais Marion savait que la question lui était destinée.

Maureen avait quelques remords à la laisser avec Francis. Elle allait refuser la proposition de Lucretia, quand celle-ci comprit la situation.

\- Tu peux aussi venir Marion, si tu en as envie, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Génial.  
Du coup maintenant c'était à elle de choisir…  
Elle sentait la présence de Francis derrière elle. Il discutait avec Jasson, mais elle savait très bien qu'il attendait lui aussi sa réponse.  
Elle voulait d'abord refuser, mais en y réfléchissant, elle remarqua que sans Maureen, elle passerait une fin d'après-midi désagréable. Elle savait pertinemment qu'avec le caractère têtu de Francis et sa propre irritation face à sa soudaine protection fraternelle, leur discussion ne finirait pas dans le calme et la maitrise de soi.

Maureen essayant de la faire accepter avec un regard suppliant.

\- Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par dire.

Maureen sourit, lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers Walburga qui était à quelques mètres.  
Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Francis retenu Jedusor.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Marion, mais fait bien attention à ce que tu as l'intention de faire, lui souffla-t-il.

Il le relâcha et personne, du côté des Serpentards, n'avait remarqué l'échange.

Quand Marion se retourna pour dire au revoir aux garçons, elle vit Francis et Tom face à face, se fusillant du regard.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, méfiante.

\- Aucun, répondit amicalement Tom en ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Il recula, posa sa main dans le creux de son dos sous les yeux furibond de Francis pour la guider un instant vers le groupe qui entrait déjà dans le pub.  
Elle n'avait pas du tout réagit au petit manège de Tom, trop surprise pour parler et trop satisfaite d'avoir eu l'occasion d'agacé Francis.  
La journée se termina rapidement, sans autres anicroches et ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, rigolèrent, mangèrent à la Grande Salle et quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher, ils montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

Seul Tom resta encore un moment dans la salle commune.

Elle se leva de bonne humeur, se prépara gentiment avec Maureen et discuta en allant déjeuner.  
Elle tartinait un pain toast de beurre quand elle entendit un bout de la conversation entre Lestrange et Avery, un peu plus loin.

\- … j'en ai entendu parler, il me semble que c'était un Serdaigle, affirma Lestrange

\- Vous parlez du nouvel élève qui a été retrouvé pétrifié ? demanda Walburga en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Ouais, répondit Avery, la bouche à moitié pleine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait un sang-mêlé dans les couloirs.

Un sang-mêlé à Serdaigle… Il y en avait tellement.  
Son cœur s'accéléra malgré elle.

\- Je ne vois pas qui c'est, dit Lucretia. Quelqu'un connait son nom ?

\- Moi pas, répondit Walburga. Mais tu l'as croisé hier à Pré-au-Lard, il était avec Maureen.

Elle lâcha sa tartine, se leva et se mit à courir lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la Grande Salle, faisant retourner quelques élèves. Elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre, courut à en perdre haleine le long des couloirs, faisant ainsi bougonner les portraits, écartant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sans prendre en compte leurs protestations irritées, monta encore quelques escalier et fit irruption comme un ouragan dans l'infirmerie en ouvrant les portes. Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et protestèrent mais elle se fichait totalement de ces regards sur elle. L'infirmière était penchée sur un élève et il n'y avait que lui qui l'intéressait. Elle reconnut tout de suite Francis totalement immobile, les yeux vitreux et grands ouverts.

On lui expliqua qu'il marchait dans un couloir avec Jasson, peu de temps avant le couvre-feu. Ce fut lorsque Francis se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son écharpe à la Grande Salle et qu'il se retourna pour rebrousser chemin qu'il fut pétrifié. C'était la première fois qu'un témoignage était possible et les faits partagés par Vorel semblaient inquiéter les professeurs. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Ce fut alors que pour la première fois que l'on n'envisageait plus seulement l'agresseur sous la question qui, mais aussi quoi.

Encore sous le choc, elle n'osait pas regarder Francis, s'en voulant trop de leur dispute si puéril, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Elle vit Jasson un peu à l'écart, en observant les élèves qui entouraient le lit.  
Elle lui lança le regard le plus haineux possible. C'était un Sang-de-Bourbe comme tous les autres pétrifiés, c'était forcément lui qui était visé. Elle avait envie de lui faire du mal, comme elle avait mal en ce moment, mais elle ne le montrerait pour rien au monde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comme chaque année lorsque le mois de décembre commençait, Dumbledore passa vers les élèves afin de prendre les noms de ceux qui restaient durant les vacances de Noël.  
Elle s'y était inscrite, évidemment, et n'avait pas été surprise d'y voir le nom de Tom.  
La liste était courte, ce serait un Noël tranquille.

La soirée organisée par Slughorn était proche et elle n'avait toujours personne pour l'accompagner.  
Mais quelqu'un fit en sorte que le cavalier devint une priorité sur toutes les priorités, elle nomma : Adrien Caume.  
Il avait voulu l'inviter et elle avait réussi à y échapper en ne lui donnant aucune réponse.  
La course était donc ouverte.  
Elle devait trouver un cavalier avant qu'Adrien réapparaisse.

La salle commune étant la plus proche, elle accéléra jusqu'à elle. A l'intérieur, se trouvait essentiellement des élèves plus âgés, dont la majorité avait été avec les Black lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
Elle chercha un garçon avec qui elle avait déjà un peu parlé et qui n'était, à sa connaissance, pas déjà invité par Slughorn. Elle trouva Dolohov en discussion avec Imery Lestrange. Elle s'avança, soudainement intimidée. Elle s'assit près d'eux et opta pour commencer un devoir, elle aurait l'air moins sotte qu'en restant bêtement assise en attendant une soudaine vague de courage. Par chance, Imery la reconnu et la salua poliment. Il l'intégra à la conversation pendant qu'elle faisait mine de les écouter que d'une oreille en travaillant.

\- Et pendant les vacances ? demanda Imery.

\- C'est ce que je me suis aussi dit ! Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec mon père pour repousser notre départ. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai trouver un entretien juste avant Noël.

\- Je l'espère pour toi en tout cas ! Vous partez où cette année ?

Ils parlaient de Noël et il cherchait un emploi au ministère. C'était le moment idéal, elle ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle prit son courage et une profonde inspiration qu'elle espéra discrète.

\- J'y pense Albert… Il y a la soirée de Noël chez Slughorn. Il se vante souvent d'avoir des invités prestigieux et des sorciers du ministère sont parfois présents… Cela pourrait être un tremplin intéressant pour trouver des contacts.

\- Oui je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas assez bon en potions pour avoir attiré son attention ces sept dernières années. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va se donner cette peine, même si je lui demandais la permission.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être bon, mais de trouver quelqu'un qu'il l'est, plaisanta Imery.

\- C'est vrai… Je n'ai pas encore de cavalier. Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Albert eut l'air surpris et Imery gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu l'invites, s'excusa-t-il. J'ignorais que tu n'avais encore personne…

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Qu'on y aille ensemble je veux dire, demanda Albert.

\- Ce n'est rien Imery, je ne l'ai pas mal pris, rigola-t-elle. Et si cette soirée peut rendre service à quelqu'un, c'est avec plaisir.

\- C'est bien samedi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je t'attendrai ici à sept heures.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Bon après-midi.

Elle se leva et se sortit de la salle commune les mains moites. Elle avait beau avoir été détendue en leur présence, l'idée d'inviter un garçon l'avait angoissée.  
Pour éviter d'y penser d'avantage, elle marchait au deuxième étage et s'entrainait à fermer son esprit. Elle avait l'intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour aller voir Francis. Elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux en Occlumancie, mais elle se rendait bien compte que c'était loin d'être encore optimal.

Elle fut surprise en voyant Tom sortir des toilettes des filles. Il s'arrêta net, tout aussi surpris qu'elle, mais se reprit très vite.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, lui demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, lui répondit-elle au tac au tac, hilare. Franchement Tom, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, lui confia-elle malicieuse.

\- Tu fais erreur, dit-il froidement.

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-elle, rigolant de la situation.

\- Je suis préfet, je faisais juste mon travail, je suis dans mon droit.

\- Ca ne te donne pas le droit d'entrer et sortir de nos toilettes comme bon te semble, reprit-elle.

\- Les toilettes étaient inondées, une première m'a croisé et m'en a informé, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il y a un préfet et UNE préfète. Tu as plutôt l'air de quelqu'un prit en faute qu'un plombier qui vient de réparer un robinet, glissa-t-elle.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Emerithe, répondit-il avec froideur.

\- Ca va, calme toi… Tu penses vraiment que ta vie m'intéresse à ce point ? Je t'embêtais, rien de plus.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu me retiens juste parce que t'avais envie de faire la chieuse ? s'énerva-t-il.

Elle resta d'abord surprise, puis éclata de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie sans s'intéresser d'avantage à Jedusor, espérant voir Francis, juste avant le premier cours de l'après-midi.

OoOoOoOOoOoO

C'était le même calvaire à chaque soirée de Noël.  
Qu'allait-elle porter ?  
Elle n'avait que des habits Moldus de l'orphelinat ou des robes de sorciers basiques pour l'école.  
Elle était à la recherche de quelque chose de présentable dans sa valise, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait rien, quand Maureen rentra dans le dortoir.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu dois retrouver Albert dans un quart d'heure !

\- Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une robe, mais je n'en ai encore trouvée aucune qui irait pour ce soir…

\- Fallait le dire avant ! dit-elle toute surexcitée.

\- Pas la peine de toutes les sortir, je prends la première qui vient, pour autant qu'elle m'aille, rigola-t-elle en la voyant étaler ses robes sur son lit.

Elle prit une robe qui lui paraissait discrète et l'enfila. Après un combat acharné contre la fermeture-éclaire, elle réussit à la mettre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir afin de voir le massacre et fut surprise de voir que ça ne lui allait finalement pas si mal.  
La robe était d'un vert foncé, très ajustée jusqu'à la taille et cintrée par un bandeau de la même couleur.  
Maureen l'obligea à, pour une fois, détacher ses cheveux qui étaient, comme d'habitude, tressés pour pouvoir les coiffer.

\- Je déteste avoir les cheveux détachés.

\- Alors pourquoi tu les gardes si longs ?

\- Pour justement pouvoir les attacher, dit-elle comme si ça paraissait logique.

Maureen leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança une paire de chaussure. Enfin prête, elles descendirent dans la salle commune, juste à l'heure.  
En cavalier poli, Albert la complimenta et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Slughorn.

La salle, comme chaque année, avait été décorée. Le plafond et les murs avaient été drapés ce qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. Une lampe d'or, accrochée au milieu du plafond et dans laquelle voletait de véritable fées, diffusait une lumière rouge.

Slughorn vinrent les salués et leurs présenta quelques invités de marque avant de partir vers les nouveau arrivant. Il repassa vers eux plusieurs fois dans la soirée pour un peu discuter, mais ils restèrent surtout avec Maureen et Imery.

Ils dansèrent, un peu, mais discutèrent surtout. Alors que Maureen et Lestrange dansaient dans un coin de la salle où l'on chantait à tue-tête, Slughorn était venu chercher Albert pour lui présenter le directeur du département des transports magiques qui pouvait peut-être lui garantir une place de travail, puisqu'il terminait sa dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès en seulement un mois, lui souffla Tom à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour pouvoir être face à lui.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ta soudaine passion pour l'Occlumancie.

Donc il était bien Legilimens! Depuis combien de temps l'était-il?

\- Depuis toujours.

Il avait entendu ses réflexions... Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle envisageait tout ce que sous-entendait sa réponse. Cela faisait donc cinq ans qu'il connaissait toutes ses pensées. Qu'avait-il vu ? Etait-il au courant pour ses parents ? De l'endroit où elle vivait. STOP! Elle devait cesser d'y penser, car il était surement en train d'écouter.

\- Depuis toujours... Est-ce vraiment possible ?

\- Ça arrive.

Il était désespérant, il ne pouvait pas faire une phrase avec plus de trois mots ?

\- J'ignorais que la Legilimancie pouvait être innée.

\- Je suis un cas à part. Disons que certaines aptitudes familiales peuvent parfois être héritées. Cette réponse te satisfait-elle ou veux-tu que je la rallonge? lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Je croyais que j'avais fait des progrès… soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

\- Tu es plutôt douée pour une débutante et tu arrives sans doutes à bloquer l'accès à la plupart des Legilimens, même si ce n'est pas encore très régulier. Mais pas encore assez pour moi.

Au moins maintenant elle savait qu'elle y arrivait…  
Une question la poursuivait depuis pas mal de temps et c'était le bon moment pour la lui poser, mais répondrait-il ?

\- Essai toujours, lui répondit-il en s'appuyant contre la table derrière lui.

Il commençait à être agaçant...

\- Et bien voilà, tu as dit que tu étais Legilimens depuis toujours… On est d'accord ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-il.

\- Et personne n'avait encore remarqué que tu l'étais. Alors je vois mal pourquoi moi, j'aurais pu davantage m'en rendre compte que les autres. Ce qui m'amène à penser que…

\- Que je t'aurais volontairement fait remarquer ma Legilimancie.

\- Oui…

\- Tout simplement parce que je savais que si tu apprenais que quelqu'un pouvais épier tes pensées, tu deviendrais Occlumens.

\- Tu savais que je… Tu me manipules ?!

\- Non, je t'aide. Tu m'as dit une fois que tu envisageais ce genre de magie, je t'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour démarrer, c'est tout. Tu peux très bien arrêter, mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne le feras pas.

Elle allait lui répondre une phrase cinglante pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était maître de ses choix, quand son cavalier revint. Il prit deux verres d'hydromel sur un plateau que transportait un elfe de maison, lui en tendit un, et commença à discuter avec Tom. Maureen et Imery les rejoignirent peu de temps après et Tom finit par se retirer, prétextant avoir laissé sa cavalière trop longtemps toute seule. La conversation finit inévitablement par dévier sur les agressions.  
Jasson avait été la sixième victime il y a quelques semaines. Ce fut un choc, car même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer, elle tenait quand même un peu à lui.

\- Ca fait six pétrifiés, compta Lestrange, Vous pensez qu'il va continuer à y en avoir deux par mois jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit Francis et Jasson, raides et étendus sur leurs lits d'hôpital.


	7. Noël

Elle se leva seule sans son dortoir, comme chaque matin durant les vacances, se lava, enfila une robe et tressa ses cheveux en vitesse. Puis, elle descendit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta nette en arrivant vers la cheminée.

Il manquait quelques choses. Mais quoi ?

Elle réfléchit un moment et se rendit compte que certains cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin avaient été ouverts.  
C'était Noël.

Comme tous les ans, elle essaya de sentir ne serait-ce que du plaisir face à cette journée. Rien ne vint. A ses yeux, Noël restait une journée comme les autres. Il y aurait, comme à l'orphelinat, un repas le soir où tout le monde serait à la même table et discuterait, où elle ne recevrait aucuns cadeaux sauf celui que les enseignants, et dans ce cas précis Dumbledore, offrent à chaque élève.

Elle arriva à la Grande Salle où, depuis une semaine, il n'y avait personne mise à part les professeurs et environ quatre élèves par maison. Elle s'installa à sa table en prenant soin de s'installer loin du Serpentard. Il fallait en profiter, ce n'était pas tous les jours que c'était possible de manger en toute tranquillité. Les autres serpentards dormaient toujours et Jedusor n'était pas là, il avait dû manger plus tôt. Elle le croiserait sans doute à la bibliothèque, car elle devait y aller pour ses devoirs de la rentrée.

Après avoir pris le temps de manger, elle retourna dans son dortoir afin de prendre ses affaires de défense contre les forces du mal et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Jedusor en train de travailler sur la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, un peu caché derrière les livres qu'il avait empilés sur sa table. Elle trouva sans difficulté l'ouvrage qui traitait le sujet de son devoir et se mit au travail.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, ils étaient déjà tous là. Les quatre tables représentant les maisons avaient été abandonnées et tout le monde était assis à celle des professeurs qui, pour le repas de Noël, avait été rallongée. Elle s'assit à la dernière place de libre. Devant chaque assiette, Dumbledore avait comme chaque année déposé un cornet remplit de sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Certains avaient déjà été ouverts par leurs nouveaux propriétaires.

Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et le repas fut rapidement servi.  
Une longue soirée très ennuyeuse commençait.

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer son ennui et parlait gaiment avec les personnes qui décidaient de lui faire la conversation.

\- Et vous Marion, qu'avez-vous comme projet professionnel ? demanda Slughorn.

Que devait-elle répondre ? Son futur, il n'existait pas. Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'envisager. Une seule chose l'obsédait : venger ses parents. Et si cela n'arrivait jamais ? Et même si c'était le cas, que faire ensuite ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Un métier dans les potions j'imagine, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être Guérisseuse dans un hôpital. Je ne me débrouille pas si mal en antidote, j'arriverai sans doute à obtenir une place de stage à Ste Mangouste.

\- Fabuleux ! dit-il en joignant ses mains. Vous en avez les capacités, miss, alors lancez-vous ! Et si vous avez des difficultés, envoyez-moi un hibou, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Slughorn s'était maintenant tourné vers un élève de Poufsouffle et commençait à le questionner.

Ouf… C'était fait.

Elle avait cru pouvoir y échapper, vu que la soirée avançait gentiment à sa fin.  
Un professeur avait mis la radio et l'on pouvait voir une dizaine d'élèves dispersés dans la Grande Salle qui discutaient en petits groupes.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais pour ambition de travailler dans la santé. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlé et fut surprise de tomber sur Jedusor. L'élève qui était normalement assis en face d'elle étant parti, il prit sa place.

\- Euh… Oui…, répondit-elle prise au dépourvu. Je ne le cache pas vraiment, il suffisait juste de me poser à la question.

\- Slughorn à raison, tu atteindras tes objectifs… Mais tu pourrais viser un peu plus haut.

\- Plus haut… Qui te dit que j'y arriverais. Dans la société actuelle, il n'y a pas que le talent.

\- Tu viens d'une grande famille de sorcier, sang-pure de surcroit. Tes parents doivent connaître pas mal de monde, ils t'aideront. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi.

Ce que Tom venait de lui dire la choquait. Parlait-elle si peu d'elle au point que personne ne sache que ses parents étaient morts, qu'elle n'avait pas de famille ? Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, soit, mais l'assassinat de ses parents avait fait un énorme scandale, beaucoup de gens étaient au courant. Tom avait l'air d'attendre une réponse et reprit néanmoins la parole.

\- Sauf si tu nous as menti, c'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne parles pas de ta famille et de leur place dans la haute société comme le font les Black, est-ce pour ne pas être démasquée ?

\- Mes parents sont morts, dit-elle froidement et doucement comme tout le reste de leur conversation, je n'ai plus de famille. Mais je suis une Emérithe, une sang-pure qui descend d'une grande famille, alors fait attention à tes paroles.

Tom la fixa un moment dans les yeux et elle fit de même, elle attendait qu'il réponde, peu importait ce qu'il allait dire. Il décida enfin de prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi ne jamais en avoir parlé ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne cache rien. Il suffit juste de poser la question pour obtenir une réponse. Au passage, je te fais remarquer que tu n'es pas très bien placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu sois bavard.

Il sourit. Il était agaçant.

\- C'est vrai. Et je suis prêt à répondre à certaines de tes questions si tu réponds à la dernière que je vais te poser. Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus de famille, alors où vis-tu ?

Le malaise s'installa.  
Par deux fois, elle avait dit ne rien avoir à cacher. Elle devait répondre si elle souhaitait rester crédible.

\- Dans un orphelinat. Moldu, précisa-t-elle.

Pas de réaction. Elle était censée le prendre comment ?  
Une légère panique se tortillait dans son estomac. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi il pensait. Il avait l'air d'hésiter.  
A quoi ? L'humilier ?  
Non il ne ferait pas ça, les professeurs étaient juste à côté.

\- Moi aussi.

Des lourds silences, il en avait déjà eu plusieurs dans leur conversation, mais celui-ci était vraiment embarrassant. Elle devait répondre. Il attendait une réponse.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se désespérait.

Il sourit. Encore.

\- Normalement on dit « pardon » lorsqu'on veut que quelqu'un répète, c'est plus poli, ironsia-t-il.

Très drôle Jedusor. Vraiment.  
Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle savait évidemment qu'il était orphelin, tout le monde le savait, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé vivre chez les Moldus.

Il soupira.

\- Moi aussi. Ma mère est décédée en me mettant au monde dans un orphelinat Moldu, aux alentours de Londres. L'orphelinat m'a gardé.

Etait-ce sciemment qu'il avait omis d'expliquer la mort de son père ? Sa mère était-elle Moldue ? Il avait dit qu'elle était allée chez les Moldus… Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'il parlait de lui, il fallait en profiter. Au pire il l'envoyait balader…

\- Et… Ton père… Quelle a été la cause de son décès ?

Pas de réponse. Mais elle en attendait une et il le comprit.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort. N'insiste pas sur le sujet, répondit-il sèchement

Il était une véritable huitre. Au moindre mouvement brusque, au moindre mot déplacé il se sentait menacé et se refermait.  
Alors comme ça, elle devait répondre à ses questions et pas lui ? Un marché restait un marché !

\- Tu avais dit que tu serais prêt à répondre à mes questions si je répondrais aux tiennes.

\- J'avais dit _certaines_ de tes questions… Et, dois-je te faire remarquer que tu ne m'as pas dit non plus la cause du décès de tes parents ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, moi, je ne t'ai pas posé de questions à ce sujet.

Ce n'était pas faux. Et elle non plus n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Il savait déjà bien assez de choses…

Elle observa ses professeurs. Ils n'avaient absolument rien remarqué de leur échange qui était resté discret. Maintenant que la plupart des élèves étaient partis, un grand vide les séparait d'eux. Elle posa à nouveau son attention sur Tom. Il pensait. Elle commençait à regretter de lui avoir raconté une partie de sa vie. Etait-ce voulu que la conversation dévie sur elle ainsi ?

Les recommandations de Francis à son sujet avant d'être pétrifié refirent surface.  
Elle se leva pour aller à son tour se coucher et souhaita une bonne soirée aux professeurs toujours présents.

OoOoOoOoO

Le fait que sa vie soit aussi étonnante n'avait pas été prévu, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus... normal. Mais son histoire ressemblait étrangement à la sienne et il aurait voulu en savoir davantage.

Elle ne faisait plus attention à lui et observait les personnes qui restaient dans la salle.

Faisant semblant de détourner son regard, il continua de la regarder discrètement. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.  
Physiquement, elle était plutôt banale. Yeux bleus, cheveux foncés. C'était une fille simple, mais avec un certain charme.  
Elle avait gardait son uniforme. Etait-ce pour les mêmes raisons que lui ? Ce fut en laissant son regard glisser vers sa chemise entrouverte qu'il vit quelque chose briller. Elle portait une longue chaînette, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui y pendait. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant.  
Il reporta son attention sur son visage.  
Elle avait attisé sa curiosité.

Que cachait-elle pour ne pas vouloir que tout le monde sache qu'elle était orpheline?

Elle était douée, très même dans quelques branches. Il en avait maintenant la preuve, en moins de deux mois elle, maitrisait suffisamment l'Occlumencie pour le bloquer lorsqu'elle restait concentrée. Il n'en était pas surpris, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir de quoi elle était capable. Et c'était justement cela qui l'ennuyait. Elle pourrait lui être d'une grande aide, tout comme elle pourrait décider de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans ses projets.

Il allait l'attirer gentiment vers lui, l'éloigner de ses amis et d'ici la fin de leur scolarité, elle serait devenue une de ses amis les plus dévouée.

Mais avant, il fallait savoir ce qu'elle cachait, découvrir l'histoire de la famille Emérithe, car c'était avec cela qu'il réussirait le mieux à la manipuler. Il utiliserait la Legilimancie, seulement, maintenant qu'elle était Occlumens, il fallait procéder d'une manière un peu plus vicelarde.

Elle restait une débutante en la matière, il lui suffisait de la distraire pour pouvoir entrer dans son esprit. Mais lorsqu'Emérithe décidait d'être concentrée, il était difficile de détourner son attention.  
Il fallait qu'il la surprenne.

Elle se leva et salua poliment les professeurs et retourna dans la salle commune.  
Le moment était venu de connaitre la vérité.

Il se leva à son tour et la suivit.

OoOoOoOoO

Jedusor la rattrapa et ils marchèrent ensemble en direction des cachots.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes des dortoirs, Tom se tourna vers elle et s'approcha.

Trop près à son goût.

Elle recula un peu pour laisser plus d'espace entre eux, mais sentit la porte de son dortoir derrière elle.

\- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita-il en déposant un baisé sur son front.

Une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie vint s'installer au creux de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à ses joues, mais elle resta immobile, sans comprendre ce rapprochement soudain.  
Elle leva la tête et regarda ses yeux bruns, presque noir avec l'obscurité de la salle. Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle sentit sa respiration la chatouiller.  
Dans un mouvement de panique, elle ouvrit la porte derrière elle et s'enfila dans le dortoir.

Lorsque sa respiration fut calmée, elle songea à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Tout s'était déroulé en moins d'une minute, pourtant elle avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

« Tu fais plus qu'apprécier sa compagnie » avait souligné Francis.

Elle était debout derrière la porte et essayait d'écouter si Tom était toujours là. Elle se força finalement à bouger et marcha jusqu'à son lit.  
Elle essayait de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, repoussant à chaque fois la question qui se faufilait sournoisement dans son esprit.

Et si elle était en train de tomber amoureuse?

Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Comment, après cinq ans, pouvait-elle soudainement l'aimer ?  
Elle se changea et se glissa dans le lit froid quand une autre question apparue.  
Tom était dans un orphelinat Moldu aux alentours de Londres, comme elle.

S'étaient-ils déjà croisés ?


	8. Censures et révisions

\- Qui est l'imbécile qui a mis des sécrétions de Bandimons dans son chaudron ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- C'est moi, répondit Caume très fier de lui. Tu l'as deviné comment ?

Quelle question…Lui forcément.

\- A l'odeur, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu as vraiment un odorat surdéveloppé, affirma-t-il avec adoration

Elle soupira en renversant dans sa potion les racines de marguerite qu'elle venait de finement couper. Il était fatiguant. Elle s'était toujours trouvée trop gentille avec lui, ne voulant pas le blesser, après tout, il n'était pas méchant. Sa compassion la perdra...

Elle leva les yeux discrètement vers Tom qui était assis deux rangées plus loin. Dès le début, il lui avait rappelé quelqu'un, il était lui aussi dans un orphelinat Moldu… Où aurait-elle bien pu le voir ? Elle repassa ses années à l'orphelinat. Dans quel autre orphelinat pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ne connaissait aucun nom, cela l'avait toujours si peu intéressée.  
Un seul orphelin Moldu l'avait marqué.  
Les mois qui avaient suivis la mort de ses parents restaient flous. Elle se souvenait pourtant parfaitement de la pièce de théâtre offerte, six mois après son arrivée. Alors qu'elle avait vécu recluse dans son chagrin, elle avait repris vie en troquant son amertume en aversion profonde contre ceux qui l'avaient mise dans cet orphelinat : les Moldus.  
Un garçon lui avait rappelé l'existence de la magie, des sorciers et de Poudlard qui viendrait la libérer de cet enfer. Alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un trouble souvenir de cette journée, ce garçon aux cheveuxfoncésavait laissé une trace vivace dans sa mémoire. Le garçon au journal.

Etait-ce Jedusor ?

Trouver un sorcier dans ce théâtre lui avait paru tellement improbable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Pour savoir, il faudrait simplement le lui demander, mais après Noël...  
Elle tentait d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré cela, elle ne cessait de se sentir gênée en sa présence, car elle ne saisissait pas ses réactions face à Tom. Alors elle l'évitait. Ce qui n'était en soi pas très compliqué puisque, depuis quelque temps déjà, il était introuvable une fois les cours de la journée terminés.

Elle se remémora la soirée, en comptant les gouttes de belladone qui tombait une à une dans la longue cuillère qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main et soupira. Cette potion était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu une très grande facilité dans cette matière, mais étant en année de BUSE, elle s'était attendue à avoir un peu de difficulté. Elle versa le liquide dans son chaudron et touilla distraitement sa potion.  
Elle tentait de comprendre, de mettre des mots sur sa réaction ce soir-là.

Timidité ?  
Panique ?  
Malaise ?

Sans doute quelque chose dans ces eaux, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle essayait de s'en persuader. Ces réaction de provenaient pas de quelconque sentiments pour Tom. Non. C'était autre chose, une simple attirance, un caprice d'hormones… Ça lui passerait sans doute.

Sa potion était terminée, elle s'autorisa à enfin s'écarter de son chaudron et rangea les ingrédients qu'elle n'avait pas utilisés dans l'armoire. Le professeur Slughorn continuait de circuler dans les rangées, les mains dans le dos, obligeant les élèves à parfois décaler leurs sièges pour laisser passer son ventre. Il s'enthousiasma devant la potion de son élève modèle. En pleine réflexion, Marion ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter ses félicitations. Elle répondit d'un simple « merci monsieur » lorsqu'elle ne l'entendit plus parler et il partit vers l'élève suivant.  
Elle soupira, lassée d'attendre la fin du cours. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Il ne restait que quelques minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà un mois et demi que les cours avaient repris et les révisons continuaient inlassablement.  
Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, Maureen en face d'elle lui racontait les derniers ragots qu'elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille trop occupée à tartiner sa tranche de pain.

\- J'ai toujours ignoré le fait qu'elle ait beaucoup soupirants, mais depuis la rentrée, elle valse de l'un à l'autre, jouant aux libertines. Et maintenant elle est avec un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je refuse qu'elle soit reliée à ma famille. Tu imagines l'idée qu'ils se feront de moi s'ils découvrent que c'est ma cousine. Mon avenir serait fichu ! Mes parents ne me trouveront jamais de mari et…

Elevée par une famille intransigeante lorsqu'il s'agissait des valeurs du sang et de ses relations avec les sorciers, elle prenait toujours ces soucis très aux sérieux lorsqu'ils la touchaient personnellement. Elle prit distraitement l'exemplaire du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier, son propriétaire ayant l'air d'être parti sans lui.  
Gellert Grindelwald s'appropriait évidemment les pages des gros titres.

« Dernières tentatives de prise du pouvoir de Grindelwald »  
« Ce que le ministère aurait peut-être dû nous dire »  
Ou encore « Nurmengard ne libérera pas ses otages »

En dessous se trouvait une vieille photo de lui, la légende disait qu'elle avait été prise lorsqu'il n'avait que 16 ans, peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé de l'Institut Dumstrang. C'était un adolescent habillé d'un uniforme de collégien au regard enjoué, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules.  
Elle le fixa un moment, réfléchissant comment un jeune homme qui avait l'air aussi charmant avait pu devenir l'être cruel qu'il était à présent.  
Elle tourna la page pour arriver sur celle destinée au Quidditch. Il y était écrit les classements de la Ligue, les résultats des derniers matchs et un petit encadré révélaient que les Flèches d'Appleby changeraient la couleur de ses robes.  
Ne s'intéressant pas spécialement au sport, elle survola les articles et continua de feuilleter le journal en continuant d'écouter distraitement Maureen qui débattait toujours sur l'attitude de cette fameuse cousine. Elle passa rapidement les petites annonces. Chaudrons d'occasions avec touillage automatique à vendre. Trois nouveau-nés, une dizaine de décès, plus de la moitié dus à la guerre. De la pub pour une boutique de brocante qui venait d'ouvrir au Chemin de Traverse… A la dernière page se trouvait les lettres de lecteurs outrés ou au contraire touchés par certains articles de l'exemplaire précédent.

Elle soupira, ferma le journal, le plia et le laissa tomber sur la table nonchalamment.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui… Tu hésites à écrire à ton oncle et ta tante pour le faire part de la scandaleuse conduite de leur fille.

\- C'est exact ! Alors ? Je le fais ou pas ?

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien, va lui parler avant.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas !

\- Alors réessaie, ignorant superbement le reproche de son amie.

\- Elle pense que mes reproches sont basés sur la jalousie. C'est n'importe quoi ! Quelle fille saine d'esprit pourrait jalouser une telle cati…

\- Maureen ! la coupa-t-elle. Oublie-là un moment. Elle ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves à ce point-là pour elle. Tu as raison, écrit à ton oncle, lui ordonna-t-elle pour mettre fin à cette conversation idiote.

Elle soupira et chercha dans son sac son manuel de métamorphose et relu le chapitre qu'ils étudieraient le jour même, pour passer le temps, mais surtout parce qu'elle était affligeante dans cette matière.  
Maureen la regarda lire un moment, puis soupira à son tour.

\- Tu révises encore…

\- A t'entendre parler, on dirait que je ne fais que ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Mais tu ne fais que ça ! En cours, à la salle commune, au parc, à table, et quand tu n'as plus rien à faire, tu lis à la bibliothèque !

\- Tu exagères, essaya-t-elle de contrer même en sachant qu'elle avait raison.

\- En cinq ans, je t'ai toujours vu exécuter des mouvements parfaits, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu te laisser aller un peu. Toute cette discipline… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, mais elle n'attendait aucune réponse. La perfection n'est pas juste affaire de contrôle, il tient aussi au fait de savoir se lâcher. Je ne te demande pas de ressembler à ma cousine, loin de là, mais parfois on a besoin de se surprendre, de s'amuser, lui expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement.

Elle observa un moment son amie dans les yeux. Elle ne cilla pas. Bon sang, elle était vraiment sérieuse ! Abasourdie, elle rangea son livre de métamorphose, remit son masque impassible et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
Elle se remémorait la métamorphose lorsqu'elle atteignit un couloir particulièrement bondé. Son cœur s'accéléra en imaginant une nouvelle victime de l'héritier.  
Elle s'arrêta, trop estomaquée par la scène. Elle aurait eu le temps d'agir, de lancer un sortilège de protection pour que l'adolescente évite de recevoir les bombabouses sur la tête. Elle aurait aussi pu aller l'aider à se nettoyer, voir si elle allait bien.

Mais c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors elle ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer.

Elle ne voulait pas que l'on croit qu'elle appréciait Emily Brook. Plus connue sous les surnoms de Mimi Geignarde ou Mimi Pleurnicharde.  
Il y avait pourtant tant d'incompréhensions dans ses yeux sombres remplis de larmes et cachés derrière des lunettes aux verres épais. Cette fille ne se défendrait donc jamais ? Elle se releva gentiment en sanglotant, ignorant les moqueries, la tête basse, les épaules affaissées, le dos courbé en signe de soumission et s'en alla, le pas trainant.

Comprimée par tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour Emily, une petite voix arrivait tout de même à se créer un chemin pour lui chuchoter qu'elle aurait pu l'aider, qu'elle n'était pas insensible, que Francis aurait été déçu par son comportement.  
Pourtant cette fille n'avait jamais fait preuve de courage. Elle se laissait faire, fuyait le regard des autres et s'en allait se cacher pour pleurer en tranquillité. Elle pouvait réagir, elle ne le faisait jamais.  
Elle était donc responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Ces élèves n'avaient pas de cœur, ils osaient la critiquer, l'humilier, la rabaisser simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le caractère pour les contrer.  
Mais que pouvait-elle dire face à cela ? Elle ne valait pas mieux que tous ces élèves puisqu'elle aussi ne réagissait pas. Puisqu'elle aussi ignorait Emily. Puisqu'elle aussi l'appelait par ces surnoms ridicules. Puisqu'elle aussi ne l'avait pas aidée.

Les élèves quittaient lentement le couloir et elle finit par se retrouver seule, dégoutée par son propre comportement, elle n'osait pas bouger de là où Brook s'était fait humiliée.  
Une fois de plus.  
Elle ne bougeait pas en espérant pouvoir revenir en arrière, s'interposer, aider Emily, la défendre…  
Marion sortit de ses pensées en réalisant qu'elle était toujours figée et regardait dans le vide.

C'était n'importe quoi ! Elle n'avait pas à aider une Sang-de-Bourbe, encore moins la défendre et rester là n'aiderait pas remonter le temps. De toute façon, cette fille ne méritait pas son aide.  
Elle releva la tête, remit quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles et se rendit au cours de Dumbledore.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une nouvelle agression transforma le sentiment de malaise qui régnait en une véritable panique. Le courrier n'avait jamais été aussi abondant, les parents inquiets en étaient évidemment la cause.  
Le professeur Dippet avait fait une nouvelle annonce durant le repas, le soir-même. En plus du couvre-feu déjà mis en place depuis maintenant quelques mois, aucun élève ne devait se promener seul dans les couloirs durant la journée.

Mais malgré cela, Marion s'était éclipsée au tournant d'un couloir pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'était devenu une habitude. Tous les jours, à la fin des cours ou après son petit déjeuner si elle en avait le temps, elle allait rendre visite à Francis. Elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'entendre, alors elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Elle arriva à l'infirmerie et, merci Merlin, l'infirmière n'était pas là. Elle se serait fait âprement réprimander si elle avait vu qu'elle était venue seule.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Francis sans un regard aux autres victimes, pas même Jasson. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par dégout pour son statut social ou par honte de penser de telles choses de lui, mais une chose était certaine. C'était lié. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se débarrasser de ce que certains élèves appelaient du racisme, mais il était ancré en elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance par son père et le renier, reviendrait à renier ses parents. Ce qu'elle ne ferait jamais.

Le dilemme était bien là et l'unique personne avec qui elle se sentait capable d'en parler était pétrifié.  
Cette partie de sa vie n'avait jamais franchi ses lèvres et elle était certaine que si elle la racontait, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Elle fondrait en larmes.  
Les larmes étaient réservées aux faibles. Son père le lui répétait souvent.

Suite au décès de ses parents, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer et s'était créé un masque. Un masque de gentillesse, de fille sage et parfaite pour tenter de cacher tous ses défauts. Elle le savait depuis le début, mais arrivait enfin à se l'avouer. Elle avait essayé de tout garder pour elle, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Mais Francis avait beau être compréhensif, il exécrait ces préjugés sur la valeur du sang. Il ne la comprendrait pas, il essaierait de l'en dissuader et elle avait besoin d'être aidée, pas jugée.

Elle regarda son ami, toujours allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Il ne l'entendrait peut-être pas. Après tout personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait chez les victimes pendant qu'elles étaient pétrifiées. Elle pourrait parler sans avoir le souci de recevoir des reproches en retour et elle se sentirait soulagée.  
Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ces mots sortent de sa bouche au moins une fois.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, la gorge nouée et cherchant ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais pu dire.

Mais s'il l'entendait ? Que lui dirait-il une fois réveillé ? Serait-elle prête à perdre son unique véritable ami pour quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi à garder pour elle si longtemps ?

Non, elle avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant, elle pouvait encore se taire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fin de l'année se ressentait de plus en plus. La fatigue aussi. Elle avait eu du mal à se réveiller le matin, avait donc pris du retard en se préparant, manqué le petit déjeuné et avait risqué d'arriver en retard aux premiers cours de la journée. Son ventre n'avait cessé de gargouiller durant la matinée et ce fut d'un pas rapide qu'elle se rendait à la Grande Salle pour déguster son premier repas de la journée.

La tension était palpable entre les maisons, puisque toutes voulaient gagner la coupe. Serpentard était toujours en tête malgré leur défaite contre les Gryffondors le mois dernier, mais pour y rester, il fallait que Serdaigle gagne contre les lions ce week-end.  
Mais pressée comme elle l'était, elle ne voyait pas les regards haineux et menaçants que les élèves lui lançaient en voyant la couleur de sa cravate.

Elle s'assit sans un mot, se servit un verre d'eau, une tranche de pâté en croûte, de la salade et des pommes de terre rôties et mangea en silence.  
Rassasiée, elle repoussa son assiette vide et s'étira. Maureen s'était mise à parler avec sa voisine, voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait été d'humeur exécrable toute la matinée et n'avait envie de discuter avec personne.

Pour se changer les idées elle observa le contenu des plats disposés sur la table. Elle essaya de résister à la tentation d'un dessert, mais sa gourmandise prit le dessus sur son estomac qui criait grâce. Alors qu'elle dégustait une tartelette au citron, une fillette de deuxième année à Serdaigle entra dans la Grande Salle en hurlant. Ses mots étaient mêlés à ses sanglots et le directeur avait du mal à la comprendre. De là où elle se trouvait, elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais quelques minutes plus tard le Professeur Dippet retourna à la table de ses collègues et prit la parole.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une nouvelle agression. Tous les préfets doivent immédiatement se rendre dans leur salle commune respective avec le reste des élèves. Le directeur de votre maison viendra vous dire ce qu'il en est lorsque nous aurons discuté des mesures à prendre. En attendant, vos cours de l'après-midi sont annulés.

Elle soupira, des cours de plus à rattraper pour les examens et pleins d'appréhensions pour la nouvelle victime.  
Elle suivit les préfets en chef, jusqu'à la salle commune. En entrant, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et sortit un livre de son sac qu'elle se mit aussitôt à lire. Maureen soupira voyant qu'elle serait fermée à toute conversation jusqu'au retour de Slughorn et s'éloigna vers un groupe de filles particulièrement bavardes.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle lorsque le professeur Slughorn entra.

\- A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs salles communes une fois le dernier cours de la journée terminé. Aucun élève ne devra quitter son dortoir sans que le directeur de maison ne l'ait autorisé. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tous les entrainements de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure, mais les matchs restent fixés pour le moment. Les préfets sont soumis aux mêmes règles et leurs rondes sont annulées.

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui et l'écoutaient en silence, alors que quelques mois plus tôt certains se seraient encore permis de râler pour que les entrainements soient conservés. Il roula le parchemin qu'il venait de lire et reprit, bouleversé.

\- Je demande à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir concernant ces agressions de venir en parler, à moi ou un quelconque professeur, sans délai.


	9. Le mauvais coupable

Emérithe passa devant lui en l'ignorant et alla s'asseoir plus loin, les joues virant au rouge après l'avoir vu.  
Il ricana devant l'absurdité féminine et se fit une deuxième tartine.  
Feignant d'être absorbé par la confiture sur sa tranche de pain, il repensa à cette soirée qui avait mis Emérithe si mal à l'aise, un sourire narquois suspendu aux lèvres.

 _Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année avait finalement eut lieu et il en avait profité.  
_ _Et cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait que réussir, il en était certain.  
_ _De plus, la victime était seule dans les toilettes, personne ne viendrai la chercher, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour elle. Elle était définitivement et immanquablement seule._

 _Ces derniers temps, tous ses plans fonctionnaient rarement comme prévu, ce qui le rendait encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Il se retrouvait donc souvent isolé. Ce qui, en ce moment, l'arrangeait bien. Personne ne remarquerait son absence. Encore moins ce soir, puisque la maison de Serpentard venait de gagner le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année contre Poufsouffle, ce qui leur garantissait la coupe des quatre maisons._

 _Il avait entièrement confiance en ses aptitudes, même s'il aurait préféré un parcourt sans fautes._

 _Une fois terminé, il pourrait se consacrer pleinement à Emérithe. Car malgré son caractère, elle était influençable et ses fréquentations avaient de mauvaises répercussions sur elle. C'était une personne très douée, il préférait l'avoir dans son camp en temps voulu._

 _Le plan était programmé._

 _En fait, il était même déjà en marche depuis plusieurs mois._

 _Il l'a détruirait de l'intérieur et la soumettrait. Chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque allusion avait son importance. Tous ses détails prit séparément paraissaient anodins, mais ensemble, ils créaient un processus de destruction.  
_ _Tel une araignée, il était en train de gentiment tisser une toile autour d'elle. Inconsciemment, elle s'en rendrait compte en devenant de plus en plus susceptible et perdrait sa spontanéité, ce qui énerverait son entourage qui n'en comprendrait pas la raison. Lorsqu'Amlec reviendrait à la vie, il serait trop tard pour aider sa chère Marion et cela le rendrait fou.  
_ _Il s'amuserait ensuite à monter les amis d'Emérithe les uns contre les autres par allusions ou mensonges._

 _Plaisir suprême de pouvoir accomplir la destruction d'un individu par un autre et d'en plus y assister._

 _Ils en sortiraient affaiblis et il en profiterait pour renforcer sa toute-puissance sur Emérithe.  
_ _Il l'avait déjà séduite et voulait grâce à cela l'influencer, l'amener à penser et décider des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas fait spontanément, l'Occlumancie n'était que le début._

 _Elle pensait être libre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il détournait la réalité, manipulait les apparences, opérait par surprise, en secret, mais ne l'attaquait jamais de manière frontale, en faisant tout indirectement, il cherchait à fasciner sans qu'elle face pour autant trop de recherches sur lui._

 _Il voulait qu'elle l'admire, qu'elle lui fasse confiance.  
I_ _l lui retirait donc toute possibilité de rébellion et il la ferait faiblir par menaces voilées ou intimidations pour mieux faire passer ses idées si elle venait à résister._

 _Elle ne serait plus une victime, mais la complice de celui qui l'opprime._

 _Il espérait qu'elle serait docile, mais pas trop, sinon le jeu ne serait pas excitant. Il faudrait qu'il y ait suffisamment de résistance pour qu'il ait envie de poursuivre son œuvre, mais pas trop pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser le plus rapidement possible._

 _C'était lui qui devait mener le jeu, Emérithe ne serait qu'un objet qui devrait rester à sa place._

 _Elle commencerait à lui obéir par sympathie ou par peur.  
_ _Ensuite, par chantage.  
_ _Elle lui donnerait beaucoup pour un peu d'attention._

 _Puis elle se montrerait plus docile, pour être aimée en retour._

 _Devenir un couple lui paraissait dangereux pour ses projets futurs, mais le maintenir dans une relation floue et incertaine devait être faisable. Il lui ferait accepter cette situation. Elle serait engluée dans une relation destructrice sans avoir les moyens d'y échapper._

 _Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune.  
_ _Elle était bondée, puisque une fête avait été organisée._

 _Parfait._

 _Il passerait inaperçu, personne n'aura remarqué son absence._

 _La fête avait l'air de battre son plein. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles de bières au beurre, probablement apportées en cachète par des élèves, étaient disposés sur les quelques meubles de la pièce.  
_ _La plupart des élèves présents étaient des garçons de dernière année qui parlaient politique et future vie professionnelle sur les canapés tandis qu'une poignée de filles restait un peu à l'écart en petits groupes._

 _En tant que Préfet, il aurait dû intervenir, car les fêtes de ce genre étaient interdites, mais il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. S'il recevait des remontrances du professeur Slughorn, il avait tous les moyens en main pour ne pas se faire punir._

 _Il chercha du regard sa proie et trouva Emérithe appuyée contre un mur, les joues légèrement rosées.  
_ _Il se faufila jusqu'à elle avec peine, poussant les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin_ _..._

Le frottement des tissus et les grincements des bancs sur le sol en pierre le coupèrent dans son souvenir et annoncèrent la fin du petit-déjeuner, mais les élèves qui s'amassaient dans le hall d'entrée lui firent penser que son plan avait finalement fonctionné. Aussitôt, Tom bondit et se précipita vers la porte laissant sur la table sa tartine, attiré par les voix.

La totalité des élèves s'étaient accumulés pour voir ce qu'il se passait, seul les septièmes années étaient absents, révisant une dernière fois leur ASPIC avant de passer l'examen quelques minutes plus tard, quand la Grande Salle serait aménagée.

Au centre de l'attention se trouvait quelques professeurs, Dumbledore et Dippet qui essayaient de parler à Rubeus Hagrid qui sanglotait sur une cage au sol.

La plupart des élèves qui avaient vu Tom arriver, l'observaient à présent et chuchotaient entre eux. Dippet avait probablement expliqué la situation aux enseignants près de lui et ils avaient entendus.

Une élève avait été tuée il y a quelques semaines. Il avait réussi.

Cette fois-ci, il avait pris une proie facile. Seule, niaise et détestée.  
Il avait même probablement rendu service à Emily Brook en mettant fin à sa misérable vie.

Comme il l'avait prévue, personne n'était partie à sa recherche en ne la voyant pas réapparaitre. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'une fillette était entrée dans les toilettes que l'on avait retrouvé son cadavre. Il n'avait aucun regret. Juste de la fierté. Fier d'avoir enfin pu continuer la noble tâche que s'était confié Salazar Serpentard !

Mais quand le directeur lui avait annoncé que l'école allait fermer si le coupable n'était pas trouvé, la panique s'était, tel un poison, délicatement propagée dans tout son corps. Il était entré confiant dans le bureau en pensant pouvoir rester à Poudlard durant les vacances d'été et en était ressorti inquiet, même angoissé à l'idée de devoir peut-être quitter Poudlard à jamais sans avoir d'argent pour entrer dans une école à l'étranger. Il avait donc fallu rapidement chercher une solution au problème et Hagrid lui était vite venu à l'esprit.

Il avait remarqué ces allés et venus suspects il y a quelques mois et en avait découvert la raison peu de temps plus tard. Il faut dire que même en tentant d'être discret cette ordure ne l'était pas.  
Si les agressions cessaient pendant que Hagrid était étroitement surveillé, personne ne chercherait de logique au fait qu'une Acromantula ne pétrifiait pas les humains, probablement trop soulagé d'avoir trouvé un coupable.

Mimi était morte fin du mois de mai et il avait dénoncé Hagrid au directeur quelques jours plus tard.  
Depuis, il n'y avait eu aucune victime et il était à présent déclaré coupable.

Les Acromantulas étant des créatures protégées pour leur précieux venin, Dippet essayait d'expliquer discrètement à ses collègues que l'araignée ne serait pas tuée, mais libérée dans la forêt. Hagrid se releva le plus dignement possible, laissant la cage a porté des regards.

Les élèves eurent tous un mouvement de recule face à la grosse araignée velue et des chuchotements s'élevèrent à nouveau. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda d'une voix calme mais ferme de retourner à leurs occupations. Le hall se vida lentement et c'était soulagé de voir que son talent pour la manipulation reprenait enfin le dessus après des mois d'échec, qu'il partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour profiter de la dernière semaine de révision qu'il lui restait.

OoOoOoO

La chaleur écrasante du mois de juin était déjà peu supportable, mais avec le stress et le feu de chaque chaudron, la Grande Salle était plus qu'étouffante. La plupart des élèves s'avouaient vaincus, jetant des regards désespérés à l'horloge, alors que d'autres essayaient de rallumer leur feu comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Pour une fois, Marion n'en faisait pas vraiment partie, étant un petit géni en potion depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, c'était même le seul examen auquel elle n'avait répété que le minimum. Mais malgré son avance, elle ne leva pas une seule fois la tête afin d'observer les chaudrons des autres élèves. Penchée sur le parchemin où étaient écrites les consignes, elle vérifiait de n'avoir loupé aucuns points avant de passer à la suite. Elle jetait de temps en temps un rapide coup d'œil à son plan de travail pour en saisir les ingrédients.

Elle tendit la main vers le bocal remplit qu'à moitié de cafards morts et en jeta trois dans son chaudron, rajouta deux pincées de racines d'asphodèle en poudre, saisi une chenille qu'elle coupa finement avant de l'ajouter à la préparation et versa ensuite la dose de jus de grenade préalablement posé sur chaque table avant leur entrée dans la salle. Elle se redressa, prit le récipient qui contenait le sang de salamandre et en versa trente-six gouttes avant de mélanger le tout et de passer au paragraphe suivant. Ses mains saisissaient les divers ingrédients d'une geste rapide, mais ils étaient précis et remarquables.

La potion s'éclaircit, passant d'un vert menthe au turquoise.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise un moment et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour faire évacuer le stress. Elle lança un regard enchanté vers son chaudron. La couleur finale était satisfaisante et elle savait qu'essayer d'améliorer sa potion terminée pourrait au contraire la rendre inutilisable. De toute manière, elle n'était jamais totalement satisfaite de ce qu'elle produisait, mais s'en sortait toujours avec d'excellentes notes. Elle saisit une fiole vide et la remplit de liquide bleu après l'avoir correctement nettoyée.

\- Le temps imparti est maintenant écoulé, annonça l'examinateur d'une voix forte environ dix minutes plus tard. Veuillez vous écarter de votre chaudron pour qu'aucunes modifications ne soient apportées. Vous me remettrez votre échantillon à l'appel de votre nom.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle prit directement son emploi du temps. Elle en était déjà à la moitié, il ne lui restait plus que cinq branches. L'examen de demain était celui des soins aux créatures magique, elle devrait s'en sortir. Ensuite il ne lui resterait que les runes, histoire de la magie le jour suivant et finalement l'astronomie avec la théorie le matin et la pratique le soir.

Elle soupira et rangea l'horaire dans son sac. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes de répit avant l'heure du souper, le temps que les enseignants remettent les tables en place, ensuite elle se remettrait au travail pour réviser l'épreuve du lendemain. Elle sortit dans la cour et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le vent glisser sur son visage et les doux rayons du soleil la réchauffer. Profitant de cet instant de paix pour vider son esprit de tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir enregistrer plus facilement les cours de soins aux créatures magique.

Après avoir passé une journée enfermée dans une salle à réfléchir, elle avait un léger mal de tête et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.  
Ce bol d'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Ainsi qu'un peu de solitude.

Elle ne put pas dire combien de temps elle resta assise à regarder le ciel, les nuages, le château et les quelques oiseaux qui passaient par là, mais elle se leva que lorsque son estomac lui rappela que le repas devait être à présent servi.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà à table. Elle aurait voulu avancer, mais en était incapable. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un adolescent aux cheveux châtains à la table de Serdaigle. Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou si elle l'avait confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand son doux regard malicieux croisa le sien et qu'il lui sourit, ses doutes s'envolèrent et elle se remit à respirer. Partagée entre la joie, la peur, l'excitation et une envie de pleurer.

Francis qui ne la voyait toujours pas bouger et rester impassible, cru qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le revoir et hésita à la rejoindre, mais son amitié et son surplus de gentillesse que son cousin qualifiait comme son pire défaut le poussèrent à se lever.

Il marcha lentement vers elle, s'arrêtant une ou deux fois pour remercier des élèves qui le saluaient. Quand il arriva enfin vers elle, il regretta d'être venu, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Le silence entre eux devenant de plus en plus lourd, il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de l'humour qui briserait le malaise qui s'était installé, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Francis qui tituba et se reprit à la dernière minute pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de son amie. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son cou et retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put, mais laissa échapper quelques sanglots, la tension accumulée durant les examens se relâchant en même temps que l'inquiétude à son égard. Déboussolé, il la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant maladroitement le dos, ne sachant pas trop comment la consoler. Marion était plutôt froide et distante, il s'avouait un peu perdu face à cette réaction… mais aussi touché d'être la personne avec qui elle se laisserait un peu aller, pour une fois.

\- Fait attention, je vais finir par rendre Jedusor et Caume jaloux si tu restes dans mes bras trop longtemps, plaisanta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Elle sourit et s'écarta délicatement de lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Depuis son agression, elle avait passé tellement de temps à l'infirmerie en attendant ce jour où il serait réanimé. Il lui était souvent arrivée de se promener, seule, dans le parc de Poudlard. A cette période de l'année, la plupart des élèves y passaient leurs moindre temps libre, profitant du soleil. Les autres étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque ou leur salle commune pour réviser assidument leurs examens en fixant rêveusement le ciel par une fenêtre proche d'eux.

Elle se souvint d'une journée où la bibliothèque et le parc furent étonnamment déserts à cause du dernier match de Quidditch.

 _Machinalement, elle cueillait des fleurs bleues aux grandes tiges, sa main gauche tenait un petit bouquet multicolore, mais son esprit était ailleurs, trop occupé à essayer de récapituler un des chapitres important de botanique qu'elle avait révisé quelques heures auparavant. Le Professeur Berry avait été clair, c'était un des sujets incontournable de l'examen écrit._

 _Ce fut seulement quand le vent se leva et qu'elle frissonna, qu'elle sortit de ses pensées. Le bouquet avait à présent doublé de volume et elle décida de rentrer au château. Ses pas la menèrent spontanément à l'infirmerie où Francis y était toujours allongé._

 _Avant d'entrer, elle vérifia que la salle soit vide, car elle voulait que personne ne soit au courant de ses visites régulières. Elle n'en avait pas honte, loin de là, mais elle ne voulait pas que Francis l'apprenne une fois réveillé par une personne qui l'aurait surprise._

 _Montrer ses sentiments n'avait jamais été facile pour elle, et la voir toutes les semaines se rendre à l'infirmerie serait prouver aux autres élèves qu'elle tenait à lui.  
_ _Plus qu'elle ne le pensait._

 _Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, posa les fleurs sur la table de chevet, prit le vase en cuivre qui s'y trouvait et alla discrètement le remplir d'eau. En passant devant le lit de Jasson, elle baissa la tête pour essayer d'oublier que lui aussi était là. Pourtant, une fois vers Francis, un sentiment de honte l'envahi, de dégout aussi, mais pas contre les Sang-de-Bourbe._

 _C'était un profond écœurement contre elle-même, contre sa manière d'agir._

 _Elle fit volte-face et marcha vers le lit où Jasson était couché. Hésitante. Elle l'observa un moment, mais finit par détourner son regard. Comme tous les autres, il était figé et regardait fixement un point inconnu. Seule l'expression du visage changeait d'une victime à l'autre._

 _La crainte. La surprise. La frayeur…_

 _Elle se sentit bête, ne sachant pas quoi faire et n'osant pas l'approcher. Elle finit par s'avancer lentement. Sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège qui remplit le petit vase à côté de lui d'eau et sépara le bouquet en deux.  
_ _Il lui manquait, mais cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Après tout ce temps passé à l'ignorer et à le mépriser, elle se rendait enfin compte que tout comme celle de Francis, sa présence lui manquait._

 _Elle voulut prendre sa main, mais retira la sienne avant de le toucher.  
_ _Quelqu'un pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment._

 _Se faire surprendre aux côtés de Francis serait déjà difficile à assumer, mais aux côtés de Jasson…  
_ _C'était tout simplement impossible._

 _Elle alla rapidement mettre l'autre moitié du bouquet dans le vase de Francis et retourna à la salle commune pour revoir le reste de sa botanique, encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était avant. Les principes que son père s'était donné la peine de lui ancrer partaient en fumée à mesure que le temps passait, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les garder._

 _L'image de Francis réapparaissait à chaque fois._

 _Ainsi que celle de Jasson._

Francis inclina la carafe de jus de citrouille et remplit son verre à moitié. Puis, il le lui tendit. Trop prise dans son souvenir, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait amenée à la table des Serdaigles. Etant assise en bout de table à côté entrée, il avait dû prendre son petit moment d'absence pour un choc émotionnel et l'avait entrainée ici pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et reprendre ses esprits.

Quand elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui, il la fixait avec un petit sourire bienveillant suspendu aux lèvres. Elle se sentit légèrement rougir et se maudit intérieurement.  
Décidément, les réactions et comportements bizarres accroissaient depuis maintenant quelques semaines…

Les sautes d'humeurs se multipliaient, ce qui avait énervé Maureen. Ne se supportant plus et mettant ça sur le dos du stresse des examens, elles avaient décidés de réviser chacune de leur côté.  
Mais le plus incompréhensible et gênant à ses yeux restait la soirée organisée pour leur victoire contre Poufsouffle, le soir de sa visite à Francis ...et Jasson.  
Rien qu'en y repensant la honte réapparut et ses joues déjà roses devinrent cramoisis.

Francis leva un sourcil d'incompréhension face à cette réaction inexplicable, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, déjà replongée malgré elle dans ce souvenir qu'elle aurait voulu oublier à jamais.

 _Elle essayait de se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Albert Dolohov lui avait offert un verre qu'elle avait d'abord refusé, ne buvant jamais d'alcool, mais les paroles de Maureen lui était revenues. Malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître, son discours d'il y a environ trois mois l'avait plus touchée que prévue et elle avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'une parfaite élève._

 _Elle avait accepté un verre, puis un deuxième…_

 _N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire et en y ajoutant la fatigue des révisions, sa tête avait rapidement commencé à tourner et elle avait fini par refuser lorsqu'il lui en avait rapporté un autre lui montrant son verre encore pleins dans sa main droite. Il avait ri et était parti avec celui qu'il venait de lui proposer en direction des fauteuils.  
_ _Trop occupée à tester son équilibre fraichement retrouvé, elle ne fit pas attention à l'élève qui s'approchait discrètement d'elle._

 _\- On fête la victoire de notre maison à ce que je vois._

 _Elle se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Jedusor qui la regardait avec un petit sourire moqueur._

 _\- Oui tout à fait, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, prise un peu au dépourvu._

 _Pour se donner une contenance, elle prit une longue gorgée de whisky qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et les ignora avant d'achever._

 _\- Et ce sera probablement notre dernier moment de tranquillité avant les BUSE._

 _Echangeant quelques modalités sur les examens à venir, ils furent interrompus par les garçons assis sur le canapé qui proposaient à Tom de les rejoindre. Il leur répondit d'un signe de tête, s'avança dans leur direction et se retourna vers elle en ne la sentant pas marcher derrière lui._

 _\- Ne reste pas toute seule, vient vers nous, lui suggéra-t-il avec un petit sourire._

 _Ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition, elle ne trouva rien à répondre et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles en essayant vainement de lui faire croire qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un dans la salle._

 _Il ricana et l'attira vers le groupe d'adolescents assis devant la cheminée. Tom prit la dernière place au côté d'Imery et elle, devant rester debout, se faufila derrière le divan pour prendre appui sur le dossier. A mesure que le temps passait, elle avait fini par prendre appui sur ses avant-bras et poser ses mains près des épaules de Tom. La partie encore lucide de son cerveau tentait de la mettre en garde, mais en vain. L'alcool avait pris possession de son corps, et son esprit n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui. A son contact, Tom se raidit. Mais peu à peu il se détendit et continua de discuter avec les garçons._

 _En temps normal, elle aurait pu trouver leur conversation intéressante, mais avec le mélange de fatigue et de whisky, elle avait du mal à suivre ce qu'il se disait. Du bout des doigts, elle dessinait des petits ronds sur la chemise de Tom pour faire passer le temps.  
Animée par le contact de son corps, elle laissa ses mains suivre ses clavicules et glisser le long de son torse...  
_ _Tout en écoutant la conversation, il lui prit fermement les poignets pour l'arrêter._

 _\- Sam, dit-il d'une voix neutre, tu devrais aller te coucher._

 _Il relâcha ses mains et se leva. Albert et Imery firent à peine attention à eux, trop occupés à débattre sur le département des transports magique, là où Dolohov prévoyait de travailler à la fin de l'année scolaire. Pétrifiée, elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Il la prit par le coude et l'entraina jusqu'au bas des escaliers de son dortoir._

 _\- Essaie de te reposer un peu._

 _Elle acquiesça et monta lentement les escaliers en colimaçon en se tenant bien à la rambarde en bois. En arrivant dans le dortoir, la pièce se mit à tourner. Elle appuya sa main contre le mur de pierre froide, puis son front, en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _L'esprit embrumé, elle se déshabilla et enfila sa chemise de nuit aux couleurs de sa maison en se disant que le lendemain serait difficile sous bien des angles…_


	10. Mme Skinner

Après un long combat contre sa valise qui était restée coincée à la marche du train, elle avait fini par enfin être dans le couloir du dernier wagon à la recherche du compartiment où Francis lui avait proposé de passer le voyage du retour.

Jedusor la dépassa. Elle lui sourit timidement et il lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Le cœur battant, elle baissa les yeux pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans sa valise et essaya de focaliser ses pensées uniquement sur Francis qui l'attendait.

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que se passa le voyage même si un certain malaise se ressentait entre elle et Jasson. Elle s'était rendue compte que malgré elle, elle tenait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le deviner, encore moins savoir qu'elle était souvent venue à l'infirmerie. Elle tenta d'ignorer la déception qui était apparue en le voyant fuir son regard et écouta Francis.  
Elle avait tellement souhaité lui parler pendant l'année et maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser la glace qui s'était, jour après jour, solidifiée et épaissie entre eux durant cinq ans.  
Le retour fut rapide, malgré les nombreux moments de silence qui vinrent alourdir l'ambiance des retrouvailles encore fraiches.  
L'arrivée en gare fut chaotique. Comme à chaque fois. Elle ne put que vaguement leur dire au revoir, trop bousculée et emportée par les élèves qui sortaient du train.  
Enfin, elle réussit, avec peine, à s'éloigner du quai pour aller prendre le bus qui ne la déposerait pas très loin de l'orphelinat.  
Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit au loin ce bâtiment si familier et pourtant qu'elle détestait tant.

En arrivant à l'accueil, elle remplit les quelques papiers informant son retour pour les vacances et monta dans sa chambre pour, enfin, ranger sa valise une bonne fois pour toute.

N'eut-elle pas le temps de s'installer qu'elle s'énerva déjà lorsque Rohan et Cynthia entrèrent dans la pièce sans sa permission. Elle leur lança un regard noir.

\- On veut juste te mettre au courant des événements de cette année avant qu'elle arrive, essayèrent-ils de se justifier pour éviter ses foudres.

\- Avant que n'arrive qui ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Mlle Crémia s'est mariée, maintenant c'est Mme Robin. Elle est enceinte. Du coup il faut une remplaçante, c'est elle qui ne va pas tarder à arriver… se précipita d'expliquer Rohan.

C'était donc dans l'uniforme de l'orphelinat comme le souhaitait Mme Robin, que les enfants au complet attendaient leur nouvelle tutrice. Ils étaient tous alignés dans le hall d'entrée, en bas des escaliers, les plus âgés étaient placés derrière et les plus petits devant.

\- Sortez les mains de vos poches, tenez-vous droit et soyez poli compris ? leur expliqua-t-elle pour, au moins, la sixième fois.

Au bout de dix minutes, les plus jeunes enfants eurent dû mal à rester immobiles et commencèrent à se chamailler, à s'asseoir ou jouer, les plus grands chuchotèrent et les adultes s'impatientèrent. Marion regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre et s'imaginait déjà à Poudlard pour commencer sa nouvelle année, mais ces rêveries furent interrompues par sa voisine qui discutait avec la personne d'en face.

\- Ce sera quand même plus facile et plus rapide que les lettres… chuchota le garçon.

\- Oui mais nous n'aurons pas le droit de l'utiliser… C'est triste, répondit sa voisine.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Vivement qu'il vienne l'installer ce téléphone ! Tu penses qu'il ressemblera à ceux des cabines ? demanda la fillette d'une toute petite voix.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris…

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une femme proche de la quarantaine, mais dont les vêtements stricts et les cheveux attachés en arrière par un chignon serré la vieillissait énormément. Elle regarda à peine les orphelins et ne salua pas les adultes. Elle se contenta de lâcher ses valises dans le hall et de marcher en direction des escaliers.

\- Place, place dit-elle en repoussant les enfants qui se trouvaient devant l'escalier avec son parapluie mouillé pour pouvoir monter les marches.

\- Mme Skinner est fatiguée à cause du voyage… leur murmura Mme Robin qui essayait de les rassurer.

Elle leur fit ensuite signe de la suivre avec un sourire d'encouragement, mais Mme Skinner ordonna :

\- Amenez mes bagages dans ma chambre, les autres restez dans votre chambre.

Les orphelins se tournèrent vers leur chère Mme Robin qui les encouragea à obéir avec son regard réconfortant si familier. Alors que les enfants prenaient les bagages et montaient les escaliers, Marion, elle se contentait de les regarder, trop prise dans ses pensées.  
Cette femme pensait réellement pouvoir donner des ordres alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore installée ?

\- Et bien ma fille ne restez pas là à ne rien faire, allez aider, lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle discutait avec les employés de l'établissement.

Elle allait lui répondre quand elle croisa le regard suppliant de Mme Robin qui lui demandait silencieusement de ne rien faire qui puisse énerver la nouvelle venue. Elle soupira, monta les escaliers où un des enfants peinait à porter l'énorme valise, pendant que les adultes faisaient visiter l'orphelinat à Mme Skinner.

\- Où est le dortoir des garçons ? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froidement en montant les escaliers à sa suite.

\- Le nombre d'enfants étant minime par rapport à la grandeur de la maison, nous avons pris le luxe d'offrir à chaque enfant sa propre chambre, elles se situent au deuxième étage, expliqua Mme Robin. De plus, il ne reste que très peu d'orphelinats qui bénéficient de dortoirs…

\- Nelly sera suffisante pour le ménage à l'étage en-dessous, la coupa-t-elle. Licenciez tous les autres employés, les enfants serviront au nettoyage des chambres, histoire qu'ils soient un minimum rentables…

Marion écarquilla les yeux et continua de monter les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage supérieur, alors qu'ils continuaient la visite au premier. Une fois la valise déposée, elle retourna dans sa chambre et écouta leur conversation depuis sa porte laissée entre-ouverte. Elle entendit des pas rapides entrer dans la salle de jeu, puis la voix froide à la fois impassible et sèche de leur nouvelle tutrice

\- Nelly vous ferez installer ce fauteuil dans ma chambre les enfants n'en ont pas besoins pour jouer.

Elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle n'allait jamais dans cette salle qui était plutôt agencée pour les jeunes enfants, mais elle était stupéfaite que personne ne reprocha ses changements qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir le droit de faire. Elle n'était que remplaçante, durant un long moment certes, mais une remplaçante tout de même.  
Elle les entendit remonter les escaliers pour arriver dans le couloir des chambres. Elle ferma donc sa porte et commença à ranger ses habits qui se trouvaient dans sa valise. Sa chambre étant la première dans le couloir, ce fut donc la sienne qu'ils firent visiter à Mme Skinner. La porte s'ouvrit et elle rentra. Marion serra la chemise qu'elle tenait dans sa main, se retenant de ne faire aucun commentaire. Elle avait toujours détesté que les gens rentrent dans sa chambre sans sa permission. C'était le seul endroit qui lui appartenait. La nouvelle tutrice s'avança tout en observant chaque recoin de la pièce.

\- Vous enlèverez les oreillers, déclara-t-elle impassible. Pareil pour le duvet, une couverture suffira largement.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le petit bureau et fouilla les tiroirs. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose puisqu'elle revenait de Poudlard, mais elle trouva quand même quelque chose à critiquer. Tout en parlant, elle se dirigea vers sa petite armoire. Elle n'y avait laissé que les plus vieilles robes avant de partir à Poudlard l'année précédente, celles qui étaient à ses yeux importables chez les sorciers.

\- Trois robes dans le placard suffisent amplement. Je confisque votre bourse, vos plumes métalliques, ainsi que les tous vêtements inutiles comme les gants, les soutiens-gorge et les collants, énonça-t-elle tout en les mettant dans un sac. Votre ancienne tutrice vous gâtait décidément beaucoup trop. C'est vraiment idiot d'habituer des orphelins à un tel luxe en pleine guerre.

Pendant que Marion la fusillait du regard, elle retourna ensuite vers la porte d'entrée, ne lui laissant qu'une ardoise, un cahier de brouillon et un crayon noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant sa valise encore pleine.

\- Ce sont mes affaires d'école, je ne reçois pas le même enseignement que les autres et je viens de rentrer pour les vacances.

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller. La rage grandissante contre cette femme qui se croyait tout permis, elle s'avança vers elle, mais un nouveau regard de Mme Robin la fit s'arrêter. Elle l'avait toujours appréciée et elle voulait éviter de lui faire du tort, du moins tant qu'elle serait là. Mme Skinner lançait des regards soupçonneux aux affaires de potions qu'elle tenait maintenant dans ses mains et Marion jugea utile d'intervenir un instant.

\- Je fais des études en chimie, improvisa-t-elle

\- Mais cela pourrait être très dangereux, indiqua-t-elle. Confisqué.

Elle allait répliquer en la voyant fermer sa valise et partir avec quand elle croisa le regard sévère de Mme Robin pour la faire taire à nouveau.

\- Cela risque d'être impossible Madame, dit-elle doucement, Marion a besoin de toutes ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs pendant les vacances.

Vexée, elle posa la malle sans un regard à la jeune femme enceinte.

\- Comme je l'ai dit durant la visite vous nettoierez vous-même votre chambre et je passerai pour une inspection régulièrement, continua-t-elle. Gare à vous si je vois de la poussière, ajouta-t-elle à Marion, intraitable.

Ils finirent par, enfin, sortir de sa chambre. La rage au ventre, elle les accompagna pour refermer la porte derrière eux, mais au moment où elle voulut la fermer, Skinner se retourna et retient la porte ouverte.

\- Je n'aime pas ces regards faux, dit-elle froidement. Sachez que les enfants tel que vous je les mate.

Elle referma la porte et continua d'inspecter les chambres. Une fois la visite terminée, elle fit amener les duvets et les coussins et donna aux enfants une simple couverture en échange.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait confisqué avait été rangé dans le galeta fermé à clef.

En se levant le lendemain matin, elle prit une des trois vieilles robes usées que lui avait laissées la tutrice.  
Elle fut tentée de mettre le soutien-gorge avec lequel elle était arrivée, mais elle était presque certaine que Skinner le remarquerait…  
Laissant tomber l'idée, elle enfila la robe noire recouverte de cerises rouge délavées. Elle lui était un peu trop petite, mais finit par réussir à remonter la fermeture éclair.  
Il était huit heures et tous les enfants ainsi que leur nouvelle tutrice étaient assis autour de la table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Mme Robin s'en était allée pour pouvoir préparer l'arrivée de son bébé en toute tranquillité et les avaient laissés entre les mains de cette femme rigide.

Skinner fit sonner une cloche, tout le monde se leva, elle remercia le seigneur pour le repas et ils mangèrent en silence.

\- Madame, où est le miel pour les tartines ? finit par briser le silence un des enfants.

\- Plus de miel au petit déjeuné, répondit-elle froidement sans même le regarder. A ce propos, Nelly. Les enfants ne boiront plus de lait mais de l'eau, par soucis financier. Votre ancienne tutrice vivait bien au-dessus de ses moyens… J'ai donc annulé la pose du téléphone.

Des chuchotements désapprobateurs parcouru la table, mais Skinner les firent taire d'un regard froid.

\- Je vous rappelle tout de même que l'économie du pays est paralysée par l'Allemagne qui bloque les voies maritimes, continua-t-elle toujours avec froideur. De plus Nelly. Vous pourrez renvoyer leurs uniformes scolaires. Vous ne retournerez pas au collège, ni aucune autre école, précisa-t-elle en regardant Marion. La salle de jeux sera transformée en salle de cours. Vous aurez du temps libre, non pas jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, mais jusqu'à ce que je mette en place le nouveau programme et la salle. A sept heures petit-déjeuner et sept heure et demie les cours. Ceux qui manqueront pour une quelconque raison ou arriveront en retard seront non seulement privés de repas mais feront la vaisselle. Vous aurez ensuite une demi-heure de récréation qui pourra être supprimée à la moindre incartade.

La vipère continua de cracher ce qui serait son horaire pour les deux mois à venir et Marion cessa de l'écouter au bout de quelques minutes.  
Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard… C'était impossible.  
Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle l'en empêcherait.

Cette monstrueuse femme radine avait rapidement trouvé comment détruire leurs moindres moments libres et elle inventait chaque jour une nouvelle punition pour les humilier. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle méprisait cette maudite Trace qui l'empêchait de faire de la magie avant dix-sept ans et elle ne cessait de se demander ce que faisait Jedusor en ce moment où elle nettoyait les vitres du hall d'entrée. Comment était-ce, l'orphelinat Wool ? Il lui avait souvent dit que son orphelinat était plus pauvre que le sien, mais avait-il lui aussi droit à une vieille coincée comme elle ?

Elle espérait que non, mais souhaitait le contraire malgré elle.  
Par jalousie ? Peut-être bien…

Elle replongea son éponge dans le seau d'eau, l'essora un peu et se remit et nettoyer une vitre. Son bras commençait gentiment à crier grâce, mais jamais elle ne le montrerait à Skinner, elle était bien trop fière.

\- Margot mettez moins de produit de nettoyage nous n'avons pas l'argent pour payer une bouteille par semaine, dit-elle depuis le bureau de la réception. Une tasse de thé posée près d'elle et un paquet de biscuit en main.

\- Marion, plus ample les mouvements vous laissez des traces.

\- Steven c'est convenable, allez chercher votre collation en cuisine. Vous êtes libre pour la journée.

\- Elle doit préférer les garçons ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-elle

\- Pas de messes basses toutes les deux, les prévint Skinner. Une fois que vous aurez terminé votre vitre Margot, vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades dans la salle de cours.

Skinner leur avait demandé de débarrasser eux-mêmes la salle de jeux, pour pouvoir installer des tables pour les cours à venir. Depuis quelques semaines, les enfants étudiaient de la littérature et celui qui avait le malheur de répondre faux se voyait porter un bonnet d'âne pour le reste de la journée.

Ils étaient censés rester à l'école que jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans et ensuite être capable de trouver un travail, donc quitter l'orphelinat. Seulement le cas de Marion dérogeait à la règle. Puisqu'elle ne sortirait de Poudlard qu'à dix-sept ans, elle était donc incapable de subvenir seule à ses besoins. Skinner le lui avait bien fait comprendre, elle ne passerait pas deux mois à ne rien faire.  
Elle servirait de femme de ménage ou cuisinière, voir les deux.  
La cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna, mais elle ne s'y préoccupa pas. C'était sans doute Nelly qui rentrait avec quelques enfants du marché.  
Skinner se leva finalement et partit dans le hall d'entrée. Quand elle réapparut ce fut pour ordonner à tout le monde de retourner dans leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'entendit faire visiter le bâtiment, puis une conversation. Elle tendit l'oreille, curieuse.

\- Oui nous possédons plusieurs maisons, dont une à la campagne, c'est là que nous vivons depuis quelques années…

Les voix s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir et il y eut quelques coups timides contre sa porte. Elle soupira, maudissant sa chambre qui était la première du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna vers un jeune couple d'inconnu. Elle savait déjà que c'était des personnes fortunées rien qu'en regardant leurs vêtements. La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, l'observait avec un large sourire délicatement recouvert d'un rouge à lèvre bordeau.

\- Ce sera elle, annonça-t-elle à son mari avec un doux sourire.

\- Moi pour quoi ? demanda Marion perdue.

Mais la réponse l'avait frappé de pleins fouet avant même qu'elle ait posé la question.  
Que voulait un jeune couple qui entrait dans un orphelinat ?

Alors comme ça Skinner avait décidé de se débarrasser d'elle par l'adoption... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait penser qu'elle accepterait d'être donnée comme un animal dans un refuge. Car c'était cela. On les mettait dans des chambres et les gens venaient les voir, les choisir, sans réellement les connaitre… L'Etat voulait changer les procédures d'adoption, mais vu la situation actuelle du pays, sa préoccupation était ailleurs.

\- Nous savons qu'il est très difficile de vivre dans un orphelinat par les temps qui courent et nous serions ravis d'accueillir quelqu'un chez nous, répondit le mari d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Mais vous n'avez vu que moi ! Il y a d'autres enfants.

Pendant ce temps, elle essayait de peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, elle avait enfin la possibilité de trouver une famille et vivre loin de cet établissement. Mais cela impliquait de faire partie d'une famille Moldue, de devoir leur rendre des comptes, leurs expliquer dans quelle école elle se rendait et pourquoi elle ne les verrait surement plus jamais une fois ses études finies, car elle n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à vivre avec eux une fois majeur…

Cela faisait beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre pour seulement une ou deux années.

\- C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, répondit-elle le plus poliment possible, mais je préfère laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Comprenez, j'ai déjà quinze ans, alors qu'il y a des orphelins plus jeunes qui mériteraient une enfance dans une famille telle que la vôtre.

\- Oui, répondit la femme un peu vexée, mais nous ne désirons pas un enfant trop jeune, car nous travaillons et ne voulons pas prendre de domestique pour s'occuper de son éducation.

\- Oui je comprends, mais il y a Margot qui n'a qu'un an de moins que moi.

Le jeune couple se tourna vers Skinner, prêt à aller rencontre la jeune fille en question, mais la tutrice voulait à tout prix se débarrasser d'elle puisqu'elle était un coût inutile.

\- Seulement Margot possède un petit frère de six ans et il serait inconvenable de les séparer, alors à moins que Monsieur et Madame soient d'accord de les prendre les deux, cela risque d'être impossible.

Ils prirent la décision rapidement grâce à un de ces regards dont seuls les couples étaient capables d'échanger et qui pouvaient remplacer une longue conversation.

\- Nous souhaitons tout de même rencontrer Margot et son jeune frère… Nous déciderons ensuite.

Ils lui dirent au revoir d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête et repartirent tous les trois dans le couloir, Skinner lui lançant des regards noirs.  
Elle entendit un peu plus tard des pas repasser devant sa chambre, puis descendre les escaliers, sans se préoccuper du sort de Margot et son jeune frère. Elle leur avait donné une chance. Point. Elle se fichait de se passerait ensuite.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva quelques heures plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre en cuisine afin d'aider à mettre la table, sous les yeux de Mme Robin qui était venue leur rendre visite. L'événement avait déjà fait le tour de l'établissement et les enfants se furent un plaisir à lui expliquer comment le frère et la sœur s'étaient fait adopter durant la journée, chose devenue très rare depuis les quinze dernières années. Elle attendait avec appréhension l'arrivée de Mme Skinner, une punition l'attendait sans doute pour avoir déjoué ses plans.

Elle entra. Son estomac se contracta quand elle la chercha du regard, puis s'avança vers elle, la prit par le bras et la traina à l'extérieur de la cuisine sous le regard silencieux des autres qui n'osaient pas bouger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-elle lever la main sur elle, une sorcière ?  
Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle fureur et aveuglée par la rage, elle ne sentait pas cette chaleur qui se dispersait lentement dans son corps, l'avertissant.

\- Nelly, emmenez Marion dans sa chambre, dit-elle encore plus froidement que d'habitude. Fermez à clef.

A contre cœur, la jeune femme obéit et avec un regard désolé ferma la porte.  
Elle sourit malgré elle. Sa chambre était son petit cocon, le seul endroit où elle pouvait enfin être seule, l'y enfermer n'était pas une punition à ses yeux, même si elle aurait préféré pouvoir dîner.

Sa fureur toujours aussi vive, elle resta longtemps sans bouger à écouter les battements de son cœur. La rentrée scolaire n'était que dans quelques jours et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en supporter davantage. Plusieurs fois elle avait senti cette magie incontrôlable qui apparaissait quand elle avait la rage au ventre. Plusieurs fois elle avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe en la retenant, même si l'envie était plutôt de la balancer sur Skinner. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Jamais. Pourtant elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réussir à se maitriser si ça venait à se reproduire, car à chaque fois, il lui avait été un peu plus difficile de se contrôler.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda à quelle distance elle se trouvait du sol. Il y avait une autre fenêtre un mètre en dessous, depuis là elle pourrait sauter sans problème. Sa valise devait tenir le coup si elle la laissait tomber, au pire elle s'ouvrirait. Elle évalua rapidement si elle pouvait toucher avec ses pieds le rebord supérieur de la fenêtre d'en dessous une fois suspendue et jugea qu'elle en était capable.

Après s'être habillée un peu plus convenablement avec les vêtements cachés dans sa valise, elle retourna vers la fenêtre. Elle soupira, le cœur battant la chamade et l'angoisse grandissant peu à peu. La dernière fois qu'elle avait sauté d'une fenêtre était le jour où elle avait quitté sa maison et… perdu ses parents.  
Ses bras et ses jambes tremblants, elle s'assit sur son lit, puis se laissa tomber en arrière.  
Tout compte fait, elle attendrait l'après-midi.  
Elle était énervée et avait pris la décision sur un coup de tête, elle devait y réfléchir encore un peu.

Mme Robin, se faisait du souci pour Marion. Elle connaissait tous ces enfants depuis qu'ils étaient petits, voir bébés, s'en étaient occupés comme elle s'occuperait de son enfant et les aimait plus que tout.  
Depuis que Marion était enfermée dans sa chambre, elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon où Skinner lisait le journal en buvant un café, sans avoir le courage de s'imposer. Ce n'était plus son travail, elle devait se taire.  
N'en pouvant plus, elle finit par se tourner vers elle.

\- Hydra donnez-moi la clef s'il vous plait, je voudrais m'assurez qu'elle aille bien.

\- Si elle allait mal, elle nous le ferait savoir, répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation sans pourtant relever les yeux de son journal.

Prise d'un sentiment protecteur, elle s'empara des clefs et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Dans un grincement et quelques cliquetis, la clef tourna dans la serrure, mais malgré ses efforts elle ne put ouvrir la porte.

On l'avait bloquée de l'autre côté.

\- Marion ouvre, supplia Mme Robin. Marion ouvre cette porte c'est moi.

Enfin, soit sérieuse ! Ouvre !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? demanda Skinner blasée en poussant pour pouvoir passer les quelques curieux qui étaient venus observer. Place, qu'on me fasse de la place.

\- Trop tard, elle a bloqué la porte. J'espère au moins qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée, l'accusa l'ancienne tutrice.

\- Marion ! Appela Skinner en tapant sur la porte du plat de la main.

Un mot. Aussi froid et implacable que son geste.

\- Mais elle se fiche complétement de nous. Marion tu vas sortir d'ici, s'énerva-t-elle en continuant de frapper la porte.

Elle réessaya d'ouvrir la porte et continua de la frapper.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, souffla Mlle Robin qui finit par la retenir pour essayer de la calmer.

Elle reprit contenance et inspira plusieurs fois avant d'annoncer :

\- Bien. Je vais aller chercher de quoi l'ouvrir, mais dans des cas comme cela, il ne reste qu'une seule solution. C'est la maison de redressement !

Ce fut avec un pied de biche qu'elle remonta les escaliers et essaya de forcer la porte à plusieurs reprises. La porte finit par céder.  
Elle repoussa chaise et bureau entassées dernière la porte et entra.  
Mais elle était déjà partie.

Elle courut sous la pluie en se prenant les pieds dans sa valise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin de l'orphelinat, puis s'arrêta pour trouver une solution. La rentrée était dans trois jours, mais qu'allait-elle faire, où pouvait-elle se rendre?

Elle ne pouvait pas aller au Chaudron Baveur, faute d'argent. Elle ne pouvait retourner à l'orphelinat, mais pas trainer dans les rues non plus.

Le Blitz de la Bataille d'Angleterre contre les Allemands avait cessé il y a un an, après deux ans de bombardements sur les grandes villes britanniques. Londres n'y avait donc pas échappé et une grande partie était en ruine. Vivre ici était devenu dangereux, plus de trois millions d'habitants avaient déjà évacués Londres et autres cités, mais à cause de la crise, l'orphelinat ne bénéficiait plus de l'argent que lui versait l'Etat et il n'avait donc pas la possibilité d'envoyer les enfants à la campagne. Les orphelins avaient donc dû subir les incessants bombardements dans la peur et ce fut dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être une sorcière, d'avoir Poudlard. Bien sûr des sorciers vivants dans des quartiers Moldus avaient été touchés eux aussi, malgré les sortilèges de protection. Un accident arrivait si vite…

Elle connaissait peu de monde qui vivait encore à Londres, encore moins une personne qui ne se situait pas trop loin et elle n'avait jamais réellement visité la ville. Elle savait que son orphelinat se situait dans le district Hackney et que la gare King's Cross était à environ six kilomètres pour s'y être rendue chaque année, mais pour l'instant ces informations ne lui servait pas à grand-chose.

Une personne lui vint à l'esprit.  
Mais accepterait-il de la couvrir ? Pourrait-elle seulement rester avec lui jusqu'à lundi ?  
Il fallait essayer, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais.

Elle marchait, seule, dans des rues qui avaient l'air d'avoir été un peu plus épargnées que les autres, en plein orage, fuyant pour la seconde fois l'endroit dans lequel elle vivait. Le meurtre de ses parents lui revint en mémoire, raviva cette rancœur qui la rongeait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait et lui redonna la force de continuer.  
Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, l'orphelinat Wool se situait dans le district d'à côté. Il lui faudrait au moins une heure pour y arriver, si elle trouvait facilement.  
La pluie tombait toujours et l'eau avait imprégné ses vêtements depuis déjà un bon moment. La main qui tirait la valise était frigorifiée.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait marché, mais elle pensait être sur la bonne voie car elle avait demandé plusieurs fois son chemin aux personnes qui avaient osé sortir de chez eux en début de soirée. De plus, le quartier dans lequel elle venait d'entrer était dévasté, la route était encore recouverte de débris et seules quelques maisons avaient échappé aux bombes. L'orphelinat de Tom se situait à Holloway, le quartier le plus peuplé de Londres. C'était le meilleur endroit pour un maximum de dégâts et les Allemands ne l'avait pas loupé. Trop hébétée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle se prit les pieds dans le chambranle en bois d'une fenêtre, mais se rattrapa de justesse.  
Le quartier où se trouvait son orphelinat n'avait été que peu touché par les attaques, on lui avait néanmoins expliquée ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, l'horreur que cela avait été, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle ne s'en rendait réellement compte.

L'espoir refit surface lorsqu'elle lut le nom de l'établissement qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et les forces refluèrent dans son corps. Elle ouvrit le vieux portail et monta les quelques marches en courant. Elle n'avait aucune idées de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, étant en été il était normal qu'il fasse encore jour, cependant l'orage qui ne voulait cesser rendait les rues sombres. Mais de toute manière peu importait l'heure qu'il était puisque les orphelinats se devaient de toujours être ouverts. Elle toqua à la porte, mais le choc de ses doigts mouillés et froids contre le bois la fit grimacer. La femme qu'elle avait vue le jour de la sortie au théâtre lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle la dévisagea de haut en bas et soupira de désespoir.

Peut-être la prendrait-elle dans cet orphelinat… De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que l'année prochaine à revenir. Ensuite elle débuterait sa dernière année, serait majeur, trouverait un travail le plus rapidement possible...  
Elle fit un pas dans l'établissement pour, enfin, être à l'abri de la pluie et allait expliquer le pourquoi de sa venue quand Mme Cole la prit de vitesse.

\- L'orphelinat est plein, nous ne prenons plus personne, dit-elle sèchement.

Bon, pour rester s'était loupé.

\- Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venue.

La femme aux pommettes rouges et aux yeux brillants, leva un sourcil, surprise.

\- Alors dis-moi jeune fille, pourquoi viens-tu toquer à un orphelinat avec une valise à la main et trempée jusqu'aux os ?

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ça devait paraitre louche. De plus, le téléphone avait été installé, ici, et il n'allait pas tarder à sonner pour informer sa fuite. C'était logique. Mise à part un autre orphelinat où aurait-elle pu aller ?

\- Je viens rendre visite à Tom Jedusor, répondit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas s'il allait l'aider, mais elle était quand même venue pour ça, à la base, et elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans avoir essayé.

\- Tu viens rendre visite à Tom ? Notre Tom ? Tu es qui, sa sœur ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas, tu as la même dégaine que sa mère quand elle a débarqué ici…

\- Je suis une amie, nous allons dans la même école, la coupa-t-elle froidement.

Elle la dévisagea encore une fois de haut en bas et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais le chercher, soupira-t-elle.

Elle resta dans le hall tout en suivant des yeux cette tutrice qui avait tout l'air d'être aussi agréable que Skinner. Elle la vit monter les escaliers et entendit le plafond grincer à mesure qu'elle marchait à l'étage supérieur, elle toqua à une porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, puis une conversation inaudible.  
Marion observa la pièce pour passer le temps quand quelqu'un éleva le ton.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que ce soit pour moi, s'énerva une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Et moi je t'assure que ça l'est, répondit Mme Cole, agacée.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers Tom s'arrêta net en la voyant dans le hall. Il faut dire qu'avec ses longs cheveux ternes trempés et collés contre sa nuque, sa robe blanche à fleur devenue un peu transparente avec la pluie et sa valise à la main il y avait de quoi s'interroger.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et espérait qu'il prendrait la parole le premier, mais il fallait faire vite car plus les secondes passaient, plus la situation deviendrait douteuse pour Cole.

Si ça ne l'était déjà pas.


	11. Fin de vacances

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il chuchotait presque pour ne pas être entendu, mais tout dans sa voix prouvait qu'il était en colère.

\- J'ai quitté l'orphelinat et je devais trouver un endroit où dormir…

\- Tu aurais pu aller chez les Black !

\- Dans l'état où je suis !? Tu es sûr de m'avoir bien regardée ?

Il l'observa sans pudeur de haut en bas et elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

\- Tu peux rester mais juste cette nuit. Demain tu vas ailleurs, répondit-il agacé après avoir réfléchi.

Elle n'osa rien ajouter, ne voulant pas le vexer en le contredisant. Il serait capable de changer d'avis.  
Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite pièce où il l'avait emmenée après avoir répondu à Cole qu'il avait complètement oublié de lui annoncer son arrivée. Bizarrement, elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications supplémentaires contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, juste marmonné quelque chose comme : « la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de prévenir ».  
Ce fut en s'asseyant sur le lit en fer pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Tom. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pénétré dans l'univers de Jedusor et il l'avait acceptée. Difficilement, certes. Mais acceptée tout de même, ce qui était une chose considérable à ses yeux.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des couvertures grises et un oreiller qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

\- Cole a accepté que tu passes la nuit ici, mais elle ne prêtera aucune chambre. Tu dormiras par terre, expliqua-t-il sèchement pendant qu'elle commençait au mieux à se préparer un lit confortable.

\- D'accord, pas de soucis. Tom…

\- Quoi encore !

\- Je suis désolée pour les problèmes.

\- Ca, fallait y penser avant de venir.

A genoux au pied du lit, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et baissa la tête pour le cacher.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle entendit Tom à moins d'un mètre soupirer et finalement venir s'accroupir à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne m'as pas spécialement posé de problèmes, juste prit au dépourvu. A la place de t'excuser, explique-moi pourquoi tu as quitté l'orphelinat. En venant ici, tu n'y as pas gagné au change.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle, alors je suis partie avant que ça ne tourne mal… Je n'en peux plus, ça fait huit ans que j'essaie de garder mon calme. Cette fois-ci je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Personnellement, ça fait seize ans que j'essaie de garder mon calme. Je n'ai pas toujours réussi non plus, mais au moins j'ai fait en sorte d'être discret.

S'il espérait la réconforter ainsi, c'était raté. Elle se sentait même encore plus mal.  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir.  
Il avait sûrement vu son malaise, car elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule pour la rassurer, mais se crispa en sentant le tissu humide et froid de sa robe sous ses doigts.

\- La salle de bain est au rez-de-chaussée si tu veux prendre une douche.

L'idée d'être réchauffée par une eau chaude lui remonta un peu le moral et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
Elle alla chercher sa chemise de nuit dans sa valise, prit le linge que Tom lui proposait et se rendit discrètement dans la salle de bain.  
Le couloir était sombre et très silencieux pour un début de soirée. Tous étaient déjà dans leur chambre.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était constituée de deux longs lavabos l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de la pièce et séparés par un large miroir. Un côté devait probablement être réservé aux filles et l'autre aux garçons. Sur chaque côté se trouvait trois cabines de douches en piteuses états.  
Elle essaya d'être le plus rapide possible, car bien vite elle réalisa que l'eau chaude était quasi inexistante après avoir vu passer chaque personne de l'établissement durant la journée.  
Espérant pouvoir se réchauffer une fois couchée, elle revint à la chambre de Tom, pieds nus sur le sol froid recouvert de vieilles dalles usées noires et blanches, le plus discrètement possible.  
En effet, comme on le lui avait souvent répété, cet orphelinat n'était pas le mieux conseillé et pour cause, il était dans un état miteux, mais tout de même d'une propreté impeccable.

En arrivant devant la chambre de Tom, elle eut une hésitation. Devait-elle toquer et attendre qu'il l'autorise à entrer ?  
Elle rougit en s'imaginant entrer pendant qu'il se changeait et finit par toquer trois coups discrets à sa porte après avoir senti ses joues lentement décolorer.  
Il lui répondit positivement et elle entra. Il était déjà en pyjama et assis en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur ses genoux.  
Elle posa ses habits mouillés sur la chaise, unique meuble en dehors du lit et de l'armoire.  
Toujours silencieux, Jedusor se leva pour éteindre la lumière et ranger son livre, puis se coucha.  
Elle fit de même, soudain mal à l'aise par le lourd silence qui les entouraient.  
Elle resta couchée sur le dos à regarder le plafond, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Tom ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mmmm…

\- Merci.

Un soupir lui répondit, elle sourit et se mit sur le côté, cherchant une position confortable.

Le bruit de la porte la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les souvenirs de la veille mirent du temps à refaire surface. Tom venait de rentrer dans la chambre, habillé et un linge à la main. La voyant réveillée, il lui annonça qu'il allait manger et ressortit.  
Elle profita de son absence pour s'habiller à son tour, cherchant dans sa valise un vêtement approprié à la situation. Mise à part de simples robes de sorciers pour l'école, elle n'avait que ses vêtements moldus. Depuis le début de la guerre, les femmes avaient elle aussi été mobilisées et mettaient en veilleuse leur coquetteries. Même si quelques-unes d'entre-elles continuaient à prendre soin de leur tenues, la plupart trouvaient que gâcher leur énergie à des frais de toilettes étaient peu patriotique.  
Elle avait donc vu au fil des ans sa garde-robe déjà petite se restreindre un peu plus, puisque comme toutes les autres matières premières, le textile était rationné. Il fallait donc faire durer et raccommoder. Les bas des femmes avaient été remplacées par des socquettes, les jupes et les robes raccourcies afin d'utiliser le moins de tissus possible…

Ne sachant pas quoi mettre, elle finit par descendre en chemise de nuit aux lavabos, un peu d'eau sur son visage et un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux ne lui feraient pas de mal. A cette heure-ci, il y avait quelques personnes encore présentes dans la salle de bain, mais ils ne lui prêtèrent que peu d'attention, tous se dépêchaient pour ne pas rater le petit-déjeuner.  
Elle remonta rapidement pour s'habiller. Elle enfila la jupe en meilleur état qu'elle avait et essaya de trouver une chemise présentable à mettre en haut.

\- Bon, tu prépares tes affaires et tu pars rapidement d'ici, dit sèchement Tom en rentrant dans la chambre. Et accélère pour t'habiller, tu n'as pas toute la matinée, ajouta-t-il en la voyant en soutien-gorge.

Elle se sentit violemment rougir en réalisant sa demi-nudité et se retourna.  
Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rester ici.  
Elle ne voulait pas aller chez les Black. Elle ne voulait pas leur laisser le plaisir de lui rendre service. Elle aurait ensuite une dette envers elles, ce qui n'avait rien d'attrayant.  
Elle soupira et reprit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Je ne peux pas aller chez elles.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne les connais même pas… J'ai dû leur parler deux fois et c'était simplement parce qu'il y avait Maureen. Je ne peux pas m'inviter chez des gens comme ça.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait avec moi.

Tom posa sur elle son regard noir et dur, cherchant à lire en elle.

\- Je te connais mieux qu'elles.

\- Saches que si elles ne t'aimaient pas, elles ne t'auraient jamais adressé la parole. Et je sais qu'elles t'apprécient. Donc tu vois, tu t'en sors plutôt bien, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, la poussant ainsi à sortir sans qu'elle ait finit de s'habiller.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi leurs dire...

\- Tu t'en fiches, je te dis qu'elles t'aiment bien, insista-t-il agacé.

\- Je ne veux pas aller chez elles, tu comprends ?

Pour toute réponse, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce serait une semaine je comprendrais, mais Tom, ce n'est que deux nuits… le supplia-t-elle.

Il l'observa encore un moment en réfléchissant, soupira et répondit :

\- D'accord reste, mais à une condition.

\- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne dois représenter aucune gêne.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Range ta valise à côté de la mienne. Et tu dors contre le mur.

Mme Cole n'avait pas été contre, tant qu'elle payait ses repas. Elle lui avait donc donné l'enveloppe qui contenait ses économies depuis quelques années. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant. En cet instant, elle bénit Mme Robin qui avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner un peu d'argent de poche tous les mois. C'était dérisoire, surtout qu'elle ne le recevait pas durant son séjour à Poudlard, mais cela avait finalement servi.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait encore croisé quasiment personne, étant arrivée tardivement et rarement sortie de la chambre depuis ce matin.  
Elle sentit Tom arriver à côté d'elle, mais elle n'osa pas le regarder. Il finit par la prendre par le bras et l'attirer en bout de table sans un mot, ni un regard.  
Après avoir compris qu'elle était avec lui, les habitants de la maison n'osèrent plus l'observer directement et encore moins lui adresser la parole, ce qui semblait arranger tout le monde.

Comme pour le reste du bâtiment tous les meubles de la salle étaient dépareillés et usés. Malgré cela et tous les regards discrets qu'on lui lançait, elle essayait d'y faire abstraction en pensant que sa situation pourrait être bien pire.

Le début d'après-midi fut long. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni où se mettre, voulant rester discrète. Elle s'était mise à visiter l'établissement, mais eut vite fait le tour.  
En milieu d'après-midi, elle décida de monter dans la chambre. A Westfold, elle avait l'habitude de rester dans la sienne et trouvait toujours quelque chose à lire pour passer le temps.  
Un léger enthousiasme refit surface à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une occupation pour le reste de la journée, elle se rendit à l'étage et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

En ouvrant la porte, elle trouva un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre, deux lettres au bec. Elle s'en approcha et s'en saisit lentement, malgré son envie de se jeter dessus.  
Elle ne recevait qu'une seule lettre par année, mais elle était primordiale, puisqu'elle venait de Poudlard.  
Sur la première était inscrite le nom de Tom, elle la posa sur son lit et prit la sienne.  
Il y était écrit toujours la même chose. Liste de fournitures, billet de train et sa bourse qu'elle allait pouvoir retirer à la banque et qui lui permettrait de financer ses études.  
Mais cette année, il y avait une page de plus. Il y avait les résultats de ses BUSEs !

Pendant un instant elle hésita à regarder. Ce qui était écrit sur cette feuille allait déterminer son futur.  
Et si elle les avait ratées ?  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et retourna la feuille.  
Un soupir de soulagement suivit, elle les avait réussies. Ou du moins, il n'y avait aucune catastrophe imprévue.  
Elle avait des Efforts Exceptionnels partout, sauf deux Optimal en potions et sortilèges et quatre Acceptable en divination, astronomie, histoire de la magie et métamorphose.

Relisant ses notes pour en être certaine, elle n'avait pas entendue Jedusor entrer.  
Il prit sa lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle le regarda rester impassible en la lisant et la reposer.  
C'était tout. Pas le moindre signe d'impatience, de curiosité ou d'excitation.

Aucun indice sur son visage concernant ses résultats d'examens. Il n'avait l'air ni déçu, ni fier.

\- Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse demain après-midi, annonça-t-il sans un regard.

\- Et tes BUSEs ? demanda-t-elle après avoir accepté d'un signe de tête.

\- Rien qui ne me surprenne.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la petite chambre, ses résultats dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Le lendemain, une fois le repas de midi passé, ils se préparèrent pour aller acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur en bus et après avoir été retiré à la banque l'argent qui leur était donné par l'école, Tom annonça l'heure et le lieu auxquels ils se retrouvaient pour rentrer.  
Elle avait pensé qu'ils feraient leurs achats ensemble, mais son refus la ramena à la réalité.

Tom Jedusor était avant tout seul.

Elle ne devait pas imaginer que les quelques jours passés ensemble lui donneraient des droits particuliers. Elle resterait...  
Elle resterait quoi ?  
L'avait-il déjà considérée, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, comme son amie ?  
Secrètement elle l'espérait.  
De toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse, elle n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir et une colère contre lui durait rarement.

Après avoir fait tous ses achats, ou presque, elle entra finalement chez l'apothicaire et prit un panier à côté de la porte. Son magasin préféré. Elle savait qu'elle était capable d'y rester durant des heures, totalement fascinée par tous ces ingrédients pour potions.  
Elle apprécia, après plusieurs semaines passées à l'orphelinat, de retrouver l'odeur piquante qu'elle pouvait sentir dans la salle de cours de Slughorn.

Elle passa entre les tonneaux remplis de liquides multicolores, observa attentivement chaque pots contre les murs contenants différentes poudres brillantes, racines desséchées ou herbes et leva la tête, captivée par les sacs pleins de plumes, cornes, crocs ou serres.  
Des pierres de toutes les couleurs étaient étalées sur une table et elle en prit une qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts, appréciant le côté à la fois rugueux et brillant de la petite pierre de lune.

Elle ajouta quelques fioles à potions dans son panier et resta un moment devant les balances.  
Combien de fois avait-elle dû faire la queue pour pouvoir peser ses ingrédients sur celles à disposition dans la classe parce qu'elle n'en avait pas…  
Elle soupira en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un objet indispensable.  
Il devait lui rester suffisamment d'argent durant l'année au cas où elle aurait besoin d'acheter quelque chose en supplément.

Se souvenant brusquement de Tom et de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se retrouver, elle se tourna vers l'horloge au-dessus de comptoir. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes et elle avait intérêt à arriver à l'heure si elle ne voulait pas attirer sa colère, et, par conséquent, se retrouver à la rue.  
Elle sourit malgré elle, et se rendit à la caisse.  
Comme pour le reste de ses achats, le caissier lança un sortilège sur son sac d'un geste nonchalant pour le rendre plus léger et moins fragile. Il marmonna un bref remerciement et elle sortit du magasin.

Elle remonta la rue à grand pas pour essayer d'être le moins en retard possible.  
Tom l'attendait déjà, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Comme pour l'allé, le retour se déroula dans le plus grand silence.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour le repas du soir, après avoir mangé, ils remontèrent dans la chambre pour ranger leurs affaires et préparer leurs bagages.  
C'était la dernière nuit avant la fin des vacances et comme chaque année, l'excitation de se savoir dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin l'empêchait de dormir. La fatigue l'envahit lentement, après s'être retournée plusieurs fois dans son lit de fortune.

Il regardait Emérithe dormir. Elle avait dû avoir un sommeil agité, car elle se trouvait à nouveau contre son lit, le parfait opposé d'où elle s'était couchée le soir avant.  
Elle essayait d'être le plus gentille, attentionnée possible avec lui. Peut-être espérait-elle inconsciemment que cette bienveillance trouverait un écho en lui, qu'il s'adoucirait.  
Pour lui, cette gentillesse ne représentait qu'une provocation insupportable.

Elle pensait être libre, elle pensait être venue à lui de son propre chef, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était engluée dans une relation destructrice sans avoir les moyens d'y échapper et qui la poussait inconsciemment à rester avec lui.  
Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'Emérithe lui échappait.  
C'était à cause de ce Serdaigle.  
Il avait le sentiment que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à lui imposer pendant qu'Amlec était pétrifié s'envolait dès qu'il était en présence de Marion.  
Le fait qu'elle soit venue lui demander de l'aide prouvait qu'il avait malgré tout réussi.  
Son projet n'avançait pourtant pas à la vitesse qu'il l'avait souhaité.  
Elle l'appréciait. Pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas être plus gentil avec elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Il prenait trop plaisir à l'embarrasser. Il paraissait la taquiner alors qu'en fait il ne faisait qu'attaquer ses points faibles, mettre en doute sa capacité de jugement et de décision.  
Par petites touches anodines en public, il aimait montrer qu'il avait le dessus.  
Pourtant ces derniers temps, il avait fait au mieux pour être agréable, pour qu'elle reste. Même si sa première idée avait été de l'envoyer chez les Black, il y avait réfléchi et en avait conclu qu'en l'hébergeant deux jours de plus, elle lui serait redevable et serait peut-être à ses yeux un ami fidèle et généreux.  
Il ne ferait rien de plus pour le moment. Elle l'appréciait, c'était déjà un bon début.  
Maintenant il ne lui adresserait plus la parole.  
Elle supposera avoir fait ou dit quelque chose de mal.  
Il répondra à ses excuses par un soupir ou un haussement d'épaules.  
Il se nourrira de sa culpabilité avec plaisir.  
Par ce silence, il espérait avec le temps développer un sentiment de manque et elle reviendrait à lui toute seule.  
Et s'il avait de la chance, cette petite mise à l'écart développerait des sentiments plus forts à son égard. A ce moment-là, la partie serait finie. Il aurait gagné.

L'amour rendait si faible…

Oui, c'était ce qu'il ferait. Ça pouvait fonctionner.  
Mais pour le moment il avait juste l'impression qu'elle lui échappait.  
Et cette pensée ne lui apportait que de la haine pure.  
Une envie de la rabaisser, de l'humilier, de lui faire du mal.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Amlec avait de plus que lui.  
Elle ne devait aimer le Serdaigle, mais de lui !  
Le fait que ce soit un Serpentard l'aurait énervé, mais que ce soit une personne hors de la maison de Salazar le rendait fou de rage.  
Peu, voire quasiment personne ne connaissait son avis sur les autres maisons et les Sang-de-Bourbe, car cela ne collait pas à l'identité qu'il s'était approprié auprès des professeurs. Mais tout de même, il y avait une certaine logique ! Elle devait s'en douter !

Il la fixait toujours. Bouillant de rage.

Il voulait tellement savoir si ce Francis était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux…  
Si c'était le cas, il devrait revoir tous ses plans.  
Il devait savoir.  
C'était pourtant si simple. Il n'avait qu'à pénétrer dans son esprit.  
Son occlumancie était suffisamment développé pour lui permettre de savoir quand quelqu'un lisait dans ses pensées, mais pas de l'en empêcher.  
Sans même le savoir ou le vouloir, Emérithe avait déclenché sa colère et elle devait payer.  
Il se concentra sur son esprit, cherchant une faille dans le mur qu'elle avait construit au fil de l'année et qui l'empêchait de lire ses pensées en toute discrétion.

L'esprit fragilisé par la nuit agitée, elle avait eu un sommeil léger plein de rêves sans cohérence.  
Elle se revit par petits flashs à l'infirmerie avec Francis et Jasson, leur retour à la Grande Salle après presque une année d'absence, la dernière semaine de ses vacances, Mme Skinner, la fenêtre,… Elle se revit sauter, elle n'atterrit cependant pas dans la cours de l'orphelinat, mais à l'orée d'une forêt en pleine nuit. Cette nuit où sa mère l'avait fait descendre par magie. Une lumière verte, puis une course dans le noir, un sac sur le dos, l'humidité des arbres, les jambes lourdes,… Elle se réveilla et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Arrête !

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Pas avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Ne me mens pas Tom ! Trop lâche pour fouiller ma mémoire quand je suis réveillée ?

\- Non, tu baisses ta garde en dormant voilà tout, se vexa-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais simplement me demander avant d'employer les grands moyens.

\- Tu ne me le dirais sûrement pas.

\- Alors tu ne le saurais pas. C'est si dure que ça d'ignorer des choses sur la vie des gens qui t'entourent ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les gens qui m'entourent, c'est toi ! Et seulement toi !

\- Mais oui, bien sûre, juste moi, ironisa-t-elle. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à devenir Occlumens. Alors assume-le ! Qu'est-ce-que tu cherchais ?

\- Très bien. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses d'Amlec.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, commença-t-elle à s'énerver, légèrement surprise par la question.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle. Ne fait pas l'hypocrite !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer contre lui et ainsi l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu penses vraiment.

\- Mais arrête !

Il était à califourchon sur elle et avait plaqué ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il arborait une expression glaciale. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa colère, trous de lave en fusion sous un masque de glace.

\- Maintenant tu vas me fixer dans les yeux et me laisser regarder, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle se débattit, essayant de libérer ses bras et ses jambes pour le repousser. La peur commença à l'envahir, ne pouvant plus rien diriger et elle tourna la tête pour être sûre qu'elle ne croiserait pas son regard.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il attrapa fermement son menton, la forçant à le fixer, mais par instinct, elle ferma les yeux. Il ne réussissait plus à garder son calme, il tremblait légèrement, essayant de retenir sa rage.

\- Emérithe tu te laisses faire ou je te jure que je rentre de force, articula-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête avec fureur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.  
Elle garda les yeux fermés, gardant l'espoir qu'il se calmerait et ne la blesserait pas.  
Son visage crispé et ses sourcils froncés, elle essayait de se retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de ne pas pousser un cri de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa concentration pour maintenir son esprit fermé.  
La douleur atteignit un pic, la brûlant. Elle voulut prendre sa tête entre ses mains, mais elle se souvint que Tom la maintenait immobile au sol quand elle essaya de bouger les bras. Les tempes battantes, puis dans une explosion de souffrance, elle lâcha prise, le laissant entrer dans son esprit pour qu'il arrête de forcer.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Petit déjeuner.

Il se leva calmement, ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention.  
Ces secondes avaient-elles suffit pour qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait ?

Elle se leva à son tour en le fusillant du regard et s'apprêtait à sortir quand des bras puissants la plaquèrent contre le mur. Son cœur cessa de battre. Mais ensuite, rien. Silence. Son agresseur ne daignait pas frapper, mais elle était toujours clouée au mur. A quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage de Tom ressemblait à celui d'une statue. Froid, figé, sans trace d'émotion. Un rayon de lumière se faufilait par la porte entrouverte, mais cela ne réchauffait pas le regard sombre de son attaquant.

\- Tu vas arrêter d'être amis avec tous les élèves de Poudlard qui ne sont pas à Serpentard.

Sans l'avertir, il la lâcha. Elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il la tenait au-dessus du sol, ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids, mais elle réussit à se rattraper de justesse au cadran de la porte.

\- Et tu as intérêt à le faire parce que si tu échanges, ne ce est-ce qu'un regard, avec l'un d'eux je le saurais, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide et sèche.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il pivota sur ses talons et quitta la pièce. Elle se releva en chancelant et le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent à la table comme si de rien n'était, mais elle était persuadée que la panique qu'elle ressentait se voyait sur son visage. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, les aliments formant une boule de plomb dans l'estomac et une quelconque boisson lui donnait la nausée. Lorsque Tom se leva, elle le suivit la peur au ventre. Ils allèrent chercher leur bagage, vérifièrent de n'avoir rien oublié et redescendirent. Elle remercia tout de même Mme Cole pour l'accueil et se furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça de la matinée.

Le voyage jusqu'à King's Cross lui parut durer des heures et le silence d'une lourdeur insoutenable. Tom ne lui avait plus adressé ne serait-ce un regard et elle évitait de croiser le sien.

La gare était bondée, comme d'habitude, mais elle réussit à distinguer au loin Francis et Jasson alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à soulever sa valise pour la mettre dans le wagon. Ils la saluèrent de la main et elle voulut répondre, mais en sentant sa valise glisser, elle se retourna. Elle croisa le regard plein d'avertissements de Jedusor qui la fixait. Son estomac se contracta en repensant à ses recommandations et elle détourna le regard comme une petite fille en faute. D'un geste sec du menton, il lui ordonna de monter dans le train en premier et la suivit. Elle marcha le plus rapidement possible dans le long couloir en essayant d'oublier sa soumission face à Jedusor. Soumission qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer. Juste le temps qu'elle se remette du choc de ce matin. Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, le regard vide, elle sentit une légère pression dans son dos. Elle se retourna et comprit que c'était le signal de Jedusor pour lui dire de s'arrêter. Il l'a fit entrer dans un compartiment presque pleins. Il n'y avait évidemment que des élèves de Serpentard.

\- Emérithe fera le voyage avec nous, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Jedusor aux garçons.

Pour toute réponse ils la saluèrent et se décalèrent pour lui faire une place vers la fenêtre.  
Les garçons discutèrent et elle s'enfonça dans son siège pour essayer de se faire discrète. Elle garda son attention sur les parents qui faisaient des signes d'au revoir à leurs enfants. Son seul but durant le voyage étant de rester invisible.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à Francis.  
Elle ne savait pas si la réaction de Jedusor était purement possessive ou si elle devait y déceler un brin de jalousie.  
Elle espérait que ce soit la deuxième raison, même si, venant de Tom Jedusor, il s'agissait de la première.

Francis avait essayé de la prévenir avant de se faire pétrifier. Tom n'avait de l'affection pour personne, il jouait juste avec les gens comme de simples objets et n'aimait pas les partager.  
Mais malgré cette réalité qu'elle venait de découvrir, malgré cette rage qu'elle avait contre lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait ce matin, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester.  
Elle était en colère, avait envie de le haïr, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Elle essayait de se persuader que sa réaction n'était qu'un accident, car cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait toujours été plutôt sympathique avec elle, allant jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami ou au moins quelqu'un de confiance.

Tom ne lui adressa plus la parole et un des garçons lui posait de temps un temps quelques questions, plus pour l'intégrer au groupe que par réel intérêt. Elle essayait de se faire toute petite et n'espérait qu'une chose : arriver le plus vite possible à Poudlard.

Son souhait finit par être exaucé, ils montèrent dans les calèches pour se rendre au château et elle passa son repas entre Jedusor qui la surveillait et Maureen qui lui parlait de ses vacances. Ce fut le soulagement lorsqu'elle put se coucher dans un vrai lit et laisser la pression retomber. Elle pouvait enfin respirer.  
Elle essaya de laisser son esprit voguer vers d'autres intérêts que Jedusor et réussit finalement à s'endormir.

Elle prit le luxe de faire la grâce matinée une dernière fois avant la reprise des cours le lendemain et prévoyait de passer un dimanche décontracté en se levant.  
Peu avant midi, elle était fin prête pour aller manger et sortit de la salle commune, seule.

\- Francis ! appela-t-elle en l'apercevant.

Le concerné se retourna et un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il la reconnut. Elle traversa le hall à grands pas pour ne pas le faire attendre.

\- Mademoiselle me fait un grand honneur en me parlant, à moi petit Serdaigle, dit-il avec ironie pour lui rappeler comment elle l'avait ignoré à la gare.

\- Arrête s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Alors, ces vacances ? lui demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Moins bonnes que les tienne, j'espère pour toi en tout cas !

\- Au fait pourquoi tu…

\- Je dois y aller, le coupa-t-elle quand elle vit Jedusor et son groupe d'amis arriver. On se revoit un de ses jours pour discuter, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

Elle le planta là et il la regarda partir, étonné par son comportement. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se soumettre à Tom, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait en réagissant ainsi. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir pris les menaces de Jedusor au sérieux, mais le remord disparut quand elle croisa son regard noir à table et jugea néanmoins ses peurs fondées. Elle avait subi pour la première fois les humeurs changeantes de l'incroyable Tom Jedusor et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ses amis les subissent aussi.

Le regard glacé que Tom axait sur elle depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle commençait à profondément l'agacer. Elle prit une mine hautaine et lui jeta son regard le plus froid, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever un sourcil du jeune homme. Elle ne se soumettrait pas !

Ce fut alors qu'un combat silencieux commença, il prendrait fin lorsque le premier aurait la faiblesse de baisser les yeux. Il plissa les siens en comprenant qu'elle le défiait. Au bout d'un moment elle vit qu'il commençait à s'énerver, l'amusement et la surprise avaient disparus. Il avait accepté de l'aider pendant trois jours à l'orphelinat, cela ne lui laissait néanmoins pas la possibilité d'avoir un droit de propriété sur elle.

Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête, sa vue à se brouiller.  
Elle ne se soumettrait pas. Elle ne se soumettrait pas. Elle ne se soumettrait pas !

Ses bras commençaient à la picoter, mais elle ignorait la douleur, trop prise dans ce duel muet et pourtant lourd de sens. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses bras devinrent plus douloureux qu'elle prit conscience que le mal était réelle. Lui jetait-il un maléfice ? Quelqu'un l'appela. Elle ne cessa de fixer ses yeux onyx. Si elle brisait l'échange, il le prendrait comme une soumission et elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle devait ravaler ses larmes et la douleur qui ne cessait d'accroitre par la même occasion.

Quelqu'un la prit par les épaules et la retourna. Leur assaut cessa. Elle reconnut alors la personne qui avait mis fin à leur duel et qui n'avait cessé de lui parler depuis.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, décida Francis inquiet de son manque de réaction.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu t'es regardée avant de dire ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit sa chemise qui commençait à absorber par le sang qui s'écoulait par endroit de ses bras que la douleur fusa encore plus meurtrière. Alors que l'échange semblait s'être déroulé durant une éternité, elle remarqua que des élèves entraient toujours dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas et que les plus proches d'elle la fixaient avec stupeur.

Elle grimaça en se levant et quelques vertiges l'assaillirent. Elle prit le chemin de l'infirmerie et Francis la tint délicatement par la taille ayant trop peur de lui faire mal en la soutenant par les épaules.

L'infirmière la jaugea rapidement, puis lui indiqua une table d'examen. Elle s'assit au bord en silence et montra ses bras qu'elle avait gardés cacher derrière son dos.

\- Comment avez-vous…

\- Un accident.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air préoccupée.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner, ôtez votre chemise.

Elle tenta de l'enlever le plus délicatement possible avec l'aide de son ami troublé. Ses bras étaient brulés par endroit et des cloques avaient commencées à se former. Gênée de se retrouver à nouveau à demi-nue devant un garçon en si peu de temps, elle s'assit sur le bord de la table afin de lui tourner le dos. A son retour, l'infirmière portait un plateau couvert de petits objets, dont deux pots de crème. Des élans de douleurs parcouraient ses bras et elle redoutait les soins à venir.

\- Il faut recouvrir toutes les brûlures le plus vite possible pour éviter de futures cicatrices, expliqua-t-elle en appliquant une épaisse crème verte pâle sur une de ses épaules. M. Amlec, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous faire de même sur ses bras.

Francis tourna autour de la table et prit le pot sans hésiter.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à m'aider ? murmura-t-elle. Je ne le mérite pas.

La sensation de frais que procurait la crème froide une fois étalée se dissipa rapidement et les brulures repartirent de plus belle et par saccades. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et pour éviter que Francis ne le remarque, elle baissa la tête.

\- Parce que tu es mon amie Marion, répondit-il sérieusement comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Et peu importe ce que font mes amis, je les aide toujours. Encore plus quand ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, marmonna-t-elle pour avant tout essayer de s'en convaincre.

OoOoOoOo

 _Un grand merci aux lecteurs qui suivent ma fic chapitre après chapitre, cela me fait très plaisir !_

 _Nous revoilà donc parti pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard!  
_ _Les relations que Marion entretenaient avec Tom, Jasson et Francis ont un peu changées.  
_ _Comment les imaginez-vous évoluer cette année ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


	12. Le nouveau fantôme

\- Tu aurais pu aller ailleurs que chez Jedusor… dit Francis qui prit une mine boudeuse. Tu aurais pu venir chez moi !

Après avoir essayé de repousser au maximum ce moment, Francis avait finalement réussi à venir sur le sujet. Elle savait qu'il allait forcément un jour lui demander des explications à propos de la dispute avec Jedusor et surtout pourquoi elle les avait ignorés à la gare le premier jour.  
Elle voyait son incompréhension dans son regard, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle s'était retrouvée à la rue. Car dès le début de leur amitié, il avait compris qu'elle ne désirait pas parler de sa vie en dehors de Poudlard et avait respecté ce choix.

Elle ne lui avait donc jamais expliqué qu'elle était orpheline et s'il avait quelques soupçons, il ne les avait jamais montrés.

\- Tu n'habites pas Londres, je te rappelle que j'étais à pied et sans argent ! C'était lui ou les Black ! Tu aurais pris qui entre les deux ? répondit-elle agacée.

\- Aucun. Je serais allé chez Jasson, répondit-il méchamment.

Sa réponse lui coupa tout envie de riposter. Après cinq années passées ensemble, elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui un seul instant. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête et joua avec l'herbe sur laquelle elle était assise. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait jamais allée chez lui. Ses parents étaient des Moldus et elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec Jasson pendant trois jours. Il n'aurait pas osé refuser et l'aurait hébergée, car Jasson, tout comme Francis, était une personne qui ne refusait jamais d'aider.

Elle allait s'excuser ou défendre sa décision, mais n'en avait pas la force. Depuis son arrivée à l'école, elle ne se sentait pas bien, un début de grippe sans doute. L'infirmière lui avait donné de quoi baisser la fièvre, mais la fatigue n'avait pas disparue. Ce souvenir lui rappela qu'elle devait reprendre la potion ignoble censée la soigner après manger et elle voulut aller la chercher dans son sac lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa tête et s'agripper à sa tresse. Elle tâtait pensivement ses cheveux quand sa main se posa sur une brindille d'une quinzaine de centimètre…

Elle hurla comme une possédée, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Enlève-le ! Enlève-le !

Jasson qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée dans le parc, se retenait de rire pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres plus tard. Il l'observait tout en ne comprenant toujours pas cette peur à ses yeux insensée.  
Elle n'osait pas bouger, mais continuait de supplier Francis qui, penché sur elle, essayait de la débarrasser du Botruc qui s'attaquait à ses cheveux. Il se saisit de la petite créature et la jeta dans un buisson. Francis posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle haïssait ces bestioles depuis le jour même où elle les avait étudiées en cours de soins aux créatures magique.  
Les quelques personnes qui les entouraient l'observait, mais pour une fois elle s'en fichait. Depuis la rentrée les élèves et plus particulièrement les Serpentards, l'évitaient ou étaient sur leur garde lorsqu'ils lui adressaient la parole.

Cette situation avait commencé le lendemain du festin, elle s'en était rendu compte à son retour de l'infirmerie.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du petit accrochage avec Jedusor…

Après tout il était apprécié à Serpentard et le fait qu'elle se soit opposé à lui aurait pu déplaire à certains. Plus que ce qu'elle pensait…  
Seules les filles semblaient ne pas être affectées, mais mise à part Maureen et peut-être Ariane, elle avait peu d'affinité avec elles. Probablement parce que leurs principaux intérêts lui paraissaient inaccessibles…

Même si passer du temps avec ses amis lui faisait plaisir, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec le cours qu'elle attendait depuis des mois. Ses heures blanches, qui auraient dues être consacrée à la métamorphose si elle avait mieux réussi sa BUSE, s'étaient déroulées avec une lenteur indescriptible alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà dans la salle de potion.  
Ne pouvant plus attendre, elle se leva après avoir salué ses amis et se rendit à son cours.  
La porte était déjà ouverte quand elle arriva et quelques élèves installaient leurs affaires. Slughorn sourit en la voyant arriver et s'exclama :

\- Bien, tout le monde est déjà là, nous allons pouvoir commencer en avance, cela vous laissera plus de temps pour terminer votre travail ! Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir faire un cours en petit comité avec des élèves bons et enthousiastes !

Il posa un regard affectif et heureux sur la classe et reprit :

\- Avec les années, j'ai mis au point un petit rituel pour le premier cours de potion pour les ASPIC. C'est une manière de vous motivées et de vous donner envie de travailler ! Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais donner un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis à l'élève qui réussira le mieux la potion à la page neuf de votre manuel.

A ces mots, tous les élèves prirent leur livre avec empressement et cherchèrent la potion en question tout en imaginant déjà ce qu'il ferait de cette chance liquide s'ils la gagnaient.

\- J'ai déjà une vague idée entre quelles personnes la récompense va se jouer… Néanmoins, bonne chance à tous !

Elle lut le titre.

La solution de Force.

Cette potion se préparait en plusieurs jours, mais à la fin des deux heures qui leur étaient imparties, la leurs devraient avoir terminée la phase une et être turquoise. Sans attendre, elle se mit au travail.  
Cette chance liquide pourrait être le petit coup de pouce qui lui manquait pour trouver une piste qui la mènerait au meurtrier de ses parents.  
Tout en découpant les racines d'aconit, elle lut et mémorisa les prochains points de la marche à suivre prête à tout pour gagner cette potion.

La première heure passa avec une rapidité déconcertante et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris du retard pour pouvoir parfaitement réussir sa potion. Elle aurait dû mettre le sang de salamandre maintenant pour finir à temps, mais il lui fallait patienter encore dix minutes.  
Elle, qui avait toujours été très à l'aise dans cette salle, avait l'impression d'étouffer. La chaleur des chaudrons lui donnait la migraine, elle se sentait fiévreuse et les odeurs qui se mélangeaient lui donnaient la nausée.

Elle versait le jus de grenade quand Slughorn annonça la fin de la préparation. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre sa main.  
A vu d'œil, il lui manquait dix minutes pour que sa potion s'éclaircisse et devienne turquoise… Les minutes qu'elle avait perdues une heure auparavant.  
Elle espérait que Slughorn prendrait son temps à contempler les potions des autres élèves et finirait par la sienne pour qu'elle puisse changer de couleur.  
Ce fut ce qu'il fit, mais pas assez lentement à son gout.

On pouvait trouver des teintes de bleues diverses, mais seul Jedusor avait un beau turquoise dans son chaudron.  
Tom fixait avec impatience la fiole dorée toujours entre les mains du maitre des potions qui s'extasiait devant le travail effectué.  
Debout à côté du professeur, il reçut solennellement le flacon de Felix Felicis devant des regards envieux. Les uns après les autres, les élèves quittèrent la salle.

\- Toutes mes félicitations M. Jedusor, mais je ne suis pas étonnée ! Je sais d'avance que vous êtes au courant, cependant il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que cette potion ne doit pas être utilisée dans le cadre scolaire, expliqua-t-il d'un regard malicieux.

Elle écoutait Slughorn complimenter Jedusor tout en rangeant ses affaires et en essayant de ravaler la boule de frustrations. Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et sortit. Heureusement la salle commune n'était pas loin, elle pourrait bientôt se coucher.

\- Mais malgré tout mon respect Tom, continua Slughorn. Je pensais que Miss Emérithe vous battrait, rigola-t-il. Vous avez de nombreux talents, mais je n'ai jamais vu une élève aussi douée en potion !

\- Moi aussi professeur, mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas au sommet de sa forme aujourd'hui, répondit-il en fixant la table où elle était encore assise quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Vraiment ? Ma foie, il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas travaillé avec autant d'efficacité que d'habitude. Il lui aurait fallu un quart d'heure de plus pour que sa potion soit aussi bonne que la vôtre… Enfin ! Vous êtes là pour veiller sur elle, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir l'année dernière. Et entre nous, c'est très bien ! Une fille si brillante devrait avoir des amis qui la poussent à développer ses capacités… Mais je suppose que je peux compter sur vous pour la garder sur le droit chemin Tom.

\- Bien sûre Monsieur, répondit-il avec un sourire entendu qui disparut de son visage qu'une fois sorti de la salle.

Il était en colère et tout élève qui avait eu le courage de lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui l'avait compris. Une colère qu'il avait contre lui-même, tant par son échec avec la Chambre des Secrets l'an dernier, mais surtout par son incapacité à garder Emérithe de son côté.  
Une rage qu'il s'efforçait de contenir depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines lorsqu'il les croisait au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'elle osait désobéir à ses ordres et surtout lorsqu'il la voyait à la table des Serdaigle avec le Sang de Bourbe de Gryffondor sans aucune honte.

Si Emérithe avait semblé affectée par la soudaine méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve le jour de la rentrée, il apparaissait aujourd'hui que les retrouvailles avec Francis Amlec avaient facilement réussi à la rassurer, et cette confiance instantanée, il ne pouvait la supporter. Car il lui avait fallu presque une année pour l'avoir et lui, après quelques heures passées dans un train le tout premier jour d'école il y a cinq ans, il l'aurait éternellement.

Mais les choses changeraient, il réussirait cette année à l'isoler et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucunes échappatoires.  
Il l'avait aidée cet été.  
Elle avait une dette envers lui.

Il ne pouvait plus faire disparaitre Amlec, il en avait eu une occasion et n'avait pas réussi à l'exploiter correctement. Il ferait avec, il risquait de continuer à le ralentir, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir cette fois-ci, il en était certain. Cela mettrait peut-être encore du temps, seulement du temps cette année il en aurait, et beaucoup…

Il entra dans la Grande Salle après avoir terminé en vitesse un devoir de métamorphose pour Dumbledore et la reconnut immédiatement à la table des verts et argent. Une noiraude, petite comparée aux élèves assis à côté d'elle, et avec une tresse le long du dos.

Cependant, une chose attira particulièrement son attention. Elle discutait gaiement avec un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel…

OoOoO

Une fois ses affaires rangées dans son dortoir après être restée allongée un petit moment, elle redescendit pour profiter de la Salle commune avant d'aller manger.

Ariane était assise sur le long canapé en cuir noir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait absolument de la compagnie afin d'arrêter sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle souhaitait travailler en paix, elle s'installait toujours sur le fauteuil afin être certaine de n'avoir personne à côté d'elle.

\- Alors Marion, ces vacances ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Marion s'asseoir.

\- Très bien. Et les tiennes ?

\- Pareil ! Je suis partie deux semaines avec mes parents en Irlande. On avait d'abord prévu l'Egypte, mais une cousine du côté de ma mère se mariait, alors après la cérémonie on a prolongé notre séjour là-bas pour profiter de la mer et de la famille.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu un mariage cet été, coupa une élève assise devant le feu. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit aussi bien passé que le tien. J'espère pour toi en tout cas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ariane, surprise de voir cette fille s'introduire dans leur conversation. Que s'est-il passé ?

La fille se retourna et Marion reconnut Olive Hornby.

\- Parce que le mariage de mon frère a été hanté par un fantôme, répondit-elle, satisfaite d'avoir capté l'attention. En fait, ce fantôme m'a poursuivi pendant toutes les vacances.

\- C'est bizarre, s'étonna Ariane. Vous le connaissiez ?

\- C'est cette sale Brook, lança Olive avec dédain. Même morte, elle continue d'être un fardeau!

Contente d'avoir fait son petit effet avec son histoire, elle se leva pour rejoindre des filles de son année qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Ariane haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Marion.

\- Sinon j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines des vacances chez Steven.

\- Steven ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

Steven Stalk était un Poufsouffle de septième année pour lequel elle avait en secret le béguin. Il était considéré par certains élèves comme un traitre-à-son sang depuis que son frère s'était découvert une passion folle pour les Moldus.

\- Ah oui ! C'est que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'annoncer la nouvelle ! J'en ai longuement discuté avec mes parents et finalement ils l'ont accepté ! J'aurais pu le faire derrière leurs dos bien sûre, mais tout fini par se savoir, surtout à Poudlard ! Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je leur en ai parlé. C'est géniale tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, oui. Je suis très heureuse pour toi.

\- C'est à toi de me raconter tes vacances !

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spéciale.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu… dit-elle mystérieusement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Marion inquiète.

\- On raconte que tu as passé tes vacances avec Jedusor, expliqua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

\- Depuis quand tu crois ce genres de ragots ?

\- Je les crois quand une des personnes concernées ne nie pas les faits.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était vrai !

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi… expliqua Ariane qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de sourire.

\- Jedusor a dit ça ? demanda-t-elle effarée.

\- Tu l'appelles vraiment Jedusor quand tu n'es qu'avec lui ? la taquina-t-elle encore plus.

\- Arrête Ariane! S'énerva-t-elle en rougissant. Il a réellement dit que c'était vrai ?!

\- J'ai juste dit qu'il n'avait pas nié.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que c'est correct.

\- Si ! Parce que si ça avait été faux, Jedusor aurait tout de suite mis fin à cette rumeur.

\- Ou alors il ne s'abaisse pas à entrer dans ces histoires stupides, il les ignore tout simplement.

Si effectivement cette « rumeur » circulait, elle espérait qu'aucun élève n'aurait l'idée de chercher pourquoi elle avait dû trouver un endroit où dormir. Car mise à part Tom, elle n'avait jamais clairement dit qu'elle était orpheline. Certains le savaient sans doute par leurs parents, car le contexte dans lequel la famille Emérithe était décédée avait fait parler, d'autres s'en doutait, beaucoup l'ignoraient, mais une chose était sûre, personne n'était venue lui en parler. Elle ne savait donc pas qui était au courant.

Ariane l'était-elle ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait jamais rien laissé paraitre.

Elle voulut se lever prétextant avec des choses importantes à faire pour mettre fin à cette conversation gênante, mais Ariane n'était pas prête à la laisser s'en allée. Elle la bombarda de questions et elle pria pour pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'en aller le plus vite possible.  
Ses prières furent exaucées lorsqu'Adrien entra dans la salle commune. Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole depuis la rentrée et elle comprit tout de suite en croisant son regard qu'il avait l'intention de le faire maintenant.

Il s'approcha en souriant et voulu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais elle se leva avant qu'il n'ait le temps.

\- Adrien ! dit-elle avec soulagement en lui prenant le bras et l'attirant vers la sortie. Tu… as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Caume rayonnait de voir qu'elle s'intéressait enfin à lui et ne fit pas attention à l'air déçu d'Ariane.

Seuls dans le couloir, ils décidèrent de se rendre directement à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Pour la première fois, elle prit le temps d'apprendre à le connaitre et réalisa qu'il n'était pas si bête qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un sportif imbécile et mauvais en cours, mais finalement il n'avait l'air d'être mauvais qu'en potions. Il avait même le mérite de faire partie du peu d'élèves qui avaient pu continuer le cours d'histoire de la magie pour les ASPICs.

Elle avait d'abord prévu de se débarrasser de lui une fois arrivée à table, mais absorbée dans leur conversation, ils s'assirent face à face et mangèrent ensemble.  
Pas une fois il ne lui parla d'amour et de sentiments, ils avaient passé un début de soirée comme le ferait n'importe quels amis et ce soudain rapprochement les dérouta.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils ne trouvèrent plus rien à se dire, qu'une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se redonner contenance et n'osait plus la regarder.

Elle eut soudain honte de l'avoir repoussé si méchamment et jugé pendant plus de cinq ans. Elle eut envie de se racheter, de pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'une petite amitié. Elle joua un moment avec sa cuillère et finit par se lancer.

\- Tu sais Adrien… hésita-t-elle sans savoir par où commencer. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très… gentille avec toi. Alors je… m'excuse.

Il acquiesça et lui sourit.

\- Je dois avouer ne pas m'être aussi conduit de façon très intelligente non plus, rigola-t-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement, il lui avait pardonnée et le malaise qui s'était installé disparu.

\- Je vous prie de m'écouter un instant s'il vous plait, demanda le directeur en se levant. Notre cher professeur de Botanique, Herbert Berry, adepte enthousiasme du théâtre amateur, a proposé cette année d'adapter une histoire des contes de Beedle le Barde et probablement la plus connue « La fontaine de la bonne fortune » afin de présenter un spectacle à Noël, juste avant les vacances. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient et même encourage ces idées nouvelles qui diversifient les activités scolaires. Tout élève qui souhaitera participer pourra dès ce soir s'inscrire sur la feuille accrochée au tableau d'affichage de votre salle commune. Merci de votre attention et bonne nuit.

Des conversations reprirent au milieu du tapage que faisait les élèves en se levant et elle put déjà entendre des personnes qui prévoyaient de s'inscrire.  
D'un regard, ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle commune et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, un certain embarras réapparu.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt par peur de dire une bêtise. Finalement, il murmura un « bonne nuit » et s'approcha de la porte du dortoir des garçons sans attendre une réponse. Marion eut juste le temps de lui sourire en retour et alla rejoindre son lit.

Remise de son début de grippe, elle avait pu continuer la solution de Force sereine et avait balayé tous les élèves en rattrapant son retard.

Les semaines reprirent leurs cours et les notes suivaient. Le froid s'installa lentement, mais surement et l'automne annonça son arrivée avec, comme à son habitude, un temps pluvieux.  
Quelques personnes prétendirent avoir vu le fantôme d'Emile Brook rôder dans le château.  
Croyant que ce n'était qu'une blague pour Halloween, les élèves ne prirent pas l'information au sérieux.

La rumeur continua de circuler durant toute la matinée. Pour rajouter du piquant à l'histoire, certaines élèves affirmaient même l'avoir vue dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, le lieu même où elle avait été assassinée.

Ils avaient eu le fin mot de l'histoire durant le repas de midi, le professeur Dippet avait donné raison à la rumeur et avait demandé aux moins téméraires d'éviter les toilettes où elle avait élu domicile.

L'après-midi continua pour Marion avec deux heures de sortilège et de soins aux créatures magiques.  
Ce fut le ventre vide qu'elle se rendit à la grande Salle.  
Elle avait, comme chaque année, été décorée pour l'occasion. Les chauves-souris volaient au-dessus des tables et la lumière provenait des citrouilles dans lesquelles on avait mis brûler des chandelles.

A toutes les tables on ne parlait plus que du fantôme d'Emilie Brook ou de Mimi Geignarde comme certains aimaient l'appelée et Marion ne fut pas surprise de voir Hornby profiter de la situation pour raconter une énième fois qu'elle l'avait hantée durant les vacances.

Elle s'assit en face de Maureen qui lui avait réservé une place et observa les gens qui entraient dans la salle en attendant que débute le repas. Elle répondit au signe de main de Francis et vit Caume marcher le long de la table à la recherche d'une place assise. Elle sourit malgré elle en repensant à la surprise qu'il lui avait faite une année auparavant.

\- Pas de déguisement cette fois-ci ? Je suis déçue Adrien ! plaisanta-t-elle quand il passa.

Il fut d'abord surpris par ce trait d'humour et rigola.

\- Tu aurais bien voulu ! Avoue-le, la taquina-t-il.

Elle rigola à son tour. Du bout de table, des amis d'Adrien l'appelèrent, il lui fit un clin d'œil en guise d'au-revoir et alla les rejoindre. Le festin d'Halloween fut annoncé et les plats apparurent. Le directeur annonça enfin le résultat des auditions pour le spectacle de Noël. Comme l'avait souhaité Ariane, elle était prise dans le rôle d'Amata, la jeune femme abandonnée par son bien-aimé qui souhaitait plus que tout supprimer son chagrin et retrouver l'amour. Et à sa plus grande joie, Steven serait Sir Sanchance, le chevalier moldu qui, à la fin de l'histoire, demande à Amata de lui accorder sa main et son coeur.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté le reste puisque son attention s'était tournée vers Ariane qui sautillait de joie sur le banc.  
Le sourire toujours aux coins des lèvres, elle se servit de soupe au potiron et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Maureen, à qui rien n'échappait, la fixait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien...

\- Allé Maureen ! Dit-moi pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça.

\- Fait attention à ton attitude, les gens pourraient penser que… Enfin, tu vois…

\- Non pas du tout, répondit Marion surprise. Ils pourraient penser quoi ?

\- Et bien… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en baissant soudainement la voix. Francis, Jedusor, maintenant Adrien… Je dis juste que si tu continues comme ça, tu risques d'avoir mauvaise réputation.

\- Quoi !? s'étonna-t-elle, mais en voyant quelques têtes se tourner vers elles, elle baissa la voix et ajouta : Se sont juste des amis, rien de plus. Je ne comprends déjà pas comment cette rumeur avec Jedusor à réussi à durer si longtemps.

\- Peut-être parce que Marion Emérithe et Tom Jedusor sont des élèves si sages et si discrets que quand ils leur arrivent quelque chose de nouveau tout le monde le remarque! Et encore plus quand c'est une nouveauté qui les touche les deux en même temps, rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Non, c'est Poudlard ! plaisanta-t-elle.


	13. L'intolérance des élèves

Elle n'arrivait pas à endormir.  
Elle réfléchissait trop.  
Qui avait raison, Jedusor ou Francis ?  
Jedusor ne lui paraissait pas aussi malsain que le pensait son ami, mais après les vacances, elle pouvait en douter. Francis et Jasson étaient loin d'être dangereux, pourtant c'était précisément ce que lui disait Tom depuis plus d'un an.  
Elle soupira sans son lit après s'être retournée de nombreuses fois et finit par se lever. Silencieusement, elle enfila les habits qui trainaient proche d'elle. Un Serdaigle avait un jour emmené un groupe d'amis dans les cuisines de Poudlard et Francis en faisait partie. Elle s'était laissé entrainer malgré le règlement qui l'interdisait, mais n'y était jamais retournée par peur d'être surprise par un professeur ou dénoncée à l'un d'eux par un elfe de maison.

Elle espérait pouvoir retrouver l'endroit, car elle ne se souvenait que vaguement du couloir dans lequel était accroché le tableau. Cela lui changerait les idées. Et puis… elle avait faim.

Heureusement la salle commune de Serpentard ne se trouvant pas loin, elle devrait peu marcher ce qui diminuait les risques de se faire prendre.

Après un bref temps de recherche, elle tomba sur le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit et chatouilla la poire qui était peinte. Celle-ci se mit à rire et laissa apparaitre une poignée de porte.

Quand elle entra, seuls quelques elfes se trouvaient encore là sur les centaines qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied la journée. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle, alors qu'elle entrait lentement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Les petites virées nocturnes ne devaient pas être rare, car au bout de la table la plus proche se trouvaient des toasts et de quoi dignement les recouvrir.  
Elle s'assit donc sur le banc de la longue table qui, à l'étage au-dessus, était celle des Poufsouffle dans la Grande Salle et commença à se faire des tartines de confiture.  
Elle en mangea quelques-unes, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et prépara une dernière tartine pour le voyage du retour.

Avant de sortir de la salle, elle voulut remercier ou au moins dire au revoir aux elfes, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient totalement ignorée depuis son arrivée et qu'elle aurait l'air idiote de parler ainsi à des esclaves. L'adrénaline réapparue quand se retrouva à nouveau dans les sombres couloirs du château. Elle tenta de l'ignorée en avançant le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Emérithe, je peux savoir où tu te rends à cette heure-ci ? demanda une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle était arrivée à mi-chemin.

Elle se figea en la reconnaissant et pria pour qu'il la laisse partir sans trop de problèmes.

\- Je me promène, ça ne se voit pas…

\- Une promenade dans les couloirs à onze heures n'est pas très réglementaire. Un pique-nique non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta Jedusor en voyant la tartine dans sa main.

\- Ah bon ? feinta-t-elle en essayant lentement de le contourner, mais il le vit et se mit en face d'elle pour lui barrer la route.

\- Non, répondit-il calmement en lui prenant le bras. Alors je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune et communiquer ta faute au professeur Slughorn.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Tom c'est la première fois en plus de cinq ans… Tu peux laisser passer, juste cette fois-ci.

\- Non, c'est contre le règlement, expliqua-t-il calmement en lui prenant sa tartine des mains.

\- Oh, mais arrête avec le règlement ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais enfreint !

\- Non, c'est précisément pour ça que je suis préfet.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre par un commentaire sarcastique, mais ils étaient arrivés devant la salle commune. Une fois certain qu'elle était bien rentrée, il repartit avec sa tartine qu'il mangea durant le reste de son heure de surveillance.

Finalement, elle avait peut-être le ventre plein, mais elle n'arriva pas plus à dormir, car la peur que sa faute soit découverte par un professeur persistait.

Elle fut réveillée par les filles de son dortoir et ce fut l'esprit embrumée qu'elle se rendit dans la salle de bain où l'odeur du bubobulb qu'Ariane s'appliquait sur le visage finit par la réveiller totalement.

Le cours de potion l'avait hanté durant toute la journée au point où elle essaya d'occuper son esprit afin de ne plus y penser. Elle fut finalement impatiente d'y être pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette boule au ventre. Elle n'avait jamais enfreint le règlement et le peu de fois où s'était arrivé, elle n'avait jamais été surprise en plein délit. C'était pourquoi elle craignait la sentence de Slughorn, mais encore plus son regard sur elle. C'était un professeur qu'elle appréciait énormément et elle ne voulait pas lire sa déception dans ses yeux. Elle avait donc essayé toute la journée de trouver une excuse valable qui expliquerait pourquoi elle avait été en dehors de son dortoir la nuit, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la justification parfaite, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était absurde après l'avoir répété des dizaines de fois dans sa tête en espérant finalement elle-même y croire.

Alors qu'elle avait pris une bonne avance dans sa potion, Slughorn s'approcha d'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra, imaginant déjà le maitre des potions lui demander de rester pour discuter quand les autres seront partis.

\- Miss Emérithe, votre potion m'a l'air parfaite pour le moment, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Merci Monsieur.

\- Et ne soyez pas trop déçue pour le Felix Felicis, la réconforta-t-il en baissant un peu la voix. Un jour vous serez capable d'en préparer vous-même sans problème, croyez-moi!

Il continua ensuite son inspection auprès des autres élèves pour voir leur avancé.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonna dans la salle, toute son inquiétude s'évanouit, mais une peur subsistait et elle allait s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Elle rattrapa Jedusor qui se trouvait déjà au bout du couloir.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- J'aurais dû lui dire quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Jedusor.

\- Non je n'ai rien dit, soupira-t-il agacé, j'espère que tu ne me feras pas le regretter …

Elle voulut le remercier, mais il mit fin à la conversation en accélérant le pas.  
Il était devenu très distant depuis le début de l'année, ne lui adressant la parole que lorsqu'il était obligé.  
Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui obéir.

Sa réaction était si excessive…

Elle essayait souvent de le comprendre. Il disait vouloir la protéger, mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir c'était de quoi…  
Cependant il arrivait parfois à semer le doute.

Sa vie était, à ses yeux, une catastrophe ! Tout n'était qu'une improvisation, alors que Tom, qui était dans la même situation qu'elle, avait toujours réussi à gérer correctement la sienne. Il lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises que s'il lui demandait de ne plus approcher ses amis, c'était pour sa sécurité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir quels danger Francis et Jasson pouvaient bien lui apporter !

Finalement, elle avait peut-être meilleur temps de l'écouter lui puisqu'elle était décidément incapable de prendre de bonnes décisions toute seule…

Mais c'était insensé ! Francis et Jasson ! Ils devaient être les seuls personnes à sa connaissance à toujours venir en aide à quelqu'un, même quand la personne avait pu être ingrate avec eux quelques jours avant.

Elle tournait en rond ! A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Jedusor le même dilemme lui venait en tête.  
Qui croire ?

Lui ou son propre instinct loin d'être infaillible ?

Elle entra finalement dans la salle pour le cours suivant où elle avait les Sortilèges en commun avec Jasson. Alors que depuis le début de l'année elle faisait souvent l'effort de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour tenter une éventuelle réelle amitié, lui ne faisait aucun effort. Juste un bref salut poli lorsqu'elle s'installait.  
Elle déplorait cette situation et souhaitait la changer, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
Effacer cinq ans de regards froids, du mépris et de totale ignorance était loin d'être facile…  
Le cours commença et le silence s'alourdit à mesure que le cours avançait.

Et ce fut toujours dans un profond mutisme qu'ils retrouvèrent Francis. Ils profitèrent de leur pause pour aller prendre l'air et se rendirent au parc faire un tour après être passé à la volière. Le froid de novembre se faisait sentir et ils sortirent leurs écharpes de leur sac.  
Au loin, sur le chemin du retour, elle vit Hagrid revenir des serres. A son passage tous les élèves s'écartèrent et Marion en eut un petit pincement au cœur.

Depuis l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, tous le craignaient et l'évitaient comme la peste.  
Pourtant c'était tellement évident qu'il n'était pas le responsable !  
Une Acromantula… Depuis quand pétrifiaient-elles leurs victimes ?

Le directeur avait été tellement heureux de trouver un coupable pour ne pas fermer l'école qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ou peut-être que si… Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'Hagrid n'avait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard. Finalement, devenir garde-chasse était peut-être un dédommagement en échange de sa fausse responsabilité…

Dans tous les cas, les agressions avaient cessées.

Ce qu'elle avait encore davantage de mal à comprendre, c'était la raison qui avait poussé Jedusor à le dénoncer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas coupable, certes être en possession d'une telle créature était interdite, mais de là à soutenir qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre.  
Et en plus il n'était même pas à Serpentard… Ah il était beau l'héritier de Salazar !

Non décidément elle ne comprenait pas…

Dans tous les cas, voir Hagrid être traité ainsi l'insupportait. Les adolescents étaient si cruels.  
Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour avoir de la pitié pour ce demi-géant, elle qui l'avait toujours méprisé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est toujours là, marmonna Francis en le regardant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa, un peu abasourdit par ce jugement qui lui ressemblait si peu.

\- Ce n'est pas lui le responsable… Sinon comment expliques-tu le fait que le professeur Dippet et le Ministère accepte qu'il soit toujours ici.

\- Il a été arrêté, la créature relâchée et depuis il n'y a plus d'agression. Ceci, est quelque chose de logique.

\- Une fille a été tuée et il a été jugé coupable. C'est normal que les gens le craignent, expliqua Jasson.

\- Si même les Gryffondors deviennent intolérants, soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu peur d'être la prochaine victime, dit lentement Jasson.

Francis voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais ils étaient de retour à la Grande Salle et ils se séparèrent, allant chacun à leur table.  
C'était un après-midi chaud pour la saison et le match Serdaigle contre Serpentard avait bientôt lieu. Elle se rendait aux gradins, espérant retrouver Maureen et Ariane au milieu de tous ces élèves, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu en retard.

OoOoOoO

Marchant tranquillement, elle regardait ses pieds en jaugeant toujours les menaces de Jedusor qui tournaient en boucle. En arrivant près du terrain de Quidditch, elle sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête. Elle vit Francis quelques mètres plus loin. Elle hésita à le rejoindre, se souvenant de son instinct catastrophique qui l'avait toujours menée dans les ennuis et de la mise en garde de Jedusor. Elle accéléra finalement le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Son sourire en la voyant effaça ses doutes.

\- Comme ça, on se promène toute seule… commença-t-il la conversation

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, rigola-t-elle.

\- Je les rejoins aux gradins.

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence. Elle voulait parler de Jasson avec lui, peut-être réussirait-il à lui donner quelques conseils pour essayer d'améliorer la situation…

\- Et tu vois souvent... Jasson ? demanda-t-elle en hésitant de parler de lui.

\- Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de se retrouver pour discuter. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour rien… Pour prendre de ses nouvelles, je le vois rarement.

\- Parce qu'il t'évite, soupira-t-il. Jasson est persuadé que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il est… commença-t-il, visiblement gêné du sujet à aborder.

\- Un né moldu?

\- Tu penses comme eux ? lui demanda-t-il un peu contrarié. Tu ne penses quand même pas que seul l'arbre généalogique compte ?

Elle soupira, ennuyée de la tournure que la conversation prenait. Elle avait toujours essayé de garder Francis en dehors de ces préjugés dont elle était imprégnée. Ces préjugés qui étaient la seule chose qui lui restait de son père et dont elle arrivait difficilement à se séparer. Ne la voyant pas réagir il prit son silence pour une affirmation.

\- Tu me déçois. Je t'ai toujours défendue en pensant que tu étais différente.

\- Et moi je ne te l'ai jamais dit en ne voulant justement pas te décevoir. Si j'avais été différente je n'aurais pas été envoyée à Serpentard.

\- J'espérais qu'au moins tu contesterais, que tu essayerais de me prouver que tu n'es pas comme ça. La Marion que je connais, elle n'a pas cette manière de penser.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre manière de penser ! Et c'est faux, je n'accorde pas autant d'importance à l'ascendance des gens que certains. Nous sommes amis, je suis venue toute les semaines vous voir, Jasson et toi, lorsque vous étiez pétrifiés ! Et si j'avais su que vous douteriez de notre amitié pour de stupides préjugés, je ne serais jamais venue ! s'énerva-t-elle en repartant au château.

Il resta immobile un moment à fixer dans le vide l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes avant, ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur.

\- Tu… es venue toutes les semaines ? répéta-t-il ahuri.

Elle devint rouge tomate en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Après tous ses efforts pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant, elle s'était lâchement dénoncée sous l'emprise de la colère.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il en marchant vers elle. Je ne savais pas… L'infirmière ne nous l'a jamais dit…

\- C'est parce que je venais quand il n'y avait personne…

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son incompréhension.

Elle haussa les épaules et se rendit aux gradins, le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer et elle se voyait mal expliquer à Francis qu'elle avait honte d'être vue à l'infirmerie.  
Elle aurait pu lui donner des explications durant des heures, il n'en aurait jamais compris la raison.  
Ces pensées sur la pureté du sang le dépassaient totalement. Et parfois, elle l'enviait.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu s'en débarrasser !  
Mais elle en était incapable.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'au terrain. Lorsque le temps de se séparer pour monter chacun dans leurs gradins fut venu, Marion partit lentement du côté des verts et argent, mais elle sentit la main de Francis prendre la sienne pour la retenir.

\- Ça te dit de regarder le match avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il timidement pour se faire pardonner. Bien sûre je comprendrais que tu veuilles le regarder avec ceux de ta maison… essaya-t-il de se rattraper en voyant son silence.

\- Non, non, répondit-elle lentement, au contraire c'est une très bonne idée.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle le lui rendit, heureuse de leur réconciliation.

Ils montèrent dans les gradins des Serdaigles et elle se laissa guider par Francis à l'avant. Les élèves lui lançaient des regards méprisants à la vue de son écharpe, mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de les remarquer. Il s'arrêta vers un groupe de quatre garçons qu'il lui présenta immédiatement et lui expliqua que son cousin jouait dans l'équipe. Les garçons l'examinèrent soucieux jusqu'à que Francis leur fit comprendre d'un simple regard que c'était son amie et qu'ils devaient la considérer comme telle.

Le match commença au coup de sifflet, mettant fin à la tension presque palpable et en moins de dix minutes Serpentard avait déjà marqué deux buts.

\- Du coup, tu n'oses pas trop soutenir ton équipe vu ta position, se moqua gentiment Francis.

\- Qui t'as dit que je soutenais Serpentard ? répondit-elle d'une voix provoquante.

Les garçons tournèrent la tête d'un coup vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si Serpentard gagne le premier match on va en entendre parler dans la salle commune jusqu'au prochain, rigola-t-elle. Ne pensez surtout pas qu'ils sont insupportables qu'avec les autres maisons, moi aussi je dois supporter leurs vantardises et s'en est vite exaspérant.

\- Donc tu es pour Serdaigle, conclut-il.

\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça…

\- Si, si, affirma Francis en souriant. Tu es pour Serdaigle !

\- Je suis pour la maison qui joue contre Serpentard, ce ne sera pas toujours Serdaigle !

\- Et lorsque vous jouez contre Gryffondor ?

\- Je ne les soutiens pas véritablement…

Francis éclata de rire.

\- Quand Jasson saura que non seulement tu es venue le voir à l'infirmerie, mais qu'en plus tu le soutiens secrètement pendant ses matchs, il sera obligé d'avouer qu'il s'était trompé !

Elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'à la base c'était lui qu'elle venait voir à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne soutenait aucunes véritables équipes. Bien sûre qu'elle était pour Serpentard, mais entendre les fanfaronnades des fans de Quidditch l'énervaient, au point qu'elle espérait voir une autre équipe gagner pour être épargnée. Mais à la fin de l'année, elle était déçue lorsque ce n'était pas sa maison qui remportait la coupe.

\- Tu es sûre que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompée en te mettant à Serpentard ? demanda timidement un garçon blond dont elle ne se souvenait déjà plus le nom.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il était vrai que le Choixpeau avait hésité à la mettre à Serpentard et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle s'imaginait très bien à Serdaigle avec Francis. Mais en pensant à tous les Sang-de-Bourbe avec qui elle aurait dû partager la salle commune, pire, peut-être même son dortoir ! Quel horreur ! Non décidément elle ne se voyait nul-part ailleurs que chez Salazar.  
Tout le monde la regardait désormais et particulièrement Francis, qui avait l'air intéressé par sa réponse.

\- Il est vrai qu'être à Serdaigle ne m'aurait pas déplu…pesa-t-elle ses mots.

Francis la regarda fièrement en lui lançant un regard qui disait « Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais différente des autres Serpents ! » Elle n'osa rien répondre en espérant que personne ne lui pose la question…

\- Et pour quelle raison c'est à Serpentard qu'il t'a envoyé ?

Raté… Il commençait à être bien trop curieux à son gout celui-là. La dispute était toute fraiche, ça pouvait déraper à n'importe quel moment.

\- C'est là que sont allés mes parents et l'éducation que j'ai reçue a sans doute dû jouer un rôle…

Un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle égalisa, que Merlin merci, et mit fin à la conversation. Les acclamations fusèrent de toute part et elle sourit en croisant les bras sur la barrière.

\- J'aurai voulu que tu sois une Serdaigle, confessa Francis avec un sourire triste.

Il s'était installé à ses côtés et fixait le point où se tenait un batteur quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se tourna vers lui, bouleversée par sa déclaration.

\- Mise-à part les cours et la salle commune, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, essaya-t-elle de le réconforter.

\- Beaucoup de chose, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Les Serdaigles encouragèrent leur équipe. Elle retourna la tête vers le terrain pour voir où en était le match.  
Les poursuiveurs venaient de se disposer en triangle et fonçaient contre le but, forçant ainsi les deux Serpentard à s'écarter pour ne pas tomber de leurs balais.

D'un revers de batte, Adrien envoya un Cognard sur le poursuiveur qui tenait le Souafle. Il roula vers le bas pour éviter le Cognard se retrouvant ainsi suspendu à son balai par les pieds et les mains, mais lâcha le Souafle qui fut rattrapé par un joueur en vert.  
Il traversa à une vitesse incroyable le terrain, entouré des autres poursuiveurs et d'un batteur pour le protéger et s'approcha dangereusement du but quand les Serdaigles acclamèrent leurs joueurs.

L'attrapeur tenait la petite balle d'or dans sa main droite et retournait au sol.

Le gradin se vida avec une rapidité déconcertante, les élèves se précipitant sur le terrain pour féliciter les joueurs.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle se retourna vers Francis avant de prendre la direction du château.

\- Fêtez bien votre victoire ! lui cria-t-elle.

\- Et toi, profites de la tranquillité de votre défaite ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit et se dépêcha de rentrer pour éviter de prendre froid, l'esprit léger. Les moments où elle ne se prenait pas la tête étaient rares ces temps-ci, et ce match en compagnie de son ami lui avait fait du bien.

Cette fois sa décision était prise.  
Et au diable les mises en gardes de Jedusor, elle n'y repenserait plus !  
Elle passa rapidement au dortoir pour poser son manteau avant d'aller manger. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle il était impossible de ne pas entendre quelques groupes de Serdaigle chanter leur victoire avec un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main.  
A sa table par contre on pouvait voir quelques visages déçus surtout du côté des jeunes élèves et alla s'asseoir près des ceux de son années.

\- Samira, la salua Jedusor d'une voix douce pensant lui faire oublier leurs petits conflits.

\- Jedusor, répondit-elle impassiblement.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer un mot supplémentaire elle se détourna complétement de lui au profit de Maureen qui la gronda gentiment pour sa disparition. Elle regretta immédiatement son comportement, après tout, il l'avait toujours aidée…

Les plats apparurent et il se servit un peu rudement, ne maitrisant pas tout à fait sa colère et sa frustration de voir Emérithe l'ignorer. Il prévoyait déjà de quelle façon il allait la coincer en sortant de table pour lui expliquer qu'on n'ignorait pas ainsi Tom Jedusor sans conséquences et encore moins ses ordres.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? On t'avait gardé une place… continua de l'importuner Maureen.

\- Je vous ai cherché un moment, mais comme le match était sur le point de commencer, il y avait trop de monde et je ne vous ai pas trouvé.

\- Sans doute parce que tu ne les as pas cherchées dans le bon gradin, l'informa Tom d'une voix dégagée, mais ses yeux onyx étaient chargés de menaces.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance un peu tendue. Marion peinait à maintenir son masque d'indifférence. Elle se força à manger et essaya d'écouter Maureen et Ariane discuter du match pour oublier la peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle sentait peser le regard lourd de reproche de Tom et craignait les représailles qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber. Quand les deux équipes de Quidditch de l'après-midi entrèrent dans la Grande Salle après s'être douchées et changées, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements. Lorsque Caume passa devant elle pour aller s'asseoir, elle en profita pour lui adresser des félicitations, malgré leur défaite. Il la remercia d'un sourire radieux avant d'être attiré par un ami un peu plus loin.

Dès que le directeur fit signe que le repas était terminé, elle se leva dans les premiers et se dirigea vers les cachots. S'excusant vaguement auprès de ses amies. Elle lâcha son masque de parfaite Serpentard réservé à Jedusor au bout de quelques mètres et laissa de côté sa démarche fière pour une plus hésitante.

Tom s'était levé juste après elle, intimant d'un regard brûlant tous ses amis de ne pas le suivre. Il partit à son tour d'un pas énervé en direction des cachots et la rattrapa rapidement. Il lui empoigna violemment le bras et desserra à peine quand il la vit grimacer et l'emmena dans un couloir moins fréquenté.

\- Je t'avais pourtant avertie que si tu ne m'obéissais pas, je le saurai, persifla-t-il glacialement en tentant de faire tomber l'apparence tranquille qu'elle essayait de garder.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'obéir.

Il éclata d'un rire tranchant qui agrandit son malaise.

\- C'est une belle manière de me remercier pour toute les fois où je t'ai aidée. J'ai même été jusqu'à ignorer mon devoir de préfet pour que tu gardes une belle image auprès de ton très cher professeur.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à le faire.

\- Non, mais imagine deux secondes si je ne l'avais pas fait. Tu es seule Emérithe, comment penses-tu te trouver un travail correct dans deux ans sans quelqu'un pour te pistonner ?

Elle ne répondit rien tout en continuant d'éviter son regard. Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait. Sa colère disparue un peu, laissant sa place à des remords.  
Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. Jedusor dut le comprendre car il la lâcha et ils terminèrent le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune côte à côte, en silence.  
En s'asseyant à côté de Jasson un lundi matin, elle eut la surprise de le voir la saluer avec le sourire pendant que le professeur de Sortilèges expliquait le programme d'aujourd'hui.  
Après quelques minutes de théorie sur le sortilège « Aguamenti », ils purent passer à la pratique.  
Elle regarda le plus discrètement possible Jasson, concentré à lancer le sort.

\- Tu fais toujours parti de l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle pour essayer de commencer la conversation tout en s'entrainant à viser le bol avec le petit jet d'eau qui sortait de sa baguette.

Il la regarda un moment, un peu perdu de la voir s'intéresser à lui et répondit finalement.

\- Oui, je suis même capitaine de l'équipe cette année.

\- Et bien… Félicitations, répondit-elle maladroitement.

\- Merci…

Alors que ses premiers sorts étaient proches du résultat souhaité, elle remarqua qu'il peinait à présent à le reproduire. Il n'était plus aussi concentré qu'avant et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir dérangé pendant qu'il travaillait. N'osant plus lui adresser la parole, ils restèrent silencieux un moment.  
Lorsque finalement il réussit son sort, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et joua avec sa baguette en observant les autres élèves. Il la regarda un moment travailler en hésitant à lui parler.  
Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
Attendait-elle qu'il relance la conversation puisqu'elle avait fait le premier pas ?  
Ou était-ce juste une politesse ?  
Il en avait assez de cette situation, depuis trop longtemps il l'avait laissée s'envenimer.  
Il avait toujours su que Marion était quelqu'un de bon, le fait d'être impénétrable était peut-être un indice qui prouvait qu'elle cachait des choses. Des choses qui semblaient la ronger de l'intérieur, et ce fut pour cela qu'il avait toujours essayé de rester son ami.  
Elle avait voulu lui faire croire qu'elle le détestait, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi s'asseoir toute les semaines à côté de lui ?  
Il la vit poser sa baguette sur la table et jouer avec l'eau dans son bol.

\- Francis m'a dit que tu avais regardé le dernier match avec lui, se lança-t-il à lui parler.

\- Oui, c'était plutôt tendu dans les gradins, heureusement que Serdaigle à gagner. Je n'en serais pas sortie indemne sinon, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rigola et Marion sentit son visage chauffer. Il sourit malgré lui en voyant ses joues rougir alors qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part, il aurait pu choisir un autre match que celui qui opposait vos maisons.

Elle haussa des épaules pour dire que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé et le professeur de Sortilège reprit la parole.  
Francis lui avait donc parlé du match…  
Lui avait-il aussi raconté leur discussion ?  
Embarrassée à l'idée qu'il sache qu'elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie, elle essaya de lire la page demandée par leur enseignant, mais une douleur dans les tempes apparues au bout de quelques paragraphes.  
La sonnerie retentit, elle écrivit les devoirs qui lui restaient à faire pour le prochain cours de Sortilège et sortit de la classe après un bref signe de main à Jasson.

Elle entra dans les toilettes et fut surprise de n'y trouver personne pendant une pause. Ce ne fut qu'en s'approchant des lavabos après être sortie de la cabine qu'elle se rappela pourquoi. Celles du deuxième étage étaient hantées par Brook depuis le début de l'année. Le fantôme l'observait avec mépris pendant qu'elle se lavait les mains. Elle profita de l'eau fraiche pour se rafraichir le visage en espérant que ça calmerait son mal de tête qui apparaissait de plus en plus en fin de journée.

Brook la fixait toujours et elle leva la tête pour la regarder. Une question la turlupinait depuis un moment, mais elle hésitait à la lui poser.  
Mais après tout elle n'était plus rien, que pouvait-elle bien lui faire si elle le prenait mal ?

\- Brook… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a tué? demanda-t-elle sans détour.

\- Fiches le camp ! lança-t-elle méchamment.

Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un venir et sans réfléchir, elle s'enferma dans une des cabines.

\- Oh… Bonjour Tom, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu… Susurra le fantôme d'une voix aigüe.

Elle tressaillit en entendant le nom de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle essaya de monter sur les toilettes sans bruit, pour qu'il ne voie pas ses pieds et entreprit de trouver un moyen de sortir sans être vue.

\- Mmm, oui. Dis-moi Mimi, avec qui parlais-tu ?

\- Une Serpentard indiscrète…

\- Et tu pourrais me dire à quoi elle ressemble s'il-te-plait.

Elle entendit Jedusor se retourner vers les cabines, après une courte description. Avec ses cheveux assez significatifs, il était facile de la reconnaitre. Maudite soit cette Mimi ! On ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire confiance à celle-là, pas étonnant que quelqu'un l'ai tuée…

\- Emérithe sort de là !

Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement en entendant son nom et les pas faisant des allers et retours devant les cabines. Ils s'arrêtèrent et une ombre vint s'installer sous la porte. Doucement, la poignée descendit. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. En entendant le nom de Jedusor, elle avait réagi instinctivement, mais finalement, elle n'avait rien fait de mal… Et en y repensant, elle n'avait aucune raison de devoir le craindre pour avoir été aux toilettes.

\- Si tu ne sors pas, je fais sauter la porte !

\- Et c'est réglementaire ça, de détruire un morceau de Poudlard ? lâcha-t-elle ironiquement.

Elle l'entendit soupirer d'agacement et elle descendit des toilettes. De toute façon, elle finirait par sortir, et il serait là à l'attendre. Plus elle repoussait ce moment, pire ce serait. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine et la referma derrière elle, mais le regretta vite en se retrouvant devant le regard froid de Jedusor.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Il tentait de retenir sa fureur, sa baguette en main tendue vers elle tremblait, ce qui ne la rassura guère. Pourquoi une telle réaction pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ? Décidément, plus le temps passait, moins elle le comprenait…

\- D'après toi Jedusor ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on est aux toilettes ! réussit-elle à troquer sa peur contre de la rage.

\- Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Emérithe, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à te supporter !

\- Celles du troisième étage sont bondées à la pause, pourquoi j'aurais dû attendre alors qu'à l'étage d'en dessous il n'y a personne ! De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de trouver des excuses, finit-elle en faisant mine de partir, mais il la retint.

\- Je t'interdis de venir dans ces toilettes !

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as rien à m'interdire !

\- Il y a eu un meurtre i peine sept mois pile où tu te tiens Sam, soupira-t-il d'une voix douce en brisant le mètre qui les séparait, Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive pas la même chose… Alors évite cette pièce du château, s'il te plait.

Cette explication clarifia sa soudaine colère, mais était-ce pourtant la vérité…  
S'inquiétait-il réellement pour elle ou essayait-il de la manipuler une fois de plus ?

\- Je croyais que le coupable avait été arrêté, tenta-t-elle de continuer la conversation tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière, mais Tom ne cessait de s'avancer.

\- Mais il est toujours à Poudlard… Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle.

Mal à l'aise face à cette soudaine proximité et ce changement de caractère, elle recula, mais se retrouva coincée contre la porte de la cabine dans laquelle elle était enfermée quelques minutes auparavant. Il continua à avancer et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre son visage qu'il s'arrêta. Il la regarda dans les yeux et leva la main. Son angoisse qui n'était pas parti augmenta, elle ferma les yeux, retint sa respiration et baissa instinctivement la tête, attendant le coup. Mais rien ne vint. Des doigts lui levèrent délicatement la tête et, ne s'attendant pas un geste si doux, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui remit doucement une mèche derrière l'oreille, puis, lentement, lui caressa la joue. Elle tressaillit malgré elle à se contacte, réveillant les anciens papillonnements du soir de Noël dans son ventre.

Fier de lui, un sourire satisfait apparut un bref instant sur son visage et il recula, ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla.


	14. La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune

Elle essayait de sauver les apparences et de s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de ressasser la même chose, mais il y avait toujours un moment dans la journée où elle ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que réfléchir. Et ses amis ne pouvaient que l'admettre, elle réfléchissait trop, cherchant toujours le pourquoi du comment et laissant ses problèmes tourner en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à trouver une solution. Elle refoulait beaucoup de choses, face aux autres elle aurait tout nié, mais en ce moment elle était seule, face à elle-même.

Elle avait souhaité que Jedusor l'embrasse.

Alors qu'il était là, si proche d'elle, elle l'avait imaginé briser les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient en collant ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Etre serrée contre lui et se laisser faire…  
Une fois. Juste une fois. Pour voir comment c'était…  
Peut-être que ça calmerait une bonne fois pour toute les battements de son cœur.

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait !

Après le soir de Noel, l'événement avait disparu de son esprit… pourquoi pas cette fois ?  
Ce dont elle était sure, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à lui, à toutes ces choses, et pour cela, elle se haïssait.

Chaque jour elle espérait que le lendemain irait mieux, mais en réalité c'était pire.  
Elle pensait pouvoir se maitriser, mais il suffisait de l'apercevoir un instant pour comprendre qu'elle ne gérait rien du tout.  
Elle se pencha sur son élixir éternel terminé, le mélangea avec la baguette de verre, puis alla amener un échantillon dans un flacon au Professeur Slughorn pour se changer les idées.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, elle se leva brusquement sans prêter attention aux autres élèves et sortit de la classe.  
Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'occuper constamment son esprit, pour ne plus y repenser.  
Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide, car c'était bien connu, la lenteur encourageait les rêveries.

Elle croisa Ariane. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille raconter ses problèmes avec Steven pour tenter d'oublier les siens, sans grands résultats. Elles se rendirent ensemble aux cours suivant et se séparèrent en entrant dans la classe de Sortilèges pour s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles.

Jasson arriva quelques minutes plus tard et occupa la chaise libre à côté d'elle.  
Une élève le salua et il lui répondit avec un sourire qui la fit rougir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu accompagné depuis longtemps.

Sans être un libertin, Jasson Vorel s'était néanmoins créé sa petite réputation au sein de l'école. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, il fallait avouer que la plupart des garçons faisant partie d'une équipe de Quidditch était rarement ignoré par la gente féminine et Adrien Caume n'était pas en reste. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que tous profitaient de la situation. Certains avaient la décence de respecter les usages ou n'étaient simplement pas intéressés.

Jasson n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie.

Certain disait que c'était son côté « Moldu », sauvage, qui ressortait, mais pour y avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa vie, elle pouvait affirmer que ce qui était indécent chez les sorciers, l'était aussi dans le monde moldu. Il semblait pourtant que cela ne l'avait pas spécialement dérangé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Passé un bon début de matinée ? demanda-t-il en la voyant le fixer.

\- Potions… donc oui pas mal et toi ? se reprit-elle un peu embarrassée.

\- J'ai eu arithmancie, particulièrement ennuyeux, mais il y a eu pire, rigola-t-il.

Le cours était consacré aux sortilèges informulés afin qu'ils puissent davantage s'entrainer, mais malgré ses efforts pour s'améliorer, elle n'était toujours pas aussi douée que Jasson.

Son rêve aurait été d'avoir uniquement des cours de Potions jusqu'à la fin de ses études, mais cela était impossible et il lui avait fallu choisir d'autres branches pour les ASPICs. Elle avait pris celles dont elle était certaine de pouvoir terminer avec une note suffisante aux examens ou qui avaient des chances de lui servir dans le futur.

Ses choix n'étaient donc pas par intérêts, mais uniquement stratégiques.

Plus le temps passait, plus sa passion pour les potions grandissait. Elle voulait tout savoir, tout apprendre, le reste n'était qu'une corvée.  
L'idée d'avoir pu se débarrasser de la Métamorphose était la seule pensée réconfortante de cette année. Dumbledore était un excellent professeur, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Cette branche restait pour elle un mystère et lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail pour réussir à terminer avec des Acceptables.

Noël arriva et le soir avant le début des vacances fut marqué par le spectacle tant attendu.

Tous les élèves parlaient, se poussaient dans l'assaut donné aux places de devant et la bousculade des couloirs était rude. C'était un grondement de suppositions à propos de la pièce, des signes d'appel et des froissements d'uniforme.

Pour le coup, les tables de la Grande Salle avaient disparues et avaient été remplacées par des rangées de banc. Avant le début du spectacle, le directeur avait dit quelques mots qui s'envolèrent au milieu du brouhaha grandissant des voix. Il y eut du mouvement dans le rideau de velours violet et les élèves s'égayèrent et devinrent enfantins. Une fièvre de curiosité enveloppa la foule, cette curiosité propre à Poudlard qui tendait toujours plus à de nouveaux commérages pour rythmer les journées.

Le rideau se leva et les élèves se trouvèrent devant une colline d'un vert flamboyant crée et ensorcelée par le professeur Dumbledore.

Les trois protagonistes, à savoir Steven, Ariane et une Serdaigle de dernière année dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, eurent à peine le temps de pénétrer dans le jardin enchanté que le ver blanc du professeur Brûlopot se tordit et gonfla dans un grognement qui résonna dans toute la salle pour finalement exploser dans une pluie de flammes et de poussière sous des cris horrifiés.

Connaissant l'histoire, la plupart des élèves s'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire et ils eurent le temps de se protéger, mais l'explosion avait été tellement inattendue qu'il y avait eu de nombreux blessés.

N'étant pas arrivée en avance, Marion était par chance assise à l'arrière de la salle et n'avait reçu aucuns projectiles. La scène, qui avait été installée sur ce qui était encore ce matin la table des professeurs, lui paraissait légèrement floue. Lorsque la poussière et le silence furent retombés, laissant la salle remplie de fumée et de débris de décors, elle se redressa comme tout le monde pour se trouver face à un étrange spectacle. Ariane et la Serdaigle s'affrontaient dans un féroce duel pendant que le professeur Berry tentait désespérément de les calmer. Il se retrouva entre leurs feux croisés et reçut un sortilège en pleine tête. Il s'effondra au sol et d'un seul mouvement, tout le monde se leva de leur banc pour voir s'il allait bien. Sa tête se mit à gonfler et d'immenses œufs enflammés pondus par la créature au pied de la colline embrasèrent le plancher. Le personnel dut évacuer la salle car l'incendie qui faisait rage sur la scène menaçant de se répandre et le divertissement se conclut par une infirmerie surchargée où l'on montait des hypothèses pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

La réponse leur était parvenue peu de temps après, la rumeur avait évidemment rapidement fait le tour de Poudlard. Le professeur Berry, dans son rôle de metteur en scène, avait négligé les problèmes sentimentaux de ses comédiens. En effet, seul les élèves et peut-être les quelques enseignants attentifs savaient que Ariane avait été la petite amie de Steven. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que leur relation avait prise fin une heure avant le lever du rideau, au moment où Steven avait transféré son affection sur l'autre comédienne.

Suite à l'échec cuisant du tout premier spectacle de Noël à Poudlard, Dippet en imposa une totale interdiction. La relation entre le directeur et le professeur Brûlopot ayant toujours été tendue à cause de ses nombreuses négligences et imprudences, Dippet n'eut aucun scrupule à le mettre à l'épreuve pour la vingt-septième fois.

Les vacances de Noël se déroulèrent aussi calmement que les cinq années précédentes et la rentrée arriva avec une pointe de déception. Il allait falloir se réhabituer au rythme des cours.

La reprise se fit en douceur et elle trouva même le temps d'emprunter un livre de botanique à la bibliothèque. Elle qui avait toujours suivi ce cours avec peu d'attention n'eut pas le temps de dire Merlin qu'elle avait déjà trouvé la motivation pour en apprendre davantage lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses lacunes en botanique l'empêchait de s'améliorer en potions.

\- Tu as été invitée chez Slughorn ce soir ?

Elle leva la tête de son livre, surprise.  
Tom venait de lui adresser la parole. Un creux s'introduit dans son ventre pendant qu'il la fixait et que ses deux amis s'étaient tu pour entendre sa réponse.  
Elle acquiesça.

\- Je serai là, réussit-elle à répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Il est temps d'y aller et tu n'as pourtant pas l'air très pressée.

Elle se tourna vers l'horloge comtoise noire de la salle commune. Il ne leur restait bel et bien que quelques minutes pour s'y rendre. Appuyé contre le mur, il s'amusait à faire glisser une petite fiole à moitié pleine entre ses doigts et la rangea dans sa poche en la voyant se lever.

Le bureau de Slughorn n'étant néanmoins pas très éloigné de leur salle commune, ils arrivèrent à l'heure prévue. Tom entra le premier en offrant un petit cadeau à leur maitre des potions tout en le remerciant pour l'invitation et tint ensuite la porte à Marion qui arrivait derrière lui.

\- Mon cher Tom, toujours aussi galant !

Elle sourit en songeant qu'il ne l'était malheureusement qu'en présence de ses professeurs.  
Ils s'installèrent à table et l'entrée fut rapidement servie.

\- M. Whitehorn, je voulais personnellement vous félicitez pour le dernier match de Quidditch, vous avez été saisissant. Vous êtes irrémédiablement un excellent joueur !

Marion sourit en amenant la fourchette à sa bouche. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait été invité ce soir.

\- Merci Monsieur, répondit-il avec un peu de fierté. Le Quidditch est ma passion, je m'entraine et regarde des matchs autant que possible.

\- Mais ça se voit, vous avez l'air d'être né sur un balais ! Souhaitez-vous en faire votre métier ?

\- Le Quidditch peut-être pas, mais je m'intéresse beaucoup au vol et à la fabrication des balais. J'espère pouvoir trouver un apprentissage dans ce domaine.

\- Très intéressant... Ce genre de travail demande surtout une bonne maitrise des Sortilèges. Nous avons d'ailleurs un prodige dans cette branche parmi nous. Peut-être que Monsieur Toke vous est encore inconnu, continua-t-il, car il a une année de moins que vous. Sachez que sa mère, ainsi que sa famille, fut décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, pour avoir sauvé des vies moldues, expliqua Slughorn. C'était il y a une dizaine d'année, n'est-ce-pas Oliver ?

\- Il y a neuf ans pour être exact monsieur, répondit avec ennui le garçon aux yeux en amande.

\- C'est ça ! Lors de l'Incident d'Ifracombe. Un Vert gallois avait attaqué une plage bondée de baigneurs. La famille Toke réalisa la plus impressionnante série de sortilèges d'Amnésie jamais lancée ! expliqua-t-il en se servant un verre. Il ne faut pas s'étonner que vous ayez de la facilité en cours, c'est une disposition naturelle !

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'elle crut que la bouteille d'hydromel dans sa main allait lui échapper.  
Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un rire et s'intéressa à ce que contenait son propre verre pour tenter de passer inaperçue.

\- Pour rapidement en revenir au Quidditch, M. Whitehorn, continua-t-il sans rien remarquer. L'actuel Capitaine de l'équipe est en dernière année, je dois donc commencer à réfléchir à son successeur. Seriez-vous intéressé ? Il faut dire que si vous pensez partir sur cette voie, avoir été Capitaine de sa maison fait toujours des points en plus lors d'une recherche d'emploi.

\- J'en serais enchanté professeur.

\- Parfait ! Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez beaucoup mieux que celui de cette année, il a l'air un peu débordé avec l'arrivée des examens.

Il se pencha sur la table pour se servir de dessert, mais son ventre avait l'air de l'en empêcher.

\- Et bien Marion, on peut dire que vous serez bien entourée cette année, remarqua Slughorn en mangeant sa tranche de gâteau. Seule, au milieu de tous ces garçons. Mais une fille si douée en potions ne pouvait pas échapper à mes petites réceptions. Lors des prochaines soirées, vous pourrez emmener une amie avec vous si vous le souhaitez, vous vous sentirez peut-être moins seule.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en souriant, mais cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- C'est très bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois avouer que vous n'avez pas eu de chance, les filles de votre année n'ont pas inventé les runes, expliqua-t-il en rigolant.

Il eut des rires dans le groupe de garçons et quelques commentaires chuchotés.

\- Et puis, depuis le temps, mes invités vous sont familiers !

Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons. Ils ne firent pas le moindre geste montrant qu'ils la connaissaient, trop occupés à parler entre eux.

\- J'ai entendu dire, déclara-t-il avec une voix de conspirateur en se penchant vers elle, que le Ministère avait l'intention de remettre à jour le manuel de Potions pour les ASPIC.

\- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle avec un soudain intérêt, comme à chaque fois que le mot iPotion /i était mentionné. Et savez-vous pour quand cela serait ?

\- La date n'est pas encore fixée, mais je pense que ce serait pour dans deux ou trois ans. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous en apprenant la nouvelle ! Vous aurez terminé l'école et vous n'avez pas encore d'idées précises sur votre avenir… Cela vous plairait de participer à l'écriture ? Vous êtes douée et ils ont besoin de mettre un peu de fraicheur dans les manuels qui commencent à se faire vieux, pour intéresser les élèves vous comprenez…

\- Ce serait formidable !

\- Bien, j'en glisserai quelques mots et vous donnerez des nouvelles, promit-il avec un regard paternel avant de se tourner vers le reste des élèves. Et si nous allions dans le salon ?

A ces mots, ils sortirent de table pour s'installer dans le petit salon, près de la cheminée. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil confortable, ses pieds posés sur un pouf de velours, Horace Slughorn avait à présent un verre de vin dans une main, et tâtonnait de l'autre une boîte d'ananas confits.  
Les six élèves âgés de quinze à seize ans, étaient assis autour de lui, sur des sièges plus bas ou plus durs que le siens. Ils portaient tous une cravate verte, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'ils venaient de Serpentard, il suffisait de les observer, tous transpiraient la détermination et l'ambition.  
Jedusor était à ses yeux le plus beau et le plus décontracté de tous, sa main droite reposait négligemment sur le bras de son fauteuil.

\- Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ? demanda-t-il après un bref silence.

\- Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, répondit Slughorn en agitant vers Tom un indexe réprobateur, mais avec un clin d'œil qui gâcha quelque peu son effet. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants.

Jedusor sourit et elle le vit porter inconsciemment sa main à sa poche. Les autres éclatèrent de rire en lui lançant des regards admiratifs.

\- Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer, continuait Slughorn, et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants, au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré…

Il y eut des rires parmi les élèves.

\- … je ne doute pas que vous deviendrez ministre de la Magie dans vingt ans. Quinze si vous continuez à m'envoyer des ananas. J'ai d'excellents contacts au ministère.

Tom Jedusor se contenta de sourire tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient à nouveau.  
Ce sourire… tellement rare, tellement précieux. Et pourtant toujours réservé aux professeurs…

\- Je ne crois pas que la politique soit ma vocation, dit-il lorsque les rires se furent dissipés. D'abord, je ne pense pas être issu du milieu qui convient.

Deux des garçons qui l'entouraient échangèrent un sourire et elle détourna son regard. Ils venaient du même milieu, si dégradant et malsain, alors comment avait-il réussi à le tourner à son avantage ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune trace de honte lorsqu'il en parlait si… ouvertement ?

\- Allons donc, répliqua vivement Slughorn, avec des dons comme les vôtres, il est bien évident que vous venez d'une lignée de sorciers très honorable. Croyez-moi, vous irez loin, Tom, je ne me suis encore jamais trompé sur un de mes élèves.

La petite pendule d'or, sur le bureau, sonna onze heures et il se retourna.

\- Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ? Il est temps que vous y alliez ou nous aurons tous des ennuis. Lestrange, je veux votre devoir demain, sinon je vous donne une retenue. C'est également valable pour vous, Avery.

Un par un, ils sortirent de la pièce. Elle ralentit le pas une fois dans le couloir afin d'être suffisamment proche du groupe de garçons pour pouvoir l'écouter parler. N'entendant pas la voix à la fois douce et implacable de Tom, elle se retourna.  
Il était resté dans la salle avec Slughorn…  
Un vent de déception la traversa et elle accéléra le pas pour éviter d'arriver trop tard dans le dortoir.

Francis était inquiet ces derniers temps. Marion n'allait pas bien et elle refusait de lui en parler.  
Evidemment qu'il avait remarqué ce petit jeu avec Jedusor. Il avait vu les joues légèrement rouges de son amie, il avait vu cette manière qu'elle avait de toujours le chercher du regard, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait compris sans doute bien avant qu'elle ne le comprenne elle-même.

D'ailleurs, l'avait-elle compris ? Ce n'était pas sûr… Et pas plus mal, au fond.

Tom Jedusor était connu dans toute l'école. Réputé pour être un très bon élève, mais surtout pour être craint, terrifiant par sa froideur et son impassibilité.  
Il avait fait en sorte que la majorité des élèves de sa maison le suive de leur propre chef. Les autres le craignaient et les plus courageux, qui jalousaient ses aptitudes, l'admiraient.

Ainsi Tom Jedusor s'était façonné sa réputation, plus ou moins fondée, ne laissant personne indifférent au sein des Serpentards.

Pourtant Francis se souvenaient parfaitement bien de ses premiers mois à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu le respect qu'il possédait maintenant. Et il lui avait fallu puissance, intelligence et ruse pour se forger une place parmi les Serpents qui ne lui avaient d'abord prêté aucune attention puisque son nom n'était pas connu dans la société sorcière.

Et Marion avait besoin de quelqu'un d'honnête qui ne l'enfoncerait pas dans cette manie du sang-pur par des calculs et des manipulations.

Il l'avait vue sortir dans la cour après avoir fini de manger et espérait pouvoir la retrouver.  
Il appréhendait de la voir, car plus le temps passait, plus son comportement devenait énigmatique.

C'était à cause de Jedusor. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucuns doutes.

Il la trouva rapidement, appuyée contre le muret, et s'approcha en fermant son manteau jusqu'en haut à défaut de ne pas avoir son écharpe. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux bleus, tristes, pleins de honte et d'incertitudes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et avança davantage vers elle.

Sans plus attendre elle se blottit dans ses bras pour être rassurée par sa respiration régulière. Il ne la repoussa pas, se contentant de caresser ses cheveux, un peu surpris par cette réaction.  
Francis attendit qu'elle parle la première, il ne pouvait pas l'aider si elle ne disait rien. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, car la vérité, elle ne la supportait plus.

Elle se haïssait de penser constamment à Jedusor, de l'avoir toujours en tête, de ne pas réussir à l'effacer de sa mémoire, malgré toutes les fois où il avait fait preuve de méchanceté.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas tout, mais essayait d'en oublier le plus possible en espérant que cela avait été des réactions venant de son caractère impulsif et qu'il les regrettait.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie d'être avec lui était forte. Elle savait que pour Jedusor, il lui accordait déjà beaucoup d'attention, mais elle en voulait plus et pour cela, elle devait lui obéir.  
Lorsqu'elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle, qu'il soit impassible ou remplit d'avertissements, elle avait l'impression d'enfin avoir une quelconque importance à ses yeux et le simple fait d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison, qu'elle le défiait finalement.  
En se pliant à ses règles, elle deviendrait sous doute transparente et perdrait la parcelle d'intérêt qu'elle avait réussi à susciter chez lui.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots.

Francis la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, pris au dépourvu de voir son amie dans cet état.  
Mais au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait compris.  
Oui.  
Elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait si mal, pourquoi elle voulait tant que Tom la regarde, lui porte de l'intérêt.  
Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être importante que lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés.  
Pourquoi ses pensées tournaient constamment autour de lui.

Elle l'aimait.  
Merlin, elle l'aimait tellement.  
C'était fort. C'était violent. C'était effrayant.

Elle souffrait et pourtant il lui suffisait de repenser aux rares fois où elle s'était retrouvé si près de lui pour se sentir apaisée.  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver.  
Il avait joué avec elle, lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amour, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin et l'avait laissée, attendant qu'elle revienne vers lui.  
Elle avait envie que ça s'arrête, que ses sentiments partent.  
Oui elle avait vu, elle avait compris la leçon.  
L'amour rendait faible, impuissant.

Elle pleurait sans la moindre honte dans les bras de son ami qui, depuis six ans, revenait vers elle quand elle avait besoin de lui, malgré toutes les fois où elle l'avait ignoré, disputé ou même détesté.

\- Marion… Je crois que tu...

\- Je sais !

\- Oui bien sûre… Bien sûr que tu le sais…

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues et Francis continuait de la serrer contre lui, ayant trop peur de la voir s'écrouler s'il la lâchait.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Jamais avec Jasson il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation comme celle-ci.  
Que devait-il dire pour la rassurer ?  
Il en voulait à Jedusor de ne pas voir combien Marion l'aimait, de lui porter si peu d'importance.  
Comment avait-il osé s'approcher d'elle si c'était pour la repousser, la laisser tomber ensuite !

Francis l'aida au mieux et après avoir quitté Marion mortellement gênée d'avoir craqué de cette manière, remonta à la tour des Serdaigles, à la fois enragé contre Jedusor et encore perturbé d'avoir vu au-delà de ce qu'elle montrait en apparence.  
Si elle ne faisait rien pour se sortir de cette situation, alors ce serait lui qui prendrait les choses en main.

Elle s'était attendue à voir davantage Francis les jours suivants. Soucieux pour ses amis, elle avait imaginé qu'il passerait du temps avec elle pour être certains qu'elle se sentait mieux.  
Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas, au grand soulagement de Marion, car sa présence lui aurait à chaque fois rappelé ce moment embarrassant passé avec lui.

 _OoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Hello!_

 _Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve la pièce de théâtre mentionnée dans les notes de Dumbledore (dans les contes de Beedle le Bard) et quasi mot pour mot la fameuse intervention de Slughorn qui aidera Tom à créer ses Horcruxes._

 _J_ _'ai d'ailleurs laissé sous-entendre qu'il aurait pu utliser le Felix Felicis gagné en début d'année pour obtenir ces informations.  
Je m'explique.  
_ _Son intuition sur l'ananas, sa "facilité" à lui soutirer des informations si importantes laissent à penser que Slughorn aurait été victime de quelque chose plus forte que la manipulation et la légilimancie de Jedusor.  
_ _De plus, la boucle serait bouclée, puisque c'est grâce à cette potion qu'Harry découvrira le souvenir de cette scène._

La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. A la fois pièce de théâtre et flacon de chance liquide dans ce chapitre...

 _Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _A bientôt!_


	15. Jasson

Les victimes du monstre de la Chambre avaient eu droit à une dérogation concernant les BUSEs, ils les passeraient six mois après la prochaine rentrée scolaire afin de leur laisser le temps de rattraper ce qu'ils avaient manqués. En attendant les résultats, ils avaient pu continuer à suivre les cours avec leurs camarades et choisir ceux qu'ils souhaitaient en ASPIC.

Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose à faire : Réussir

Cela leur avait d'abord paru comme un magnifique cadeau, mais le rêve prit fin lorsqu'ils comprirent le double travail qu'ils devraient fournir.

En plus de leurs cours habituels, les enseignants leur avaient organisé des cours en petits comités, mais le temps manquait et ils ne faisaient que survoler la matière loupée durant leur long séjour à l'infirmerie.

Jasson et Francis n'avaient jamais été aussi discrets en plus de cinq ans d'école. Eux qui avaient toujours évité la bibliothèque comme la Dragoncelle, en avait fait leur deuxième salle commune. Peu importait quand elle s'y rendait, elle les trouvait toujours à la même table, noyés dans les livres et les parchemins. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle se mit à rassembler ses feuilles de révisions de l'année précédente et les leur apporta. D'autres élèves en avaient déjà fait de même, chacun aidait dans la matière qu'il avait brillamment réussie.

L'entraide était nécessaire s'ils voulaient réussir leurs BUSEs, ne serait-ce qu'au moins dans les branches qu'ils avaient choisies et commencées cette année.

Francis avait toujours eu de la facilité en cours et il lui fut aisé de rattraper son retard. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Jasson qui peinait à jongler entre les cours du moment et ceux de l'année précédente  
Il était régulièrement venu vers Marion lui demander de l'aide en potions et une certaine complicité était née. Leur amitié bancale se consolida et lorsque les examens prévus après Noël arrivèrent, elle fut aussi stressée que lui. Son inquiétude était contagieuse et lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'examen, elle eut l'impression de les passer pour la seconde fois.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils recevaient leurs résultats dans le bureau du directeur et elle les attendait dans le couloir, espérant pouvoir les voir avant que son prochain cours ne commence.

Du bruit se fit entendre, Francis apparut un parchemin à la main et commença une danse de la victoire pendant que Jasson descendait à son tour les escaliers. Des Serdaigles qui attendaient des nouvelles de Francis arrivèrent et il les rejoignit, laissant Marion et Jasson seuls.

Tout en se rendant à leur cours respectif, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient tous réussis, de justesse pour la plupart, mais connaissant leur parcours scolaire quelque peu tumultueux de ces derniers mois, il soupçonnait les experts d'avoir été moins intransigeants qu'en temps normal.  
Elle ne put dire quand ils avaient cessé de marcher dans le long du couloir. Appuyée contre le mur, elle l'écoutait parler. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'en fixant ses yeux noisette, elle se rendit compte qu'il était proche d'elle, peut-être un peu trop, et qu'un élève passant par-là pourrait se méprendre sur la situation. Une vague de chaleur l'envahie à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, lui faisant oublier la froideur des pierres contre lesquelles elle était appuyée. Elle se reconcentra sur ce qu'il lui racontait, mais avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait plus son attention. Sans explications, ses joues rougirent lentement et son regard n'osa plus se poser sur lui. Il sut que s'il voulait agir, c'était maintenant.

Maladroitement, sa main monta, incertaine. Il la connaissait et savait qu'il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, elle le méprisait.  
Une peur était présente : Celle de se faire rejeter. C'était presque inévitable, après tout il était un « Sang de Bourbe ». Il lui caressa la joue et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire pour venir soutenir son menton. Ne voyant aucuns signes de sa part lui recommandant de tout arrêter, il s'approcha encore avec lenteur et hésitation pour finalement prendre son courage à deux mains et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'attendant à être repoussé, il était à l'affut de chacun de ses mouvements et n'osa pas bouger. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres et ouvrit les yeux. Ceux de Marion étaient fermés, il s'approcha à nouveau, frôla ses lèvres et les colla à nouveau avec une pression plus forte.

D'abord surprise, elle resta pétrifiée. Un garçon l'embrassait pour la première fois et pas n'importe lequel. Celui qu'elle avait dénigré pendant cinq ans, un né-moldu. Elle était perdue. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle aurait pensé que Jasson puisse l'aimer !  
Car ce baisé signifiait bien cela ?  
Elle n'osa pas bouger. Et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire même.

Ils entendirent un groupe d'élèves arriver dans le couloir et il recula brusquement. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Jasson s'en alla sans un mot pour se rendre au cours de Métamorphose.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, Francis l'attendait à leur table habituelle, surexcité.

\- Alors ?

\- Je l'ai fait…

\- Elle t'a repoussé ? s'inquéta Francis en entendant le ton de sa voix.

\- Euh… Non.

La sonnerie retentit et les bavardages cessèrent peu à peu.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, marmona Francis en voyant l'air grave de son ami.

Dumbledore lança un regard d'avertissements en passant près d'eux et ils se mirent à sortirent leurs affaires.

Le silence et le pli entre les deux sourcils de Jasson, lui fit comprendre que son ami ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

\- Ca l'aiderait un peu à… à s'ouvrir aux autres tout en arrêtant de les mettre dans des cases sans même les connaitre, précisa-t-il devant l'air perplexe de Jasson.

Dumbledore annonça qu'ils se lanceraient dans la pratique une fois leurs notes des cours précédents relues. Un soupir de soulagement se propagea dans la classe quand ils surent qu'il n'y aurait aucune nouvelle théorie aujourd'hui.

\- Fréquenter un né-moldu ne lui apporterait au contraire que des problèmes, ce qui agrandirait le clivage que tu souhaites supprimer, remarqua Jasson en faisant mine de chercher son parchemin.

\- On a peut-être une chance de la faire sortir des préjugés sur la valeur du sang tout l'écartant de Jedusor, encouragea-t-il en montrant Tom d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir de remords, puisque c'est sincère…

\- Justement Francis… Si je me lance dans tes expériences et qu'elle se rend compte de la mascarade…

\- Elle n'est jamais censé s'en rendre compte puisque c'est sincère ! répéta-t-il en continuant de chuchoter.

\- Elle me détestait, imaginer être amis a toujours été incertain alors…

\- Oui, mais maintenant qu'elle ne te déteste plus ? le coupa-t-il, une curiosité brillant dans ses yeux verts.

\- Pour certains, sang pure et né-moldu ce n'est pas très compatible… répliqua-t-il en s'intéressant soudainement à ses notes.

\- Si elle t'aime, je suis sure qu'elle fera tout pour être avec toi.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas, et tu as pensé à ses parents, ils ne…

\- Ses parents ?

Devant l'incompréhension de son ami, il se rappela que le mystérieux meurtre des Emérithe n'était probablement jamais arrivé aux oreilles du monde Moldus. S'agissant d'une grande famille d'origine française tuée sur le territoire britannique, le ministère de la magie avait évité d'ébruiter l'affaire afin que la presse en parle le moins possible. C'était une vieille histoire qui avait plus ou moins passée inaperçue et donc vite été oubliée. Ce ne fut que le jour où Francis avait mentionné le nom de son amie, que son père s'en était souvenu et lui avait raconté l'affaire. Marion ne l'avait jamais évoqué et il en avait déduit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda Jasson légèrement vexé de n'avoir pas été mis au courant. Peu importe. Qu'elle ait été élevée par ses parents ou un autre membre de sa famille ne change rien au problème, jamais ils n'accepteront que nous soyons ensemble. Ce débat est de toute manière inutile puisque pour qu'il ait lieu, il faudrait que mes sentiments pour elle soient réciproque…

\- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle t'ait laissé l'embrasser ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassée Francis, elle était pétrifiée et… surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, imagine deux secondes un autre Gryffondor, tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait restée pétrifiée et surprise ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un sourire en imaginant la scène, Dumbledore leva la tête et chercha d'où venait le bruit.

\- Messieurs, je vous félicite pour vos résultats d'examens, mais il vous faut vous remettre au travail. En silence, ajouta-t-il.

Le calme s'installa définitivement dans la classe et après quelques minutes Francis murmura :

\- Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tu l'aimes suffisamment pour deux.

Jasson fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Tant de choses s'étaient passées cette semaine... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Jasson l'avait embrassée, déjà rien que cela, c'était un problème majeur. Et rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de vomir.

Ce n'était pas normal, c'était interdit et malsain.  
Si jamais il y avait des rumeurs, si cela venait aux oreilles de...

Elle imaginait déjà le regard dégoûté de son père s'il était encore en vie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en repensant à lui, à son air déçu et écœuré s'il avait dû l'apprendre.

Elle aimait Tom, c'était l'unique chose dont elle était certaine, pourtant Jasson avait tout chamboulé, lui faisant découvrir des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle désirait à nouveau ressentir.  
Elle se dégoutait.  
Pourtant rien à faire, elle avait beau avoir cette nausée, elle continuait de penser aux lèvres de Jasson et à ses yeux noisette.

Pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se le sortir de la tête ? C'était un Sang de Bourbe, un Gryffondor, un débile !

Il était… Il était… Il l'obsédait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle avait dû avaler de l'Amortentia, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Oui, elle mourrait d'envie d'être à nouveau près de lui. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle et ne plus craindre cette proximité avec autrui qui l' ce qu'elle craignait le plus c'était l'idée que son corps puisse réagir par les simples pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle avait tellement tenté de rester impassible, de ne jamais pouvoir être atteinte, qu'elle avait fini par croire qu'elle avait réussi. Et Jasson… Jasson… Il lui avait prouvé que s'était un échec, qu'au moindre contact physique son corps hurlait le contraire.

Les larmes se mirent à couler et elle enfouit son visage dans son coussin. _  
_Elle récita les lois de Golpalott. Inlassablement. Oublier. Demain, ça irait mieux.

Pourtant durant ce matin qui lui avait d'abord semblé parfaitement normal, elle avait eu le sentiment que quelque chose était différent lorsque le petit-déjeuner débuta dans la Grande Salle qui avait toujours une odeur de brûlée depuis la mésaventure de Noël. Elle se sentait observée et comprit d'où venait cette impression lorsqu'elle leva les yeux.

Jasson s'était assis en face d'elle, une table plus loin.

Peut-être était-ce qu'une coïncidence, peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, mais elle sentait le regard brûlant du Gryffondor. Elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, juste… bouleversant et appréciait même l'idée que quelqu'un puisse penser à elle.  
Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui jetait des petits regards et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire pareil. Elle se détournait lorsqu'il levait les yeux pour qu'il ne la remarque pas et tentait de discuter avec Maureen comme si de rien n'était, se forçant au maximum pour ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elle l'épiait en catimini. Il riait avec d'autres élèves. Ce rire et cette espièglerie la fit sourire. A cet instant précis, les yeux de Jasson rencontrèrent les siens.  
Aussitôt elle baissa la tête en s'abritant derrière les quelques mèches de cheveux trop courts pour tenir dans la tresse et tenta de garder une attitude indifférente. La marmelade grossièrement appliquée sur sa tranche de pain prit soudainement une grande importance et elle s'efforça de l'étaler à la perfection pour oublier Jasson assit en face. Jusqu'à la fin du repas, elle prit grand soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers sa table.

Elle continua de tenter d'ignorer sa présence durant le cours de botanique qu'ils avaient en communs. Le cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes, les bavardages allaient bon train et elle évitait de guetter la porte où il entrerait en gribouillant sur un parchemin destiné à ses futures prises de notes. Elle eut beau entendre très nettement qu'on tirait le tabouret voisin, elle resta concentrée sur ses dessins.

\- Bonjour, dit Jasson en s'installant à côté d'elle.

La perspective de passer le reste de la journée si près de lui déclencha des petits soubresauts apeurés dans son ventre. Par bonheur le cours débuta et, après avoir donné les directives, le Professeur Berry déambulait dans la serre, donnant des conseils aux élèves qui s'y prenait mal. Elle alla chercher une plante sur la table de leur enseignant et lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, un bout de parchemin était posé sur son tabouret.

Elle ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil pour reconnaitre l'écriture de Jasson.

« Il faut que nous parlions »

Ses doigts caressèrent la feuille, s'arrêtant sur les creux où il avait appuyé sa plume en attendant de trouver le mot suivant à écrire. Elle l'imaginait tracer maladroitement cette phrase, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de l'hésitation. Dans une autre situation, cette scène l'aurait fait sourire, cependant rire était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie tandis qu'elle relisait ces mots afin d'éviter de devoir lever la tête et lui faire face. Mais il s'était détourné et discutait avec des élèves de sa maison.

Elle tenta de se mettre au travail pour ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se passer à la sortie du cours. Malgré elle, elle revenait sans cesse à lui. Pas un instant elle ne se détendit. Elle l'écoutait parler Quidditch avec sa voix enjouée, les manches longues de sa chemise blanche relevées jusqu'aux coudes dévoilaient ses avant-bras qui bougeaient sans cesse autour du pot dans lequel était planté la plante qu'il devait tailler…

\- Marion fait attention à ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Jasson, sa main s'empara de son bras pour arrêter son geste et l'écarter du géranium dentus, l'évitant ainsi de se faire mordre. Et va mettre des gants, lui ordonna-t-il en lui prenant le sécateur des mains.

Ses doigts étaient froids et pourtant son contact l'avait brûlée comme une décharge électrique. Elle reprit ses esprits et alla chercher des gants, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle, de s'éloigner de lui quelques minutes.  
Le cours sembla s'éterniser. Etait-ce parce que la journée touchait à sa fin ou parce qu'elle redoutait ce moment avec Jasson ?

La sonnerie retentit enfin, ils marchèrent quelques mètres dans un lourd silence. Le sentier était bondé d'élèves qui quittaient la botanique et lorsque Jasson se décida, il l'attira entre deux serres pour être à l'abri des élèves curieux.  
Sous ce regard droit qui semblait la traverser, elle éprouva un malaise qui s'insinua lentement dans son corps, la paralysant. Elle était comme écrasée, ramassée sur elle-même.  
L'espace était étroit, il était proche et elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.  
Lorsque Jasson avança davantage vers elle pour lui parler, l'angoisse prit le dessus et elle recula brusquement en se heurtant à la serre derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il surpris en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Rien… Rien du tout… Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle un peu sonnée.

\- Dis-moi, dit-il gentiment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tête baissée, pour éviter de le regarder tant elle se sentait idiote.  
Il soupira, voulu se rapprocha encore un peu, mais se retint.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Jasson, tu te fais des illusions, dit-elle d'une traite en ramassant son sac.

Elle sortit d'un pas rapide sans le regarder. Elle crut entendre un vague « attend ! », mais ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher jusqu'à arriver dans son dortoir où elle eut l'impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer correctement et librement.

Poudlard.  
Il avait toujours été l'unique endroit où elle se sentait chez elle, où elle se sentait bien.  
Plus question d'appeler cela son Eden, à présent c'était carrément l'enfer.  
Elle agissait exactement comme elle était supposée le faire. Elle avait mis les choses au point. Plus personne ne pouvait s'aventurer à dire qu'elle manquait à son devoir désormais.  
Elle était réticente à l'idée de le blesser, mais se consolait en se disant que la peine qu'il ressentirait serait dérisoire, rien d'autre que la légère sensation d'être rejeté.  
Elle pensait que le premier jour suite à leur discussion serait la plus dure à passer. A la fin de celui-ci, elle était certaine de s'être trompée.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-il comme à son habitude, le jour suivant.

Sa voix avait été amicale, agréable, bref à cent quatre-vingts degrés du ton de leur dernière conversation.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce brusque changement ? Avait-il oublié ? Avait-il mis l'épisode complet de côté ? Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il lui ait pardonné d'être partie avant même qu'ils aient parlé?

Ces questions l'avaient brulée et elle voulut le fixer un instant en espérant pouvoir y trouver quelques réponses...  
Non. Elle ne pouvait même pas se le permettre. Pas si elle voulait faire cesser les réactions de son corps. Elle avait à peine tourné la tête dans sa direction sans quitter le tableau des yeux et légèrement opiné, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Cette heure en sa compagnie passa bien trop lentement à son gout, il ne lui adressa pas un mot et lorsque la cloche sonna, il commença à rassembler ses affaires sans un regard. Cela la déçue, mais au vu de son attitude envers lui, elle ne pouvait rien attendre d'autre de sa part.  
Elle aurait tant souhaité qu'il continue à lui accorder de l'attention malgré son comportement. Cela aurait prouvé qu'il tenait réellement à elle, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance… Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'une personne puisse l'apprécier et pas uniquement pour ses talents en potions ou son nom de famille.

Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Elle ne pensait pas. Pas encore. Mais elle pouvait aisément voir combien il lui serait facile de tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était semblable à tomber dans le piège d'un filet du diable : sans effort. S'interdire de l'aimer était aussi difficile que de résister à la force de constriction des branches dans laquelle elle était piégée, c'était se débattre minutes après minutes, tâche harassante et sans résultats.

Plus d'un mois passa, chaque jour plus dur que le précédent. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas le moindre sens pour elle qui s'attendait à ce que l'éloignement devienne plus facile au bout d'un certain temps. Jasson avait été témoin du resserrement de sa volonté, mais elle savait être bornée.

Elle ne voulait pas détruire à jamais ses chances d'avoir un futur en tant que fille de bonne famille. Si son destin était de l'aimer, alors l'éviter n'était-il pas le moins qu'elle puisse faire ?  
Cependant, l'éviter se trouvait à la limite de ses possibilités. Elle pouvait faire semblant de l'ignorer durant les cours et ne jamais le regarder, mais elle ne pouvait prétendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.  
Ces derniers jours se limitait donc à cela : des faux-semblants, non la réalité.

Elle rasait les murs pour se rendre au cours de potions et ne se détendit que lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle de classe.

\- Installez-vous rapidement ! Ordonna Slughorn. Chaque minute est précieuse, vous devrez fournir un travail considérable aujourd'hui si vous voulez réussir à terminer votre antidote.

Leur professeur, les bras chargés de fioles multicolores, déposait une potion devant chaque élève.

\- Même exercice que la dernière fois, vous commencez dès que vous avez le poison et n'oubliez pas la troisième loi de Golpalott. Si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, cherchez dans vos notes ou votre manuel, mais ne perdez surtout pas temps !

A peine le flacon fut-il posé sur sa table, qu'elle le déboucha et versa le liquide bordeaux dans son chaudron. Grâce au Révélasort, elle identifia les ingrédients de la potion et les inscrivit précipitamment sur un parchemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait ajouté à côté de chaque ingrédient leur antidote, cherchant parfois rapidement dans son manuel lorsqu'elle avait un doute.

Maintenant qu'elle avait une vision d'ensemble, elle pouvait déjà plus ou moins deviner le composant manquant. Elle lista quelques ingrédients, écrivit quelques idées.

Elle ne s'attarda néanmoins pas dans ses suppositions qui ne lui serviraient que de fil conducteur pour la suite et se mis verser le poison dans des fioles. Le processus le plus facile, mais extrêmement long allait commencer : la décantation des ingrédients du poison.  
Pour certains ce fut rapides et elle put directement entamer la transformation de l'ingrédient en son antidote en attendant que les autres soient près.

Une demi-heure avant la fin, elle avait trouvé ses trente-sept ingrédients et leurs antidotes. Elle fit disparaitre le poison de son chaudron et y versa ensuite ses antidotes. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour découvrir le composant supplémentaire qui transformerait tous ces éléments en l'Antidote du poison. Elle s'intéressa à nouveau à son parchemin. Chacune des suppositions fut testée et elle se retrouva rapidement avec une dizaine de fiole. Elle les observa, sentit, secoua toutes avec la même application, fascination, en élimina plusieurs, recommença l'expérience avec les composants qui avaient le mieux fonctionnés, tenta avec des dérivés de ceux-ci.

Son visage était en sueur et quelques mèches étaient collées à son front, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop obnubilée par cet ingrédient qu'elle n'arrivait pas trouver. La passion qu'elle vouait aux potions lui permettait d'oublier ses problèmes d'adolescentes, ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes, elle lui prenait la totalité de son attention.

\- Il vous reste cinq minutes ! avertit Slughorn.

Une panique l'envahit. Elle n'avait plus assez de temps pour essayer tous les composants qu'elle avait en tête. En cet instant, sa note n'avait aucune importance, elle voulait simplement trouver, comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas découvert plus rapidement, à quel moment son raisonnement avait été incorrecte.

\- Le temps est écoulé ! annonça-t-il avec empressement et curiosité. Voyons ce que vous avez à me proposer...

Lentement, il fit le tour de la salle. Elle remarqua que par manque de technique certains élèves n'avaient pas encore terminé la décantation, mais la plupart étaient aussi restés coincé à la dernière étape.  
Comme pour les autres élèves, le maitre des potions observa ses ingrédients, leurs antidotes et les recherches qu'elle avait faites pour tenter de trouver l'élément manquant. Il lui donna un Effort Exceptionnel et passa à l'élève suivant. Ceux qui avaient reçu leur note commençaient à ranger et vider leur chaudron. Marion restait devant ces liquides qui lui avaient tenu tête.  
Elle tenta un dernier mélange lorsque Slughorn arriva vers elle.

\- Il est temps de ranger vos affaires miss, conseilla-t-il avec amusement.

\- Oui Monsieur. C'est juste que… J'aimerais trouver le composant manquant… Pour pouvoir comprendre pourquoi c'est celui-ci et pas un autre. Pour pouvoir tenter de remarquer un lien, un cheminement plus rapide pour trouver la réponse…

\- Vous étiez sur le point de le trouver en partant sur le gingembre, ma chère, quelques minutes de plus et vous l'aviez ! tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Il l'observa un moment, cette information l'avait relancé dans ses recherches et il pouvait lire sur son visage les idées qui fusaient dans son esprit.

\- Quels sont les ingrédients principaux de votre poison ?

\- L'alihotsy, le cranson officinal et l'achillée, répondit-elle après avoir examiné ses fioles.

\- Et qu'ont-ils en commun ?

\- Leurs effets. Ils sont connus pour provoquer un engourdissement des sens.

\- Exactement, c'est d'ailleurs des éléments que nous retrouvons dans la potion de confusion. Et maintenant quel ingrédient est connu pour soigner ce symptôme ? Mise à part le gingembre.

Elle passa en revu les plantes, insectes et animaux qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais ne trouva pas.

\- Ecoutez, je vous laisse réfléchir, en attendant je mets votre travail de côté puisque ça vous tient tant à cœur de trouver vous-même la solution.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil, merci beaucoup, balbutia-t-elle, il ne faut pas que ça vous prenne trop de place, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les fioles qui recouvraient sa table.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien miss, je vous laisse le temps d'y penser durant la semaine et vous passerez le terminer samedi. Je serai dans la salle, passez quand vous voulez.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, déplaça son travail sur une autre table et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers le maitre des potions.

\- Ca signifie que le composant manquant peut être rapidement trouvé si on commence par regarder les effets provoqués par les principaux ingrédients ?

\- Ce n'est pas une règle sûre, mais c'est généralement le cas pour les poisons peu complexes, acquiesça-t-il.

En sortant de la salle, elle trouva Jasson qui attendait. Elle espéra qu'il était là pour un ami, mais lorsque son regard se fixa sur elle, son espoir se désintégra.  
Elle se mit à marcher et passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant, mais il se mit en travers de son chemin, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut à une distance suffisamment inconfortable et gênante pour elle. Elle se souvint soudain comme elle avait tant souhaité, qu'il agisse ainsi... Ce fut comme une parodie de son vœu.

\- Nous devions avoir une discussion, mais tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de le faire correctement. J'aimerais que nous parlions, maintenant, si tu veux bien, insista-t-il à voix basse.

Son souffle brûlant incendia son visage et elle dût reculer d'un pas. Son charme n'avait pas le moins du monde diminué, et continuait de faire sans cesse ressurgir en elle les plus viles pulsions, ses instincts les plus primaires lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Sa volonté tombait déjà en lambeaux. Il hésita avant de la regarder, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, elle y vit de la détermination.

Il attendait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de le fixer, de lire sur son visage. Elle était en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur. Elle voulut lui répondre qu'au contraire, elle ne voulait pas du tout, mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'y résigner. Mieux valait se débarrasser de ce problème tout de suite.  
Elle allait devoir jouer la comédie à présent.  
Elle connaissait parfaitement son rôle, elle serait la méchante.  
Elle devait lui mentir, le tourner en ridicule, être cruelle. Comme elle l'avait été avec Adrien.

Cela allait contre toutes ses envies, des envies qu'elle devait à tout prix ignorer. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait autant désiré mériter la confiance de quelqu'un, elle avait fait tellement d'efforts pour pouvoir être amie avec lui et pourtant, elle était sur le point de ruiner les quelques possibilités qu'il lui restait.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle finalement. Tu me parles de nouveau ?

Il y avait une pointe de ressentiment dans sa voix qui s'était échappé sans qu'elle le veuille, rester impassible risquait d'être plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Tu as cessé de m'adresser la parole, tu pensais que j'allais faire quoi Marion ? M'obstiner à essayer de faire sortir un mot de ta bouche en ma présence.

\- Tu veux que l'on parle ? Demanda-t-elle froidement. Alors parlons.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul devant son soudain changement d'attitude. Elle tressaillit. Voir ses paroles le blesser semblait la brûler comme de l'acide. Mais à présent, il était en colère, ce qui allait sûrement rendre les choses plus faciles pour elle.  
Elle rencontra son regard, et essaya de poser sur son visage le masque le moins avenant.  
Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, même si elle le voulait... non, elle ne le voulait pas, d'ailleurs. Elle préférait encore qu'il s'invente sa propre histoire plutôt qu'il connaisse ses sentiments, car rien ne pouvait être pire que la vérité.  
Il ferma les yeux, ce qui la frustra. Il coupait son meilleurs accès à ses émotions. Il prit une longue, profonde inspiration sans rouvrir les yeux. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

\- J'aimerais savoir si, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, tu as été sincère avec moi.

\- Je suis désolée…

C'était surement la chose la plus vraie qu'il n'entendrait jamais de sa part.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis.

Ca il pouvait le comprendre, il était intelligent. Elle se souvint un peu tard que c'était elle qui avait commencé à se rapprocher de lui en commençant à lui parler durant les cours de sortilèges. Elle tressaillit quand elle vit son expression se durcir, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de m'aider alors ?

Sa question n'était pas de celles auxquelles elle s'était préparée. Elle perdit le fil de son rôle, son masque glissa de son visage et se brisa à ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle photographia mentalement son visage une dernière fois, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna.  
Il ne lui adressa plus la parole.

Elle retourna quelques jours plus tard terminer son exercice en potion. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle le samedi en fin de matinée, Slughorn était à son bureau en train de corriger des parchemins.

\- Ah ! Marion, vous êtes venue. C'est très bien, très très bien… Vos affaires sont restées où vous les aviez laissées, annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait pris le temps de chercher durant la semaine tous les ingrédients qui avait un effet contre la confusion, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les tester sur des échantillons de son antidote incomplet. N'ayant plus de temps imparti pour le terminer, elle accomplit ses essais à son rythme et réalisa un travail de meilleure qualité. Peu avant midi, son professeur fit de l'ordre sur son bureau et se leva.

\- Il est temps de faire une pause ma chère.

Elle leva la tête en direction de l'horloge et fut surprise de voir à quel point le temps était passé vite. Son antidote était terminé, c'était le plus important.  
Slughorn observa quelques minutes ses fioles et prit la solution finale.

\- La bile de tatou, acquiesça-il avec un sourire. Vous l'avez trouvé, finalement. Pour ses efforts, je pense qu'il serait juste de donner au moins vingt points à Serpentard. Allons ! Il est temps d'aller manger.

D'un coup de baguette il rangea son travail et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais cette passion que vous avez pour les potions peut vous offrir un excellent avenir si vous continuez sur cette voie. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je pense, si vous le souhaitez bien entendu, que des cours supplémentaires vous seraient bénéfiques. Vous avez déjà un peu d'avance sur le programme et même si les cours pratique vous permettent de vous entrainer, je vois bien que ceux plutôt théorique vous ennuient.

\- Vous me proposez des cours particuliers ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie par une telle offre.

\- Exactement, je pourrais vous enseigner des choses un peu plus compliquées qui ne font pas parties du programme ou creuser davantage un sujet qui a été vu, je suis certain que cela vous intéresserait.

Elle accepta immédiatement en essayant de cacher au mieux son excitation. Il rigola et lui expliqua qu'il l'informerait plus tard d'une date pour débuter.

Après manger, le premier cours de transplanage commença et chaque samedi elle se rendit dans le parc avec les autres élèves de son année afin de pouvoir s'entrainer jusqu'au jour de l'examen. Les premiers essais furent pitoyables pour tout le monde et ce n'est qu'au deuxième cours qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose. Une élève à quelques rangées devant elle disparut dans un tourbillonnement. Durant la fraction de seconde où elle n'était plus là, les personnes près d'elle commencèrent à chercher où elle avait bien pu réapparaitre. Un cri venant d'en haut leur donna la réponse, la jeune fille tombait du ciel.

\- Aresto Momentum ! lança le moniteur du ministère.

Sa chute ralentit et elle atterrit à plat ventre sur son cerceau.

\- Cela arrive lorsque l'esprit n'est pas continuellement concentrer sur votre destination, mais c'est un bon début miss.

Ces propres essais ne donnèrent pas grands choses, trop prise par le froid de février et Jasson, elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer convenablement, du moins ce furent les excuses qu'elle se trouva pour expliquer son échec.

La curiosité était le plus constant de ses tourments. Une question ne quittait jamais son esprit : A quoi pensait-il ?  
Quand elle l'entendait pousser un léger soupir.  
Quand il chatouillait distraitement son menton avec sa plume.  
Quand il posait ses livres sur la table avec un peu plus de force que d'habitude.  
Quand, en retard, il se ruait à son cours.  
Quand il tapait nerveusement du pied par terre.

Chaque petit mouvement qu'elle percevait était des énigmes destinées à la rendre folle. Lorsqu'il parlait aux autres élèves, elle analysait chacun de ses mots et le ton qu'il utilisait.  
Cependant, le tourment le plus douloureux était son indifférence. Il l'ignorait autant qu'elle l'ignorait. Il n'avait plus jamais essayé de lui reparler.  
Cela aurait pu détruire ses résolutions de garder ses distances, mais parfois, il l'observait comme il le faisait avant.  
Elle avait commencé à compter le nombre de fois où il regardait dans sa direction. Cela lui faisait plaisir, même si ça n'aurait pas dû, que la fréquence ne déclina pas avec le temps. Elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, mais ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux.

Ils étaient tous derrière la porte de la classe à attendre que le cours commence. Steven, le garçon qui avait été au cœur de tous les ragots de Poudlard après le fiasco du spectacle de Noël, approcha de Wilda, une fille de Poufsouffle aux cheveux roux.

\- Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Avant de répondre, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Jasson. Elle avait espéré de toutes ses forces qu'il le lui demanderait. Qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait avait ébranlé sa confiance en elle. A présent elle était dans une situation délicate et Marion savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi amusée par sa gêne. Elle ne voulait pas dire « oui », espérant toujours que Jasson la choisisse, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus dire « non » et y aller avec des amies. Steven, blessé par son hésitation et supposant la raison de celle-ci, fulminait contre Jasson.

Qui l'eut cru ! La voilà obnubilée, sinon carrément obsédée par ces petits bavardages, ces mêmes bavardages qu'elle méprisait autrefois.

La classe s'ouvrit. Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective et elle se retrouva à côté de Jasson. Elle mit suffisamment de distance entre eux pour ne pas à avoir le toucher par accident lors d'un mouvement de baguette. Wilda était assise la table à côté d'eux et chuchotait avec sa voisine, les voyant parfois jeter un regard dans sa direction.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle crut que le cours était enfin terminé. Il ne s'agissait que de la pause. Wilda rassembla tout son courage et avança vers Jasson, ses yeux vissés au sol. Elle pouvait voir sa lutte intérieure tandis qu'elle faisait mine de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires.  
Elle s'assit sur leur table en le saluant, se mettant à l'aise et elle imagina comment elle perdrait toute son élégance si elle métamorphosait ses cheveux en tentacula.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette émotion, c'était un étrange mélange de douleur, de rage, de désir et de désespoir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit cela auparavant ou du moins pas aussi fortement, et elle ne pouvait pas mettre un nom dessus.

\- Tu as vu, il y a bientôt la sortie de Pré-au-lard ! annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Ah oui c'est juste, répondit-il hésitant.

A ce moment précis, ce moment d'hésitation, elle put voir le future plus clairement qu'une voyante ne l'eut jamais fait. La prochaine sortie tombait le week-end de la Saint-Valentin…  
Ses muscles se tendit et elle sortit son dernier livre un peu trop brusquement dans son sac, Jasson le remarqua et laissa échapper un petit sourire.

\- Tu as déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un ? Demanda soudain Wilda.

La fille la jaugea et Marion réalisa trop tard qu'elle s'était fourvoyée… peut-être qu'il ne l'ignorait pas autant qu'elle ne le pensait…  
La manière dont Wilda la toisait avec méfiance l'aida soudain à mettre un nom sur son étrange émotion.  
Elle était jalouse.  
Pas seulement de cette fille.  
Elle était jalouse de Jasson.

Formulée ainsi cette pensée lui paraissait totalement absurde, c'était un né-moldu, mais il représentait aussi tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Une famille, certes, mais pas que cela.

Il avait une identité.

Peu importait les insultes et le mépris, il n'avait jamais renoncé à lui-même. Il savait qui il était et l'assumait. Il était libre, stable et le jugement des autres ne l'effrayait pas.  
Elle aimait être avec lui, car elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait jamais.  
Elle aimait être avec lui, car elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui aspirer cette liberté qui lui permettrait de trouver une certaine délivrance, une paix intérieure.

\- Non. Répondit-il, une trace d'humour dans sa voix. J'ai bien l'intention de sécher la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Parmi ses remords et sa colère, elle ressentit du soulagement à ses mots, car elle s'était mise à dresser la liste de ses rivales.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Wilda.

\- Je me suis inscrit au cours supplémentaire de transplanage, répondit-il.

Le cours à Pré-au-Lard ne durait qu'une heure, la sortie l'après-midi entier, ce n'était donc pas une excellente excuse. Wilda encaissa le refus sans un mot, mais ne bougea pas, espérant qu'il changerait peut-être d'avis.

\- Tu devrais y aller avec Steven, l'encouragea-t-il.

Il fut difficile pour Marion de ne pas sourire devant la façon dont le ton de sa voix s'encra dans l'esprit de Wilda. L'amusement de Marion se dissipa rapidement pour laisser place à une douleur et un certain ressentiment.  
Un jour ou l'autre Jasson dirait oui, qu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un parmi les élèves, ou qu'il attende d'être libéré de Poudlard, un jour viendra où il dirait oui. Durant la suite du cours, elle se perdit dans le contrecoup de cette douleur, et dans le remords que cette douleur et cette rage avait eu sur elle.

Lorsque ses cours de la journée furent terminés, elle retrouva Fancis à l'entrée pour un devoir de soin aux créatures magiques. Ils partirent donc en direction du parc à la recherche d'un billywig qu'ils devraient ensuite dessiner et légender. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réellement envie de le faire, ils s'étaient dit qu'ensemble le travail paraitrait peut-être moins long.

Francis fut le premier à descendre et lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le chemin, il glissa, tenta de reprendre l'équilibre et s'étala. Elle riait tellement qu'elle dut se tenir à la barrière des escaliers pour ne pas glisser à son tour sur une plaque de glace. Tout en rigolant, elle marcha lentement et prudemment sur le chemin et tendit une main secourable pour le remettre debout. Leur chasse dura une vingtaine de minutes, ces insectes étaient faciles à repérer grâce à leur couleur bleu saphir et ils commencèrent à les dessiner. Ils parlèrent et plaisantèrent beaucoup pour oublier le froid qui s'attaquait à la main tenant le crayon. Le devoir devait être fait le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir rentrer se réchauffer au château.

Francis se moqua de son croquis même si ses talents en matière dessin n'étaient pas plus spectaculaires, mais ce fut sa vengeance pour avoir ri lorsqu'il était tombé.

Ils virent au loin Jasson revenant d'un entrainement de Quidditch, les joues rouge d'avoir été attaquées par le vent glacé. Francis l'appela, il s'approcha pour les saluer et discuter avec lui du prochain match et des chances pour Gryffondor d'être les gagnants de la coupe cette année. Pendant qu'ils échangèrent quelques mots, elle s'intéressa soudainement à son dessin pour ne pas à avoir à croiser son regard. Lorsqu'il annonça qu'il devait partir, il lui dit au revoir et esquissa un signe de tête en direction de Marion par politesse.

Francis avait furtivement observé son amie et n'avait rien loupé concernant ses petits regards en direction de Jasson. Un silence s'installa, Francis fixait Marion qui refusait de le regarder et il lança dans un mélange de provocation et de maladresse :

\- Tout se passe bien avec Jasson ?

Son cœur accéléra brusquement et ses joues chauffèrent.

\- Oui, oui bien sûre, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Ah bon, j'avais pourtant ressenti une espèce de… tension entre vous.

\- Elle a toujours été plus ou moins présente, remarqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda tenter d'éviter le sujet en prenant son livre et cherchant la description de l'insecte afin de pouvoir légender son dessin.

\- Donner des conseils et dire des vérités qui ne plaisent pas toujours sont des choses qu'un ami doit faire… commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation qui lui ressemblait peu.

Elle ne réagit pas et continua à faire semblant d'être absorbée par le billiwig qui venait de disparaitre de son champ de vision. En réalité, son cœur avait accéléré, à moins que ce fût l'inverse, et elle attendait qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Durant cette période où tu t'entendais bien avec lui, tu étais différente.

Elle fronça les sourcils en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Plus… accessible, ajouta-t-il rapidement de peur qu'elle comprenne mal ses propos.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Je crois que parfois, il faut apprendre à aimer ce qui nous fait du bien.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et essuya la goutte d'eau qui venait de s'écraser sur son front, puis une deuxième. Ils rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se rendirent au château en courant. Ils ne terminèrent jamais cette conversation.

Elle remarqua un jour que Jasson ne déplaçait plus son tabouret de manière à se trouver le plus loin possible d'elle, mais qu'au contraire il s'était rapproché. Leurs bras se touchaient presque. A l'instant où le silence s'installa, un courant électrique la traversa, et la présence de Jasson à moins de trois centimètre d'elle l'empêcha de concevoir une pensée cohérente. Elle faillit céder à l'envie de le toucher, d'effleurer rien qu'une fois sa peau…

Non ! Elle perdait l'esprit.

Elle s'enroula étroitement dans ses bras, mains serrées, et se remit à la lecture, le livre sur ses genoux et appuyé contre sa table.  
Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers son voisin. Elle sourit tristement en voyant ses prunelles l'épier en douce. L'heure lui parut longue et elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur la théorie qu'elle devait lire. Elle se promit de l'étudier le soir-même, lorsque son esprit serait enfin au calme. La fin du cours fut enfin annoncée et elle poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement. Jasson étouffa un rire et la suivit jusqu'au moment où leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Les mots de Francis tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Peut-être avait-il raison… Elle se sentait bien avec Jasson, alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'en priver ?  
Les seules personnes qui auraient pu la blâmer, étaient ses parents et leur absence les empêchait de le faire. Ces mois de soucis et de prises de tête afin d'éviter Jasson étaient finalement inutiles puisque personne n'était là pour la féliciter et remarquer ses efforts.

Pourquoi ne se ferait-elle pas plaisir pour une fois ?

Elle se rendit plus tard à la bibliothèque et après s'être promenée entre les rangés de livres, elle découvrit Jasson qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur. Il était installé à une table vide un peu à l'écart. Elle s'approcha de lui et resta debout derrière la chaise installée face à la sienne.

\- Tu poses à nouveau ton regard sur moi et ne m'ignores plus, quel revirement, remarqua-t-il avec humour.

\- Disons que…

Elle s'interrompit et laissa glisser son sac vers le sol. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- …J'ai décidé, puisque je suis vouée à trahir mon sang, de le souiller avec application, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Et si tu commençais par rester un peu avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle obtempéra sans réfléchir tout en examinant son étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.  
Elle avala sa salive.

\- Tu as l'air d'être inquiète, s'amusa-t-il. Ça m'étonne… pourquoi ce volteface ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je laisse tomber.

\- Tu laisses tomber ? reprit-il légèrement perdu.

\- Oui. Je cesse d'être sage, j'en ai assez de faire semblant.

Sa moue narquoise et craquante réapparue.

\- Alors en bon anglais cela signifie que nous sommes … amis ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

\- Probablement, sourit-elle.

\- Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je demande à ma nouvelle _amie_ de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

\- Est-ce que c'est… un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sur la réserve.

\- C'est juste un verre avant d'aller au cours de transplanage, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle resta silencieuse, jugeant les bons et les mauvais côtés de ce rendez-vous.  
Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie, mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Après tout, ils allaient juste boire une bière au beurre, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça… Et d'un autre côté il avait clairement sous-entendu que c'était bien plus que cela…

\- Arrête Marion ! s'impatienta-t-il en la voyant hésiter. Tu réfléchis toujours beaucoup trop… Si tu en as envie tu acceptes, c'est tout.

Il avait raison.

\- Tu as raison, annonça-t-elle sous son regard surpris. C'est d'accord.

Le lendemain après-midi arriva rapidement, elle ne trouva donc pas le temps de s'inquiéter à l'idée d'être un moment seule avec lui, ni de chercher une excuse pour tout annuler. Elle le retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et ils descendirent en direction du village. Jasson était un garçon bavard et à l'aise dans toutes les situations, elle n'eut donc pas à maladroitement essayer de trouver un sujet de conversation, elle venait tout naturellement. Le vent glacial transperçait manteaux et écharpes et ils accélérèrent le pas. A peine arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, il l'entraina aux Trois-Balais pour qu'ils puissent se réchauffer. Les places près de la cheminée étaient évidemment déjà prises et l'on pouvait ressentir l'atmosphère très particulière provoquée par la Saint Valentin. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était compliqué de discerner certaines personnes présentes dans cette pièce, chaque couple ayant tendance à ne former plus qu'un dans un entrelacement de capes et de manteaux.

Jasson dut lui parler, mais sa voix lui parut lointaine. Il partit devant à la recherche de deux places et elle le suivit, slalomant entre les tables jusqu'à en trouver une de libre. A sa grande surprise, il s'assit non pas à côté d'elle, mais en face, lui laissant ainsi une certaine distance de sécurité destinée à la rassurer. Séparés par la table, elle eut l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer et reprenait lentement ses esprits. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais n'osa pas. Elle sourit en espérant qu'il comprendrait par là sa reconnaissance.  
Elle retira son manteau et son écharpe, la chaleur des feux de cheminées et du grand nombre de personnes présentes, ainsi que son stress croissant l'étouffant.

A présent, elle se concentrait seulement sur lui, et soudain la table à laquelle ils étaient assis lui parut bien petite. Son embarras se répandait, devenant presque une troisième personne entre eux. Une présence qui cherchait de l'attention.  
Elle bénit la serveuse qui coupa ce lourd silence pour prendre leur commande. Plus à l'aise, Jasson commença à parler.  
Elle remarqua au loin Wilda qui jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil dans leur direction. Elle savait à qu'elle point elle voulait être à sa place, pouvoir passer un moment seule avec Jasson. Combien d'autres l'auraient souhaité ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et essayait de se persuader que cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit-il sa bière au beurre-au-beurre entre ses mains.

Elle le regarda légèrement surprise. Depuis combien de temps pensait-elle à cela ? Suffisamment longtemps pour que Jasson ai surpris ses regards en direction de la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à toujours revenir vers moi, à me parler ?

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une réelle question.

\- Je… Tu… Mais tu le sais pourquoi !

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne te le demanderais pas.

\- Mon baisé n'était pas assez clair ?

D'un bref regard, elle s'assura que personne ne l'avait entendu et rougit à cette question, se souvenant de ses lèvres sur les siennes, du plaisir ressenti. Jasson tiqua sur sa réaction en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça te dérange tant que l'on te sache avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- Tu gardes tes distances, t'assures que personne ne nous entende, gardes tout secret ! Avoue-le Marion, tu fais tout pour éviter que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Alors pourquoi mettre autant de distance ?

\- Je… J'ai…

Jasson la fixait. Il attendait une réponse. Il savait qu'il la mettait en position de faiblesse, lui demander de formuler ses émotions étaient dangereux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fuit à n'importe quel moment. Elle parlerait ou partirait.

\- C'est surtout que…

Il s'en voulait de la mettre dans cette situation. Mais il en avait assez de lui simplifier la tâche en essayant de deviner ses problèmes. Il voulait qu'elle parle, s'exprime avec sincérité et ses propres mots. Il ne l'aiderait donc pas.

Elle ferma les yeux, sans doute pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle encra son regard dans le sien, pris une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et se lança.

\- J'ai peur.

Il l'observa un moment sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Mais… De quoi as-tu peur ? Pas de moi j'espère !

Elle sourit, ce qui le rassura, mais elle retrouva très vite son air sérieux.

\- De… De… De tout ce que ce genre de relation représente…

\- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'effraie dans… ce genre de relation ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est… c'est… répondit-elle, en montrant l'espace entre eux. La proximité.

\- La proximité ? répéta-t-il. Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Elle acquiesça en jouant avec son verre vide, le regard fuyant. Malgré son profond malaise et ses joues en feu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire.

\- Si ce n'est réellement que ça qui te pose problème, alors il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. C'est normal, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Il faut prendre le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre.

\- On se connait déjà.

\- Oui, mais pas… de cette manière-là.

Il voyait bien qu'il s'agissait pour elle de sujets gênants, car elle n'osait plus le regarder et jouait avec sa tresse, tête baissée.

\- Il faut surtout se parler Marion… Tu dois me parler, je ne peux pas tout deviner ! Si une situation te met vraiment mal à l'aise, dit-le tout de suite. Je peux concevoir que ce ne soit pas facile d'en parler, mais c'est plus sain, tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête, prit une nouvelle inspiration et posa rapidement son regard sur lui.

\- J'ai compris, répondit-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et regarda l'heure à son poignet.

\- Tu as bientôt ton cours de transplanage, dit-elle à sa place.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas long. Une fois terminé, j'aurai encore le temps de rester à Pré-au-Lard un moment.

Ils firent signe à la serveuse et Jasson paya leurs consommations.

\- Gardez la monnaie, lui dit-il en se levant, suivit de près par Marion.

Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main, mais il savait que ce serait tenter le diable. Il remercia la serveuse, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il marchait aussi près d'elle qu'il le pouvait, suffisamment en tout cas pour que la cape de la jeune fille soit une caresse sur son bras gauche.  
Cela lui semblait bizarrement approprié. Il avait beaucoup donné durant cette heure, plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Et il était là, délibérément à ses côtés et pour cela elle devait sacrifier quelque chose. La distance imposée entre eux.

Alors qu'il lui tenait la porte, elle soupira doucement et il se demanda quel regret pouvait la rendre ainsi triste. Il fixait ses yeux, prêt à le lui demander, quand elle regarda le sol soudainement, l'air embarrassé. Cela le rendit curieux. Le silence entre eux continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent les Gryffondors qui attendaient Jasson pour se rendre au cours.

Elle rejoignit Maureen qui l'avait informée qu'elle serait à Derviche et Bang pour faire réparer son appareil photo. Elles passèrent leur après-midi ensemble à flâner dans le village et les magasins qu'elles connaissaient pratiquement par cœur après trois années de visites. Maureen lui annonça qu'elle devait à présent rejoindre des amies et l'invita à l'accompagner. Elle refusa, préférant l'idée de s'asseoir devant un bon feu dans la salle commune, plutôt que de rester au froid avec des élèves qu'elle connaissait peu.

En remontant la rue principale, elle vit au loin Jasson appuyé contre la façade de Honeydukes. Il piochait d'une main des confiseries dont le papier de l'emballage dépassait de sa veste pendant que l'autre main restait au chaud dans la poche d'à côté. Elle eut un mouvement de panique et hésita à passer devant lui. Elle se décida à retourner vers Maureen quand il tourna la tête dans sa direction sans la remarquer.

Il l'avait vue, c'était certain. Il testait simplement sa sincérité. Elle lui avait dit le jour avant qu'elle arrêterait de l'ignorer, l'unique manière de le lui prouver en cet instant était de le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha donc en espérant que son incertitude ne se discernait pas et lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés, elle put entendre son soupir de soulagement. Il lui sourit gentiment, lui prit la main et l'attira quelques mètres plus loin pour ne plus être sur le chemin des élèves qui entrait dans la boutique.

Sa main réchauffa un peu la sienne glacée. Elle était incapable de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle pouvait y distinguer un peu d'anxiété, mais aussi du bien-être comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui.

\- Tu as passé un bon… commença-t-elle pour entamer la conversation et oublier ses angoisses.

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant avec ce coup-ci beaucoup plus d'aplomb que la fois précédente.  
Un long frisson se propagea sur son corps et elle ne put retenir un soupir en sentant sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, Jasson chercha sa langue et elle savoura le petit gout sucré qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il y eut un moment où il devint nécessaire de reprendre leur souffle. Elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et il lui caressa la joue. Ils se regardèrent fixement, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle tentait de rester le plus impassible possible.

\- Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aurait rien de plus qu'un verre entre amis, remarqua-t-elle pour se laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- C'était le cas, mais uniquement dans le cadre de notre rendez-vous, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Rendez-vous qui a pris fin lorsque nous avons rejoint nos amis en sortant des Trois Balais.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et se sentit rougir malgré elle. Cette réaction et sa naïveté le fit rire et il l'embrassa encore.  
Cette fois-ci, il posa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, son autre main posée sur sa tresse, glissa jusqu'à sa nuque.  
Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et la sensation d'être prisonnière s'installa. Elle avait toujours tout contrôlé, elle devait toujours tout contrôler, mais en cet instant, le contrôle n'était plus en sa possession et cela l'effrayait. Elle se focalisa sur le silence qui les entourait pour se recentrer et tenter d'évacuer la panique.

Lorsque les mains de Jasson commencèrent à l'attirer davantage vers lui pour coller son corps contre le sien, l'angoisse prit le dessus et elle recula.  
Elle le regretta aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard.  
Il ne dit rien, il avait compris son erreur.

Il remonta au château avec elle, ignorant ses amis qui étaient restés dans le magasin. A mi-chemin, Jasson lui proposa une confiserie fourée au miel tout en gardant une certaine distance et en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall et qu'il fut temps de se séparer, ils se dirent au revoir et dans un infime élan de courage, elle déposa un baisé sur sa joue avant de partir en direction des cachots.

Les rendez-vous se suivirent, se multiplièrent.

Jasson entra dans sa vie. Elle ne l'acceptait pas encore, mais elle l'éprouvait. Elle avait des heures d'inquiétude, des moments de prudence et cette relation la secouait, lui donnait un gout amer, mais ces malaises tombaient lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec lui.

Marion avait, dans sa prudence et son air grave, une sorte de témérité qui l'amena à gouter à cette passion interdite si effrontément offerte. Dès le commencement, leur liaison devint nécessaire, fatale, naturelle. Ils fixaient leur rendez-vous en se croisant au détour d'un couloir, par courts messages ou encore lorsqu'ils avaient des cours en commun. Les entrevues avaient lieux dans des endroits discrets, le parc, des couloirs peu fréquentés,…

Elle montait les escaliers étroits et obscurs en vérifiant discrètement que personne ne soit derrière elle. Ses pieds heurtèrent quelques marches de pierres et à chaque bruit, elle sentait une peur qui lui traversait la poitrine.  
Un groupe d'élèves était arrêté dans le couloir où elle était censée le retrouver et il fallut attendre qu'ils partent pour alors rapidement s'engager dans le corridor. Sans surprise, elle le trouva près de la fenêtre à observer le parc.

Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes, discutèrent un moment, puis Jasson l'a pris lentement dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissa guider. Dans l'obscurité, ses caresses prenaient une douceur anonyme, lui donnant le goût d'une liberté permise. Elle était dans un néant dont elle avait soif, mais à chaque son émis par sa voix, elle revenait à la surface du visible et le malaise réapparaissait. Elle devenait à nouveau prisonnière et à chaque étreinte c'était l'univers entier qui resserrait son emprise sur son corps.

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Sa langue brulante, ses dents taquines, ses lèvres si douces… Elle adorait ça. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et les battements de son cœur devinrent anormalement rapides.  
Elle refusait de le regarder dans les yeux et essayait de se concentrer pour retrouver un état plus approprié. En général, penser à Adrien en collant le soir d'Halloween suffisait pour arranger les choses.  
Le problème était que ce souvenir l'amenait parfois à penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux si elle avait accepté d'être avec lui. Toutes ces choses, elle aurait pu les découvrir avec Adrien.  
Elle rougit encore plus.

Cette face de Marion lui était encore inconnue, ses joues rosées, les lèvres humides, les yeux brillants… Elle rayonnait. Cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps lui paraissant soudainement belle, d'une beauté étrange, comme si une flamme s'échappait enfin de sa chair. Son corps longtemps privé de tous contacts se laissait aller dans ce plaisir. Elle s'éveillait, naissait grâce à cette relation. Son sang brulait, ses nerfs tendus jetaient des parfums chauds, pénétrant et suave.

Il avait appris à reconnaitre le moment où il allait trop loin, quand il devait mettre de la distance entre eux, mais il restait surpris, parfois mal à l'aise par cette enthousiasme qui pouvait disparaitre en quelques secondes pour laisser place à la fille distante et gênée qu'il connaissait.

Après chaque rendez-vous, lorsqu'elle était seule et que le calme et la prudence étaient revenus, elle se promettait d'oublier, de tout arrêter, mais elle finissait toujours par céder.  
Ils parlaient peu, car lorsque c'était le cas, cela se terminait souvent en dispute. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le couloir. Il lui prit la main. Elle la tint un moment pour lui faire plaisir et la lâcha quelques instants plus tard.

\- Ca te pose un problème que je te tienne la main ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, mais quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

\- Et ? Etre vu avec toi ne me dérange pas. On dirait que ce n'est pas ton cas… Les gens finiront forcément par le savoir à un moment où un autre. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Pourtant il faudra bien qu'on le fasse un jour. On ne va pas se cacher éternellement !

Eternellement… S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite, c'était projeter cette relation dans un futur, même proche.

\- Tu es chiante.

Pourquoi finissaient-ils toujours par s'énerver? Jasson recula de quelques pas et la toisa, les mains dans les poches. Elle soupira. Il aurait pu ne rien dire, juste ignorer le problème.  
Car ces choses-là, ils ne devaient pas en parler, elles étaient pourtant claires ! Ils se fixèrent et finalement il l'embrassa. Car il n'y avait que dans ces moment-là qu'ils ne se disputaient pas. Elle le sentit sourire et elle tenta de retenir son agacement.

Il glissa son visage dans ses cheveux et elle se sentit son souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Elle tressaillit et essaya de se détendre, encore une fois. Elle avait envie de le supplier de ne pas la lâcher, ne pas s'écarter, mais la gêne finissait toujours par l'emporter. Elle se sentit mal. Encore une fois, elle le repoussa lentement, les joues rouges et le cœur battant.

\- Je... Je dois y aller.

\- Marion! Ne par...

Ne pars pas.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais elle n'entendit pas la fin, car elle s'était enfuie. Une fois de plus. Lorsque le virage fut passé, elle courut jusqu'à arriver dans le petit cloitre du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait quelques bancs, mais ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être aux yeux de tous et elle avait besoin de solitude. Alors elle s'appuya contre le muret qui séparait la partie pavée de la pelouse. Ce n'était pas très discret, mais la fraicheur de l'herbe sur laquelle elle était assise la rassura. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les encerclèrent avec ses bras et y posa son front. Elle avait tellement honte. Honte d'être incapable de se contrôler durant ces moments avec Jasson, de laisser la peur l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il était si proche. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de faire ces choses avec lui, même si son corps semblait l'affirmer.

\- Marion ?

Elle n'osa pas bouger et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle entendit ses pas approcher et il soupira, encore une fois. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, la seule séparation entre eux étant le petit mur. Il ne bougea pas, à son grand soulagement. Il avait senti son envie d'être seule et s'il l'avait touché, ne serait-ce qu'une main sur son épaule, elle aurait pu éclater en sanglot.

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu es si imprévisible… Je suis perdu… J'ai l'impression de toujours te forcer, alors si on se revoit, ce sera parce que tu en auras pris l'initiative, d'accord ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, alors elle resta silencieuse.

\- Je vais manger… Peut-être à tout à l'heure.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et soupira de soulagement. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, elle se leva pour se rendre à son dortoir, l'estomac serré.


	16. Perles et balance

_Le chapitre étant beaucoup trop long et après beaucoup d'hésitations, j'ai fini par le couper en deux. La suite arrive donc tantôt. Merci pour les reviews! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Un vent glacial réussit à se faufiler dans le creux de son cou et elle replaça distraitement son écharpe. Il faisait encore froid, mais serrée dans les gradins durant le match, elle avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient encore en hiver. Elle reconnut Francis au milieu de la foule qui venait dans sa direction, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch.

\- Je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

Francis tenta de retenir un sourire en pensant à Jasson. Il jouait aujourd'hui.  
Il ne fit aucune remarque à son sujet pour éviter de l'embarrasser, son ami lui ayant expliqué la volonté de Marion à garder leur relation secrète. Voyant les amis de Francis l'attendre plus loin, ils se promirent de se revoir un autre jour pour discuter et se séparèrent.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent inconsciemment vers Jasson. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait l'intention de venir le voir. En fait, elle ne l'avait elle-même pas planifié. Cela avait été agréable de pouvoir l'observer sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre. Elle avait regardé le match comme tous les autres, mais en réalité ses yeux n'avaient presque suivi que lui.

Elle se fichait pas mal du résultat. Pourtant elle avait ressenti de la colère lorsqu'une faute avait été commise à l'encontre de son équipe, de la peur lorsqu'il avait plus d'une fois évité de justesse un cognard, de la fierté lorsqu'il avait récupéré le souaffle, fait une passe décisive ou marqué des points.  
Elle ne l'avait que trop vu et pourtant elle souhaitait le rejoindre.  
Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était une bonne chose puisqu'il lui reprochait de ne jamais prendre les devants, mais à présent qu'elle était devant le vestiaire à l'attendre, elle trouvait l'idée ridicule.

D'abord surpris de la voir en sortant, il lui sourit et fit signe aux autres Gryffondors de ne pas l'attendre. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, elle tremblait légèrement, alors il lui frotta le dos et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue. Il laissa échapper un petit rire en la voyant rougir et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es mignonne, rigola-t-il en la voyant soupirer. Parce que tu n'arrives pas à te passer de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, affirma-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air de s'offusquer.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait... lui murmura-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui.

Elle aurait voulu répliquer, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait éviter une dispute. Ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes glacées la firent frissonner et elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Il caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue brûlante et chercha la sienne, ses mains la tenant par la taille.

Le vent se faufila malgré tout entre eux et Jasson se décolla en la regardant avec son habituel sourire. Ils étaient toujours à quelques pas du vestiaire et il l'attira à l'intérieur, à l'abri du froid et des regards.  
Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il la troublait, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué et il en profitait, aimant la voir rougir.

Un silence s'était installé, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il lui caressa la joue et elle l'observa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où sa volonté avait pu passer, elle fondait simplement, se sentait légère et ses problèmes en ces instants lui paraissaient futiles.

Ce n'était qu'au moment où il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou qu'elle remarqua que son écharpe était au sol et son manteau ouvert. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir ses lèvres et oublier le côté indécent de la situation. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que personne ne rentrerait à ce moment-là.  
Elle essaya de se détendre, mais avait à nouveau ce sentiment de suffoquer alors qu'une autre partie d'elle-même le suppliait de continuer.

\- Jasson, arrête, murmura -t-elle en le repoussant, le souffle court.

\- On ne fait rien de mal, répond-t-il avec un sourire en comprenant ce qui la dérangeait.

Il passa une main chaude sous sa chemise. Il avait raison, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Elle laissa son manteau glisser au sol pendant qu'elle l'embrassait encore, profitant de cette liaison interdite, de ce secret si excitant.  
Toujours autour de son cou, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses propres mains.  
Elle avait peur. Peur de le toucher, peur de faire quelque chose de faux. Il le savait et n'y prêtait pas attention pour ne pas encore l'embarrasser.  
Elle craignait aussi de plus en plus ces envies qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir, pas maintenant, pas avec lui. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et il colla davantage son corps contre le sien. Elle le repoussa une seconde fois, haletante.

Il soupira profondément, leva les mains en signe de bonne volonté et recula d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas quand il soupirait ainsi, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en faute. Il s'approcha lentement et avec douceur lui leva le menton.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à être gênée…

\- Je sais… Mais, je dois y aller.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la voir fuir et ne prenait plus la peine de la retenir pour en discuter, sachant que cela n'y changerait rien. Les mains dans les poches, il la regarda ramasser son manteau sans prendre la peine de l'enfiler et sortir. Le vent glacial l'assaillit et elle accéléra le pas, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

En entrant dans la salle commune, toutes les places étaient occupées, alors elle s'installa sans un mot au sol près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda Maureen qui l'observait d'un œil perplexe.

Elle suivit son regard et comprit immédiatement. Elle qui prenait toujours soin d'être présentable, avait sa chemise qui sortait clairement de la jupe, la cravate mal serrée et sa tresse à moitié défaite. Elle piqua un far, mais espéra qu'il passerait inaperçu ou serait pris pour une réaction naturelle entre la fraicheur du mois de mars et la chaleur du feu.

\- J'étais au match de Quidditch, expliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, alors ne me dit pas que tu es allée regarder Poufsouffle et Gryffondor !

Adrien se retenait de rire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Quand elle le remarqua, elle voulut lui lancer un regard offensé, mais ne réussit qu'à sourire à son tour. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Maureen.

\- Tu n'es pas sa mère Dawkins, alors laisse-la un peu se dévergondée. Elle ne va pas souvent aux matchs, mais quand elle y est, elle s'amuse, c'est tout.

Maureen marmonna en reprenant ses parchemins et Marion remercia son ami du regard. Peu de temps plus tard, ils se levèrent pour se rendre au repas du soir et elle s'éloigna à contre cœur de la paisible chaleur de la cheminée. Elle se rendit dans le dortoir pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et refaire sa tresse en promettant à Maureen de les rejoindre rapidement.

En arrivant près de la Grande Salle, elle vit Jasson descendre le grand escalier. Son cœur accéléra et elle souhaita qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il la regardait.  
Plus de doute possible, il venait vers elle. C'était avec angoisse qu'elle le voyait s'approcher, mais absorbée par son visage, son regard, sa propre respiration et sa gêne, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'écharpe verte dans sa main.

\- Tu l'avais oubliée, précisa-t-il pour briser le silence.

\- Ah oui… Merci.

Elle le regarda et il fit de même n'osant pas être le premier cette fois-ci. Finalement, elle l'embrassa timidement et elle put sentir son insupportable sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se décolla de lui brusquement en se souvenant qu'ils étaient dans un lieu fréquenté. D'abord surpris, il comprit son geste en la voyant regarder les alentours. Ils entendirent des voix, puis des pas approcher. Il lui vola un dernier baisé et retourna au Grand Hall.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton écharpe ? demanda Maureen lorsqu'elle s'assit à table.

\- Je l'avais oubliée pendant le match… On vient de me la rapporter.

\- Ah, répondit-elle sans grand intérêt. Au fait, ne prévoit rien demain.

\- Comment ça, prévoir ?

\- Ne prévoit rien du genre : révisions, lecture ennuyante, potions ou bibliothèque.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.

\- Parce que je refuse de te voir passer ton anniversaire aussi tristement !

\- Et si c'est comme cela que je souhaite le pass…

\- Il en est hors de questions ! Retour en salle commune dès la fin des cours et tu as intérêt à y être, essaya-t-elle d'être menaçante.

Maureen, menaçante ?  
Elle tenta de masquer son sourire pour ne pas vexer son amie et acquiesça en signe de capitulation.

Le lendemain fut à ses yeux un jour comme les autres. Sa dernière réelle fête d'anniversaire remontant à ses parents.  
Evidemment qu'elle avait toujours reçu au moins un cadeau de l'orphelinat, puis de ses amis à Poudlard.  
Evidemment que cette attention la touchait.  
Mais c'était différent. Ces cadeaux n'avaient pour elle aucune valeur.

Inconsciemment, elle joua avec l'anneau de sa mère toujours à son cou. Entre ses doigts, elle le faisait glisser à la chaîne.  
La voix de leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques la ramena à la réalité et elle écouta les consignes avant de reprendre leur travail en duo.

\- Quelque chose de particulier prévu pour aujourd'hui ? s'intéressa Francis alors qu'il préparait le mélange d'insectes pour nourrir leur Augurey.

\- Maureen aimerait que je passe la journée avec elle, répondit-elle en s'approchant du buisson. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a préparé, mais je suis réquisitionnée à la salle commune.

Connaissant Maureen, il n'y aurait rien d'extravagant. Elle souhaitait juste l'empêcher de passer la journée seule dans le dortoir ou la bibliothèque. Elle murmura une formule et de l'eau sortit de sa baguette telle un large arrosoir à pomme. Elle la laissa couler au-dessus de l'arbuste, simulant ainsi la pluie.

\- Attends un peu avant d'y aller. Je sais que Jasson voulait te retrouver à la fin du cours. Laisse-lui le temps de sortir du château.

Ils étaient à présent côte à côte et attendaient que la créature sorte de sa cachette.  
Maureen l'attendrait, si elle restait un moment avec Jasson, elle devrait par la suite affronter les remontrances de son amie et se justifier. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre demain ?

\- Ca ne prendra pas trop de temps, il veut juste t'offrir son cadeau. L'informa-t-il.

\- Son cadeau ? Comment… Comment sait-il que c'est mon anniversaire ?

\- Parce que cela fait six ans qu'il tombe à la même date, on a fini par le mémoriser, rigola-t-il.

Une panique mêlée à de la honte l'envahit. Jasson se souvenait de sa date de naissance alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la sienne… Elle s'en voudrait tellement de l'avoir manquée alors que, comme Francis venait de le lui faire remarquer, ils étaient amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, son anniversaire n'est pas encore passé et tu ne le louperas pas. Je serai là pour te le rappeler, assura-t-il.

Elle le remercia du regard et il sourit. Il aurait dû être en colère, s'énerver et lui rappeler à quel point elle était une amie pitoyable…  
N'osant plus le regarder, elle reporta son attention sur son sort et la flaque qui s'était formée devant le buisson. Un petit cri se fit entendre et quelques plumes vertes étaient visibles.

\- Son… Quel jour…

\- Le 7 juin.

\- Merci.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du cours, observant l'Augurey à leurs pieds. Le grand oiseau avait finalement sorti la tête des feuilles et Francis le nourrissait.  
Lorsque la leçon fut terminée, ils remontèrent ensemble en direction du château. La démarche de son ami était plus lente que d'ordinaire, la forçant ainsi à ne pas retourner trop vite dans sa salle commune. Il voulait être certain qu'elle prendrait le temps de voir un moment Jasson. Cela l'exaspéra, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer, car Jasson sortit du château et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son cœur s'accéléra. Les garçons se saluèrent rapidement et Francis partit.

Il lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et déposa un léger baisé sur sa joue, le souvenir de sa fuite le jour d'avant étant encore frais.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Maureen m'attends, dit-t-elle.

Jasson recula et sortit de sa poche une petite boite bleue qu'il lui tendit.

\- Ton cadeau, dit-il simplement pour combler le silence.

Elle fut surprise en découvrant un bracelet de petites perles blanches. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, ils fixaient tous les deux le contenu de la boite, n'osant réellement se regarder pour sonder les pensées de l'autre. Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, ils rigolèrent pour évacuer le malaise. Il prit le bracelet entre ses doigts et l'accrocha à son poignet.

\- Il m'a fait penser à toi.

\- Je ressemble à un fruit de mer? Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

\- On croit te connaitre, mais en réalité tu ne nous montres que ta carapace, le côté le moins avenant de ta personnalité, rigola-t-il. Tu mets un temps fou à donner ta confiance, à t'ouvrir aux autres et au moindre faux pas, tu te refermes totalement.

Elle baissa les yeux, repensant au Noël de l'année précédente. Elle avait eu la même réflexion en pensant à Tom.

\- Mais lorsque tu montres ton vrai visage, tu es aussi belle que la perle cachée dans un coquillage, chuchota-il à son oreille.

\- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, on dirait Adrien lorsqu'il m'envoyait des poèmes, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il tenta d'étouffer un rire pour avoir l'air outré de la comparaison.

\- Je suis quand même meilleur.

Elle lui sourit avant de déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle glissa la boite vide dans son sac et regarda Jasson. Jamais, elle n'avait reçu un cadeau comme celui-ci. Qu'il vienne de lui le rendait à ses yeux encore plus précieux.  
Il avait beau parfois être insupportable, il représentait tellement pour elle !  
Alors qu'elle avait craint ses envies d'être près de lui, les interprétants comme une faiblesse, elle comprenait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un besoin.  
Il lui offrait un équilibre, une liberté et des émotions nouvelles.  
Elle en avait été effrayée, l'était encore d'ailleurs.  
Cette libération était nécessaire, mais avait fait voler en éclat les repères qu'elle avait bâtis à huit ans afin de se sentir en sécurité. Elle s'était construit une forteresse infranchissable dans laquelle elle se protégeait de toute interaction extérieure. Cependant, ces murs commençaient à se fissurer depuis près d'une année, provoquant la panique.

Tom avait été là, puis Francis et enfin Jasson. Chacun à leur manière, ils lui avaient montré que laisser une porte ouverte aux personnes de confiance ne présentait aucun danger.

Jasson soupira.  
Elle avait besoin de lui, de ses gestes, regards, caresses si réconfortantes.  
Il la rassurait, lui montrant que cette liberté n'était pas menaçante lorsqu'on l'utilisait correctement.  
Tout cela, il l'ignorait.  
Car ses réactions et ses fuites lui révélaient l'inverse.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir le courage d'à son tour le rassurer, lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui et aimait ces moments en sa compagnie…  
Elle devait le lui montrer. Au moins une fois, se jeter à l'eau.  
Son regard croisa le sien.

Lentement, elle l'attrapa par son manteau ouvert pour l'attirer vers elle, posa ses mains sur son torse et caressa son corps jusqu'à sa nuque. Il n'osa d'abord pas bouger, trop surpris pas ses initiatives. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, elle colla davantage son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit les mains de Jasson frôler ses hanches, hésitantes et retomber près de lui. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir en l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte, pourtant il avait tellement envie de poser ses mains sur son dos, de la serrer contre lui.

Pour mettre fin à son hésitation, elle laissa ses mains glisser le long des bras de Jasson, prit ses mains et les colla contre son corps. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, approfondit leur baisé et enroula ses bras autour d'elle.  
Ses mains caressèrent doucement son dos, puis sa taille, descendirent le long de ses hanches et terminèrent leur route sur ses fesses pour la plaquer contre lui, presser son corps contre le sien.  
Elle étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche et un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Essoufflé, il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et plongea son visage dans le creux de sa nuque qu'il parsema de baisés.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés. Leurs cœurs battaient anormalement vite et une intense chaleur parcourait encore leurs corps. Lentement, il desserra ses bras et recula. Elle fixa ses yeux noisette.

\- Merci, dit-t-elle finalement. Pour ton cadeau. Il est magnifique.

Il sourit et détourna les yeux en haussa les épaules. Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle voyait Jasson gêné. Elle rigola avant de déposer un baisé sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Maureen doit m'attendre depuis un moment.

Ils remontèrent ensemble au château et ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle prit, seule, la direction des cachots. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, son amie l'attendait dans un fauteuil, un cadeau sur ses genoux.  
En s'approchant, elle découvrit du thé et deux tranches de gâteau sur la petite table.  
Elles échangèrent quelques mots et Marion prit le cadeau en la remerciant.  
Elle fut surprise par le poids du paquet, déchira le papier et en fit une boule qu'elle laissa à côté d'elle. Elle avait dans les mains une petite balance en cuivre similaire à celles qu'elle avait vues au Chemin de Traverse.

Combien de fois avait-elle dû emprunter celle de quelqu'un ou faire la queue pour pouvoir peser ses ingrédients durant les cours de potions ?  
Maureen avait toujours su trouver le cadeau qui lui plairait. Mais pourquoi cette année ressentait-elle cette profonde reconnaissance alors que d'habitude les présents la laissaient de marbre?

Elle remercia son amie et alla dans son dortoir la ranger.

Elles discutèrent en buvant le thé et en mangeant du gâteau qu'elle lui avait préparés. Ce fut quand Maureen s'absenta un moment et qu'elle observa la salle commune, qu'elle réalisa que Jedusor était assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée non loin d'elle. Il fixait les flammes, le regard vide. Son teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire l'inquiéta. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle aurait aimé lui faire comprendre son anxiété à travers un geste, une main sur son bras. Son instinct lui dictait cependant de ne pas l'approcher. Elle doutait qu'après avoir ignoré ses avertissements, il apprécierait qu'elle le touche avec la main qui avait caressé Jasson, un né-Moldu. Si aucun geste montrant son inquiétude n'était permis, alors il ne lui restait que le verbal.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle avec néanmoins une hésitation qui s'entendait, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Tom ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il réagit en entendant son prénom et se tourna vers elle. Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard l'interrogeait, espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas dérangé pour rien.

\- Tu te sens bien ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Parfaitement, répondit-il un peu surpris. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien. Tu es sûre que ça va ? On ne te voit plus beaucoup et tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

\- Détrompe-toi, je ne me suis jamais autant senti… en vie. On ne te voit pas beaucoup non plus et tu as l'air aussi de plutôt bien le vivre.

Le malaise l'envahit. Faisait-il référence à Jasson ? C'était pourtant une remarque banale, même de simples politesses échangées, alors pourquoi imaginait-elle des sous-entendus derrière chaque mot qu'il prononçait ?

Tom se leva et malgré son déni, elle décelait dans ses gestes une profonde fatigue.

\- Tu devrais prendre une potion de force et te reposer, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard surpris avant de partir sans un mot.

Adrien profita de la place qui s'était libéré pour s'installer près du feu, desserra sa cravate et ferma les yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle garda son regard fixé sur lui. Se sentant observé, Adrien la regarda et vit le papier cadeau chiffonné près d'elle.

\- C'est ton anniversaire ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées, réalisant que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

\- Oui… Oui c'est le mien.

\- Bonne fête ! Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas de cadeau, j'ignorais que c'était aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, et le cadeau est d'ailleurs loin d'être nécessaire, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit et retourna la tête en direction du feu.

\- Au fait, merci pour hier, dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Après le match, avec Maureen…

Il rigola.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle repensa à Jasson, aux vestiaires, à sa gêne et ses désirs. Elle se souvint qu'Adrien en collants jouait un rôle important lorsqu'elle souhaitait calmer ses ardeurs, mais que cela l'amenait souvent à l'imaginer à la place de Jasson…

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, dit-il avec amertume en la voyant rougir.

\- Adrien… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

\- Moi non plus. Je suis juste content pour toi.

Le lendemain matin, elle rassemblait ses affaires pour les cours de la journée et son regard s'arrêta souvent sur la petite boite bleue, lorsqu'elle passait devant sa table de nuit.

Elle prit son sac et s'arrêta devant la porte, hésita et retourna à son lit. Elle ouvrit la boite, en sortit le bracelet qu'elle avait rangé le soir avant et le mit à son poignet. Elle l'observa un instant, appréciant le froid des perles contre sa peau.

En arrivant, dans la Grande Salle, elle s'installa et se servit du jus de citrouille et de quoi manger. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son bracelet et caressèrent les petites perles lisses en cherchant distraitement des yeux Jasson à la table des lions. En face d'elle, elle vit Tom regarder le bijou à son poignet. Elle cessa immédiatement de le toucher et le cacha sous sa chemise d'un mouvement de poignet. Tom ne réagit pas et reporta son attention sur le livre ouvert devant lui.

Le bracelet qui l'avait jusqu'à présent réconforté, désormais la gênait. A chaque mouvement, elle sentait les perles glisser sur sa peau et ravivait une culpabilité. Celle de trahir Tom.  
Il l'avait aidé, certes à sa manière, mais il avait toujours été présent quand il le fallait.  
Et elle ne l'avait jamais remercié à sa juste valeur. Il ne lui avait demandé qu'une unique chose :  
Prendre ses distances avec Jasson et Francis. A la place, elle portait sous son nez leur cadeau, preuve du non-respect de son unique souhait.

Elle ne le porta plus jamais, le laissant dans la boite.  
Le soir lorsqu'elle était couchée, il lui arrivait de le sortir pour l'observer, le trouvant apaisant, précieux, comme la bague de sa mère.

La période de Pâques arriva lentement et la température se réchauffa suffisamment pour se permettre de passer du temps dans le parc.  
Assise sur sa veste, ses doigts jouaient avec l'herbe autour d'elle en écoutant Jasson et Francis. Vus de l'extérieur, ils semblaient être trois amis qui discutaient et rigolaient. Jamais, quelqu'un passant à côté d'eux aurait pu ne se douter de la relation qu'il pouvait y avoir entre deux d'entre eux.  
Cependant, elle sentait bien que Jasson avait envie de s'asseoir plus près d'elle, beaucoup plus.

\- Je reste ici pendant les vacances, répondit-elle.

\- Tu passes ta vie à Poudlard! Fait une pause, rentre chez toi, s'exclama Jasson.

\- Je peux rentrer que l'été et de toute manière je préfère largement l'école.

Les vacances de Pâques ne faisaient que lui rappeler celles d'été qui approchaient à grands pas. Elle devait trouver un endroit où passer ces quelques semaines, l'orphelinat n'étant plus une option. Elle pouvait toujours demander à Tom, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il accepte un temps si long, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent pour payer ses repas à Wool.

\- Et si tu venais chez moi ? proposa-t-il en laisser son index glisser le long de son bras.

Elle frissonna et bougea légèrement, les joues roses. Francis était au courant de leur relation, mais elle n'avait jamais été clairement montrée. Ce qu'il se passait avec Jasson restait avec lui. Imaginer que son ami puisse assister à ne serait-ce qu'une caresse sur son bras la gênait terriblement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Francis est déjà venu quelques jours et il en est sorti indemne.

Elle sourit, mais ne répondit pas.  
Avait-elle réellement envie de découvrir la vie de Jasson ?  
Son quartier, sa maison, ses parents et peut-être même d'autres amis…  
Sa vie moldue.

\- Oh… Allé ! Ce serait juste une semaine.

Une sensation qu'elle connaissait bien se faufila.  
La peur.  
Celle de l'inconnue.  
Celle qu'elle avait ressentie cette nuit dans la forêt. Celle qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir en créant sa forteresse si familière et rassurante.  
Elle devait cesser de l'éviter, mais l'affronter sans fuir pour pouvoir un jour s'en libérer.

\- Juste une semaine, répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. Si cela peut te faire plaisir… Je veux bien.

Jasson rayonnait et c'était au prix d'un grand effort qu'il se retint de l'enlacer.  
Francis la fixait, perplexe. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte.  
Ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

Chaque jour la rapprochait un peu plus des vacances et faisait gonfler son anxiété.  
Le soir avant, elle était assise sur son lit et fixait son sac posé devant elle en faisant rouler les perles du bracelet entre ses doigts.  
Elle était tiraillée entre deux pensées.  
Vider son sac et rester ici ou vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien oublié.  
Elle soupira.

Elle déciderait demain.


	17. Londres

Elle devait retrouver Jasson à la gare. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes, elle serait probablement en retard. Non, elle allait être en retard. Alors qu'elle aurait bientôt dû être hors du château, elle était toujours assise sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, son sac près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas y aller finalement. Une semaine seule avec lui, chez les Moldus... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ?

\- Marion ? Tu es encore là ? s'étonna Maureen en sortant du dortoir.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas y aller. Oui, c'est mieux. Je resterai là pour revoir les cours et rattraper mon retard en Sortilèges et faire le devoir de Potion et… et…

Elle commençait à paniquer. Une semaine seule avec Jasson.

\- Il y a vraiment des jours où j'ai de la peine à te comprendre…

Lui la comprenait. Il prenait le temps de la comprendre …malgré leurs fréquentes disputes.  
Seule avec Jasson, durant une semaine, sans devoir vérifier à tout instant de ne pas être vus. Elle en avait envie, mais tentait de l'ignorer. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.  
La grande horloge au-dessus de la cheminée sonna et elle se leva brusquement. Cette fois elle serait en retard, c'était certain. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle en courant. Si elle n'arrivait pas à temps, elle serait déçue, mais ce ne serait pas si mal finalement.

Jasson était appuyé contre le dossier d'un banc, pendant que Francis ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

\- Elle va arriver, rassura-t-il Francis.

\- Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais le train va bientôt partir…

\- Elle va venir.

\- Permet-moi d'en douter. Une semaine chez les Moldus quand même…

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait.

Francis soupira, s'installa à côté de son ami et l'observa un moment. Il fixait ses pieds et sous son apparence décontractée, il pouvait distinguer de la déception et de la tristesse.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre… mais le fait qu'elle ait accepté est déjà un net progrès, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Arrête Francis ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait arriver.

Mais le train le contredit à son tour en sifflant son départ.  
Il fut morose durant tout le voyage et après quelques essais de Francis pour lui changer les idées, il finit par préférer le laisser dans son silence.

En quittant la voie magique, il reconnut la mère de son ami. Elle l'attendait, assise sur un banc de la voie dix. Quand elle vit les gens affluer sur le quai, elle se leva et chercha son fils des yeux. Francis la salua rapidement, dit au revoir à Jasson en lui tapant amicalement le dos et partit avec ses parents. Sa mère le prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.  
Le cœur de Jasson se serra.  
Il aimait Poudlard, mais c'était tellement difficile de laisser sa mère seule à la maison avec la guerre qui faisait rage.

\- Ton amie n'est pas là ?

\- Non… Elle a eu un empêchement sans doute, murmura-t-il avec un brin d'amertume.

Il avait été stupide de penser qu'elle viendrait. Elle voulait que personne n'apprenne leur relation. Passer les vacances de Pâques chez lui, la bonne blague ! En six ans, elle n'avait quitté Poudlard que l'été. Ses amis de Serpentard auraient trouvé cela étrange. Amis qui, soit dit en passant, n'auraient pas gardé le secret bien longtemps. La nouvelle se serait répandue dans l'école…

Il n'était vraiment qu'un idiot. Elle lui avait dit oui pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, mais avait su à la seconde où elle avait accepté qu'elle ne viendrait pas.  
Sa mère allait l'interroger, inquiétée par le visage fermé de son fils, mais il commença à marcher vers la sortie en murmurant vaguement un « bon, on y va ? ».

\- Jasson !

Il se retourna surpris et vit Marion essayer de se faufiler entre les voyageurs pour le rejoindre.

\- Je suis désolée pour le retard, je vous ai cherchés, mais il y avait tellement de monde dans le train… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer un peu essoufflée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa-t-il.

Il était resté impassible et lui avait répondu froidement, un peu trop peut-être pour cacher les bonds que son cœur avait faits lorsqu'il l'avait vue courir vers lui.

Elle ne dit rien, mais au fond, elle était blessée par cette attitude désinvolte et regretta presque d'être venue, d'avoir couru pour prendre ce train qu'elle avait failli rater. Il lui présenta sa mère, Jenny, une femme aux yeux noisette, comme Jasson.

Ils sortirent de la gare pour se rendre à la station de métro. La vie dans cette rue était rythmé par les camions militaires, des livraisons de marchandises ou encore des gens qui courraient prendre leur train ou en sortaient.

\- On prend le métro ? demanda Jasson surpris.

\- Oui, pourquoi, cela pose un problème ?

Il comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Marion. Du monde des sorciers, elle ne connaissait que ce que son fils lui avait raconté, soit très peu de choses. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Non pas du tout, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. Seulement, la dernière fois que je suis rentré, Stephney Green avait été fermée pour laisser la population s'y réfugier ce qui bloquait notre station.

\- Elle a été rouverte depuis. L'Etat a décidé d'offrir la Central Line comme abri.

\- La Central Line ? Quelle idée ! Cela doit sacrément perturber le trafic.

Sa mère rigola.

\- Pas du tout. Ils ont ouvert les stations en construction. Elles devraient être opérationnelles, mais vu la situation économique du pays, elles restaient fermées. Ce sont donc des abris idéaux.

Arrivés au quai, ils attendirent quelques minutes et prirent la ligne Hammersmith. Jenny tendit des clefs à son fils.

\- Je sors au suivant. Je dois passer voir une patiente, je n'en ai pas pour long. En attendant, je vous laisse rentrer à la maison.

Jasson l'entraina hors du wagon à l'arrêt Mile End et ils montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la rue. Ils se regardèrent, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre face à cette situation inédite. La gorge nouée, elle attendait un signe de Jasson, car après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Mais voyant que le garçon ne semblait pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, elle sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- J'ai oublié mes gants.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, assura-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

La peau de Jasson était chaude. Elle détourna les yeux, souhaitant dissimuler son trouble. Ce n'était pas un geste qu'ils se permettaient à Poudlard, elle était mal à l'aise et en même temps apaisée. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à fixer leurs doigts entrelacés quand une voiture démarra à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant sursauter Marion. Il éclata d'un rire franc avant de l'attirer vers lui, la prenant par la taille.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue.

\- Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

Jasson parut surpris par la question.

\- Si, mais on l'a vendue quand mon père est parti. Ma mère n'en avait pas besoin pour travailler.

\- Son travail… Elle a parlé de patiente. Que fait-elle ?

\- Ce métier n'existe pas vraiment chez les sorciers. Elle travaille avec les femmes enceintes. Elle accompagne leur grossesse, aide à l'accouchement et suit les nouveau-nés durant les premiers mois...

\- Ah oui, sage-femme. Mais ne doit-elle pas justement se déplacer rapidement ?

\- Et bien si, mais la plupart des ruelles de la zone dont elle s'occupe ne sont plus accessibles par la voiture.

Jasson s'arrêta devant un immeuble et la fit entrer. Ils montèrent les escaliers sur deux étages. Elle entra dans l'appartement et il la guida directement vers une chambre pour qu'elle puisse déposer son sac.  
Assez grande pour contenir une armoire, une petite bibliothèque, une commode et un lit, la pièce était parfaitement rangée.

\- C'est ma chambre, annonça-t-il

\- Si je dors ici, alors toi, où dors-tu ?

\- Au salon.

\- C'est idiot, je peux très bien être au salon.

\- Non, non, tu es mon invitée. Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Jasson ! Ni une précieuse Sang-pur qui a besoin d'un lit de qualité, ironisa-t-elle.

Il parut surpris par sa remarque. Visiblement, il la considérait un peu comme une sorcière habituée à un certain prestige. Il se reprit rapidement.

\- Ca n'a rien avoir… Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir bien traiter ses invités, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Ca m'étonnerait que tu aies donné ta chambre à Francis.

\- Si, figure-toi. Mais on avait mis un matelas à côté de mon lit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil, cette-fois-ci ?

Gêné, il regardait les livres de sa bibliothèque afin d'éviter son regard.

\- C'est ma mère qui l'a demandé.

Elle réalisa soudain, qu'il n'était pas très décent de les laisser dormir dans la même pièce. Pourtant, cela ne lui avait pas paru déplacé lorsqu'elle avait partagé la chambre avec Tom. Sans doute parce qu'aucune arrière-pensée ne l'avait traversée. Maintenant qu'elle réalisait les choses qui pouvaient s'y passer, dormir dans la même pièce que Jasson semblait être une perspective tout à fait inappropriée.

Pour mettre fin au malaise, elle lui demanda de lui faire voir le reste de l'appartement et il sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

Le salon était assez grand pour aussi contenir la salle à manger. La première chose qui lui tapa à l'œil fut le téléphone installé sur une commode. Elle s'en approcha et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le toucher.

\- C'est un téléphone. Ça sert à communiquer, l'informa Jasson en la voyant observer l'appareil.

Voir Jasson lui faire découvrir le monde Moldu comme si elle ne le connaissait pas l'amusait.

\- Oui, je sais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en aies un chez toi.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de choses moldues pour une sorcière.

\- Tu trouves ? sourit-elle.

En temps normal, elle faisait attention à ses paroles pour que personne ne puisse se douter de son lien avec le monde Moldu. C'était précisément pour cela qu'elle aimait être avec Jasson, elle pouvait être elle-même sans crainte.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait sans doute paniquée à l'idée qu'il découvrit la vérité sur ses parents et son enfance. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune inquiétude. Au contraire, cela l'amusait, un peu.

\- Les Gryffondors ne sont pas connus pour être les plus ignorants du monde Moldu. Pourtant, à Poudlard, je dois en général expliquer ce que tout cela signifie.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc, je me demande où tu as appris toutes ces choses.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé un moment chez Jedusor l'été passé. Tout le monde sait qu'il vit chez les Moldus.

\- Tu nous as dit y être restée deux jours.

\- C'est vrai.

\- La voiture et le téléphone, je peux comprendre. Mais tu peux m'expliquer comment vous en êtes venus à parler de sage-femme ? Ce n'est pas un terme que l'on entend régulièrement, ni le premier mot que l'on apprend à un sorcier.

Elle le regarda un instant, perplexe, et finit par éclater de rire.  
Non effectivement, ce n'était pas un mot que l'on entendait tous les jours.  
Et si elle lui disait la vérité ?  
Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas honte, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne se moquerait pas et qu'il n'irait pas le répéter.  
Et si elle lui disait ?  
Cela lui ferait du bien. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu.

C'était faux.

Elle l'avait déjà raconté un fois. A Jedusor.  
Mais elle savait qu'avec Jasson ce serait différent. Il l'écouterait, réellement, et pas pour y gagner quelque chose.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à regarder le sol pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et ne vit pas Jasson qui s'était approché.  
Il lui caressa les bras, cherchant une réaction de sa part.  
Elle leva la tête et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Il l'embrassa, comme pour lui faire oublier leur conversation, lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait aucune importance.  
Il s'écarta soudainement, gêné, et mit de la distance entre eux. Elle leva un sourcil, surprise. S'il y avait bien une réaction qui ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était bien celle-ci.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Jenny entra.

Marion sourit et regarda Jasson. Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise et ne savait plus trop où poser son regard.  
Lui qui ne cessait de vouloir rendre leur relation publique ne souhaitait visiblement pas mettre sa mère au courant.

\- Ah, il t'a montré le téléphone ? demanda-t-elle en les voyants près de la commode. Francis en était fou quand il est venu l'été passé.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout, sourit-elle.

\- Tu l'aurais vu ! s'exclama Jasson en rigolant. On l'a laissé une fois décrocher, on aurait dit qu'il avait huit ans !

\- C'est étrange, Francis à un père Moldu. Je pensais qu'il connaissait.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais il n'en avait encore jamais vraiment utilisé un.

\- Je fais du thé, vous en voulez ? demanda Jenny depuis la cuisine.

\- Je vous remercie, mais ça va très bien, répondit-elle.

La mère de Jasson sortit de la cuisine avec des biscuits sur une assiette qu'elle déposa sur la table du salon.

\- Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sers-toi, ne te gêne surtout pas.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

\- Merci.

Jenny avait dû rapidement retourner travailler après un téléphone urgent. Lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit, ils s'étaient préparés à manger et s'étaient ensuite installés sur le canapé.  
Lui une jambe sur l'accoudoir, était en train de lire un livre imagé.  
Elle baissa la tête pour voir la première de couverture. _Captain America_.  
Quand il eut fini sa page et avant qu'il ne la tourne pour lire la suivante, elle lui demanda :

\- Que lis-tu ?

\- Ah ! Ah ! Enfin une chose que tu ne connais pas ! Mademoiselle, je vous présente le Comics, dit-il en montrant le livre solennellement.

Elle sourit et examina l'ouvrage avec attention. Elle n'en avait encore jamais vu, ni même entendu parler. Le seul texte présent était les dialogues écrit sous forme étranges. Jasson lui montra dans quel ordre lire les images et le texte en lui résumant vaguement l'histoire.

\- J'ai toute la série dans ma bibliothèque, tu peux prendre le premier si ça t'intéresse, lui annonça-t-il quand ils allèrent se séparèrent pour dormir.

Couchée dans la chambre, Jasson était omniprésent dans son esprit. Elle se leva, s'approcha de la petite bibliothèque et prit le premier tome de _Captain America._ Elle commença à lire. Après quelques minutes, la lumière étant faible et ses yeux fatigués, elle les ferma et s'endormit.

Des bruits la réveillèrent durant la matinée. En regardant les murs de la pièce dans la pénombre, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le livre au-dessus de sa tête était toujours ouvert. Elle le referma, le posa sur la table de nuit et se leva. Jenny préparait le petit-déjeuner et Jasson dormait encore sur le canapé. Elle discuta doucement avec sa mère tout en l'aidant jusqu'à ce que Jenny lui demanda de réveiller Jasson.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du canapé, elle l'observa un instant dormir en s'appuyant contre le dossier.  
L'avait-elle réellement un jour trouvé banal ? Elle pensait à ces années de mépris, et à son dégoût pour toutes ces filles qui l'avaient observé.  
A présent qu'elle le regardait, avec ses cheveux en bataille entourant sauvagement son visage, vêtu d'un vieux pyjama, ses membres détendus, ses lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes.  
Un débat fit rage pour trouver des mots qui nommeraient les sensations qui se déversaient en elle, mais aucun mot n'était assez précis pour les contenir.

Comment devait-elle s'y prendre pour le réveiller ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se réprimander d'avoir toujours des questionnements et des appréhensions stupides.  
Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et caressa son bras en l'appelant.

\- Jasson, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Jasson, l'appela-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir et il se mit sur le dos pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne me souviens pas m'être fait réveiller de si douce manière ces six dernières années, dit-il en s'étirant. En général c'est Henry qui me réveille au dortoir, ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

Elle rigola et rougit, mais la pièce étant encore sombre et elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Il s'assit, déposa un baisé sur sa joue et rangea la couverture avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour saluer sa mère.

Jenny annonça plus tard qu'elle se rendait au petit hôpital des environs, Jasson prit un petit carnet, de l'argent et indiqua la sortie à Marion.

\- Où allons-nous, demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue.

\- A l'épicerie chercher la ration de la semaine, ma mère sera quitte de le faire en rentrant du travail.

Elle hocha de la tête et le suivit. Quand ils furent arrivés, de nombreuses personnes faisaient déjà la queue et ils se mirent en fin de fil. Chaque personne venant chercher de la nourriture tendait d'abord un petit carnet à l'épicier, le même que Jasson avait dans la main. Elle l'interrogea.

\- C'est le carnet de rationnement, expliqua-t-il en l'ouvrant pour le lui montrer. Il y est listé les aliments qui nous sont alloués durant la semaine en fonction du nombre de personnes par famille. On doit donc le donner à l'épicier qui le tamponne pour prouver que l'on a reçu notre ration.

Elle acquiesça. Elle savait que la nourriture était rationnée à cause de la guerre, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce carnet à l'orphelinat. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se rendait compte à quelle point elle était ignorante.

Elle en savait peu sur le monde des sorciers, car en dehors de Poudlard, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment vécu.  
Elle en savait peu sur le monde moldu, car en dehors de l'orphelinat, elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment aventurée.  
Elle vivait entre deux mondes et au final n'en connaissait pas grand chose, car elle n'avait jamais pris la peine ou le temps de s'y intéresser.

Ils repassèrent ensuite à la maison pour y déposer les commissions. Elle l'attendait en bas quand Jasson réapparut.  
En voyant sa tête et son regard fermé, il s'inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Si tu ne veux pas sortir, on peut rester à la maison…

\- Tout va bien Jasson, le coupa-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est raté. Je m'inquiète, admit-il en se rapprochant.

Elle réalisa qu'aux yeux de Jasson, il s'agissait d'une de ses premières immersions en monde moldu. Il craignait qu'au moindre problème, elle veuille s'en aller, rentrer chez elle.

\- Je repensais à des choses, rien avoir avec toi ou notre journée, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira dans la rue.

\- Tu veux en parler, demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- De ?

\- Je ne sais pas… de ce qui te préoccupe.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son cœur s'était accéléré et elle avait soudainement envie de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.  
A la place, elle serra sa main pour s'empêcher de la lâcher.  
Jasson sentit cette pression et essayait de l'interpréter. Elle n'osait plus le regarder et était en pleine hésitation.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intéressant, finit-elle par dire.

Il soupira, encore et l'amena vers un banc où ils s'assirent un moment.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles Marion. J'aimerais connaitre autre chose de toi que l'élève de Poudlard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a tous une vie en dehors de l'école… Pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? Je rentre que l'été lorsque je suis obligée, ça prouve bien qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-bas, sinon j'y serais plus souvent.

\- Ça prouve qu'il y a un problème, Marion. Tout le monde est censé aimer rentrer chez soi.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas de chez moi. Peut-être que c'est ça le problème.

\- Avant Poudlard, pendant les vacances… Tu étais bien quelque part !

\- Mais est-ce qu'être quelque part signifie forcément se sentir chez soi ?

Il l'observa sans rien dire, ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma.  
Les paroles de Francis sur l'assassinat de ses parents lui revinrent et il n'insista pas, imaginant l'enfance froide et triste qu'elle avait vécue. Il l'avait toujours imaginée chez un membre de la famille, un Sang-Pur rigide. Il aurait aimé l'interroger, mais se retint.

Il fut surpris de la voir se lever et lui faire face en souriant.

\- Bon, tu avais l'intention de m'emmener où ?

Il se leva à son tour et l'entraina dans le quartier.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Jenny était déjà là, installée sur le canapé à lire le journal. Ils la rejoignirent en prenant au passage une tasse de thé et leur cours de sortilèges.

\- Ah, remarqua Jenny, vous avez des devoirs ?

\- Oui, mais à deux ça devrait être vite fait, lui répondit son fils.

Ils se partagèrent en effet les tâches et en moins d'une heure leur trente centimètres de parchemin étaient écrits.

Plusieurs jours passèrent extrêmement vites aux yeux de Marion. Elle se sentait bien. Jenny et Jasson l'avaient intégrée chez eux si naturellement qu'elle s'était rapidement adaptée à leur rythme de vie. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, elle était heureuse. Réellement. Et cette pensée la faisait atrocement culpabiliser. Elle était heureuse et le monde des sorciers n'y était pour rien. Elle vivait depuis quatre jours comme une banale citoyenne moldue de Londres et à sa plus grande surprise, la magie ne lui manquait pas tant que cela.

\- Et ton père ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils discutaient depuis presque une heure.

\- Il est en Tunisie… Aux dernières nouvelles.

Elle n'insista pas. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette fichue guerre ?  
Le téléphone sonna et elle sursauta. Jasson se moqua gentiment pendant que Jenny décrochait.

\- Jasson, c'est pour toi.

Surpris, il se leva, pris le téléphone et l'amena à son oreille.

\- Hey ! Tu vas bien ? Oui… Cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il soudainement embêté. Je ne sais pas… oui je suis occupé, annonça-t-il.

Il avait envie d'y aller, elle le voyait, mais sa présence l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait probablement pas la laisser toute seule alors qu'il l'avait supplié de venir chez lui.  
Elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il ne devait pas refuser à cause d'elle. Il lui sourit et accepta l'invitation.

\- Tu peux…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'emmener avec toi, le coupa-t-elle. Ça ne m'ennuie pas de rester ici.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle acquiesça et lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr !

Lorsque Jasson partit après le repas chez son ami d'enfance, elle prit le thé et discuta avec Jenny, puis reprit la lecture du Comics qu'elle avait commencé.  
Le téléphone sonna pour demander l'aide d'une sage-femme.

\- Je suis toute seule, mais deux personnes seraient préférables. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

\- Je ne vous serai pas d'une grande aide…

\- Bien sûre que si, je te dirai ce que tu dois faire.

Elle acquiesça et elles se rendirent dans le hangar à vélos. Jenny plaça sa trousse d'accouchement sur le porte bagage et poussa sa bicyclette dans la rue. Elles se mirent ensuite en route.

Marion ne savait pas faire de vélo. En apprenant cela, Jasson avait juré qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard sans savoir pédaler. Elle tenait à présent dessus, mais n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise pour suivre Jenny sans craindre de tomber. Elles franchirent le premier pont en direction de l'East End. Sur le chemin, deux agents de police adressèrent quelques mots amicaux à la mère de Jasson en la saluant de la main. Bientôt, elles quittèrent la grande route pour arriver dans des rues adjacentes.

Les rangées de maisons ouvrières avaient été pour la plupart éventrées sur deux ou trois rues. Il s'agissait d'un secteur à population très dense, où les familles vivaient depuis des générations, souvent sans déménager à plus d'une ou deux rues de leur lieu de naissances. Les enfants étaient élevés par tout le monde, circulant librement chez les uns et les autres et il était difficile de trouver une porte fermée.

Des enfants, il y en avait partout, leur terrain de jeux étant les rues sans trop de décombres. La circulation dans les petites rues étant impossible, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la voiture ne lui était pas utile.

C'était sans contester un quartier difficile, dans un état similaire, voire pire, que celui de l'orphelinat Wool. Jenny ralentit, descendit de son vélo et le poussa durant quelques mètres. Elle fit de même tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda Jenny.

Elle lui expliqua que les rixes au couteau y étaient fréquentes. Les bagarres de rues aussi. Dans les maisons, ils vivaient entassés et la violence domestique explosait souvent.  
Cela faisait partie du quotidien.  
Mais les violences gratuites envers les enfants ou les personnes âgées étaient inconnues. Il y régnait tout de même un certain respect, le respect des faibles. Jenny avait exercé son métier durant les deux guerres mondiales. Elle était restée à Londres, avait affronté le Blitz, avec ses bombardements intensifs. Elle avait accouché des femmes dans des abris antiaériens, souterrains et des stations de métro. Tout comme ses collègues, elle avait consacré sa vie à ce labeur inlassable et généreux.

Elles laissèrent leurs vélos contre un mur et entrèrent dans une cour où des guirlandes de vêtements séchaient. Une fois dans la maison, il fallut encore se baisser, slalomer pour éviter les habits avant d'arriver jusqu'à la patiente.

La future maman en sueur était installée dans le lit et une jeune femme du même âge était à ses côtés.

\- J'ai préparé de l'eau chaude et des serviettes propres, annonça-t-elle.

Jenny parla peu. Elle rasa Sandy et lui administra le lavement de rigueur. Les toilettes étant inexistantes dans la maison, l'expulsion des selles et du litre d'eau savonneuse se fit dans un pot de chambre que la sage-femme tandis à Marion pour qu'elle aille le vider. Elle hésita un instant, pensant que la jeune femme ferait ce travail à sa place, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait l'intention de rester près du lit. Elle prit le récipient en espérant cacher sur son visage le dégout que cela lui inspirait. Elle descendit les escaliers en ignorant au maximum l'odeur et les halètements de Sandy qui était sur le point d'avoir son troisième bébé. Lorsqu'elle remonta, les instruments étaient préparés sur un plateau, le berceau n'était pas loin, une cuvette de grande taille était à porter de main et Jenny écoutait le cœur du bébé. Soudain, une poche se creva et du liquide inonda le lit. Marion ressentit une angoisse et crut d'abord à des complications, mais sa peur s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit le visage détendu de Jenny.

Tout avait l'air de se passer correctement.

Elle lui demanda de l'aider pour changer les draps trempés le plus vite possible.  
Une autre douleur arriva et toutes actions furent suspendues. Sandy se cramponna à elle, tandis que la douleur lui coupait le souffle et la parole. Seul un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que la contraction prit fin. Elle retomba sur le lit, épuisée, en attendant la suivante.

Jenny fit mettre Sandy en position d'accouchement et Marion dû se placer à sa droite, à genoux au sol. La jambe droite tendue de la jeune femme reposait à présent sur son épaule, un drap recouvrait Sandy et la sage-femme était au bout du lit, prête à accueillir le nouveau-né. Une fois le travail arrivé à terme, le reste se passa avec une rapidité déconcertante. En deux ou trois poussées, la tête était sortie et le reste du corps ne tarda pas. Jenny tenait dans ces mains un bébé minuscule. Elle s'approcha à sa demande et le prit pendant qu'elle coupait le cordon.

En temps normal, elle aurait été dégouté de voir ce bébé nu, tâché de sang, avec à présent un bout de ce tube blanc et visqueux qui pendait à son nombril, de ce lieu qu'elle considérait comme insalubre, l'odeur de renfermé, cette femme à bout de souffle recouverte de sueur,… mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était fascinée par ce petit être qui criait et gigotait entre ses mains.

Il n'y avait pas d'accouchement à l'orphelinat et les rares nourrissons qui étaient arrivés avaient déjà quelques mois. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un nouveau-né puisse être aussi petit et fragile.

La mère de Jasson lui tendit une lavette pour nettoyer l'enfant avant de l'emballer dans un linge et le tendre à la maman.

Elle pensait qu'elles allaient à présent rentrer à la maison, que tout était terminé. Mais encore une fois, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait toujours vécue dans l'ignorance, ces choses ne se racontaient pas à l'orphelinat. La sexualité et ce qu'elle engendrait étaient tabous. Elles avaient bien assez de travail avec les enfants de l'établissement, les éducatrices ne souhaitaient pas en plus des grossesses de leur part. Chasteté et vertu étaient obligatoires de la part des filles.

Elle crut d'abord qu'un deuxième bébé arrivait. Jenny prodiguait de petites pressions sur le ventre pendant que Sandy continuait de pousser par petits coups. Soudain une masse gluante et sanglante sortie de son bas ventre.

\- C'est le placenta, dit Jenny en voyant le regard décontenancé et inquiet de Marion. Apporte-moi la cuvette s'il te plait.

Elle le prit et le mit dans le récipient juste sous son nez. Marion baissa les yeux et fronça le nez. Jenny vérifia qu'il était bel et bien sorti entier, puis plia les linges ensanglantés sur le lit avant de les mettre dans un sac. Elle rangea ses affaires, conseilla sa patiente et fixa finalement un prochain rendez-vous pour examiner Sandy et son enfant.

Elle tenta de retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elles pouvaient rentrer. Jenny lui sourit gentiment et la guida jusqu'à la sortie.  
Elle souhaitait se débarrasser de cette odeur de sang, de transpiration au plus vite. Le retour fut plus calme et Jenny roula à ses côtés en papotant.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

\- C'est normal, tu avais besoin d'aide.

Jenny sourit en l'entendant la tutoyer.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue chez nous pour les vacances, rectifia-t-elle.

\- Ah.

\- Jasson me parle rarement de Poudlard, de sa vie là-bas.

Marion ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler à sa place.

\- Quand il a envie d'en discuter, il me parle de Francis, mais je n'avais quasiment jamais entendu ton nom avant qu'il ne t'invite...

\- C'est normal. Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis avant, mais Francis a toujours été notre ami commun.

\- Amis… Est-ce vraiment le terme exact ?

Marion sentit ses joues chauffer. Jasson n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler à Jenny. Lui en voudrait-il, si elle le faisait à sa place ? Elle n'était même pas capable de discuter de leur relation avec lui, alors avec sa mère ?  
Elles ralentirent et descendirent de leur vélo en arrivant devant l'immeuble.  
Arrêtées au bord de la route, Jenny la regarda. Elle attendait une réponse.

\- Disons que… je… je tiens beaucoup à lui, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Elle sourit. Dans son regard, Marion y trouvait la même chaleur réconfortante que dans les yeux de son ancienne éducatrice.

\- Lui aussi. Ça se voit, répondit-elle doucement.

Ils étaient en train de manger le repas de soir, lorsque Jasson demanda :

\- Et vous, comment c'est passé cet après-midi ?

\- Très bien, Sandy Milter a accouché d'une petite fille.

Jasson hocha de la tête, habitué. Il regarda sa mère, Marion, croisa son regard et comprit.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça Maman !

\- Je n'allais pas lui demander de rester toute seule à la maison et puis, une personne n'est jamais de trop.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'avais pas à l'emmener assister à un déversement de sang au milieu des cris et de la poussière !

Marion ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer et enlever le remord d'avoir commis une erreur qui apparaissait sur le doux visage de Jenny. Elle voyait que ce que son fils essayait de faire passer pour de la colère était en réalité de la peur. Celle de voir Marion partir.

\- Il est vrai qu'après cela, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir un jour un enfant, dit-elle avec légèreté.

Jasson rigola, laissant s'évader son anxiété.

\- Ma mère dit qu'après chaque accouchement, ses patientes ne souhaitent plus jamais revivre ça. Pourtant elle finit toujours par les revoir.

Marion sourit. Elle sentait que malgré sa bonne humeur, il était tendu. S'attendait-il à une réaction de sa part une fois qu'ils seraient seuls ?

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent plus tôt que d'ordinaire et prirent le métro afin de rejoindre les grandes rues dégagées. Après avoir appris qu'elle ne s'était jamais promenée le long de la Tamise, Jasson lui avait promis qu'ils s'y rendraient. Elle avait hâte de voir de près ces monuments si connus.

Jasson n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le métro. Elle sentait qu'il réfléchissait sur la manière d'aborder un sujet particulier, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Au fait pour hier… Avec ma mère, précisa-t-il. Mais cela n'avait pas été utile, elle avait tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait.

\- Ca ne m'a pas dérangé de l'accompagner, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, assura-t-elle. Je n'avais certes pas imaginé mon après-midi ainsi, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir l'aider.

Elle vit l'humeur de Jasson radicalement changer et il fut d'un coup plus joyeux.

\- Nous avons d'ailleurs pas mal parlé sur le chemin du retour, l'informa-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient de la station pour rejoindre la grande rue où des bus circulaient.

Il tenta de retenir un sourire, il était content de voir qu'elles s'entendaient bien.

\- D'ailleurs il faut que tu saches qu'elle est au courant de notre relation.

Jasson ralentit soudain, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle a été assez direct d'ailleurs…

\- Ah… donc quand tu m'as dit que vous aviez parlées, en fait il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation agréable.

\- Le sujet a été abordé devant la maison, rigola-t-elle. Ce petit malaise n'a donc pas duré très longtemps.

Jasson soupira et ils montèrent dans le bus qu'ils attendaient. Il avait retrouvé son humeur morose. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur ? Jenny n'avait peut-être pas souhaité en parler à son fils en sachant qu'elle serait sa réaction.

\- C'est grave ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ta mère sache.

\- Non, non…

\- Ta tête me dit plutôt le contraire, sourit-elle.

\- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il. C'est juste… gênant.

\- Gênant ?

\- Oui gênant. Ça me gêne que ma mère sache que tu es la fille que j'embrasse, que je caresse…

C'était une chose qu'elle lui enviait. Sa facilité à parler, même lorsque cela le préoccupait. Il était capable d'une transparence totale face aux personnes qu'il connaissait. Il était rarement mal à l'aise et pouvait parler de tout. C'était d'ailleurs tellement naturel chez lui, qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle en était incapable.

\- Ca ne t'aurait pas dérangé toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si tu sais.

Le bus freina légèrement et elle renforça sa prise à la barre.

\- Ce que je sais Jasson, c'est que si mes parents étaient en vie, j'aurais quitté le wagon dans lequel nous étions assis le premier jour d'école, comme Maureen. J'aurais eu trop peur que mon père découvre que nous ayons eu ne serait-ce qu'un échange de politesses. Alors non, je ne sais pas qu'elle aurait été ma réaction, si un de mes parents avait découvert notre relation, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais existée.

Jasson l'observa, hocha de la tête et resta silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentionnait la mort de ses parents devant lui. Pour une fois, elle avait été honnête et lui avait parlé franchement. Et ça faisait du bien.

\- Je ne me doutais pas que ta famille était autant à cheval que cela sur ce principe de Sang-Pur, dit-il lentement. Je veux dire… Avant, même si tu ne me parlais pas, ça ne te dérangeait pas que je sois présent. Je pensais que c'était parce que ta famille était légèrement plus tolérante que les Black par exemple.

Elle soupira.

\- C'est parce que contrairement aux Black, je n'ai pas eu cette pression familiale. Mon père vivant, il n'aurait rien toléré, pas même mon amitié avec Francis. C'est le souvenir que j'ai de lui du moins.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu aurais été quelqu'un d'autre ? Au point de ne t'entourer que de Sang-Purs, comme les Black le font ?

\- Je pense oui. J'aurais eu trop peur que mon père découvre le contraire.

\- Peur ? Tu aurais eu peur de ton père ? Et tu trouves cela normal ?

\- Ne juge pas Jasson.

\- Je ne juge pas Marion, j'essaie juste de comprendre. De comprendre ces principes sorciers qui m'échappent.

Elle soupira, lui sourit et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de l'embrasser devant la dizaine de personnes installées dans le bus. Jasson se moqua d'elle en lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard. Ils étaient libres ici, personne ne viendrait juger leur relation.

Ils passèrent la journée au bord du fleuve. Jasson s'amusa à jouer le guide touristique et se moqua d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle restait émerveillée devant un monument. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il faisait nuit noir à cause du black-out dans lequel était plongé la ville. Jenny leur proposa à manger et alla se coucher. Visiblement, elle attendait de les voir à la maison pour pouvoir aller sereinement dormir.

Marion était couchée sur le dos, la tête au pied du lit, et lisait quand quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte. Jasson l'ouvrit lentement, pas pour être silencieux, mais parce qu'il hésitait.

\- Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là mais... Comme ma mère sait pour nous, elle a bien voulu que je reste un moment, se justifia-t-il. Je peux entrer ?

Nous. Marion détestait quand Jasson l'utilisait. Cela lui donnait l'impression de sonner faux, comme un mensonge. C'était aussi douloureux à entendre, car elle avait le sentiment que leur relation signifiait beaucoup pour lui, alors qu'elle était incapable de se la projeter.

Elle acquiesça et se décala pour lui faire de la place à ses côtés. Il s'installa à plat ventre sur son lit et resta silencieux. Quant à elle, elle remercia le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et qui lui permettait de faire diversion. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait, mais cela lui permettait de poser son regard ailleurs que sur Jasson.

Le sentant un peu mal à l'aise, elle posa à contrecœur le Comics et se tourna vers lui. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose pour briser le malaise, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment été très douée. Alors elle posa sa main dans le creux de son dos pour le détendre, savourant la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissus, puis la laissa remonter jusqu'à son épaule. Lorsque sa main redescendit, elle eut envie de glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise qu'il avait sorti de son pantalon en arrivant à la maison. Pour ne pas montrer son hésitation, sa main avait continué de se promener sur son dos.

Elle souhaitait tellement être en contact direct avec sa peau…  
Pourquoi hésitait-elle ?

Elle prit une longue inspiration silencieuse et laissa sa main lentement descendre et s'arrêter sur son pantalon avant de plonger sous sa chemise. Elle sentit Jasson frissonner. Elle profita quelques instants de sa peau contre sa main et se mit à la caresser lentement.

N'y tenant plus, Jasson se retourna gentiment et tout en la regardant dans les yeux, la fit basculer sur le dos.  
Elle lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Lentement, sensuellement, le Gryffondor se pencha sur son visage et alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes, sa main glissa sur son ventre puis sa hanche. Marion frissonna et son cœur accéléra. Elle avait déjà vécu des moments plus indécents que cela, mais être couchée pendant qu'il l'embrassait la mettait beaucoup plus dans l'embarras. Pourtant elle avait envie de répondre à ses caresses.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte et Jasson suivit son regard. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'entrera pas.

Elle lui sourit encore et il se recoucha sur le côté.  
Toujours installée sur le dos, elle regardait le plafond pour retrouver une respiration régulière, regrettant réellement pour la première fois la fin des vacances.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle, de m'avoir invitée. C'est de loin les meilleures vacances que j'ai passées.

\- Mieux que celles chez Jedusor ?

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, rigola-t-elle.

Elle le poussa pour qu'il se mette sur le dos et l'embrassa. Il la laissa faire, aimant ces rares moments où elle lui montrait son affection. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, elle sentit une douce chaleur se manifester dans son ventre. Elle défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour avoir accès à son cou. Sa main glissa sur son torse qu'elle caressa. Elle entreprit de défaire un peu plus sa chemise. Etre avec lui, dans cette chambre lui paraissait bizarrement approprié. Sans doute parce que, contrairement à l'école et au monde des Sorciers, rien ne leur interdisait d'être si proches. Sa main se posa sur son ventre chaud et remonta vers son torse qu'elle caressa doucement. Ses doigts frôlèrent un téton. Elle sentit la respiration de Jasson accélérée.

Elle l'embrassa encore. Sur la bouche, les joues, la mâchoire et le long de son cou. Ses lèvres ne s'étaient jamais aventurées plus bas, mais à présent que sa chemise était ouverte, plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Le cœur battant, elle descendit lentement en déposant de nombreux baisés sur son torse.

Une main de Jasson se posa sur ses hanches, créant chez elle de nouvelles bouffées de chaleur et de frissons. La sentir se balader sur son corps la ramena à la réalité.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Gênée, elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas à faire ces choses, encore moins avec un… Lui ! A chaque fois, elle se jurait de ne plus jamais se laisser aller, mais elle en avait tellement envie, qu'elle était incapable de lui résister. Elle était dépendante de Jasson, des sensations qu'il arrivait à créer chez elle.

Elle l'entendit bouger et venir derrière elle. Ses bras l'enlacèrent et il la serra contre lui.

\- On préparera nos valises demain, ça ne presse pas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna et il l'embrassa. Lentement, il sortit sa chemise de sa jupe et posa ses mains contre son dos. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en sentant ses doigts contre sa peau.

Encouragé, Jasson déboutonna les premiers boutons pour avoir accès à ses épaules, puis entièrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore et elle se colla à lui, savourant la sensation de son corps nu contre le sien. Il l'attrapa par les fesses et la souleva. Elle rigola et serra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'assit sur son lit et elle l'enjamba tout en se positionnant à genoux pour rester près de lui. Marion sentit une panique familière monter en elle, ainsi qu'une sorte d'excitation. Elle était à la fois désemparée et captive du regard noisette qui la fixait. Son parfum l'enivrait et elle mourrait d'envie de toucher davantage sa peau. Du bout des doigts, Jasson caressa ses clavicules. Elle frissonna. Sa jupe légèrement relevée à cause de sa position invita Jasson à poser ses mains sur ses cuisses. Une décharge traversa son bassin. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, elle ne devait pas penser à ces choses-là.

Jasson lui retira sa chemise et embrassa la partie découverte de sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle avait commencé à légèrement bouger son bassin contre celui de Jasson. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse qui déformait le pantalon du garçon qu'elle réalisa la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses joues chauffèrent davantage et la gêne l'immobilisa.

Elle avait horreur des moments où elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle et elle était précisément en train de perdre pied. Elle se redressa pour ne plus être en contact avec la zone sensible et Jasson, se retrouvant face à sa poitrine, se remit à l'embrasser pendant que ses mains montèrent vers son soutien-gorge. Quand elle sentit ses doigts lentement glisser sous le tissu, sa panique reprit le dessus. Au fil des mois, elle avait appris à la maitriser et à ne plus réagir aussi brusquement qu'auparavant. A la place de fuir, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et l'obligea à se coucher sur le dos tout en l'embrassant, mettant ainsi définitivement de la distance entre ses mains et son soutien-gorge. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle réalisa que dans cette position elle le dominait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait autant preuve d'assurance. Et visiblement, cela avait l'air de lui plaire.

Elle était tiraillée entre son plaisir et la raison. Après une dernière caresse, elle s'écarta lentement de lui et renfila sa chemise le temps de laisser son cœur retrouver un rythme régulier. Ce qu'elle vivait avec lui, ne lui semblait pas naturel, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Elle n'avait pas détesté, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Peut-être était-ce simplement des sentiments, justement.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Tom, c'était plus fort qu'elle. A sa bouche, ses mains, son corps… Oui, elle l'aimait encore.  
Pourtant, son besoin et son envie d'être près de Jasson étaient réels.  
Elle ne savait plus. Lorsqu'elle pensait avoir mis ses sentiments au clair, elle finissait par croiser Tom ou Jasson et les doutes réapparaissaient.

Elle sentit Jasson bouger derrière elle et se retourna. Il était en train de refermer sa chemise quand elle croisa son regard. Elle se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds en voyant ses doigts habilement reboutonner la chemise qu'elle avait maladroitement ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sourit et l'embrassa délicatement en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Le sommeil vint difficilement. Elle se retourna encore et encore, repensant aux mains et aux lèvres de Jasson sur sa peau.

Ce fut son arrivée à la gare de King's Cross qui la ramena enfin à la réalité. Ils étaient sur le point de se rendre sur le quai ensemble et Jasson la maintenait légèrement par la taille pendant qu'il disait au revoir à sa mère.

Ces vacances l'avaient plongée dans une bulle, un rêve et la réalité lui revenait en pleine face. Qu'avait-elle fait mise à part encourager Jasson dans son illusion ? Car visiblement, il avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'ils étaient de retour et que leur relation était ici secrète. Peut-être avait-il imaginé qu'après les vacances elle changerait d'avis, qu'elle n'aurait plus honte de se montrer ainsi avec lui… Elle n'osa pas enlever sa main, ni faire une remarque, car elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser. Elle resta cependant assez distante.

Francis fut très surpris de la voir entrer dans la cabine, manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à la voir avec Jasson.

Elle s'était assise en face de lui près de la fenêtre et Jasson s'était installé à côté d'elle. L'envie de se mettre tout près de lui comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude durant les vacances était présente, mais elle se retint. Elle remarqua que malgré sa retenue, sa posture envers Jasson avait radicalement changé. Elle n'arrivait plus à être impassible et distante comme elle se forçait à l'être avant les vacances. Et alors qu'ils discutaient, Jasson glissa discrètement sa main sur la sienne.

Le cœur de Marion se serra un peu plus, ces vacances n'avaient définitivement pas été une bonne idée.  
Elle avait juste voulu profiter de l'insistance de Jasson pour découvrir de nouvelles sensations, pensant qu'elle pouvait arrêter cette relation interdite d'un moment à l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne soient blessés. C'était dorénavant impossible. Elle était allée trop loin. Pourtant cela devait cesser. Quelle était la prochaine étape, mise à part se montrer publiquement ? Ils ne pourraient désormais plus se voir de temps en temps en catimini, pas après avoir passé autant de temps ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer avec un Né-moldu. L'idée de salir la seule chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents lui était insupportable.

Du coin des yeux, elle l'admirait tout en essayant de penser à un moyen de rendre l'avenir supportable.

Le blesser n'était pas supportable. Cela voulait-il dire que son seul choix était de rester ? Ou de justement partir afin qu'elle cesse de le faire souffrir. Car il souffrirait si elle restait avec lui. Comment pourrait-il ne pas souffrir en sachant qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments en permanence ?

Elle se devait d'agir au mieux. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre être sur le point de l'aimer. Après tout, cela importait peu, si elle partait, c'était parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le voir comme il désirerait. Elle ne le verrait jamais comme quelqu'un dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse.

Jamais.

Tout en le regardant, elle commença à comploter.

Elle l'aimait, alors elle essayerait d'être assez forte pour le quitter.


	18. Planifications

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Emérithe avait toujours été meilleur que lui en potion, elle était très douée. Aucun élève ne la dépassait dans cette branche, Slughorn le répétait même souvent. Et pourtant, ce matin encore, elle avait raté l'exercice en ajoutant le mauvais ingrédient.  
Une faute de débutante, en temps normale elle ne l'aurait jamais commise, tout était écrit sur le tableau et contrairement à d'autres professeurs, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Slughorn une écriture illisible.

Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque. Sa table n'était pas libre. Ce fut avec un soupir d'agacement qu'il en chercha une autre. La seule place inoccupée était sur une des longues tables communes de l'entrée. A quelques places de lui étaient assis Emérithe et Dawkins. Chacune penchée sur une carte avec un compas, elles devaient faire l'astronomie. Il sortit ses affaires et commença son devoir de métamorphose.  
Au bout d'une heure, la salle se vida lentement et les chaises entre Emérithe et lui furent libres.

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est faux Maureen ! Je me souviens plus ou moins bien des observations faites l'année passée et il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que ce corps céleste ne se trouve pas là. On a forcément dû se louper quelque part…

\- Je te crois… Mais je n'ai pas le courage de tout recommencer. J'abandonne, au moins j'aurai essayé, une chose que la prof ne pourra pas me reprocher !

Elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla. Il entendit Emérithe soupirer de découragement et quand il leva les yeux vers elle, elle était à nouveau plongée sur sa carte et des calculs. Il se leva à son tour, ramena les livres empruntés dans les rayons et avant de ranger plume et parchemins dans son sac, il se tourna à nouveau vers Samira.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-il en sachant que la noiraude était une brêle en astronomie.

Surprise, elle observa d'abord autour d'elle pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à un des garçons de Serpentard.

\- Oui volontiers, hésita-t-elle à répondre. Si tu as ta carte, j'aimerais bien voir où est le dernier point que je dois calculer, le reste m'a l'air plus ou moins juste.

Il acquiesça et sortit sa carte du ciel qu'il avait eu le temps de terminer en cours. Il la déplia et la garda ouverte devant lui pour qu'elle puisse la voir.  
A son grand étonnement elle s'approcha pour la lire. Il était à deux mètres d'elle et le parchemin était grand, il était facile de repérer les points dessinés à l'encre noire.

\- Tu peux retourner à ta place s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Etonnée, elle obéit sans poser de question. Elle le regarda choisir un livre qui trainait sur la table. Comme pour la carte, il le mit devant lui.

\- Tu peux me lire le titre ?

D'abord étonnée par sa question, elle l'observa avant de fixer à nouveau l'ouvrage.  
Elle l'examina un moment, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il y était écrit et la panique l'envahie lentement. Elle était incapable de différencier les lettres qui étaient pourtant écrites dans une taille raisonnable. Et plus elle se concentrait, pire c'était.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voyait sa vue baisser, mais espérait que c'était dû à la fatigue et ne serait que passager, car il n'existait encore aucun sortilège ou potion capable de la soigner et elle n'avait pas de quoi financer des lunettes.

En la voyant froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux, Jedusor vit ses hypothèses se confirmer. Sa potion avait ratée ce matin car elle n'avait simplement pas réussi à lire correctement au tableau.  
Soudain les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il sentit le désarroi de Sam s'accentuer.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il posa le livre et finit de ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu as besoin de lunettes c'est tout.

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi les payer…

\- L'école possède surement des arrangements pour des cas comme celui-là. Tu devrais passer rapidement à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu as probablement raison, soupira-t-elle en retournant à son devoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la plume des mains et fit un rapide calcul avant de placer un dernier point sur la carte.

\- Vient avec moi, on passe maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser à plus tard.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé…

\- Tais-toi et viens.

Sans un mot, elle rangea ses affaires et le suivit.  
Ils se rendaient au premier étage en silence lorsqu'ils croisèrent un Serpentard de septième année qui les salua.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ? demanda Tom en se retournant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Tom s'approcha en faisant signe à Sam de rester là. Elle l'attendit en regardant les tableaux et essaya d'écouter ce que Tom avait à lui dire. Ils parlaient doucement et les phrases étaient brèves. Pourtant lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle aurait juré avoir entendu…

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonça Tom en revenant vers elle.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il t'a appelé ?

Il la regarda fixement, avant de légèrement hausser les épaules.

\- Peu importe.

\- Pourquoi te donne-il un autre nom ? demanda-t-elle après avoir marché quelques mètres.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas le mien.

Ils restèrent muets. Elle reprit la parole lorsque le silence devint trop pesant.

\- Tom, tu…

\- Tom. C'est un prénom que je déteste. C'est censé être un surnom, très répandu et c'est celui de mon père, de l'homme qui a préféré laisser ma mère mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes le même nom que ton père que tu es forcément comme lui. Le nom sert d'identité, il ne forge pas le caractère. Je pense que notre personnalité vient de notre vécu, car si mon enfance avait été différente, bien des choses auraient changées me concernant.

\- Tu portes aussi le prénom d'un de tes parents ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Marion et Samira ne sont pas courants, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à s'appeler ainsi.

\- Simplement parce que ce sont des prénoms étrangers. Ma famille n'est pas d'origine anglaise mais nous vivons en Angleterre depuis quelques générations.

Tom ne répondit rien, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et la laissa expliquer la raison de leur venu. L'infirmier posa quelques questions et fit un examen.

\- Des maux de tête ? demanda l'infirmier en inscrivant les résultats.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, mais je pensais que c'était à cause de la fatigue, c'est souvent en fin de journée.

Il acquiesça et demanda de repasser dans quelques jours. Cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes et elle se sentait soulagée. Elle aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps.  
Le chemin du retour fut encore plus silencieux que l'allé.

\- Tu m'ignores? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question! Répondit-elle outrée.

Il haussa les épaules, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'es pas restée pour les vacances. Où les as-tu passées ?

\- Chez un ami.

\- Je vois... Vorel ou Amlec?

\- L'un ou l'autre, qu'est-ce que ça change, tu désapprouverais de toute manière.

Il sourit. Son habituel sourire amusé ou moqueur qu'elle détestait.

\- Tu es mon amie et je me considère comme le tiens. Mon rôle est donc d'être honnête avec toi. Et je l'ai été en te disant ce que je pensais d'eux. Après, si tu ne m'écoutes pas ce n'est pas grave, je l'accepte aussi.

\- Où tu veux en venir? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que eux soient très honnêtes avec toi.

\- Tu ne les connais pas.

\- C'est vrai... Mais cela me permet d'être objectif.

\- Parce que je ne le serais pas d'après toi...

\- Disons que lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, détecter la sincérité devient une tâche complexe.

Maudit Jedusor…  
Il la snobait depuis des mois, et maintenant il voulait jouer au confident ?  
Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et resta silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils furent au grand escalier de marbre, Jedusor s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- Finalement tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu avais passé tes vacances, remarqua-t-il.

\- Peu importe.

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Donc chez Vorel.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Si ça avait été Francis tu n'aurais pas eu de honte à me le dire.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de Jasson!

\- C'est un Sang de Bourbe et tu le détestais.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai employé de l'imparfait.

Jedusor se retourna en la voyant fixer quelque chose derrière lui. Jasson arrivait dans leur direction, sans doute pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le repas.

\- Ah Vorel, justement nous parlions de toi… dit-il amicalement.

\- Je dois discuter avec Marion, répondit-il froidement en l'attirant plus loin.

Elle fit un bref signe de main à Tom et suivit Jasson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent? Murmura-t-elle un peu agacée.

\- Tu étais avec Jedusor et vous parliez de moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de nous à mes amis, mais toi tu te permets de le dire à Jedusor !

Elle lui fit signe de parler plus doucement et elle vit ses mâchoires se contracter.

\- Tom est mon ami et il ne sert rien à propos de nous.

\- Ce gars, il n'a pas d'amis, juste des esclaves qu'il manipule pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

\- N'exagère pas. Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Une fois que l'on est ami, il arrive que l'on devienne quelque peu aveugle.

\- Quoi? Ne t'y mets pas non plus !

\- S'il te plait, évite de le voir.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait rien à lui répondre, alors elle partit poser son sac dans sa salle commune. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de voir ses amis après la demande de Tom, elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elle devrait obéir à Jasson cette fois-ci.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut - était-ce possible ? - encore plus ennuyant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des fissures dans les murs. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle devait faire…  
Comme se trouver un logement.  
Les vacances d'été seraient bientôt là. Où irait-elle ?

Elle doutait sérieusement que Jedusor accepterait de la voir à Wool durant deux mois. Elle devrait sans doute écrire à l'orphelinat pour demander si une place était libre, mais envoyer un hibou lui semblait périlleux, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer une pension comme elle l'avait fait l'année d'avant. Elle devrait sans doute en parler avec Tom avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais au vu des quelques jours passés avec lui l'été passé, l'idée ne la réjouissait pas spécialement.

Il ne lui restait donc que deux personnes de confiance et il était hors de questions qu'elle passe autant de temps chez Jasson. Cela avait été de merveilleuses vacances, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'après une semaine à peine, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.  
Ses joues chauffèrent rien qu'en repensant au dernier soir. Elle pouvait encore sentir sa peau contre la sienne et ses baisés sur son décolleté.  
Deux mois avec Jasson… Il pouvait se passer un nombre considérable de choses…

Il lui restait donc Francis. Elle espérait qu'il ne partirait pas en vacances. Elle se refusait à mendier un lit vers quelque d'autre comme Maureen, car elle devrait trouver une excuse respectable pour expliquer sa situation.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour en parler avec son ami, un moment où, de préférence, Jasson ne serait pas là.

Il y avait autre chose qu'elle aurait dû faire… et qu'elle ne faisait pas.  
C'était aussi quelque chose de mal… Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue que l'on adoptait.

Du point de vue d'un Emérithe, c'était la meilleure chose à faire et ce fut pourquoi, sans réfléchir, elle cessa de répondre aux messages de Jasson. Elle savait qu'il l'attendait, mais laissa son silence s'épaissir avec les jours, ne voulant pas faire face à sa vexation.  
Depuis quand son humeur de la journée dépendait des rencontres secrètes avec un Sang de Bourbe? Ils avaient l'habitude de souvent se disputer, à cause de leurs amis respectifs, du Quidditch, de sa gêne, de leur secret, à cause de leur caractère différent tout simplement.

Ils finirent par forcément se croiser, un jour où elle marchait seule dans un couloir.  
Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pendant cinq jours sans rien dire.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et se remit à marcher.

\- Alors, une explication ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle n'avait rien à lui répondre. Elle regarda le fantôme disparaitre à travers un mur et son attention fut ensuite attirée par la musique qui provenait d'un tableau. C'était l'heure magique de Poudlard. L'heure où dehors, il faisait encore jour, mais les torches étaient déjà allumées, propageant une lumière dorée dans l'école... L'heure où les tableaux étaient en perpétuel mouvement, puisque chacun se rendait chez un voisin pour raconter les choses faites, vues et entendues durant la journée.

Ils marchèrent lentement et en voyant son regard détourné, attiré ailleurs, loin d'elle, elle pensa aux lentes minutes à venir avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ecoute Marion, dit-il finalement en comprenant qu'elle avait réellement l'intention de ne pas parler. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne viens jamais vers moi, j'ai l'impression d'être seul dans cette relation, alors dis-moi tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de Serpentard avec un sang plus pur que le miens ? Tu en as marre d'être avec moi ? Ou bien quelqu'un est au courant, c'est ça ? Ne me dit pas que tout vas bien, haussa-t-il le ton en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ou que tu es satisfaite de cette relation, parce que si c'est ton cas, ce n'est pas le miens ! Peut-être que c'est ce que vous faites, vous les sangs-purs, jeter les gens après les avoir utilisés, la provoqua-t-il en quête d'une quelconque réaction.

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Je t'offre un cadeau et je le vois qu'une seule fois, je t'invite chez moi… C'est la faute de Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Il essaie de t'éloigner de nous, de Francis… de moi. Si tu voyais clair dans son jeu, tu ne serais pas obligé de nous voir en cachète, tu ne m'éviterais pas !

\- Jedusor n'a pas fait ça. Je l'ai fait. Cette relation m'effraie, alors j'ai soudainement décidé de t'éviter. Ça, c'est le degré de contrôle que _tu_ as sur moi.

\- Et _je_ reviens toujours vers toi. Ça, c'est le degré de contrôle que _tu_ as sur moi.

\- Ecoute-nous. C'est malsain ! Nous sommes dans une relation qui nous nuit. Je suis cruelle avec toi et tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer !

\- Tu veux que je te blâme ? C'est facile. Tu as tout gâché Marion ! Encore une fois.

\- Merci.

\- Tu me mets dans une position où je dois encore te chercher des excuses. Où je dois abandonner mon honnêteté envers mes amis. Où je dois aller à l'encontre de ce que je suis. Parce que je t'aime !

\- Alors arrête de m'aimer.

\- Je ne peux pas !

Ils se turent le temps de laisser passer un groupe d'élèves et ainsi faire retomber la tension.

\- Ça ne marche pas entre nous Jasson, murmura-t-elle. On a essayé, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je sais… Ça doit se terminer.

\- Ça l'est. C'est fini.

Il la regardait toujours et en prononçant ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire, elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle put lire dans son regard de l'incompréhension. Il fit non de la tête et supprima la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser.  
Pour la première fois, l'odeur de son cou, ses cheveux entre ses doigts, ses mains pressées contre elle et les pulsations régulières de son cœur ne l'apaisèrent pas.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle et leurs chemins se séparèrent. Elle mangea, un peu, et resta dans un silence, une bulle, que personne n'osa déranger.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait je t'aime. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été clairement prononcés, ce qui lui permettait d'imaginer que leur relation était factice et pouvait prendre fin à n'importe quel moment sans souffrance. Ces mots, elle les avait toujours redoutés, car ils donnaient un sens définitif à leur relation. Il était sérieux. De son point de vue, leur relation était sérieuse et c'était douloureux.

Alors qu'elle se rendait au cours de soins aux créatures magiques, elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet des vacances avec Francis. C'était l'unique cours qu'ils avaient en commun et elle serait certaine que Jasson ne serait pas là.  
Le professeur monopolisa leur attention et à aucun moment elle ne put entamer une réelle discussion avec son ami qui semblait concentré.  
Quand le cours prit fin, elle le rejoignit alors qu'il remontait au château avec quelques Serdaigle.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Francis en la voyant rester un peu en retrait.

Elle hésita, cherchant encore la meilleure manière de lui parler de son problème.

\- J'aimerais te demander un service, dit-elle avec hésitation. On peut parler ?

\- Oui bien sûre… répondit-il légèrement inquiet. On peut se retrouver demain après-midi.

\- Je suis invitée à boire le thé avec Slughorn, mais on peut se voir après ?

\- Je serai à la bibliothèque, rejoins-moi là-bas quand tu as terminé et ensuite on ira dans un endroit tranquille pour discuter.

Elle lui sourit et le remercia avant de partir de son côté. Francis lui prit la main pour la retenir.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?

\- Non. Non ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Je devais retrouver des amis, mais ça peut attendre en fait. On peut en parler maintenant…

\- Francis, le coupa-t-elle. Détends-toi, c'est à propos de cet été. Ça peut attendre demain.

Il était sceptique, son amie ne demandait jamais de service, cela devait être important.

\- Je te le promets, insista-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et lâcha sa main.  
Elle le regarda partir. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner au château, pas tout de suite. Elle marcha dans le parc un moment, perdue dans ses pensées qui ne quittaient Jasson que pour s'inquiéter de cet été. Ses deux problèmes à résoudre avant les vacances.

En arrivant près du terrain, elle vit quelques joueurs voler. Il lui était impossible de reconnaitre la couleur des joueurs qui s'entrainaient à cette distance. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle décida d'assister un moment à l'entrainement pour se changer les idées. Pour l'occasion, un seul gradin avait été ouvert.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, dans un coin où il n'y avait personne.  
Elle observa son équipe voler et se passer le Souafle. Au loin, elle reconnut Adrien, une batte à la main, prêt à protéger un joueur.

\- Salut, dit une voix familière.

Elle tourna la tête et Jasson s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Oh… Salut. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Bien avant toi, sourit-il.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Un lourd silence suivit. Jasson soupira.

\- Autre chose à dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il n'y avait rien à rajouter, car rien n'a changé. On n'est toujours mauvais l'un pour l'autre. Le baisé était… une erreur.

\- Peut-être devrait-on continuer à faire des erreurs, souffla-t-il.

Elle voulait rester le plus impassible possible et pour se donner contenance, elle posa ses mains sur le bord du banc pour prendre appui. Sa main toucha la sienne et il en profita pour la caresser.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle pour dissimuler son malaise.

\- Je suis le capitaine de mon équipe je te rappelle. Pour gagner la coupe, il faut connaitre ses adversaires.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi, murmura-t-il, y aurait-il d'autres raisons pour lesquelles je serais venu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se concentrant à nouveau sur les joueurs.

\- Allé… Ne prétend pas que tu n'es pas _stimulée_ quand tu passes devant le vestiaire, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas juste se focaliser sur l'entrainement ? demanda-t-elle pour lui éviter de voir sa gêne et ses joues rougir.

Jasson se redressa et regarda l'entrainement avec attention. Après avoir exercé plusieurs figures d'attaques, les joueurs avaient maintenant demandé à leur meilleur poursuiveur de jouer contre l'équipe. Il s'envola le Souafle en main et marqua à deux reprises. Alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau dangereusement des anneaux, deux poursuiveurs l'encadrèrent en le serrant au plus près tandis qu'un troisième lui fonça dessus tête baissée. Par peur, le joueur lâcha le Souafle.

\- C'est vraiment une tactique de serpents... grogna Jasson.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était loyal.

\- Il y aurait eu « faute » ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors si c'est autorisé, je ne vois pas le problème.

\- C'est une question de principe. Ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout !

\- Qui décide que cela ne se fait pas ? Toi ? Si ce n'est pas une faute, alors ça signifie que cela peut se faire.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu une experte en Quidditch ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

\- Evidemment je n'aime pas ça ! La preuve, à part être sujet à disputes, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Parfait, alors parlons d'autre chose, décida Jasson.

\- D'un sujet neutre.

\- Sujet neutre ? C'est-à-dire un sujet où on ne s'engueule pas ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Exactement.

\- Ça existe ?

Elle haussa les épaules et ils regardèrent à nouveaux les joueurs.

\- Tu penses que Francis va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Surpris, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ?

\- On passe moins de temps avec lui depuis…. Depuis qu'on est ensemble en fait.

\- Parce qu'on l'est toujours ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous en veut ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, t'en vouloir pour ça est la dernière chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.

\- Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ? Que l'on s'était disputé ?

\- Seulement disputé ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire qu'entre nous c'était fini. J'appelle ça rompre.

\- Ne me mens pas Jasson. Quand je lui ai parlé cet après-midi, il s'est tout de suite inquiété.

\- N'y prête pas attention, je te répète que ce n'est rien.

\- Ca veut dire que tu sais ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, si ce n'est rien ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que Francis devait être un sujet neutre.

\- Je le croyais aussi !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mais il sentait que Marion ne tenait pas en place.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai parlé de toi Marion, c'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Tu lui disais quoi sur nous Jasson ? commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter.

\- Tout.

\- Tout ? paniqua-t-elle.

\- Mais non, pas tout. Mais à chaque fois qu'on s'engueulait ou que tu ne me parlais plus. C'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à lui, si à chaque fois j'ai été assez con pour revenir vers toi. On voit le résultat !

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

\- Tu n'as rien dit d'autre ?

\- Attends… Il y a trente secondes tu angoissais de peur que j'en ai trop dit et maintenant tu es déçue ?

\- Dit la vérité Jasson. Si tu ne lui avais parlé que de cela, tu me l'aurais dit dès le début !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves Francis bizarre qu'on te cache forcément quelque chose !

\- Tu cherches toujours à excuser le comportement des autres. C'est ton truc. Plus les gens se comporte mal, plus tu les défends.

\- Tu parles toujours de Francis ou de nous là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lui… Moi… Personne, c'est un tout ! Tu n'arrêtes pas d'éviter le vrai problème.

\- C'est moi qui évite le problème ? Admettons, mais alors ne prétend pas venir me voir pour discuter de Francis. Si tu veux parler de hier soir, parfait. Parle. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher pour une fois que tu en as envie.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te voir ! Et je ne sais pas quoi dire, faire ou même penser.

\- Moi non plus. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est de mon envie d'être avec toi, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle cessa de respirer.

\- Ce serait sans doute une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est vrai.

Il soupira et se leva. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vision qu'elle reprit son souffle.

Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là, mais profita du samedi, pour rester dans le dortoir tout le matin.  
Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jasson et s'efforçait de croire que la séparation était la meilleure décision.  
Puis à Tom et sa fameuse théorie du complot de Jasson et Francis à son encontre.  
Enfin à Francis, à la discussion qu'elle aurait avec lui à propos des vacances et à ce qu'il savait à propos d'elle et Jasson.

Et c'était repartit !  
Jasson. Tom. Francis.

Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'être amie avec des garçons étaient plus simples. Visiblement c'était une fausse théorie, car même si les sujets de disputes étaient différents, ils étaient aussi fréquents qu'avec Maureen.

Elle enfila son uniforme et tressa ses cheveux l'après-midi pour se rendre chez Slughorn.

Marion avait débuté les cours de potions que le professeur lui avait proposés. Ce fut durant l'un d'entre eux qu'il lui avait proposé de venir prendre le thé dans son bureau. Il avait, semble-t-il, croisé trois autres élèves durant la semaine et avait décidé d'improviser des quatre heures avec eux. Il faisait une telle chaleur dans le bureau, celle qui annonçait un rude été, qu'ils avaient enlevé leurs pulls pour ne garder que leurs chemises, dont les manches avaient été retroussées. Son pull était à présent plié et posé sur ses genoux. Leur professeur avait abandonné l'idée du thé et leur servi une limonade bien fraiche pour accompagner le pudding.

\- Le ver était en fait un Serpencendre, dit un garçon de cinquième année lorsqu'ils mentionnèrent le désastreux spectacle de Noël.

\- L'amour provoque parfois des drôleries, pouffa le maitre des Potions. Pauvre Brûlopot, lui n'a pas trouvé cela très amusant.

Il mangea un peu de pudding et lorsqu'il eut fini d'essuyer sa moustache, il se tourna vers le deuxième invité.

\- En parlant d'amour, j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez été fiancé monsieur Alderton ?

\- Oui professeur, répondit le jeune homme sans grand enthousiasme. A Jennifer Franklin.

\- Une famille charmante, ne vous en faites pas. Et vous Tom ? demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à sa chaise.

\- Mon rang social me prive de ce genre d'arrangement, répondit-il en souriant.

Marion tenta de se faire petite en espérant que Slughorn l'oublierait ou trouverait les trois autres jeunes hommes bien plus intéressants. S'il venait à la questionner à ce sujet, elle n'aurait rien à répondre mise à part quelques mots gênés et les joues rouges. Elle se cacha derrière son verre de limonade en faisant mine de boire.

\- Ne vous leurrez pas, c'est précisément cela que l'on envie aux personnes qui viennent de votre milieu. Pas d'obligation de mariage, une liberté absolue et avec des talents comme les vôtres Tom, aucunes limites imposées en ce qui concerne un travail !

\- Vous avez le don de toujours voir le verre à moitié plein, c'est une qualité que je n'ai pas.

\- Oui peut-être… Mais dites-moi, une fille tient-elle votre cœur ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Ah oui ?! s'intéressa soudainement Slughorn.

Il répondit avec un sourire embarrassé qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au Tom Jedusor qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le fixer en attendant avec à la fois impatience et crainte qu'il dise un nom.

\- Je suis parfois trop curieux, pardonnez-moi, rigola leur professeur en resservant de la limonade à ses voisins.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suppose, dit-il en la fixant.

Son cœur s'arrêta d'un coup et ce fut en entendant le cri de son professeur qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son verre à la main. Elle le reposa, un peu trop fort, car il fit du bruit sur le bois vitrifié de la table.

\- Oh oh ! s'exclama leur professeur en les observant.

En sentant les regards se poser sur elle, elle remit correctement son pull sur sa jupe pour pouvoir détourner le sien et éviter que l'on remarqua ses joues chauffées.

\- Enfin Marion, un jeune homme si charmant et si brillant ! Ne soyez pas gênée.

\- Oui, sans doute… C'est que… Je dois y aller. Merci pour votre invitation professeur, c'est toujours un plaisir, déclara-t-elle d'une traite en se levant.

Une fois sortie du bureau, elle eut enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Elle resta un instant immobile au milieu du couloir.

\- Sam. Sam attends !

Elle prit une lente respiration et fit face à Tom. En se levant, elle n'avait pas remarqué son pull tombé par terre, il le lui avait rapporté.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est rien, je dois aller retrouver…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants. Elle aurait dû le repousser, mais elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie et il le sentit, car il se colla un peu plus à elle. Ce baisé n'avait rien de fougueux comme avait été ceux de Jasson, mais il eut pourtant beaucoup d'effets.

\- Il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour, murmura-t-il avant de reculer pour retourner dans le bureau.

Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Cet instant, il fut un temps où elle l'avait ardemment désiré. Pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune victoire, mais beaucoup de culpabilité. Comme si elle avait commise une faute. Envers Jasson.  
Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait même pas répondu au baisé de Tom.  
Et elle avait répété à Jasson que c'était fini, mais l'était-ce pour autant ?

Elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, retrouver Francis comme prévu. Elle devait d'abord s'occuper de ses vacances. Le reste viendrait plus tard.  
En arrivant, elle chercha son ami. Ses affaires n'étaient posées sur aucunes des grandes tables dans l'entrée. En sachant qu'elle devait le retrouver, il aurait pu s'installer à une place voyante, pensa-t-elle en souriant.  
Elle se balada dans les rayons un moment. Ses pensées revenaient inlassablement sur Tom.

Etait-ce possible ? Disait-il la vérité ?  
Lorsqu'il avait parlé à Slughorn, tout lui avait semblé être joué pour satisfaire leur Professeur.  
Mais si c'était faux, pourquoi diable l'avoir embrassé alors qu'ils n'étaient que les deux ?

\- …Jedusor, murmura quelqu'un.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Personne.  
Etait-elle réellement si obnubilée par lui pour entendre son nom même à la bibliothèque ?

\- Je te dis que je les ai vus Francis. Et elle n'a jamais dit qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

La voix venait de l'autre côté d'un rayon quelque part près elle.

\- Finalement, est-ce si grave ? Même en continuant à le voir, elle a changé depuis le début de l'année. Tu ne peux pas le nier Jasson.

Il ne répondit pas, il devait soupirer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle l'exaspérait.

Etait-ce réelle ?  
Elle devait rêver ! Il devait y avoir une explication… Et pourtant c'était clair.  
La voir fréquenter Jedusor avait toujours dérangé Francis, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ignorait et ce que Tom avait tenté de lui expliquer, c'était sa décision de l'éloigner des Serpentards en la faisant fréquenter des Sang de Bourbe comme Jasson.

\- Tu as une idée du service qu'elle pourrait te demander ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à son ami.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est à propos de cet été…

\- Elle ne doit pas retourner chez Jedusor, tu te…

L'émotion qui l'envahit fut la même que le jour où elle avait perdu ses parents. Le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds et ses repères disparaissaient pour une fois de plus la laisser seule et perdue. La culpabilité remplaça rapidement ce vide. Comment pouvait-elle comparer ce Sang-mêlé et Sang-de-Bourbe à ses parents ? Son père avait raison finalement et Tom aussi. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pieds, d'avoir créé une fissure.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas eu confiance en Tom, ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenue! Il en était même venu aux menaces pour l'obliger à rester loin d'eux, pour la protéger. Malgré les preuves, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Francis ait pu faire une chose pareille.

\- Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie ce jour-là Jasson, alors je m'en souviens très…

Elle troqua toute émotion contre de la colère et retourna vers l'allée principale en attendant qu'ils terminent leur discussion. Elle n'entendait plus leur voix, mais un bourdonnement provoqué par la rage. Lorsque Jasson voulut sortir de la bibliothèque, il fut surpris de la voir appuyée contre un rayon.

\- Marion ?

En entendant ce prénom Francis le rejoignit.

\- Il fallait venir vers nous au lieu de m'attendre là, dit-il amicalement.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous couper dans votre organisation, ce serait bête que votre plan ne fonctionne pas comme prévu. Je devrais d'ailleurs vous laisser pour le peaufiner, répondit-elle en partant.

Francis cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De moi ! Cela a dû être très amusant. Voir à quel point j'étais si facile à manipuler et ...

\- Pas du tout, tu as mal compris, répondit Francis.

Elle vit Francis se détendre, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance et cela raviva un peu plus sa haine, son sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais ce que j'ai entendu, siffla-t-elle en essayant de se contenir.

\- Tu as mal compris, répéta-t-il en retrouvant son calme habituel. Allons parler des vacances, j'en profiterai pour tout t'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te demander.

\- Arrête Marion, tu ne vas pas cesser de me parler juste à cause de cela. Je n'aime pas Jedusor et te voir avec lui me rend fou, je ne te l'ai jamais caché ! Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

\- Tu m'as juste prouvé qu'il avait raison et que j'avais tort de te faire confiance.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut, tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il te manipule !

\- C'est vous les manipulateurs pour le moment et je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour le voir, vous vous êtes trahis tout seul.

Francis soupira, exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir la ramener à la raison avec des mots. Elle n'écoutait pas. Il vit Jasson prendre une inspiration, il se préparait à enfin parler.

\- Marion, je ne t'ai jamais manipulé. Quand nous étions ensemble, nous évitions juste Jedusor…

\- Jedusor ! Mais arrêtez avec lui, c'est une obsession !

\- Et toi tu ne regardes que lui ! A croire que je n'étais là qu'en attendant qu'il me remplace.

Blessée par ses paroles, elle se souvint des lèvres de Tom sur les siennes quelques minutes auparavant.  
Les avait-il vus ? Elle avait dit à Francis qu'elle serait chez Slughorn, Jasson avait peut-être voulu l'attendre près du bureau pour lui parler… Il les avait vus.  
Elle se sentit à nouveau coupable. Coupable de l'avoir trahi elle aussi. Finalement, ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre…  
Elle se sentait sale, pervertie. Car tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour Jasson.  
Ressentait-il la même chose en sachant qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

\- Il ne t'a pas remplacé Jasson, ce n'était qu'un baisé, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Un baisé ? Quel baisé ? haussa-t-il le ton en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle réalisa qu'il était à la bibliothèque avec Francis, comment aurait-il aussi pu être dans les cachots à ce moment-là ? Elle était vraiment idiote !  
Il l'avait donc accusé de tromperie sans même savoir si c'était vrai. Enfin de compte, il avait eu raison de s'en douter, mais imaginer qu'il puisse penser cela d'elle la dégoutait. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il une chose pareil ?  
Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, mais rien d'intelligent ne lui venait en tête.

\- Tu es en train de dire qu'il t'a embrassé ? demanda Jasson en voyant qu'elle n'allait rien ajouter.

\- Ca ne signifiait rien, je…

\- Tu l'as repoussé ?

Voir Jasson se préoccuper d'éthique et de bonnes manières était perturbant.

\- Non… Remarque, je ne t'ai pas repoussé la première fois. Et ça n'avait pas signifié grand-chose non plus.

Pourquoi essayait-elle de se justifier ? Elle n'avait pas à le faire. Tout comme elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Vraiment ! Pour moi ça signifiait tout, tout ce que je n'avais jamais pu te dire !

La bibliothécaire commençait à s'avancer vers l'endroit d'où venaient les voix, prête à leur passer un savon.

\- Marion, commença Jasson en essayant de retrouver son calme, je te jure que ça n'a jamais été un jeu, j'ai été sincère, je le suis toujours…

Elle ne supporterait pas un mot de plus de sa part. Les émotions ressenties étaient si fortes et douloureuses qu'elle ne put se maitriser davantage. Son pull toujours dans sa main, elle le lança sur Jasson.

\- Tais-toi ! Pour moi vous n'existez plus.

Les élèves qui étaient dans la bibliothèque s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux assister à la dispute et la bibliothécaire était aussi en colère qu'elle à cause du tapage qu'ils faisaient…

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite ? Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? demanda Francis.

\- Oui je l'ai été. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous tort et qu'un Né-Moldu pouvait être fréquentable, parce que je t'ai cru Francis, aveuglément.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Comment, Né-Moldu ou Sang de Bourbe ? le provoqua-t-elle.

\- Ça suffit ! Ça suffit ! Ça suffit ! Ça SUFFIT ! hurla une voix aigüe.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la bibliothécaire devenue hystérique.

\- Vous sortez ! Tous les trois ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, pas dans un salon de thé!

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter ainsi !

\- Dehors !

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est ce qu'il est et tu es un traitre

\- Dehors !

\- Et toi, tu serais supérieure à cause d'un nom qui n'existe presque plus ?

\- DE-HORS !

Les élèves qui restaient eu l'intelligence de les séparer alors que la bibliothécaire retirait des points aux trois maisons et donnaient des retenues. Jasson avait rassemblé leurs affaires pour s'en aller pendant qu'elle et Francis se disputait toujours.  
Elle se retrouva ainsi avec les garçons dans un couloir désert en fin d'après-midi. Sans un mot, elle disparut au tournant d'un couloir.

Elle sentait derrière elle la présence de cette fissure rampante qui grandissait et l'avalait lentement.  
Elle marchait la tête vide de projet, de direction. Une avancée sans but où le présent était extrait sous chaque pas, le temps suspendu, mais Jasson trouvait toujours un moyen de se faufiler dans son esprit. Elle pensa à courir, vite, pour empêcher à tout souvenir d'avoir le temps de trouver une faille dans laquelle s'introduire. Courir jusque dans la forêt, le seul endroit libre et sans bruit, mais elle arrêta de marcher. Le visage baissé vers le sol, elle ferma les yeux, prenant le risque de la noirceur.

Les élèves continuaient de passer dans le couloir. Elle sentait leur course invisible partout autour d'elle, leurs voix, les effleurements de leurs capes.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et, malgré ses pieds ancrés dans les pierres du château, elle crut s'évaporer, se disperser par miettes.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et les larmes agglutinées brouillaient sa vision, créant un décor et des personnages abstraits, flottants. Elle cligna des paupières et il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

Elle aurait voulu hurler de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à sentir sa gorge chauffée et le goût de son propre sang pour enfin avoir l'impression de réellement exister, d'être davantage qu'un pion dans la vie des autres, mais rien ne sortit et c'était ce cri plein de force qu'elle retenait qui servait d'élan à ses pas.

Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse en ayant l'impression qu'ils s'effondraient dans la fissure qui la suivait toujours. Devant la porte du dortoir elle se retourna de nouveau et regarda à l'intérieur de ce long précipice où tout s'écroulait. Elle ferma les yeux, longtemps, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit le gouffre avait disparu, les désastres évaporés.  
Elle referma derrière elle et resta là, le front contre la porte, en attendant que ce voile sombre qui lui remuait l'esprit se déchire, en attendant que sa peau agitée cesse ses crépitements, en attendant que la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur disparaisse, que cette membrane douloureusement étirée et craquelée par chaque battement finissent par enfin éclater et répandre dans son corps le liquide brûlant de son implosion.

L'immobilité lui devint d'un coup insupportable. Elle fit autant de pas que l'espace du dortoir lui permettait et ses mains dans une furieuse errance attrapaient ce qui lui appartenait pour le propulser avec une force qui lui était inconnue. Des livres volaient pour s'écraser contre les murs comme des phœnix déchus et bientôt il ne lui resta que des petits objets impossibles à ramasser à cause du tremblement de ses mains. Elle renversa sa valise et regarda le sol couverts de vêtements. Elle se sentit immense devant ce désordre fragile, dominant du haut de son être ce royaume étalé à ses pieds et elle se sentit soudain moins faible, moins vulnérable. Elle remarqua une petite boite, la reconnue et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle la prit doucement et l'ouvrit.

Il y avait toujours le mot de Jasson à l'intérieur et le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Elle posa la boite et regarda les perles qui dormaient, toutes entortillées dans la paume de sa main. Elle fit passer son pouce droit sur le bijou, puis son pouce gauche. Elle se leva avec les mains à hauteur de son visage pour voir le bracelet tendu entre ses doigts et avec une rage grandissante elle écarta les bras, faisant ainsi éclater ce monde merveilleux dans lequel elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines.

Elle vit les perles s'envoler, créant la constellation d'un univers au bord de la catastrophe, puis retomber, se fracasser sur le sol.

Dans son crâne elle sentit le choc terrible des perles et leur bourdonnement atroce lorsqu'elles roulaient sur la pierre. Cet insupportable cri dura tellement longtemps qu'elle resta là, paralysée par l'irréparable, par la certitude que c'était l'univers entier qui venait de se briser une deuxième fois, mais que cette fois-ci il n'en resterait que des fragments inconciliables.

C'était terminé.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cette sixième année vous aura plu!  
L'histoire raconte la recherche d'identité de Marion. Chaque année scolaire modifie sa personnalité...  
Que pensez-vous de celle-ci?  
Et que pensez-vous de Tom? Amour et sentiments ne lui correspondent pas du tout et Marion n'a pour le moment rien à lui offrir... Que recherche-t-il d'après vous?


End file.
